Arrête de geindre Princesse et bouge tes fesses !
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Dans la vie ya deux catégories, les belles princesses à qui tout réussi et puis les autres, et toi tout comme Katarina et Edwige tu fais partie de cette race de filles qui doit se battre pour survire. Quitte à tricher !
1. Chapter 1

_Attention mesdames et messieurs dans un instant, ça va commencer ! Installez vous dans votre fauteil bien gentiment ! (pour plagier un certain chanteur...)_

_Comme on vient de finir Sorority, nous voilà de retour avec une nouvelle ;)_

_Dooonc petite présentation pour les nouveaux, nous sommes deux à écrire l'histoire, l'intrigue blablabla ! Cloclosorcièremégalo écrit les chapitres de Katarina et Petite-Yume ceux d'Ed. Voilà je crois qu'on s'est tout dit hein ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**-Scamander, Lorcan ! **

Je roule des yeux devant l'air sérieux de McGo, devant son parchemin aussi long que son bras. Ca fait un siècle qu'elle est la cruche qui doit lire une fichue liste de noms de morveux tout aussi ronflants les uns que les autres et, au lieu de porter l'air lugubre et blasé qui convient, on dirait qu'elle se tient au Ministère et qu'elle annonce le nom du prochain escroc bon-penseur qui sera notre nouveau Ministre.

Un petit blond aux yeux globuleux s'avance donc vers McGo alors que je sculpte un bonhomme pendu dans le bois de la table du bout de mon couteau. On se fait toujours chier au banquet de Répartition, c'est comme une tradition. Et v'la qu'un blaireau s'assoit à Poufsouffle, et on applaudit. Et v'là qu'un petit intello répugnant rejoint la table des Serdaigle, et tout le monde fait mine d'être content alors que c'est bien connu que tout le monde déteste les Serdaigle. Et v'là qu'un héros en jupon prend place à Gryffondor, et c'est la fanfare qui démarre.

Moi, tout ce que j'attends c'est que le vieux bout de chiffon moisi qui fait la loi dans cette école débile jette un « Serpentard !» pour qu'enfin, il y ait un peu de silence dans la salle.

**-Oh, Katy, ça fait froid dans le dos ! **se plaint Louis en lorgnant mon art.

**-Bah regarde ailleurs, bichette, **m'agacé-je.

**-Katyyyy…**

Je le regarde me jouer son numéro de demoiselle effarouchée devant tant d'horreur et je grince des dents. En plus, je ne supporte pas quand on m'appelle comme ça. Le dernier qui a osé a fini avec Peaves collé au cul toute une semaine, lui envoyant des œufs pourris et des limaces à la gueule. Oui, parce que Peaves compte parmi les très rares et encore plus privilégiés êtres qui connaissent l'honneur de ne pas être détestés ou méprisés par Katarina Collins.

**-GRYFFONDOR ! **crie le choixpeau.

Et hop, une volée d'applaudissements qui me donnent envie de me servir de mon couteau pour autre chose que pour dessiner des pendus. Et mes tympans dans tous ça, bande de mortels irrespectueux ?!

**-En plus, t'abimes le matériel, Katy ! **me gronde-t-il.

Et pourtant, ce blondinet à la moue de chiot sévère s'acharne à continuer de m'appeler par ce surnom que j'exècre depuis trois ans. Et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir enfoncé la tête dans son assiette de concassé de potirons ou de l'avoir envoyé s'écraser contre des murs. Non, non. Louis Delacour est un sentimental tenace qui trouve que Katarina, prénom que j'ai savamment et avec –presque- amour concocté pour échapper à l'humiliation que m'a faite subir à la naissance ma mère en osant m'appeler _Kate _–KATE !-, ne fait pas du tout honneur à toute la douceur et gentillesse, et féminité, qui sommeille en moi telle une fleur qui tarde à éclore…

Où a-t-il vu ça dans mes cheveux noirs comme le désespoir, sublimés par des mèches du même violet que mon rouge-à-lèvre fétiche, mes lentilles grises clairs qui arrivent à mettre mal à l'aise à peu près les 99% de la population de Poudlard et ma peau pale comme mon bon vieux pote Peaves ?

C'est bien l'une des seules questions qui me restent sans réponse, dans la vie.

**-Scamander, Lysander ! **poursuit McGo.

Mais je ne peux pas m'impatienter en paix puisque les beaux yeux bleus de mon ami ne me quittent pas et je soupire. Très bien, si Mademoiselle est si outragée…

Je rafermis ma prise sur mon couvert et trace un grand sourire sur le visage de mon pendu avant de relever les yeux vers Louis.

**-Ca va, t'es content ? Ca satisfait ton côté bisounours, mon lapin ? **raillé-je.

**-C'est encore pire…, **grommelle-t-il, boudeur.

C'est ça, boude, je pourrais dessiner tranquillement…

Un bruit de chute me fait redresser le menton, qui ne tardent pas être suivis par des pleurs bruyants. A la naissance de l'estrade, un autre petit blond qui me semble très ressemblant au premier et que donc je déduis être le susnommé Lydanser Scamander, est étalé de tout son large. Il se retourne, pleurant avec hystérie, alors qu'il tient une dent dans sa main recouverte de sang. McGo, Flitwick et tout le bataclan accourent vers lui pour s'occuper de lui avant qu'il inonde toute la Grande Salle de ses larmes de crocodiles. Tout ça pour une dent… s'il savait la valeur que ça avait dans l'allée des embrumes, il pleurerait de joie ! Sale môme.

Des rires m'entourent bien sûr mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant vu les imbéciles dont je me vois affublée à longueur de journée. Le pire étant que, concernant l'abruti qui rit le plus fort en échangeant une poignée de main qui se veut virile et impressionnante avec Betinson, je suis volontaire.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Bones ? **fis-je de ma voix trainante.

Mon meilleur ami se retourne vers moi, en jouant de ses sourcils bruns et son sourire en coin machiavélique. Je soupire aussitôt, blasée par tant d'imbécilité. Julian Bones est mon meilleur ami parce qu'il se trouve qu'il est aussi mon voisin et qu'on a fait bouillir nos premières mouches ensemble pour essayer de confectionner un poison pour la vieille bique du quartier qui nous pincer les joues à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait. Il se fait donc que, bien malgré moi, je me suis attachée à une personne qui en plus d'être en vie, est aussi très bruyante, a trouvé très gratifiant d'être le Bad Boy de Poudlard et s'est entichée de la fille que je déteste le plus dans cette école. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

**-Je t'offre du spectacle, Kata ! De quoi tu te plains encore ? **rétorque-t-il avec son air provocateur. **Tu te faisais bien chier avant !**

**-Ouais, et je me fais bien chier maintenant, sauf qu'en plus vous m'emmerdez avec vos conneries, **fis-je.

**-Faut te détendre, Katarina ! **rit Betinson avec son rire de pouffe.

C'est dingue d'être une telle dinde quand on a le style de la punk de base. Mais c'est bien loin d'être un mystère pour moi. Félicia Betinson est passée de la bonne fifille à Papa sous tous les rapports au déguisement de punk pseudo rebelle avec des piercings à tous les coins de son corps rachitique, tout cela pour pouvoir intégrer le groupe des « outsider » qu'a formé Julian. Et bien que ce soit la seule à être allée jusqu'aux extrêmes de foutre en l'air ses études et de se mettre complètement en froid avec sa famille en adoptant le parfait look punk débrayé, il y a plus d'une fille à rêver de conquérir le cœur sauvage de mon idiot de meilleur ami. Il faut dire aussi que l'ayant connu depuis l'âge de sept ans, le charme a eu tendance à ne pas bien fonctionner avec moi. Je trouve ses cheveux châtains trop clairs, ses yeux verts font trop pelouse londonienne, sa peau mate n'est catégoriquement pas assez cadavérique et ses petites fossettes dans les joues m'exaspèrent. La mode Beau-gosse Bad Boy n'a pas fini de faire des ravages…

**-Et tu sais ce qui me détendrait, Betinson ? T'éviscérer. **

Le regard qui accompagne mon ton sérieux semble convaincre la midinette qui me fait face et qui pâlit. A son contraire, Julian explose joyeusement de rire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'embrasser les cheveux. Et bien sûr, s'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il sait que je déteste tout ce qui est bisou-câlin-affection et tout ces autres étalages dégoûtants. Je le fusille aussitôt du regard.

**-Katy a raison, Lian ! **intervient Louis. **C'était vraiment pas drôle ce que t'as fait à Lyzander ! Il est très gentil, ce garçon… je le connais en plus !**

**-Et comme tu connais toute la famille Potter-Weasley et Cie, et que c'est une vraie fourmilière, on pourrait pas s'amuser si on t'écoutait ! **

Le Gang des Super-Outsiders éclate de rire à la remarque pas franchement drôle de leur roi et je décide de rajouter un bucher sous mon pote le pendu.

Là, voilà.

C'est assez représentatif de la torture que je subis, avec autant d'abrutis autour de moi.

**xOxOxO**

**-Hey, Louis !**

Louis et moi nous retournons comme un seul homme et voyons arriver Eric Cho. Sans crier gare, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres pourpres… ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Mais qui est cet Eric Cho qui arrive à faire sourire Katarina, _la _sorcière maléfique de Poudlard et _la _gothique satanique qui aurait un autel à Voldemort dans sa penderie d'après certaines rumeurs ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, au début, j'ai cru que c'était James Potter qui m'avait jeté un sort pour se venger du sang de Troll que j'avais envoyé Peaves coller dans son lit, après l'un de ces mauvais tours à Serpentard qui nous avait fait chanter des cantiques de Noëls pendant toute une journée non-stop. Et je _déteste _Noël, alors, ses cantiques… j'en ai encore des frissons.

Mais j'aurais dû savoir que Potter n'était pas assez malin pour me refourguer l'envie de sauter sur un autre représentant de l'espèce humaine pour autre chose que pour lui arracher la langue. Louis m'a dit qu'il était devenu joueur remplaçant dans une équipe pro, après avoir quitté Poudlard. A force de se prendre des cognards dans la tronche, il ne lui est plus resté beaucoup de neurones. Ah, brave Potter, va… J'irai à son enterrement quand il se sera rompu les vertèbres en milles morceaux, après une chute bien peu fortuite. Pour lui.

Et si Louis sait ça, c'est parce que c'est l'un de ses cousins. Julian ne racontait pas des âneries pour une fois quand il parlait de la largeur phénoménale du cercle familial de Louis dans cette école. C'est bien simple, ses cousins et cousines, il y en a partout. Une vraie infection.

Et parmi eux, il y a Eric Cho. L'un de ses cousins éloignés du côté maternel. Le père d'Eric aurait un frère qui s'est marié avec Gabrielle, la petite sœur de la mère de Louis. Et malgré ce bordel familial, Eric et Louis ont quand même réussi à être très proches alors que moi-même, je ne connais pas le mari de ma grande sœur.

**-Tata Gaby m'a envoyée ça pour toi ! **dit Eric en tendant un paquet plat et mou à Louis. **Elle avait oublié de te le donner, cet été, et avec ton hibou, ce gilet aurait fini sur le dos d'un Québéquois…**

Louis rit de bon cœur et je ne me dégoûte même plus en m'entendant rire très légèrement à la blague planplan de Monsieur le-nouveau-préfet-en-chef. Mais voilà, je suis intoxiquée et j'ai fini, au bout de six longs mois, à m'y faire. Eric Cho me plait. Mais tout ceci sur un plan purement physique et animal.

Ca reste tout de même une dure réalité quand on connait sa générosité tout bonnement écœurante et son indulgence qui ne provoque qu'à peine moins de nausée. C'est l'un des autres faits que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Comment se fait-il que non sans me satisfaire de craquer pour quelqu'un, cela soit à l'encontre de l'archétype du bon garçon, parfait futur époux et père de famille.

Bon, sur le plan physique, je suis plutôt bien tombée… cheveux aussi noirs que les miens et peau pâlotte. Je n'ai pas fini de remercier Satan pour ses gênes japonais. Ce qui rend la chose plus compliquée est surtout qu'il est malheureusement, d'un point de vue sociétal, beau-gosse et que les pimbêches de l'école lui tournent autour comme des mouches autour d'un macchabé.

Alors que moi, il aurait été bossu ou la gueule barrée d'une cicatrice, ça m'aurait très bien été ! Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit beau ! Et qu'en plus il préfère les filles modèles et gentilles du style d'Erysse Gilbert aux splendides et sulfureuses gothiques avec du charme à revendre.

**-Merci, Rick ! **chantonne Louis avec sa voix douce.

Et voilà Eric qui s'en va rejoindre sa Gilbert de meilleure amie dont tout Poudlard sait qu'il est fou amoureux, me laissant comme une âme en peine à transpercer des poupées vaudou à la poitrine riquiqui et au regard de biche.

**-Si seulement tu lui avouais tout simplement tes sentiments au lieu d'être toute malheureuse, dans ton coin..., **me dit Louis tristement.

Je tourne les talons, blasée et frustrée. Je regrette le temps où je pouvais lui lancer un maléfice quelconque pour lui faire ravaler ces conneries. Maintenant, Mademoiselle Delacour peut me débiter des niaiseries et je ne bronche qu'à peine.

Je me ramollis, c'est triste.

**xOxOxO**

**-Ouais, il se l'est tapée juste pour un pari, **assure mollement Beckett, le deuxième punk de la p'tite bande à Juju, avec ses yeux aussi vides que ceux d'un poisson rouge.

**-Ca m'étonne même pas de Brandson ! **rit Julian. **C'est qui, cette fille ?**

-**C'est une meuf de ma maison, **répond Betinson en se roulant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts d'une façon on-ne-peut-moins punk en lorgnant mon meilleur ami. **La Chouette !**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore, cette pintade ? J'accélère un peu le pas, agacée par la conversation. Un couillon a encore fait un pari sur une pauvre petite fille innocente qui ne se doutait de rien ? Quel scoop. Et si on parlait de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pour une fois ? Tiens, de la putréfaction cadavérique, par exemple.

**-Edwige je-sais-plus comment, **explique Betinson devant les regards d'incompréhension. **Elle devait être tellement désespérée qu'elle a cru de suite que Brandson s'intéressait vraiment à son derrière potelé !**

Elle a l'air particulièrement fière d'elle quand quelques rires secouent les Out Sider, y compris Julian qui affiche un sourire amusé. Personnellement, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ce genre d'histoire me fasse rire. Et c'est que ce soit Julian couchant avec sa groupie de Betinson pour un pari. Là, ce serait drôle.

**-Les thons sont toujours les plus naïves…, **conclue-t-elle.

-**Quelle lucidité pour une naïve, **applaudis-je.

**-La ferme, Katarina ! **

Sa susceptibilité me fait rire pour le coup et ça me fait presque supporter la conversation qui se poursuit sur le sujet du pari et d'Edwige. Je connais cette fille vite fait. Elle est dans ma classe depuis six ans, d'une part, mais surtout, elle est la demi-sœur d'Eric. La mère de celui-ci s'est remarié avec le père d'Edwige. Je sais deux-trois autres trucs sur elle. Elle devrait faire un régime et changer de prénom.

Et devenir lesbienne, vu son goût pour les mecs.

On rentre dans notre salle de potion pour notre premier cours de l'année et je vois toutes les meilleures places se faire investir. Et je parle bien entendu de celles de devant. Parce que tout d'abord, j'ai une mémoire auditive, ce qui veut dire que plus je suis proche du prof, mieux j'entends et plus je retiens sans réviser outre mesure. En dépit de tous les stéréotypes faciles, être gothique ne veut pas forcément dire avoir autant de respect pour les études que pour Barbie à la Plage. Je veux avoir les meilleures notes aux ASPICS pour pouvoir devenir médicomage légiste et non, finir au Ministère à trier la paperasse avec des pauses jus-de-citrouilles à commérer avec des trentenaires gavées à l'antiride qui me servent de collègues. C'est le premier point.

Le second point est que ce n'est certainement pas au fond de la classe qu'on est à l'abri de l'attention du professeur. Seuls les cancres croient ça. CQFD.

Je remarque alors au tout devant de la salle, du côté gauche de la salle, la dénommée Edwige que j'appellerai Pierce pour cesser toute familiarité méprisable qui s'installe avec son crétin de meilleur ami, Kyle Quinn. Un grand brun qui se pense le tombeur de Poudlard. Ah ça, il les fait toutes tomber comme des mouches… mais dans les bras des autres abrutis de l'école, qui savent un peu mieux le cacher que lui.

Je m'avance vers eux et m'empare des affaires de cours de Quinn qu'il avait posé sur la table, et les laisse tomber par terre dans le couloir. Il baisse son regard écarquillé vers moi.

**-C'est ma place, Quinn. **

**-Mais…, **commence-t-il.

**-Dégage.**

Il prend ses affaires et se dirige en grommelant vers l'un de ses grands potes, MacFarlan, un rouquin écossais. Quant à moi, je m'assois à côté de Pierce qui semble hésiter à s'assoir à présent que je suis ici. Je soupire, sans même la regarder.

**-Bon, tu t'assoies ou t'attends qu'il me sorte une queue de diable de sous ma jupe ? **m'exaspéré-je.

**-Pourquoi tu veux t'assoir à côté de moi ? **

Je repère aussitôt l'accent de la méfiance amère dans sa voix. Ah ouais, le pari. Je roule des yeux et la regarde enfin. Rondouillette, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns. Pas moche, contrairement à ce que peut en dire Betinson pour divertir Julian mais elle n'est franchement pas une reine de beauté. Et elle ne fait pas partie de ces filles qui essayent de pallier à leurs défauts physiques par des artifices… point positif ou pas, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

**-Alors, ma p'tite, tu vas pas commencer à chouiner pour ton histoire de prince-pas-charmant-du-tout, **grincé-je. **Au bout de six ans, vous devriez finir par savoir que Katarina****est au premier rang. Et entre toi, ton mono-neuronal d'ami, Weasley qui garde pas une seule de ses pensées exaspérantes pour elle-même et Potter qui fait péter toutes ses potions, tu me parais presque tolérable. **

**-Euh… merci…**

Elle s'assoit donc et réarrange ses affaires pour se détendre, je suppose.

**-Juste, fais pas de bruit, **lui dis-je. **J'ai besoin de pouvoir m'imaginer dans un crématorium pour bien réussir mes potions.**

**-Oh, donc un silence de mort ? **

J'hausse un sourcil tournant à nouveau mon regard vers elle et mes lèvres se retroussent légèrement.

C'était définitivement la meilleure option.

* * *

_Laissez nous donc une trace de votre passage ;) Au prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre parce qu'il est pas loin de minuit et que j'ai franchement pas la foi pour un discours… donc, voilà Ed, notre deuxième princesse wannabe –on y croit tous xD.**

**Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et dites nous tout !**

**Chapitre 2**

Le reflet du miroir renvoie l'image d'une fille assurée, campée sur de longues jambes aussi mates que sa peau de métisse. Une chevelure noire luxuriante longue et brillante et de grands yeux de biches noisette ourlés de cils épais et noirs. Bref, un vrai canon qui fait tourner bien trop de tête au goût de la gente féminine de Poudlard. On peut résumer ce phénomène en un seul prénom : Erysse Gilbert. Préfète de Serdaigle de son état.

**« Regardez bien Miss Gilbert !** ordonne Mr Cromwell, le prof de DCFM. **»**

Pas besoin de préciser, tout le monde a les yeux scotchés sur elle. Comme toujours. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon meilleur ami qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour reluquer ouvertement les fesses d'Erysse. Pas qu'en temps normal il se serait retenu, ni aurait fait la moindre preuve de discrétion soit dit en passant. Je ris en moi-même, lui lançant un œil moqueur.

**« Tu veux des jumelles peut être ?**

**Non d'ici la vue est parfaite,** fait Kyle sans détacher son regard.

**Et si tu te concentrais un peu plus sur le cours !** s'agace Deborah en bonne serdaigle studieuse qu'elle s'escrime à être.

**Je suis très concentré Deb t'inquiète pas pour ça !**

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent avec leur Gilbert !** s'énerve-t-elle. **»**

Deb n'a jamais pu s'encadrer Erysse, faut dit qu'il y a de quoi… Le mec sur qui elle a flashé – qui se trouve être mon demi frère Eric Cho – se trouve quand à lui omnibulé par Gilbert. Sans que celle-ci donne l'impression de s'en rendre compte – alors que c'est pourtant évidant quand même, il est à ses pieds les trois quart du temps. Deborah a beau être très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds soigneusement lissés, ses yeux bleus derrière des lunettes rouges et ses pommettes saillantes elle fait pas le poids face à l'indétrônable beauté poudlarienne qu'est Erysse. C'est d'autant plus frustrant pour elle que la préfète ne semble avoir aucun défaut apparent mais n'est pas pour autant une sainte nitouche sage et timide. Ça la désespère depuis déjà un an. Et depuis septembre elle s'est mis en tête qu'il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout, marquer l'école de notre passage et oser aller voler dans les plumes d'Erysse pour faire des œillades passionnées à mon frère. Et bien évidemment, elle nous a inclus Kyle et moi dans son plan de : cette année on va faire parler de nous et de combien on est fantastique.

**« Ouiii professeuuuur, tout de suiiiite professeur,** mime-t-elle la bouche en cœur avant de grogner, **elle veut pas lui sauter dessus pour lui donner une meilleure vue sur ses seins non plus ?**

**Elle a pas de seins,** faisais-je remarquer.

**C'est ce qui est le plus absurde ! Elle attrape comme les mecs ? Avec un sort ? Une vraie sorcière !**

**Elle a d'autres arguments très convainquant,** fait remarquer Kyle avec un air mutin.

**La ferme,** marmonne Deb.** »**

Kyle est à Poufsouffle comme moi. On se connait depuis l'expérience excitante mais néanmoins terrifiante du premier voyage en Poudlard Express. J'me souviens bien de ce jour. Il a vidé mon paquet de choco grenouille plus vite que Rantanplan, notre berger allemand. Lui il adhère totalement au plan de Debra pour devenir une vraie étoile montante de Poudlard. Faut dire qu'il fait tout depuis la cinquième année et sa montée de testostérone d'adolescent en pleine puberté pour attirer sur lui els regards des filles. Persuadé qu'il est d'être un vrai canon. Pas qu'il soit pas mignon hein, soyons clairs j'ai eu ma période béguin sur lui. Triste période avec brouillage de noir en perspective. Résultat de cette année-là : trois kilos pris sur mes hanches déjà bien arrondies sur le modèle original. Il fait mine d'avoir la coupe supra cool, des cheveux bruns qu'il passe des heures à mettre en place avant de se pavaner dans la salle commune avec l'allure d'un paon. Ses yeux sont vert-gris et toujours attirés par ce qui a deux jambes et une paire de seins. Il est persuadé d'avoir déjà sa petite cote de popularité alors que la raison pour laquelle on se retourne sur son passage c'est parce qu'il frise les un mètre quatre vingt quinze. Enfin allez essayer de faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de c't'animal.

**« Elle va voir,** fait Debra, **cette année c'est à nous de faire des étincelles. »**

Je réponds rien. J'ai déjà fait mes étincelles en me faisant dévisager comme la cruche qui ai tombé amoureuse d'un pote de son frère, a couché avec lui et qui s'est cru dans une comédie romantique pour apprendre que tout ça n'était qu'un pari qu'Alvin s'est empressé de divulgué à la communauté sorcière. Il m'a pas vu pleurer, heureusement. Ayant eu l'aimable délicatesse de me plaquer en août, j'ai déjà essuyé mes sanglots. Restent la brulure de l'humiliation. Je suppose que ça passera, j'espère vraiment. Je ne suis pas du genre à être sous les projecteurs. Je suis trop ronde, trop petite, trop banale derrière la franche châtain. Un regard qui relève plus d'un gris délavé façon machine à laver qu'a eu un bug. Et maintenant aux yeux de mes camarades je suis en plus une idiote de fille fleur bleue et facile.

Bref, strass et paillettes ça me dit rien qui vaille. Je laisse la popularité à ceux qui ont des corps d'Adonis et des neurones surdopés.

**« Miss Edwige Pierce ? A votre tour.»**

Un petit ricanement suit mon prénom. Comme si ça suffisait pas à mon calvaire, mes parents en plus de me refiler un physique ingrat m'ont affublé du prénom de la chouette du Survivant, Harry Potter. Ils ont le mérite de pas avoir fait les choses à moitié.

**« Eh Melly, t'en dis quoi de la fête de ce soir ?** susurre Kyle. **T'es seule, je suis seule… tu vois le tableau ?**

**Va chier Quinn. »**

OoOo

**« Faut pas rêver de toute façon cette année ya aucune chance que Poufsouffle gagne la coupe, **lâche Calum. »

Assise à la table de ma maison j'écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation hautement intellectuelle de Kyle et ses deux potes bien connus. Calum MacFarlane qui jure ses grands dieux écossais que c'est du scotch des Hightlands qui coule dans ses veines et non pas du sang, Mordicus ! Oui M'dame. De l'écossais pure souche. Il a la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux bruns moqueurs. Et probablement la fierté et l'opiniâtreté d'ancêtres qu'il glorifie et prétend être du clan le plus ancien et puissant des Hightlands. M'enfin comme il a tendance à être un gros mytho man je pencherai plus pour un banlieusard d'Edinburgh… J'vais pas m'avancer sur ce sujet, il pourrait me lancer le défi tout écossais de soulever un tronc de bois d'au moins six mètres. En kilt. Et si lui n'a pas peur de montrer ses jambes blanches et maigrichonnes moi merci bien mais mes mollets potelés je les garde pour moi. Question de principe.

Angel ignore royalement la remarque. Bien que gardien de notre équipe il prend un soin méticuleux à éviter d'entrer dans toute discussion conflictuelle ou indigne de son intérêt. Voilà pourquoi il adresse peu la parole à Cal quand celui-ci est lancé dans sa session lynchage de Quidditch. D'origine italienne, son prénom complet Angelo Rossi est assez connu à Poudlard pour rendre jaloux Kyle - sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer évidemment -. Faut dire qu'il a plutôt du talent, c'est le meilleur gardien des quatre maisons. Et une véritable armoire à glace. Pas aussi grand que Kyle c'est certain – il est le plus grand de la promo de toute façon – mais un bon mètre quatre vingt. Une sorte de force tranquille à la peau mate et aux yeux aussi noirs que les boucles des cheveux. Il mime parfaitement une écoute attentive, Cal se laissant duper facilement. Lui il s'écoute plus qu'il n'écoute les autres de toute façon.

**« Ya pas intérêt ! J'ai parié sur nous ! **

**T'es sérieux mec ?** soupire Calum, **ça fait deux ans que tu te ramasses.**

**Tu parles de sa drague ou de ses paris ?** lancé-je.

**Hilarant Ed, **me fusille Ky du regard.

**Aucun humour,** haussé-je les épaules.

**Angel a pas ri non plus,** assène-t-il triomphalement.

**Par solidarité masculine sans doute. »**

Un léger sourire se glisse sur les lèvres d'Angel qui échange un regard entendu avec moi – sans que Kyle le remarque, stratégie d'évitement subtilement orchestrée. Je me resserre une part de tarte aux abricots. Quoi ? C'est ma deuxième et demi et alors ? Ya des fruits, je suis à la lettre les instructions dont la radio et la télé nous rabattent les oreilles. « Au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jours » blablabla, ya plus de cinq abricot sur ma tarte. Je fais même du zèle, c'est dire !

**« T'as vu comme Tatiana me regarde ?** me glisse Ky en passant sa main dans ses cheveux – genre joueur de Quidditch a peine descendu de son balai après avoir remporté la coupe du monde.

**Euh…,** fis-je – elle le fusille du regard, **tu lui as fait quoi ?**

**Mais rien ! **lève-t-il les yeux au ciel avant de sourire avec fierté**, regarde comme ça l'échauffe ! Elle est en chaleur !**

**T'as conscience que je suis une fille aussi ? Non parce que j'voudrais pas déranger tes délires de femme-animal.**

**Donc t'en penses quoi ? **m'ignore-t-il, **je me lance ou pas ?**

**Ça dépend de l'état de ton air bag, tu vas avoir un choc.**

**Toujours aussi pessimiste !**

**Réaliste,** rectifié-je, **tu vas finir ton morceau de tarte ?**

**Non vas-y,** il me lance un clin d'œil, **je vais goûter à un autre genre de fruit moi !**

**Tant qu'ya de la vie… **ricane Cal.** Ramène-moi un muffin en passant ! Faut reconnaitre que ce mec a une sacrée paire de couille,** ajoute-t-il une fois Ky hors de vue. **»**

Je tairais tout commentaire délicat sur cette remarque. Angel éclate de rire en le regardant se pavaner avec toute la grâce d'une girafe draguant une gazelle.

**« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas,** fait-il.

**J'te le fais pas dire ! »**

OoOo

Je suis peut être allée un peu vite en besogne. Je n'ai pas oublié Alvin. Pas du tout. La douloureuse vérité me brule le front dissimulé derrière ma franche. Je ne veux pas repenser à notre premier rendez-vous, je ne veux pas penser à notre premier baiser dans le parc, je ne veux pas penser à ma première fois avec un garçon que j'aimais. En qui j'avais confiance. Dont je croyais les baisers, les caresses et le sourire sincère. Tout ça… Tout ça pour un pari. Mon cœur pour son orgueil. J'ai mal dans la poitrine, elle me parait soudain lourde. Il a dû bien rire. Quelle cruche cette Edwige au nom de vieille et au poids de Bridget Jones…. Quelle est nouille et idiote. Naïve. J'ai été tellement naïve de croire que c'était mon tour d'avoir droit à une histoire d'amour.

Et il me lance un clin d'œil moqueur depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Donnant un coup de coude à son pote, Max et ils ricanent. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai envie de pleurer.

**« Fais pas attention à cet enculé Eddy,** lâche Ky en lui lançant un regard noir.

**Facile à dire. Même toi t'arrive pas à le faire. **

**J'aurais pu aller lui casser la gueule.**

**Tu ais bien comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es battu, tu t'es pris un œil au beurre noir. Et fendu l'arcade sourcillière.**

**Les filles en sont dingues, **sourit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.**»**

Mon frère est trois rangs devant, à noter consciencieusement la moindre parole du prof. Il va s'en dire que c'est lui qui ramène le meilleur bulletin à la maison même si je le talonne. Probablement mon seul talent. Papa m'assure que lui quand il était à Poudlard c'était une vraie tronche et que maman était une terreur qui parlait fort et suivait pas les règles. Il est fier que j'ai écopé de ses gènes. Le reste vient d'elle, c'est peut être pour ça que je ne suis pas complexée, parce que quand je me regarde dans le miroir je vois ma mère. La photo d'elle et moi lorsque j'ai fait mes premiers pas est un témoignage criant. Elle est morte il y a si longtemps que les souvenirs se sont effacés et la peine émoussée. J'avais six ans. Papa a rencontré Diana Cho deux ans plus tard. Je me souviens je l'ai détesté si fort quand il me l'a présenté. Comment pouvait-il oublier maman, comment pouvait-il aimer une autre femme. Il voulait avoir une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle femme, de nouveaux enfants. J'ai cru qu'il voulait oublier tout de maman, et de moi. Et puis j'ai rencontré Eric. Lui aussi il avait de la colère dans ses yeux. Ses parents s'étaient séparés depuis un an. On a fait front contre eux. Et puis on a fait front avec eux pour finir le deuil de maman, finir le deuil d'un mariage. Parce que maman ne pouvait pas revenir me serrer contre elle, me lire une histoire et plonger son nez dans mes cheveux pour sentir mon odeur, pour la faire entrer en elle jusqu'à son cœur. Et parce que maman nous aimait elle aurait voulu notre bonheur.

**« Eh, eh je crois que Amélia fait la gueule à Cal ! **fait Ky avec triomphe.

**Et ça te fait plaisir ?** sourié-je, **je savais pas que t'avais aussi des vues sur sa petite copine.**

**On touche pas à la meuf des potes, **assène-t-il, **règle d'or de l'amitié !**

**Alors en quoi ça t'intéresse ?** arqué-je un sourcil, **ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, tu sais bien qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble demain.**

**Ouais mais ça veut dire : soirée à Pré-au-Lard en perspective ! Elle lui a laissé sa soirée, enfin ! Pauvre mec quand même… Coucher avec cette fille vaut-il tant de sacrifices… »**

Amélia est une fille ultra câline et présente. Cal et elle quand ils sont ensembles sont littéralement scotchés l'un à l'autre, enfin plutôt leurs bouches. Ça compromet donc les soirées entre potes de Ky. A boire du scotch et jouer au poker. Enfin de ce que j'en sais, filles proscrites. Qui est Amélia ? Une fille de Poufsouffle de sixième année, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus ciel qui est l'exact opposé de Cal. Compatissante, gentille et discrète. Oui, on se demande vraiment pourquoi ils sortent ensemble. Et depuis trois ans en plus.

**« Lui au moins il a une copine,** fais-je remarquer.

**Mais moi aussi j'ai une copine,** s'exclame-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **Toi !**

**Joue pas sur les mots, **lancé-je avec un regard en biais.

**Je fais ça moi ?**

**Tu fais ça toi ? **mimé-je en pouffant.

**Hilarant Ed. »**

Je dissimule mon rire, on peut toujours compter sur Ky pour vous remonter le moral. Même si c'est contre sa propre volonté.

OoOo

**« Tu viens alors ?** me demande Eric.

**Ouais c'est bon, **répondé-je en ajoutant**, avec Kyle, Angel, Cal et Deb.**

**Le contraire aurait été étonnant ! **

**Ça posera pas de problème à Erysse ?**

**Erysse ?** sourit-il**, non tu sais bien qu'elle est cool. »**

Et belle, et gentille et téméraire et, et, et… Pour mon frère c'est son idéal, son grand amour. Et sa meilleure amie à son plus grand dam et son plus grand bonheur, ça dépend des jours. Depuis qu'elle s'est séparé de son petit copain plus âgé qui a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, il en profite pour faire une approche plus au moins discrète et lui faire sa déclaration qui mijote depuis au moins six mois. Je suis au courant, comme toute le reste de l'école et notamment son plus grand rival dans son entreprise de séduction de la fille la plus « cool » de tout Poudlard, Julian Bones. Cette fille qui n'est en plus, même pas une peste. J'vous jure, ya de quoi déprimer des fois.

Eric a hérité des traits de son père je suppose car il ne ressemble pas à sa mère. Une femme toute menue et gracile, une sorte de papillon alors que lui est très grand avec un visage aux traits forts. Je le suppose plus que je ne le sais puisque je n'ai jamais rencontré son père. Un autre asiatique aussi, d'origine chinoise. Il ne le voit pas beaucoup puisqu'il habite maintenant à Hong Kong. Il s'est remarié et a eu deux petits garçons, des jumeaux. Eric m'a montré leur photo, celle de leur naissance il y a deux ans. Ils y ont la peau fripée et rouge. Eric a toujours l'air un peu triste quand il en parle, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils lui manquent ou parce qu'il a l'impression de ne plus faire partie de la famille de son père.

**« Toujours pas déclaré Roméo ?**

**Je vois pas de quoi tu parles,** hausse-t-il les épaules, **t'as commencé le devoir en DCFM ?**

**Presque fini, et change pas de sujet. Ça marche pas avec moi ça !**

**Je t'ai répondu**, se défend-t-il.

**Salut Eric ! »**

Une fille de sixième année, de Gryffondor qui passe devant nous. Les joues rouges et le sourire béat. Les yeux pétillants de l'extrême audace d'avoir osé adressé la parole à l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Je retiens un rire, si ya que ça j'peux lui donner mon temps de parole.

**« Oh salut Nathalie, répond mon frère, tu vas aux sélections de Quidditch ?**

**Oui j'aimerai être prise comme poursuiveuse,** sourit-elle dévoilant des dents du bonheur.

**Bonne chance alors ! **fait Eric alors qu'elle fait un geste de la main – rose de plaisir avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, faisant tressauter ses cheveux roux et bouclés.

**C'est pas trop fatiguant de les faire toute tombe sans le moindre effort ?** rié-je.

**J'vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

**Pauvre Ky, **soupiré-je avec emphase**. j'comprends pourquoi il désespère. La concurrence est rude !**

**Ky est un cas désespéré.**

**Eh !** froncé-je les sourcils.

**Ok ok !** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel. **Pas touche à Quinn. »**

C'est à ce moment là qu'on tombe sur Erysse tout sourire qui me fait la bise – depuis qu'elle est revenue de France elle a pris ce salut typique du pays. Inutile de préciser que l'école toute entière suit le pas au garde à vous, faire français c'est soooo sexyyy. Moi perso je préfère leur pâtisserie à leur bise humide.

**« Tu viens alors ?** demande-t-elle alors que j'hoché-je la tête, **super ! Amène tes amis aussi ! »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais, supra cool attitude. Je leur emboite le pas pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, les écoutant discuter et rire à voix basse. Alors que mon frère entre, elle me retient du coude de ses longs doigts gracieux me faisant presque rougir de mes petites mains aux ongles rongés.

**« Alvin est un gros crétin,** fait-elle, **il te méritait pas Edwige, tu vas trouver quelqu'un de vraiment génial, t'inquiète pas.**

**Euh… Merci. »**

Elle sourit, tourne les talons. Ses longs cheveux fins ondulant avec brillance. Soupir. Qu'est-ce que je disais, supra cool. Sauf pour rappeler ma cuisante humiliation et les ricanements sur mon passage. Elle a voulu bien faire je suppose, comme dirait Eric : elle veut toujours bien faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my good fellows !_**

**_Bon alors, on remercie tout d'abord et comme toujours nos reviewseurs :) on vous aime et tout le tralalala _**

**_Ensuite, suite à une remarque de Cracky on va mettre ci-dessous la liste des personnages et leurs relations comme ça vous vous y perdrez pas ;)_**

* * *

_Les "amis" de Katarina Collins :_

_Bob Beckett : Serpentard de Septième année. Punk. Ne montre jamais de sentiments et a une grande crète verte dressée sur la tête._

_Julian Bones : Serpentard. Meilleur ami de Kate. Beau-gosse. Bad boy de Poudlard, enfreigne les règles, trouble-fêtes et élément perturbateur. Tatoué. Enchaine les relations courtes et sans significations, n'ayant qu'une fille en tête : Erysse._

_Scorpius Malefoy : Serpentard, amoureux de Rose Weasley. _

_Louis Delacour : Gryffondor. Homosexuel. Des rumeurs ont tournés sur lui en Quatrième année disant qu'il avait été trouvé à faire des choses pas nettes avec un garçon plus âgé et c'ets donc retrouvé charié et exclu. Dés lors il est ami avec Kata. Il est gentil et sage._

_Les amis d'Ewige Pierce :_

_Angelo Rossi : Poufsouffle. Meilleur ami de Kyle. Italien. Cheveux et yeux noirs, teint mate. Armoire à glace très calme et posée. Gardien de Quidditch._

_Calum MacFarlan : Poufsouffe. Ecossais. Roux aux yeux verts, se prétend descendants des Hightlands. Ne boit que du scotch._

_Eric Cho : Gryffondor. Beau-gosse chinois. Demi-frère d'Edwidge. A énormément de succès auprès de la gent féminine mais d'a yeux que pour Erysse. Gentil, prévenant, à l'écoute et sérieux._

_Deborah Moore : Serdaigle. Lunettes, faisant très libraire sexy. A un béguin pour Eric Cho._

_Kyle Quinn : Poufsouffle. Meilleur ami d'Edwige Brun, yeux marrons-vert et très grand. Est assez mignon mais se prend carrément pour un beau-gosse. _

_Les autres :_

_Alvin Brandson : Gryffondor . A couché avec Ed pour un pari._

_Erysse Gilbert : Serdaigle, préfète. La reine de Poudlard qui ne semble avoir aucun défaut. Julian Bones et Eric Cho lui courent après._

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Mes dents sont si serrées que je les entends presque grincer. Chacun de mes membres est paralysé, chacun de mes muscles tendus à l'extrême et mes yeux sont grands ouverts, attendant sur le qui-vive une seconde offensive.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait **_**ça ? **_grondé-je, menaçante.

**-Mais quoi, Katy ? **

Je regarde Louis rouler des yeux et s'assoir à côté de moi pour s'emparer du lait et remplir son bol.

**-C'est la nouvelle mode de cette année ! **m'explique-t-il. **Tout le monde se fait la bise, depuis le premier jour ! Tu n'as rien remarqué ? **

**-Non, **grincé-je. **Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le remarquer ! Je sens encore tes petites lèvres sucrées et molles sur ma pauvre peau ! **

**-Mes lèvres ne sont pas petites, ni molles…, **grommelle-t-il, vexé. **Et moi, j'aime beaucoup cette idée de faire la bise ! Ca me rappelle les vacances que je passe en France, chez Mamie ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne envie de croissants !**

Et il se penche pour s'emparer de ses morceaux de pâte feuilletée luisant de graisse liquide. Je grimace et croque dans ma pomme, en me félicitant une énième fois de choisir toujours un rouge-à-lèvre violet, résistant à tout.

**-Et donc, d'où vient cette mode effroyable de salutations baveuses sur les joues ? **m'enquis-je.

**-C'est Erysse, **me répond Julian, coupant nette sa discussion avec ses animaux de compagnie punk. **Ca lui revient de ses vacances en France… pendant laquelle son enculé de copain l'a plaquée !**

Son sourire en coin diabolique ne cache pas une once de la satisfaction et de la jouissance qu'il ressent à l'idée que sa précieuse Erysse Gilbert soit à nouveau célibataire. Je soupire. Je me suis fait lécher les joues de façon si matinale à cause de la personne que j'exècre le plus, dans cette école. Il y a beaucoup de raisons à ça.

Par la faute de son charme de belle brune innocente et le cœur sur la main, courageuse et fragile à la fois, ça fait à présent deux ans que Julian me rabat les oreilles avec elle. _Erysse, ceci… oh, ma Erysse, cela… un jour, elle sera à moi, blablabla… je vais envoyer à l'infirmerie Potter, ça lui apprendra à draguer Erysse…_

En plus, si Eric ne s'est jamais dit en me regardant « oh, tiens, le noir lui va si bien, j'aimerais bien plonger dans cette noirceur si intensément sexy… », c'est parce qu'il est déjà hypnotisée par ses battements de cils. Et je déteste –déteste !- les meilleurs amis qui se tournent autour sans conclure, et en assurant à tout le monde « oui, je l'aime mais en amitié, hihihi ! ». Y-a-t-il plus niais que cette phrase ?

Mais je la détestais bien avant que ces crétins ne s'enamourent de la douce fleur. Ca remonte au début de ma troisième année. Je venais d'adopter mon propre style, avec mes Doc Martins noires et vernies, mon maquillage sombre et que je ne sortais pas sans mes gants en dentelle noire. J'avais déjà teint mes cheveux bruns en noir mais je n'y avais pas encore ajouté mes mèches pourpres, et je ne portais pas encore mes lentilles grises. Seulement, mon relooking n'était pas passée inaperçue, ce qui ne me gênait pas vraiment puisque passer aperçu n'a jamais été l'un de mes buts. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, ou de me taire. J'ai toujours voulu montrer aux autres ce que je suis et ce que j'aime. Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours des conséquences et un groupe de merdeux de Cinquième années se moquaient de moi. Me traitant de monstre, de laideron ou d'autres adjectifs dans ce goût-là. Ca me laissait assez indifférente puisque je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose d'eux et que je me suis toujours trouvé magnifique, habillée et maquillée de la façon qui me plait. Et un jour, Gilbert est venue s'assoir à côté de moi à la table de Serpentard et m'a dit, mot pour mot :

**-Ces garçons sont des idiots, Kate, ne te laisse pas intimider par eux ! **

Avec ce sourire et ce regard qui voulaient clairement dire « ne t'inquiète pas, Kaaaate, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je te montrerai la force en toi ! ». Comme si cette pimbêche qui me connaissait seulement parce qu'on était dans la même classe pouvait se permettre de me conseiller de « ne pas se laisser intimider ». Avais-je vraiment l'air intimidée ? Faible, fragile ? Délicate ou vulnérable ?

L'insulte est très mal passée mais j'espère que la purée qui s'est logée dans ses narines quand je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans le plat qui trônait sur la table est encore moins bien passée. Peu après, je me suis fait appeler Katarina par tout le monde, faisant regretter au premier qui désobéissait à la règle. Et Gilbert me déteste autant que je la déteste, ce qui est bien plus pratique.

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Erysse va vouloir sortir avec toi, Lian, même si elle n'est plus en couple…, **lui dit Louis. **Tu es…**

**-Le cliché du Bad Boy, **coupé-je. **En plus couillon. **

**-Et quoi, Kata ? **fait Julian en me lançant un regard agressif. **C'est ton Cho qui va réussir à se la taper, c'est ça que tu crois ? T'espères même pas qu'il finisse par te remarquer, c'est ça ? Ah, ma pauvre petite goth malaimée… **

Ses amis sourient à son petit discours qu'il me sert, appréciant chacune de ses piques mais je reste impassible. Julian n'a jamais apprécié qu'Eric me plaise, aussi bien que je n'aime pas qu'il soit raide-dingue de Gilbert. Ce n'est pas notre première prise de bec, et certainement pas la dernière.

**-T'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui aurai Erysse. Et tu pourras consoler Cho autant que tu le voudras !**

**-C'est toi que je consolerai, **répliqué-je froidement.

On se fixe un moment avant que Louis engage un autre sujet de conversation mais la tension reste présente. Peu importe la force avec laquelle on peut se disputer, au final, ça changera rien.

Tout ne tourne qu'autour de Gilbert.

**xOxOxO**

Je gribouille sur mon calepin du bout de mon fusain, avachie en travers dans un des fauteuils en cuir vert de notre salle-commune. Mes jambes reposant sur l'accoudoir et mes Doc Martens battant l'air, je suis parfaitement bien installée. Toute seule, en paix, sans présence parasite… j'arrive même à ne pas faire attention au vacarme que font mes idiots de camarades dés que l'occasion se présente.

**-Hey, mon cauchemar adoré, tu me laisses une p'tite place ? **

Je soupire en levant les yeux vers le sourire charmeur de Julian, accompagné de son couple de fossettes ridicules au creux de ses joues encore bronzées par l'été qui vient de se suis étonnée de le voir tout seul, et non collé par son petit groupe de groupies qui le suit partout comme des caniches tatoués, percés et aux crêtes capillaires.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'ya, Juju ? **me moqué-je, en prenant une voix de bébé. **Tu as été abandonné par tes amiiiis, alors, tu viens te réfugier dans mes jupes ? **

**-Nope, **fait-il en m'attrapant mon poigné avec son bras tatoué pour me lever. **Ils sont allés pourrir le rencard de l'ex de Beckett avec un Serdaigle. **

Je roule des yeux en le voyant s'assoir dans mon fauteuil et je me rassois sur ses jambes, reprenant exactement la même position. Julian est étrangement câlin et tactile, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser du Bad Boy de Poudlard. Et je reprends mon dessin.

**-Encore un cimetière ? **

**-T'as quelque chose contre les cimetières ? **répliqué-je.

**-Euhmm, nan, j'ai pas mal de souvenirs plutôt agréables qui se sont passés dans des cimetières, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, **répond-il en jouant des sourcils de façon suggestive.

**-Trainée.**

**-Mais t'es vraiment une obsédée des trucs glauques…**

**-Ya rien de glauque dans un cimetières, **m'agacé-je.

**-A part des cadavres, tu veux dire ? **

**-Et en quoi un cadavre est-il glauque ? **

Il éclate de rire et me pique mon fusain des mains pour dessiner un fantôme, dans le style des dessins-animées pour gosses, en train de tirer la langue et je soupire, exaspérée. Voilà comment ruiner une œuvre d'art tout en nuances de gris parfaitement bien maîtrisée et une atmosphère mystérieuse…

**-Bientôt, je pourrai réaliser un fantasme, **commenté-je.

**-Ah oui ? **

**-Ouais. Une nature morte. De toi. Quand je t'aurai tué. **

**-Mes amis ! MES AMIS ! **nous appelle-t-on.

On tourne tous nos têtes vers un grand blond, aux cheveux platine et au nez pointu. C'est une triste réalité mais je suis entourée de blonds, alors que j'aspire au noir et à l'obscurité. Mais, à quoi bon lutter ?

Je regarde alors Scorpius Malefoy, notre petit préfet autoritaire de Sixième année qui a réussi à grimper sur le trône argenté de notre maison. Il se charge plus ou moins des relations inter-Serpentard pour éviter que nos fortes personnalités verte-et-argent ne s'entre-tuent et pour que l'on gagne la coupe des quatre maisons, chaque année. Ca a plutôt bien réussi les deux dernières années. Il faut dire que ce gosse est plutôt malin pour violer discrètement le règlement et caresser le corps professoral dans le sens du poil.

**-Ce soir, dans quelques heures, la majorité d'entre nous seront à la fête de Gilbert qui aspire à la coalition entre les maisons. **

Quelques moqueries fusent.

**-J'espère qu'Erysse Gilbert emportera ça au paradis, **ironisé-je en continuant de dessiner par-dessus le fantôme de Julian. **Que je sois damnée s'il faille que je la supporte **_**aussi **_**en Enfer, cette gourde. **

**-Ce qui est dommage c'est que je doute que ton Cho finira en Enfer avec toi…**

**-Personne n'est irremplaçable. **

Julian sourit à ma remarque et Scorpius rétablit le silence pour poursuivre.

**-Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à Salazar Serpentard. Je ne veux aucun manquement à notre code d'honneur, il est hors de question que vous fassiez honte à notre noble maison. **

D'un mouvement circulaire, je dessine une lune bien ronde au-dessus de mon cimetière.

**-Si cette soirée ne tourne pas en un véritable désastre avant le premier quart d'heure, je serai terriblement déçu. Et n'épargnez aucun Gryffondor. **

Je souris tandis que des acclamations répondent au discours de Malfoy qui a revêtu son regard le plus diabolique. J'en connais un qui a très mal vécu sa rupture avec Rose Weasley… Les cœurs brisés sont toujours à l'origine des situations les plus amusantes. Enfin, de mon point de vue, bien sûr.

Gilbert n'a peut-être pas le même sens de l'humour que moi, ceci étant dit…

**xOxOxO**

**-Elle est… tolérable, non, cette chanson ? **

Je fais mine de prendre une seconde de réflexion, en écoutant les boum-boums abrutissants de la musique qui font saigner mes tympans, sans parler de la voix masculine qui visiblement est censée être sexy et sensuelle.

Personnellement, je ne trouve rien de sexy et de sensuelle dans :

_Come closer, baby, come closer and dance with me. I want to touch you, yeah, I want you._

Le premier qui me sortirait cette phrase finirait en décoration murale, dans ma chambre. De façon disséminée. Bon, si c'était Eric, peut-être que je le garderais entier. Et vivant. Et dans ma cave. Je souris à cette idée avant de retourner vers mon ami.

**-Elle me donne des envies de suicide, **répondé-je à Louis.

**-Mais, Katy, je **_**veux **_**danser ! **

**-Mais, va donc, petite tourterelle, va donc, je te regarde, **lui assuré-je.

**-Mais je veux pas danser tout seul ! **me sert-il ses jérémiades.

**-Va harceler Julian, alors ! Il répond plus à tes standards que moi, si je ne m'abuse…**

Il me lance un regard blessé. Et je sais bien que c'est parce que je viens de lui refuser une énième danse et non, parce que je lui ai rappelé son homosexualité. Après tout, ce n'est un secret pour personne, ni une nouveauté. Et il n'en a pas honte, c'est son entourage qui a tendance à avoir honte pour lui. Ou peut-être plus de la façon dont il a fait son coming out.

C'était il y a deux ans, on était en Quatrième année et, à cette époque, je connaissais à peine son nom. Pour moi, c'était qu'un beau blond de plus, un peu efféminé et qu'on n'entendait pas beaucoup. Et pour les autres, il était le petit frère de Dominique et Victoire Delacour, vélanes et magnifiques, et le cousin de la famille Potter-Weasley. Et puis, Jonathan Spielberg a crié à toute l'école qu'il avait surpris mon ami avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, un Septième année, à faire des trucs pas très catholiques, qui ont choqué les esprits pudibonds. Louis est très vite devenu le gay de l'école, alias la chienne du capitaine qui a réussi à tourner l'histoire de façon à ce qu'il apparaisse comme le gars virile qui ne se fait refuser aucune fellation.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis intervenue quand, en cours de potion, Spielberg et ses potes, les Gryffondor qui partagent encore aujourd'hui leur dortoir avec Louis, demandaient en ricanant si c'était sa première pipe et s'il avalait, et d'autres questions qui arrivaient à faire monter des larmes aux yeux de Louis. Je ne suis franchement pas le genre à voler au secours des demoiselles en détresse, d'habitude ce genre de spectacle a le don de m'amuser ou de me blaser. C'était peut-être parce que ça me rappelait ma troisième année dont je n'étais pas sortie traumatisée parce que je n'ai jamais été une victime. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai toujours eu une sorte de faible pour Louis et que le voir pleurer m'a fait réagir.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, j'ai écopé de deux semaines de retenues mais que Spielberg et sa bande ne se sont plus risqués à chercher Louis devant moi. Et que dés le lendemain, Louis s'est mis à me coller et que j'ai fini par arrêter de le menacer de l'écorcher vif s'il continuait de me trainer dans les pattes.

Et aujourd'hui, il arrive même à me faire danser avec lui, sur un malentendu. Triste existence.

**-Je ne danserai pas sur cette merde, capiche ? **m'impatienté-je.

**-Sur la prochaine, alors !**

**-Satan, donne-moi la force…, **marmonné-je.

**-Vous avez vu Rose ?**

Malefoy vient de se précipiter devant nous, le souffle court et visiblement plus que sur les nerfs. Il semblerait que notre petit roi soit dans tous ses états à cause de son ex.

**-Non, désolé, Scorpius…, **répond Louis.

**-Et on s'en fout.**

**-De quoi tu te fous pas, Co… ? **commence-t-il.

Mais devant mon regard qui s'aiguise, il ne finit pas de prononcer mon nom de famille. Je ne le supporte pas. Savez-vous combien il existe de Collins, seulement à Londres ? Le chiffre est indécent. Rien qu'à Poudlard, on est deux. Il y a un petit merdeux de Troisième année qui s'appelle Mikeal Collins. Ai-je vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui partage son nom de famille ? Je suis trop extraordinaire pour tolérer ça. Je suis Katarina.

**-Katarina, **finit-il. **Allez, par le caleçon de Salazar, réponds-moi !**

**-Elle t'aurait pas jeté comme une merde ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Et je vais me venger ! Et après, je ferai en sorte qu'elle retourne avec moi !**

**-Débile.**

**-Je te demande pas ton avis, Kata !**

**-Et je te le donne quand même, Malefoy. La seule chose chez elle qui est intéressant est qu'elle une Wealsey brune, **lui fais-je remarquer. **Arrête d'être pathétique et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, lui, par exemple, **dis-je en désignant Louis du doigt.

Louis est sur le point de s'indigner mais il semble réfléchir à la question et finit par sourire tendrement à Malefoy qui lève les yeux au plafond.

**-Merci pour votre aide très utile, vraiment merci ! **s'écrie celui-ci en jetant les bras en l'air. **Et je le dirai à ta cousine quand on sera nouveau ensemble, Louis, que tu m'as fait de l'œil ! Et tu sais comme elle est jalouse !**

Et Malefoy s'en va, furieux, en continuant à passer au laser la salle à la recherche de sa chère et tendre. Zigzaguant entre les élèves qui dansent, boivent, se draguent ou discutent.

**-Connaissant Rosie, elle a juste pas voulu violer le règlement pour venir à cette fête, **me dit Louis. **OH ! **s'écrie-t-il en entendant la musique changer. **KATY ! S'il-te-plait, cette chanson !**

**-Et tu me lâches ? **

**-PROMIS !**

**-Et tu me sautes pas dans les bras à la fin de la chanson, comme la dernière fois, en espérant que je vais te faire tournoyer ou je-ne-sais quel autre de tes fantasmes d'adolescente nourrie aux hormones ? **

**-JURE !**

Je soupire et le laisse m'attraper la main. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore trop bourrés me laissent passer avec appréhension en m'avançant sur la piste de danse, à la main d'un blondinet aux yeux qui pétillent et qui chante déjà les paroles de la chanson. Je leur souris avec moquerie lorsque je me mets à me déhancher langoureusement, au rythme de la musique, et pas un ne soutient mon regard plus de deux secondes.

**xOxOxO**

La fumée de ma cigarette se mêle au brouillard de vapeur d'eau qui est un mélange des boissons renversées et de transpirations. Je la porte à mes lèvres, assise au bar improvisé, derrière lequel des elfes-libres payés par Gilbert nous servent. Je ne suis pas très alcool. Je déteste l'idée de perdre le contrôle ou d'être potentiellement autre chose que moi-même. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire en entendant le mot « gothique », non, vomir en publique, ou même vomir tout-court, n'est pas un de mes plaisirs coupables.

En revanche, la sensation de brûlure au fond de la gorge et le goût âpre de la cigarette me plaisent. Mais je ne fume pas souvent car je tiens à mes dents blanches et à mon endurance. Je fume surtout quand je suis en colère.

Et là, maintenant, je suis furieuse.

Devant moi, à une dizaine de mètres, Gilbert et Eric dansent un slow, la tête angélique de la brune reposant sur l'épaule de mon ancienne obsession. Je me suis faite la promesse que si jamais Eric finissait par réussir à faire tomber Gilbert dans ses bras alors, il cesserait d'avoir la moindre importance pour moi. Et les nombreux baisers humides qu'ils s'échangent depuis maintenant une demi-heure sont autant de signes qui démontrent que ce n'est pas juste une danse entre deux meilleurs amis. Non, Eric est le prochain chevalier servant officiel d'Erysse Gilbert. C'est Julian qui va être ravi.

Eric Cho n'est alors qu'un chiot bavant aux pieds délicats de cette sainte-nitouche et ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être revenir à la raison et retrouver son service trois-pièces, et enfin comprendre combien c'est pathétique de courir après une fille qui ne le voit que comme un ami et sort avec tous les autres mecs. Surtout quand ça dure depuis des années. J'attendais donc qu'il passe le test, qui signifierait qu'il me méritait, et envoi aller se faire voir Gilbert, une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais visiblement je l'avais surestimé.

Soit. Ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais quoique ce soit pour lui, c'était purement physique. C'aurait pu devenir plus mais ce n'est pas moi qui perds au change. Je trouverai un vrai mec avec plus d'allure.

Mon regard se plisse. Le couple de la soirée s'est décalé, au fil de la danse, et une silhouette m'a accroché le regard. Il est de l'autre côté de la salle. Bien bâti. _Très _bien bâti, une véritable armoire à glace. Je reconnais vaguement son visage malgré la distance et l'obscurité. Il est dans ma classe. A Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor. Rossi, qu'il s'appelle, un italien. C'est étrange que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué plus que ça parce qu'il est indéniablement attirant.

Je souris, satisfaite, et commande un jus de citrouille glacé pour accompagner ma séance matage. Considérons ça comme une vengeance personnelle. Que Cho danse avec sa précieuse Gilbert, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aussi trouvé de quoi apprécier la soirée. Je trempe mes lèvres pourpres et descends de mon tabouret, ma cigarette continuant de fumer dans ma main. Et je me rapproche de Rossi qui est assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, écoutant impassiblement Pierce et Quinn discuter. Alors, c'est un pote de ma nouvelle coéquipière de potion ? Intéressant.

Je me poste devant leur table, faisant tomber mon mégot encore brûlant dans la boisson de Quinn qui me regarde faire en faisant la moue. Je fixe les yeux sombres de mon italien et il ne bronche pas. Ah, tiens, il arrive à soutenir mon regard gris clair ? Doublement intéressant. Mais je décide de porter mon attention sur la brune rondouillette.

**-Salut, Pierce, **lancé-je. **Je vois que tu vas bientôt devenir la belle-sœur de Gilbert. Quel hommage. **

**-J'ai vu ça aussi…, **grommelle-t-elle.

J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Pas folle de joie ? **

**-Je devrais ? **demande-t-elle. **Je savais pas que tu l'aimais bien. **

**-J'aime personne. **

**-KATYYYY ! **

Et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de côté pour que Louis atterrisse sur la table plutôt que dans mes bras. Il se courbe à moitié pour me serrer contre lui, faisant une tête et demie de plus que moi.

**-Tu vas bien ? **s'inquiète-t-il. **Je te cherche depuis des heures ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps avec Erysse… c'est une phase de doute, tu comprends, il va… OH MAIS JE SAIS ! **s'écrie-t-il, tout excité.

Il se recule et je me demande si je peux l'étrangler sans finir à Azkaban pour le restant de ma vie. Il ne remarque visiblement la lueur meurtrière dans mon regard puisqu'il continue, en claquant avec enthousiasme des mains comme une collégienne :

**-Il faut que tu le rendes jaloux ! On a qu'à faire semblant de sortir ensemble ! Tu sais, comme dans les films !**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée, **intervient Quinn. **Ca marche toujours dans ces films !**

**-Oh mais vous avez raison, les filles ! C'est une super idée, hihihi ! **m'écrié-je en regardant Louis et Quinn.

**-Sérieux ?!**

**-Non, **claqué-je, l'œil meurtrier.

Leurs visages se décomposent de déception tandis que Pierce a un sourire amusé. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui est amusant dans tout ça. Agacée de la scène, je tourne le regard vers Rossi mais il est plus intéressé par la piste de danse. J'en profite pour le détailler. Il n'a pas les traits délicats et parfaits de Cho mais il n'en reste pas moins ce que les filles décriraient comme « très mignon ». Sa peau est mate, ses cheveux sont noirs et bouclés, ses yeux sont tout aussi sombres, et ses sourcils sont prononcés. Et il n'a pas l'air bavard. Il serait plus pâle qu'il serait parfait !

**-Kata ! **

Qu'on arrête de me héler, diable !

**-Quoi ?! **m'énervé-je avant de voir un autre blond débarquer. **Encore toi, Malefoy ! T'es sûr que c'est de Wealsey que t'es enamouré ? **

**-T'en fais pas pour ça, Kata, t'es pas mon genre !**

**-Je parlais de Louis. **

**-Arrête avec ça ! **s'écrit-il, la voix montant dans les aigus. **Je suis hétéro !**

**-Très convainquant. **

Il grogne un juron avant de pencher la tête pour me souffler dans l'oreille :

**-J'ai balancé la soirée à McGo, elle devrait pas tarder. Ils sont tous niqués. On se barre. **

Impassible, je me contente d'opiner du menton et il me lance un dernier coup d'œil avant de se tirer vers d'autres Serpentard pour faire passer le message. Je retourne vers les autres.

**-Bon, assez d'échange entre maisons pour aujourd'hui, **statué-je. **Profitez bien de la soirée. **

J'attrape le bras de Louis et l'emmène vers la sortie de la salle. Il fronce les sourcils.

**-On s'en va ? **s'enquit-il.

**-Ouais. McGo arrive. **

**-Mais faut leur dire ! Pourquoi tu leur as rien dit ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-J'sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou nos petits choux !_

_Bon alors on vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews ;) Et puis, profitez tous de vos vacances et du soleil ( mais mettez de la crème !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**« Bordel de merde ! »**

Je tourne les yeux vers Ky qui a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et suis son regard pour tomber sur mon frère, ou plus précisément la langue de mon frère, dans le saint des saints. Plus communément appelé la cavité buccale d'Erysse Gilbert. Sa meilleure amie et son fantasme. Les bras m'en tombent, ben ça alors… C'est un fait avéré qu'il est après elle mais que ça soit réciproque me laisse perplexe. Ya pourtant eu aucun changement de comportement notable.

**« Eh merde,** soupire mon meilleur ami, **j'dois de l'argent à Cal.**

**- Pourquoi tu t'escrimes à parier avec lui, tu perds à tous les coups,** remarqué-je.

**- Là c'était du tout cuit ! C'était au point mort depuis des mois ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Cho pour qu'il lui pousse une paire de couille ? **

**- Ah parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ! **fis-je mine de m'offusquer, **c'est un grand garçon, il va embrasser qui il veut quand il veut.**

**- Quand même… J'me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve…**

**- La gente féminine a l'air d'approuver, au cas où ce **_**léger**_** détail t'aurais échapper… **

**- Enfin !** sourit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et levant son verre bien haut, **je reste le célibataire le plus coté sur le marché ! Héhéhé…**

**- Si on enlève Julian Bones, Derek Parks, Lionel Elton, Angel… **sourié-je malicieusement.

**- Hilarant Ed,** me fusille-t-il du regard avant de s'exclamer,** et comment ça Angel ?!**

**- Ben… **glissé-je un regard sur son pote qui dissimule très mal son rire,** tu l'as regardé ces derniers temps ? **

**- Bon jte laisse à ta drague alors !** lâche-t-il vexé,** j'ai un bain de groupies en retard ! Et Tamara a allé embrasser !**

**- Fait attention à ta chemise, va pas la fait déchiqueter !** m'exclamé-je, **elle te va plutôt bien !**

**- Combien on parie qu'elle lui colle une tarte ?** demande Cal en débarquant sa gourde de scotch à la main.

**- Désolé mais tu t'es trompé de personne. On s'appelle pas Kyle,** **on tombe pas dans le panneau des évidences, **fait remarquer Angel avec un sourire amusé. **»**

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Amélia se glisse alors au creux du bras de Calum, le faisant perdre toute intention à notre discussion. Bim après trois ans, le charme opère toujours. Un truc de malade, quand on vous démolit soigneusement vos fantasmes d'histoire d'amour ya toujours les caresses, rires et baisers fiévreux de ces deux là pour venir vous les reconstruire illico presto. Elle est noyée dans son étreinte, le visage de Cal enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle a un sourire ravi et béat sur les lèvres. J'vous jure, ya de quoi pleurer des fois. Amélia se love contre lui et me sourit. J'vous jure…

**« Ça va Edwige ? »**

Euh… Je suis célibataire, j'ai cinq kilos en trop - si ce n'est plus, une taille ridicule, une virginité offerte à un connard, un cœur brisé à mon actif. A par ça non, tout est…

**« Impec,** répondé-je.

**- Oh félicitation Angelo,** se tourne-t-elle vers lui,** pour avoir été sélectionné gardien ! C'était sûr, tu es de loin le meilleur ! Ton troisième arrêt était très impressionnant…**

**- Merci, **fait-il avec un hochement de tête.** Félicitation pour ton insigne de préfète.**

**- Merci ! **rosie-t-elle de plaisir.

**- Ouais bon ça va les compliments et les œillades ! **s'agace Cal en passant possessivement son bras autour d'Amélia.** On va aller se trouver un coin plus tranquille pour se tripoter en tout impunité !**

**- Cal ! **fait Mélia rouge tomate.**»**

Il lui lance un sourire séducteur, plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et ni une ni deux Angel et moi sommes relégués aux oubliettes, ils se faufilent main dans la main vers la sortie. Bon… J'échange un regard amusé avec mon camarade d'infortune, il semble très à l'aise dans le silence. Moi j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec la solitude, je me fais l'effet d'un petit canard. Ya toujours Ky ou Debra. Oh Merlin, Deborah !

Comme un fait exprès, elle émerge devant moi. Ses yeux bleus brillent mais ce n'est visiblement pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle se mordille violemment la lèvre inférieure. Sur le point de fondre en sanglot. Je la prends instinctivement dans mes bras.

**« Je lui ai dit !** sanglote-t-elle soudain, **je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! Mais… Mais il a… Tout ça pour… Erysse Gilbert ! »**

Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire que c'était couru d'avance, et cherche frénétiquement dans mes poches un mouchoir. Ne sont là que des cadavres, des morceaux de papiers à bonbons et à chocolat. Angel tend alors un mouchoir, j'hoche la tête en remerciement et l'entraîne vers la sortir et les toilettes. Elle se mouche dans le mouchoir, je tiens ses lunettes pour lui permettre d'essuyer ses yeux.

**« Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Je croyais… que même si…. Il pouvait me donner ma chance ! On… était ami non ? Hein ?** renifle-t-elle.

**- Je suis désolée Deb…** bafouillé-je. **»**

Je percute brutalement quelqu'un, lève les yeux pour tomber sur Alvin. Mon cœur se serre, pas maintenant bon sang ! Il nous dévisage avant de sourire narquoisement.

**« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta pote ? Son p'tit cœur est brisé ? ça va tu vas gérer Ed hein ? Tu connais bien ça toi !**

**- Ta gueule !** gronde Deb derrière ses larmes. **»**

Elle attrape mon bras et force mes jambes pétrifiées à la suivre vers la sortie.

OoOo

**« Boude pas…** sourié-je en serrant son bras.

**- Soirée de merde,** marmonne Ky en se frottant une joue écarlate.

**- T'es pas le seul…**

**- Eric est un gros con, **fait-il pour Deb qui a les yeux rivés au sol. **»**

Elle ne relève pas le regard. Elle ne pleure plus. Son regard bleu est délavé et fatigué. Lasse. Je soupire, échange un regard avec Kyle. Il grimace. Ouais. Lui et moi n'avons jamais été très doués pour réconforter les gens. Gérer les temps de crises. Je me sens soudain impuissante. J'aurais dû la prévenir ? Mais m'aurait-elle écouté ? Deb n'abandonne jamais, elle n'en aurais pas démordu. Et puis… Quelle amie aurais-je été si je ne l'avais pas soutenu ? Oui mais je savais qu'Eric n'en voulait qu'une seule. La plus belle, la plus populaire et la plus apprécié. Erysse. On a presque l'impression qu'il n'existe qu'elle dans l'imaginaire masculin.

**« Ça va aller tu crois ? **me souffle Ky.** »**

Je lui souris tristement. Les cœurs brisés ça vous charcute la poitrine, ça vous laisse meurtri et triste mais ça finit par passer. J'ai quelques connaissances en la matière. Et pas que par Alvin hélas, même s'il a porté le coup de grâce.

**« T'inquiète pas, demain elle sera en forme pour te faire la morale,** le rassuré-je.

**- Me voilà rassuré,** ironise-t-il.

**- Au moins on a échappé à MacGonagall, **fait alors Angel avec pragmatisme.

**- Voyons les choses du bon côté, **hoché-je la tête. **»**

Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui l'a mené sur la voie, ce genre de fête est très prisé par les élèves de Poudlard et personne ne veut se voir enlever sa part de festivité en allant balancer la chose à notre professeur bien aimé. A moins d'avoir une dent contre Erysse Gilbert, et contrairement à ce que son agaçante perfection pourrait laisser croire, il y en a peu. Donc je ne vois qu'une réponse : un camarade de Serpentard. C'est pas une première et surement pas une dernière. L'avantage quand vous êtes dans une maison comme Poufsouffle, peu populaire. C'est que vous avez pas à devoir vous farcir la rivalité avec une autre. Mon père et ma mère étaient à Poufsouffle, et c'est le bon plan pour avoir une scolarité pépère à Poudlard.

**« Y parait qu'Alvin t'a dit quelque chose ?** me souffle Ky.

**- Rien d'important, **haussé-je les épaules.

**- S'tu le dis, **fait-il nullement convaincu.

**- Ça va aller Deb ? **demandé-je alors que nos chemins se séparent et qu'elle va en direction du dortoir de Serdaigle.

**- T'inquiète, **sourit**-**elle faiblement avant de tendre son mouchoir humide à Angel, **merci.**

**- Tu peux le garder, **répond**-**t-il. »

Elle hoche la tête, tourne les talons et disparait dans le couloir.

**« Fichu Cho,** grogne Kyle. **»**

Fichu Erysse Gilbert plutôt oui ! Mais ça, ça se dit pas.

OoOo

J'aurais pu tomber sur pire comme partenaire en cours de Potions. Kate Collins – ou plutôt Katarina comme elle aime à se faire appeler- est une originale mais ya pire. Comme Felicia Betinson, la punk trouée de partout. Elle me file presque les jetons. Comment peut-on avoir si peu d'estime pour son corps ? Notre corps est un temple. Il faut le traiter correctement. Le nourrir correctement ! Enfin, cela n'empêche pas Katarina d'être une originale elle aussi. Depuis déjà cinq minutes, sourire aux lèvres, elle dissèque la grenouille que le prof de Potions a posé sur la table. Regardant avec attention ses entrailles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante qui soit. Personnellement j'ai rien contre les grenouilles, les pates de grenouille c'est très bon quand c'est bien cuisiné, mais elle me donne presque envie de vomir à tripoter l'estomac de cette pauvre bête comme ça.

**« On a juste besoin de son cœur,** rappelé-je.

**- On dit que l'estomac c'est le second cœur,** fait-elle.

**- Je sais,** répondis-je avant de m'emparer du cœur maigrichon de la pauvre bestiole, **mais c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. »**

Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux, et alors que je jette dans notre marmite l'ingrédient. Elle continue à sortir un à un les organes de l'animal pour les étaler sur notre planche à découper. Bon, si c'est son délire… Après tout, ça colle bien avec son style vestimentaire, son rouge à lèvre et ses mèches violettes. Et la customisation de son prénom. Je devrais y songer aussi d'ailleurs, Edwige c'est pas du tout sexy.

**« Eh Katarina, c'est quoi le prochain ingrédient ?**

**- Roh la ferme !** s'exclame-t-elle brusquement. **»**

Je sursaute, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Elle se retourne vers Gladis, une Poufsouffle de notre année, qui renifle depuis tout à l'heure mais pas à cause d'un quelconque rhume. Ça lui a pris après la fête et toute la nuit suivante. On empiète sur mes heures de sommeil tout ça parce que mon frère a enfin eu la fille qu'il voulait. J'vous jure…

**« Quelle pisseuse**, siffle Katarina. **»**

Je dissimule mon hilarité. Elle me jette un regard et l'ombre d'un sourire se tord sur ses lèvres violettes.

**« Non mais c'est vrai quoi,** s'agace-t-elle, **ça donne des envies de meurtres !**

**- Et encore, **soufflé-je, **ce n'est pas toi qui l'a entendu toute la nuit.**

**- Et tu lui as pas plaqué un oreiller sur la gueule ?**

**- L'idée m'a traversé… **

**- Moi y'aurait pas eu que l'idée ! »**

Ça j'en doute pas vu les joyeux dessins qui bordent son parchemin et son livre de Potions… Squelettes, crânes et cercueils en tous genres. Pas étonnant qu'elle file la chair de poule à certaines premières années un peu faiblardes.

**« Et tout ça pour Eric Cho. »**

Ont-ils conscience qu'il s'agit de mon frère ? Mon demi-frère certes mais mon frère quand même. Okay, il est relou avec Erysse mais enfin bon… C'est son choix après tout.

**« Non, tout ça à cause de Gilbert,** me permetté-je de rectifier. »

Elle me lance un sourire, me fixant de son étrange regard gris. J'avale ma salive mais soutient ses yeux. Et elle retourne à son découpage de cadavre de grenouille.

OoOo

**« Donc mes félicitations. »**

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre de toute façon ? T'es un crétin amoureux d'une fille qui ne semble pas t'aimer de la même façon alors que ma meilleure amie se damnerait juste pour un seul rendez-vous avec toi ? Ouais non, j'ai jamais beaucoup aimé me prendre la tête avec mon frère. Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je suis une lâche… Non, non… Et puis de toute façon à quoi ça avancerait ? A rien.

**« C'était… wow ! Inattendu !** continue-t-il comme si j'avais parlé à un mur. **Elle m'a…**

**- Non merci, épargne-moi les détails.**

**- Ah oui, désolée,** grimace-t-il, **encore Alvin ? »**

Okay, ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat.

**« Tu sais j'étais pas au courant, jamais je l'aurais laissé faire sinon ! »**

Ouais mais c'était ton pote. C'est toi qui l'a amené chez nous.

**« Ouais je sais, **répondis-je à la place.

**- T'aurais dû voir la tête de Bones ce matin ! **sourit-il triomphalement. **On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler une couleur ce crétin ! »**

Il est de notoriété connu que ces deux là peuvent pas s'encadrer. Quoi de plus normal quand vous faites partie de la caste très privilégiée de Poudlard : celle des BG, et que vous courrait après la même fille depuis des mois. Si ce n'est des années. Eh oui… Erysse force l'endurance. Moi j'fais plutôt partie de la caste des invisibles, celle qu'on oublie aussi vite qu'on a posé ses yeux dessus. Toujours est-il que Bones et lui peuvent pas s'encadrer et que Erysse étant amie avec toute le monde ça foutait la frousse à mon frère qu'elle échange trois mots avec lui. Ya de quoi Julian Bones est un BG, et malgré toute ta stupidité, son arrogance et son côté trouble-fête en série, il est carrément super canon. Merci à l'aura de bad boy qui l'auréole. Bon, il pourra se consoler avec toutes les fangirls d'Eric qui vont se ruer sur le dernier des deux encore disponible.

Heureusement pour mes oreilles, on arrive enfin dans la salle de classe et je me glisse à côté de Ky qui a opté pour une voix ridiculement séductrice alors qu'il parle avec Sandra Finch de Gryffondor. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'il baratine.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bavé Cho ?** fait-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

**- A ton avis ?** me moqué-je, **que le temps était si clément aujourd'hui !**

**- Hilarant Ed.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe en même temps ? Profite du champ libre !**

**- Ya toujours eu du champ libre pour moi,** fait-il avec un mouvement séducteur des sourcils.

**- T'as conscience que je suis immunisée contre ?** éclaté-je de rire.

**- Laisse tomber, t'es une fille, t'es forcément dans sa ligne de tir,** fait Cal en balançant son sac sur le banc pour venir s'assoir sans douceur à côté de moi.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demandé-je devant tant de mauvaise humeur.

**- Y s'passe qu'un petit merdeux de sixième année a invité Mélia au bal de Fondation !**

**- Et alors ? Elle a dit oui ?** se moque Ky.

**- La ferme Quinn. Il lui a apporté des fleurs ! Des fleurs ! Et elle les a acceptées ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a sorti en plus ! Que je savais pas être romantique !**

**- Parce ce que t'es un romantique c'est bien connu, **fait remarquer Angel derrière nous.

**- La** **ferme Rossi ! Ce merdeux va bouffer ses dents !»**

Eh ben comme ça, y'aura du spectacle au repas et en plus on pourra changer le sujet de conversation « Erysse-Eric ».

OoOo

**« Tu vas y aller avec qui au bal de Fondation ? »**

Je ne comprends pas trop l'engouement, c'est dans un moi et des brouettes ! Pourquoi c'est soudainement devenu LE sujet de conversation de Poudlard. Un sujet qui a la désagréable manie de vous rappeler combien vous êtes seule et si peu désirable pour le sexe opposé. J'ouvre un choco-grenouille pour la peine tiens. Et puis le chocolat ne fait pas grossir. Si si juré.

**« Probablement personne.**

**- Personne ? Mais pourquoi ?** Deb fronce ses sourcils.

**- J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ?**

**- Tu es très jolie Eddy,** assène-t-elle, **il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux.**

**- J'te fis pas les œillères qu'on les mecs de Poudlard alors,** rié-je.

**- On va pas se laisser faire ! fait-elle avec détermination. C'est pas ton poids, Eric, Alvin et Erysse qui vont nous empêcher de s'amuser et de trouver quelqu'un ! **

**- Les filles ! »**

On sursaute et nous retournons vers Erysse Gilbert qui court vers nous, ses longs cheveux soyeux se balançant autour de son beau visage grec. Okay, c'est pas elle qui me fait complexer mais presque. Soudain, le papier de mon choco-grenouille me parait bien poisseux et lourd dans ma main. Erysse tourne son attention sur Deb qui la fusille du regard.

**« Je voulais te dire qu'Eric m'a raconté et que… je suis désolée,** fait-elle, **je ne t'en veux pas et je trouve ça très courageux tu sais ! J'espère qu'on restera amie.**

**- Ouais c'est ça,** grince Debra.

**- Cool !** répond Gilbert avec un sourire lumineux avant de faire, **j'dois y aller, on se voit plus tard !**

**- Ton frère est un enfoiré, **crache ma meilleure amie en la regardant tourner à droite.

**- Il manque de délicatesse**, tenté-je.

**- Je les déteste. »**

Okay… Je me contente de garder le silence. Mais Debra me lâche pas si facilement,, elle attrape mon bras pour me retourner vers elle. Ses yeux brillent de colère.

**« Elle va voir cette conne ! Et il va voir ce crétin !** lâche-t-elle, **Ed, on va leur montrer ! »**

Euh oui d'accord… mais leur montrer quoi là ? Mes bourlés ? Mes mignons petite bourlés ?

HORS DE QUESTION !

* * *

_Allez lâchez vous mes loulous, vous avez tout le temps du monde c'est les vacances ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, Bonsoir tout depend de votre fuseau horaire, etant sur un clavier espagnol on me pardonnera le manque d'accents ! _

_Faudrait au'on invente un truc un peu plus fun que ce lassant "on vous remercie pour les reviews mes cheries (que les lecteurs mecs se magnifestent s'il y en a !)" vous devez etre un peu blasees... _

_Ce sera pour la prochaine fois parce aue toute notre imagination est focalisee sur les fics qu'on ecrit et je suis sure que vous preferez ca d'ailleurs hehehe_

_Allez bonne lecture mes ptites pasteques ! (ca fait exotique !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**-Bâtard ! **gronde Julian en lançant une pierre dans le lac noir.

Je ne lève même pas les yeux de mon carnet et continue de dessiner la surface sombre et tortueuse du lac. J'ai toujours aimé ce coin, cette eau trouble dont on n'arrive à peine à imaginer la profondeur lorsque l'on se penche pour regarder ses profondeurs. J'y ai souvent mis les pieds, dans l'espoir qu'un monstre inconnu jusqu'à nos jours fasse enfin irruption et, peut-être, me croque la jambe, histoire de m'y laisser une jolie cicatrice. Mais je n'ai toujours croisé que des sirènes, immondes certes mais plus garces, dans le style de Betinson, que véritablement dangereuse. Et il y a aussi ce gros paresseux de calamar qui pointe son nez gélatineux, de temps en temps. Que de désillusion, donc.

Julian jette une autre insulte pas très originale avec rage, pour accompagner un autre caillou, et je continue encore à dessiner. Oui, sa Seigneurie des Outsider est en colère. D'ailleurs, sa fureur irradie tellement les environs que même sa cour n'ose plus rester à proximité. Même Louis l'évite. Je suis la seule qui ne suis pas une fiotte impressionnable. Certes, quelques crises de rage le prennent, de temps à autres depuis la soirée de « cohésion entre maison » orchestrée par notre sainte et aimée Erysse Gilbert. La bonne blague quand on voit que la soirée a surtout réussi à rendre la rivalité entre les deux beaux-gosses de Poudlard encore plus haineuse. Et puis, il y a aussi une ribambelle de cœurs brisés à cause du nouveau couple en vogue Cho et Gilbert. L'ambiance est donc exactement ce dont je raffole et ça me mettrait bien de bonne humeur si je n'étais pas encore aussi déçue par Cho, et que mon meilleur ami ne s'était pas transformé en une espèce de midinette furieuse d'avoir eu son petit cœur amoureux contrarié.

Mais la triste vérité c'est qu'il y a cette tension dans mon estomac à chaque fois que je vois dans quel état ça le met. J'aimerais bien que ça ne fasse que m'agacer ou que ça m'amuse mais je ressens aussi ce sentiment dégoûtant de peine qui me donne envie d'arranger la situation. Mais je ne vois qu'une seule façon.

Mettre fin aux jours rosés de Gilbert.

En l'éventrant. Je souris. Je pourrai aussi lui enfoncer sa parfaite petite tête dans ce si beau lac et attendre jusqu'à ce que la dernière bulle crève la surface.

**-Kata.**

Au son de sa voix, je lève enfin les yeux de mon calepin et le regarde. Lui, ne me regarde pas. Il est assis au bord de l'eau, une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée, un bras appuyé mollement sur son genou. Sa tête blonde est un penchée.

**-Laisse tomber, **lui dis-je.

**-J'ai pas envie.**

**-C'est parce qu'elle veut pas de toi qu'elle t'obsède autant, **poursuivis-je. **Tu peux avoir n'importe quelle autre, arrête de te la jouer Hollywoodien. **

**-Tu dis ça parce que t'aimerais que j'abandonne comme une merde comme toi avec l'autre fils de pute ! **crache-t-il, piqué à vif par ma remarque.

**-Oh fais ce que tu veux, Julian, **rié-je jaune. **Si t'aimes courir après les gazelles entre deux crises d'hystérie avec des cailloux, c'est ta triste existence. Et j'ai pas abandonné, j'ai lâché du leste. Je n'aime pas les poids qui m'attirent au raz des pâquerettes. **

Son regard vert perd de sa férocité et il se lève pour venir s'assoir contre l'arbre, à côté de moi, tandis que je me remets à mon dessin.

**-Il est presque joyeux, dis-donc, ce dessin, Kata ! **

**-Je prendrai sur moi et te dessinerai un papillon, ma bichette, si t'arrêtes avec ton fanatisme malsain pour l'autre gourde. **

Il éclate de rire et me pique mon calepin des mains avant de l'envoyer paître, il m'attrape brusquement par les épaules et m'attire contre lui, fier de voir une grimace se former sur mon visage.

**-Mais retourne jeter tes cailloux, par Merlin !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Tu crois que je dois lui demander, Katy ?**

**-Non.**

**-Katy ! S'il-te-plaiiiit !**

Je lance un coup d'œil exaspéré à Louis qui me joue la scène du petit chiot dépité aux yeux bleus brillants et j'hausse un sourcil. Est-il, là, dans un couloir bondé, pendant l'intercours, en train d'essayer de me convaincre de l'encourager à aller inviter je-ne-sais-quel gars manquant certainement tout autant de charme que de jugeote ? Et l'inviter où ? Oh, et bien, à ce bal ridicule et soi-disant exceptionnelle pour marquer le 1501ème anniversaire de la fondation de l'école. Oui, le 1501ème et oui, ça n'a aucun sens. Surtout quand on sait que les 1500 ans sont passés, à la trappe. C'est dire, l'année dernière, l'école n'a organisé pas un seul bal ou évènement. Une année magique !

Que de nostalgie.

A présent, c'est déjà la foire d'empoigne pour trouver son ou sa satané(e) cavalier/cavalière. Et c'est l'enfer chaque week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Le genre d'Enfer que je n'aime pas. Pleins de bousculade, de cris et de robes à paillettes à froufrous qui volent dans les magasins. Même à la bibliothèque ! Enfin, moi, les deux seuls endroits qui m'intéressent sont la cabane hurlante et la Tête de Sanglier. On rencontre des gens très sympathiques, là-bas. A qui il manque un œil ou qui se transforme en loup-garou deux-trois fois par mois. De très belles rencontres.

**-Je paris qu'il est blond avec des yeux de biches, lui aussi, **grincé-je.

**-Mais non, il est brun !**

**-C'est encore pire.**

**-Mais tu préfères les bruns ! **s'impatiente-t-il.

**-Je préfère personne, j'aime pas les cheveux. Les chauves, voilà ce que je préfère.**

-**KATY ! **s'écrie-t-il. **Laisse-moi te le montrer, au moins ! Il est super mignon !**

**-Super mignon ? **

**-Oui ! **m'assure-t-il avec joie.

**-C'est encore pire qu'un blond. **

**-Je suis blond ! **s'indigne-t-il.

**-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute. **

**-Mais Katyyy… je… t'aimes vraiment pas mes cheveux ? **pleurniche-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mèches des doigts. **Mon shampouing est le meilleur… et Maman dit que mon cheveu est brillant et soyeux…**

**-C'est exactement comme ça que la toiletteuse décrit le poil de John. Notre labrador. **

Je vois la mine de Louis s'assombrir de plus belle et j'ajoute avec un sourire cruel :

**-Pourquoi tu me fais cette tête, bijoute ? Je pensais que t'aimais bien John ! Il a beaucoup de succès auprès des chiennes du quartier. **

**-Katarina ! **s'écrie une voix féminine à ma gauche.

J'aperçois alors Pierce qui me fait geste de la main, derrière la foule qui va et vient. Elle est adossée contre un mur en compagnie de Quinn et Moore. Cette dernière qui est une vraie groupie de Cho et doit être en deuil, comme les trois quarts de Poudlard, donc. Aucune originalité. Si j'avais une once de compassion, je créerai une secte. Elle s'appellerait Déguimauvisation. Ce serait pour les énamourés sans-cervelles. C'est-à-dire tous les énamourés. C'est-à-dire beaucoup trop d'andouilles. Je serai leur maître psychique. Tout le monde devrait être en noir des pieds à la tête et amener son objet tranchant fétiche –tout le monde en a un, c'est une notion élémentaire. Et je distribuerai mes poupées vaudou et, en cercle, on inventerait des tortures sympas et originales, qui sortent de l'ordinaires, fraiches et chouettes, quoi.

J'arriverai surement à leur faire payer un paquet, à ces crétins, en prime. Je souris. Ce serait bien.

**-Oh, tu t'es fait une amie ? **s'enthousiasme Louis en répondant gaiement aux gestes de Pierce.

Je tourne un rictus dégoûté vers Louis alors qu'on s'approche de Pierce et cie.

**-Ca va pas non ?! **m'énervé-je. **Je me fais pas d'amis ! Faut vraiment que je t'envoie dans une secte.**

Il me lance un regard interloqué mais il ne dit rien puisqu'on est à présent en face de Pierce, Quinn, Moore… et le beau brun que je n'avais pas vu, plus tôt, à cause de toute cette foule. Je me retiens de sourire à Rossi, de justesse, qui me regarde simplement. Quelles épaules…

Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de participer à ma propre secte. Il n'y a pas la moindre once de guimauve chez moi. Même pas une poussière microscopique. Je suis le maître psychique mais, bien sûr, je ne peux échapper aux besoins et réflexes exemple, face à un italien bien bâti.

**-Coucou, Katarina ! **me salue joyeusement Quinn.

Je le regarde un bref instant avant de me tourner sans plus de préambule vers ma coéquipière de potion.

**-Tu veux quoi, Pierce ?**

**-T'es libre ce soir ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Ooooh…, **chuchote Louis, malicieux, à mes côtés en me donnant un coup de coude complice. **Elle va peut-être t'inviter pour le baaal…**

Une seconde passe.

**-AIIIEEE ! Katyyy, ça fait maaaleuuuh ! **geint-il en se tenant le pied gauche, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux.

**-Ca va, Louis ? **s'inquiète aussitôt Moore en s'approchant de lui, me lançant un regard sévère.

Ah bon ? On n'a plus le droit de taper nos amis quand il dise ou font des débilités ? Je roule des yeux. Il faudrait vraiment se débarrasser des Serdaigle, ils sont tous agaçants.

**-Ce serait pour faire notre devoir de potion, tu sais ? **m'indique Pierce.

**-Neuf heures treize, ta salle-commune, **répondé-je.

**-Pourquoi treize ? **s'étonne Quinn. **Pourquoi pas quinze ? **

**-Et pourquoi tu parles ? **lui demandé-je.

**-Comment tu vas entrer dans notre salle-commune ? **s'enquit Pierce avec surprise.

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée et par Louis qui continue à geindre pour son petit-orteil, d'après son baragouinage de petite colombe blessée, et par Moore qui le console en glissant des reproches indirectes à mon encontre et par la naïveté de Pierce.

**-Avec le mot-de-passe que tu vas me donner, petit géni. **

**xOxOxO**

-**Je peux le dire ? hein, Katy, est-ce que je peux le dire, s'il-te-plait ? **s'excite Louis en tressautant sur place.

**-Oui, mon chou, vas-y, dis-le.**

Alors, c'est ce ton que j'aurai 24h sur 24h si jamais un préservatif craque durant une de mes copulations futures et que l'on me tient prisonnière pendant plusieurs mois, m'empêchant d'avorter ? Quel délice…

Nous nous tenons juste devant le gros tas de graisse artistique qui se trouve être le tableau qui délivre le passage à la salle-commune des Gryffondors. Quelle honte. Je serais à Gryffondor, je porterai plainte pour atteinte à la fierté contre Poudlard. Je regarde avec dégoût la Grosse Dame qui, elle, préfère se reluquer les ongles plutôt que de croiser mon regard gris.

Je me demande quel est le petit malin qui s'est amusé à échanger les cadres de la Grosse Dame et du chevalier qui garde l'entrée de la salle-commune des Poufsouffle, mais voilà que la Meringue des Gryffondors est devant nous, à l'entrée de cette fameuse salle-commune. Que Louis lui donne son bon sang de mot-de-passe et qu'on aille voir ailleurs.

Je lance un regard pressant au blondinet.

**-Alea Jacta Est, **répond Louis. **Qui veut dire « les dés en sont jetés » ou bien, « le sort en est jeté ».**

Je ne roule, ni ne lève les yeux. Je ne soupire même pas. Pendant les sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes qu'ont duré notre trajet de la Grande Salle à la salle-commune des Poufsouffle, Louis n'a pas cessé de me faire un cours de latin, très fier de ses connaissances. Il m'a eue à la longue. Déjà qu'il a réussi à ce que je lui autorise à m'accompagner pour mon devoir de potion.

La Grosse Dame lève alors le regard pour l'observer avec ahurissement.

**-C'est du latin, **lui explique mon ami, l'air savant.

**-Elle le sait, ma lapine, **m'exaspéré-je. **Elle est obèse, pas débile. N'emprunte pas les raccourcis faciles tracés par l'idiotie du peuple. **

Louis rougit de honte et se met à bafouiller :

**-Ce n'était pas du tout mes pensées, je… je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça, je… c'était juste une indication ! C'était pour… c'était pour vous, pour que… vous le sachiez ! Et… et j'adore vos courbes ! Vous êtes très jolie !**

Devant les joues de la Grosse Dame qui rosissent de plaisir en entendant un beau et tout mignon blond, aux magnifiques yeux bleus, lui lancer des compliments, je me dois d'intervenir.

**-Il est gay, il arriverait à vous faire croire que votre robe ne vous boudine pas.**

**-Ka-Katy ! **s'offusque Louis, à présent littéralement cramoisi.

**-Et c'est quand que la porte s'ouvre ? **m'agacé-je.

La Grosse Dame, qui est maintenant au summum de la vexation, s'écarte avec son cadre et, la mine froide, je pénètre, suivie par Louis qui marche à reculons, continuant d'assurer que tout ce que j'ai dit est faux. Puis, il s'embrouille, en lui disant que la partie sur son homosexualité est vraie mais que le reste est complètement faux. Et, enfin, il finit par se faire insulter de « sale sodomite irrespectueux ». Qui aurait cru que la gardienne de l'entrée des Gryffondor était homophobe ?

Devant nous, sans surprise, tout est jaune et convivial. Après tout, c'est la salle-commune des Poufsouffle, avec leurs valeurs de Carpe Diem, la vie est belle et soyons-tous-amis-faisons-pleins-de-bébé. Berk.

Les regards convergent aussitôt vers nous et Louis pique un fard, intimidé. La plupart sont choqués et effrayés de me voir dans leur terrier mais il y en a quelques uns qui sont plutôt méfiants et plissent le regard, l'air de se préparer pour dégainer leur baguette à tout instant. Je remarque dans un coin, autour d'une table, la bande à Pierce qui se mordille nerveusement la lèvre. Elle doit certainement se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter quand j'ai dit qu'on ferait notre devoir dans sa salle-commune et se demande surement si je ne vais pas faire exploser la pièce, pour satisfaire un petit besoin en moi de « suicide collectif non-consenti ».

Ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

**-Je sais ce que vous vous demandez tous, **dis-je à l'assemblée de blaireaux qui me regardent encore, un parfait silence planant dans la pièce. **Est-ce que Katarina mord ? **

Louis a un rire nerveux qu'il a toujours quand « je ne suis pas très gentille », comme il dit. C'est-à-dire, à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

**-Et bien, oui, ça lui arrive, **conclué-je sombrement.

**-Elle plaisante ! **rit à nouveau Louis, mal à l'aise. **Elle ne m'a jamais mordu ! Enfin… **

Je souris. Comme je l'ai dit. Ca m'arrive.

Louis finit par m'attraper la main pour rompre l'atmosphère tendue qui subsiste autour de nous et il m'entraine vers Pierce, McFarlan, Quinn et –le meilleur pour la fin- Rossi. Celui-ci me fixe comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce à quoi je pensais. Je retiens fermement mon sourire satisfait. C'est ça, mon joli, cherche…

**-Désolé pour le… euhm… enfin, **fait Louis en me jetant des regards. **Elle est toujours comme ça mais elle mord pas, c'est juré ! Sauf quand on refuse de lui rendre son couteau…, **marmonne Louis, en se remémorant la fois où je l'ai effectivement mordu.

**-Son couteau ?! **glapit Quinn.

**-Pour manger ! C'était pour manger ! **s'écrit aussitôt Louis.

Je roule des yeux devant tant d'agitation et regarde avec plus d'attention Quinn, qui est entre Pierce et Rossi.

**-Quinn, lève-toi, **lui dis-je.

**-Pourquoi ? **s'étonne-t-il.

Mais il le fait tout de même, regardant avec attention sa chaise comme pour voir si quelque chose cloche et il n'a pas le temps de me dire qu'il ne comprend pas, que je suis déjà assise à sa place, les jambes croisées et mon sac posé sur la table.

**-Parce que je voulais m'assoir.**

J'ouvre mon sac et sors ma trousse tandis que Pierce, qui semble avoir dépassé sa période d'embarras, rit des protestations de son crétin d'ami que j'ignore sans difficulté. Il finit par grommeler qu'il va se chercher une autre chaise et Louis, après m'avoir disputée sévèrement d'avoir volé sa place, l'accompagne pour aller lui aussi se dégoter sa propre chaise.

**-Donc, vous allez déjà commencer votre devoir ? **s'enquit McFarlan, narquoisement. **Vous êtes des filles bien studieuses !**

**-Ca évite de devoir passer tout son dimanche soir à speeder pour finir ses devoirs **_**de toute la semaine**_**, pas vrai, Cal ? **réplique Pierce en riant.

**-Je suis juste assez intelligent pour faire tout ce que vous faites pendant une semaine en seulement deux heures.**

**-Ca va les chevilles ? **

**-Ca va bien, Eddy, merci de t'inquiéter !**

**-On s'en fout, **m'agacé-je. **Tout ce jaune me rend malade, alors, le plus vite on aura fini, le plus vite je pourrai me tirer d'ici. Donc, Pierce, on bosse et toi, McFarlan, tu la fermes.**

McFarlan me fusille du regard, prêt à surement m'insulter. Je me suis déjà engueuler plusieurs fois avec cet écossais qui ne peut résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir… il est d'un horripilant, c'est dingue. Une véritable pipelette.

**-C'est toi qui voulait qu'on travaille ici ! **me rappelle Pierce avec étonnement.

**-Pour faire ce devoir, pas pour papoter avec le Rouquin. **

Des cris sont lancés de partout, dans la salle-commune, et Pierce, McFarlan et Rossi regardent autour de nous pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

**-UN MONSTRE !**

**-AHHH ! IL EST LA ! IL EST LA !**

**-GLADYS ! IL EST A TES PIEDS !**

**-MAIS ECRASE-LE, ABRUTI ! AAAHH ! IL M'A TOUCHE !**

Ennuyée, je tapote de ma plume contre la table. On ne peut vraiment pas bosser tranquille, chez ces blaireaux ! Ca va bientôt cesser, tout ce boucan ?

C'est alors que Pierce crit en sautant de sa chaise et en reculant d'au moins deux mètres tandis que McFarlan s'empresse de se lever lui aussi. Il n'y a bien que Rossi qui reste assis mais il est clairement sur ses gardes.

**-KATARINA ! **me hurle Pierce. **Ya une bête, qui te grimpe sur la jambe !**

-**Elle déconne pas ! **appuie McFarlan. **Regarde ta jambe !**

Je soupire et me penche pour prendre Tumeur dans mes mains. Je le pose avec irritation sur mon épaule, m'exaspérant encore plus quand je le sens frotter affectueusement son museau contre mon cou. Ce n'est pas croyable que je sois tombée sur le rat le plus câlin de l'animalerie magique ! Je suis maudite ! Quand je l'ai vu, là, pendant les vacances d'été, minuscule et avec ses petits yeux rouges, pas un seul poil sur le corps, je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme. Je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être la rage et qu'il allait agresser tout le monde, les mordre et même, peut-être avec un peu de chance, crever des yeux avec ses petites griffes aiguisées. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir et d'ambition pour lui. Mais, au lieu de ça, il ne fait que se frotter contre moi et attendre que je le caresse ! Saleté de rat sans poil !

**-C'est ton animal ? **me demande Rossi.

Je le regarde et, même s'il n'a pas l'air très attendri par Tumeur, on dirait bien qu'il l'intéresse. Mais c'est surtout le timbre de sa voix qui m'interpelle, grave et assuré. Ca fait six ans que je suis dans la même classe que lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il me parle. Je me rends alors compte que ça a fait naître un sourire sur mes lèvres et je l'efface aussitôt.

**-Tu veux le toucher ? Il s'appelle Tumeur, **dis-je avec ma plus belle voix séductrice.

**-Oui, je sais, c'est glauque, **intervient alors Louis, en posant une chaise entre moi et Rossi.

Je roule des yeux. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il interrompt ma première approche de ma proie italienne. Louis me sourit, ignorant de son crime, et Quinn glisse sa chaise entre celles que Pierce et McFarlan ont fui.

**-Je t'avais pourtant proposé pleins de noms chouettes ! Comme Capucine ou Coccinelle –parce que tout le monde le sait que c'est l'année des C pour les rats…, **raconte-t-il en se tournant vers Pierce et McFarlan qui viennent de se rassoir. **D'ailleurs, je lui avais aussi dit de choisir un animal avec plus de poils… oui, parce que j'étais avec elle ! C'était mon idée qu'elle s'achète un animal…**

**-Delacour…, **le préviens-je, menaçante.

**-… pour qu'elle s'adoucisse un peu ! S'occuper d'un être vivant, ça va lui faire du bien ! Et elle m'a écoutée ! **continue-t-il avec tendresse. **Elle est un vrai ange avec ses amis, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous soyez ses amis, vous voulez devenir ses amis ? Non parce que ça lui ferait aussi beaucoup de bien de… AIIIEEE !**

Je sais. C'est déjà trop tard, j'aurai dû frapper avant, ma réputation est déjà bien entamée.

Disons que c'était juste pour le plaisir, alors.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡ Hola muchachas ! _

_Rien de nouveau sous le soleil hein on va faire dans l'original et remercier les trois revieseuses du chapitre precedent - elles se reconnaitront !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le calvaire a bien commencé. Mon sacerdos annuel qui a l'horripilante caractéristique d'emballer le reste de mes camarades. Ya pas si longtemps, jeune et naïve première année que j'étais, je regardais les élèves de Poudlard aller au bal de Noël avec des paillettes dans les yeux, sur les robes et dans les verres. Une vraie Cendrillon attendant que marraine la bonne fée se décide à se pencher sur le cas de son vilain petit canard pour le transformer en cygne majestueux. Le canard a bien grandi - et grossi !- mais pas de jolies plumes blanches et délicates.

J'aime Debra, elle est géniale. Une sorte de chevalier servant qui fonce sauver les causes désespérées et préfère couler avec elles plutôt que de les abandonner. Mais ya des fois où je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Elle a détourné son attention d'Eric pour les concentrer sur la recherche frénétique d'une robe fabuleuse qui lui fera comprendre toute l'erreur de son choix. Me voilà donc entraînée bon grés, mal grés dans cette excursion au pays des gambettes galbées et longues et des ventres plats. Véritable calvaire pour mon égo.

**"T'en penses quoi de celle-ci ? Elle est pas mieux que la bleue ?"**

Debora brandit un magazine où trône un sosie d'Erysse Gilbert pour me pointer de son doigt vernis de rouge une robe gris satiné. C'est dans la gamme de couleur imposée, chaque maison doit porter ses couleurs. Je me retrouve face à un dilemme : prendre le jaune et risquer de ressembler à un poussin ou prendre le doré et ressembler à une boule de Noël. Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à Helga je ne passerai pas inaperçu.

**"Elle est mieux, mais je préfère la première.  
- Ouais t'as raison, les bustiers me vont plutôt bien..."**

Tout va "plutôt" bien aux filles taillées dans une tige de blette. Je lèche sans entrain ma sucette à la cerise. Et encore, on est pas arrivé au pire de cette séance shoping.

**"Et toi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?"**

Bam. Touché.

**"Non, pas vraiment...**

**- T'inquiète ya encore du temps, je suis sûre qu'on va en trouver une fabuleuse !  
- Qui me fera pas ressembler à...  
- Plus un mot Pierce, **me fusille-t-elle du regard. **Et pour le cavalier..."**

Sujet tendancieux s'il n'en est, et encore plus tabou que celui de la robe en ce qui me concerne.

L'émulation est à son comble dans mon dortoir et c'est à qui va dégoter le plus beau ou son fantasme depuis la troisième année. Autant prévenir, Julian Brandson est assailli. Angel a sa petit cote lui aussi, au grand dam de Ky qui s'acharne à dégoter la perle rare - pas la plus canon mais l'exception qui acceptera de venir avec lui-.

**"T'en as trouvé un toi ?** demandé-je pour la détourner de moi."

Elle hausse les épaules. Je grimace, bravo Edwige. Les deux pieds dans le plat. Si moi je n'ai aucun espoir, elle elle en a beaucoup trop. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et m'exclame avec un enthousiasme un peu trop excessif.

**"Regarde ces chaussures ! Elles iraient bien avec la robe bustier !"**

OoOo

**"Elle a dit non**, soupire Ky.  
**- Comme si c'était franchement un surprise !** s'écrie Cal vautré dans l'herbe du parc.  
**- Tu lui avais jamais parlé en plus,** fais-je remarquer.  
**- Mais on aurait pu faire connaissance au bal !  
- Comme si c'était pour sa conversation que tu voulais l'inviter !** ricane Cal.  
**- La ferme !  
- ça va !** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel**, tu vas bien t'en trouver une de gourde qui acceptera ! Suffit juste qu'elle soit sourde et aveugle.  
- Dommage qu'Amélia soit prise alors,** attaque Ky vexé.**"**

Calum se relève à demi, les yeux furieux. Okay, retraite stratégique. Les combats de coqs, très peu pour moi. Angel relève à peine la tête de son magazine, lui le bal ça lui passe par dessus la tête. Je crois pas qu'une fille ai encore osé lui demander de l'accompagner, trop impressionnées par son mutisme tranquille. Probablement. Ou alors ses refus sont assez discrets pour ne pas faire de vague, une chance pour ces filles. Tout le monde n'est pas Angel, songé-je avec une pensée furtive pour Alvin et son discours sur notre rupture à ses potes. Fier comme un paon et attendant sa récompense.

**"Tu sais quand est le premier match de Poufsouffle ?** demandé-je pour éviter de regarder Ky et Cal s'écharper verbalement.  
**- Après le bal**, répond-t-il avant de sourire, **mais si tu t'ennuis t'as un match à côté tout aussi passionnant.  
- Ils arrêtent jamais, **soupiré-je. **C'est quoi ce fantasme sur ce bal ?"**

Il préfère garder le silence, visiblement même s'interroger sur le comportement de nos camarades et amis ne l'intéresse pas. Ça a jamais été quelqu'un d'expansif de toute façon. Tout le contraire de sa sœur aînée Adelinda. Une fauteuse de trouble digne héritière des Maraudeurs, qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle a même été prise ya deux ans dans l'équipe officielle d'Italie. Angel ne prétend pas à tant mais la rumeur court qu'il a toutes ses chances pour intégrer une équipe nationale. Angel ne prétend à rien en fait. Et pourtant la chance lui sourit, franchement des fois la vie est bien injuste.

**"Karim Meleck !"**

Je sursaute et me retourne sur Debra qui arrive vers nous, la mine satisfaite. Elle se poste devant nous et annonce d'une voix claire et ferme.  
**"J'y vais avec Karim Maleck.  
- Un serpentard ?** Ky éclate de rire, **tu changes du tout au tout dis donc !  
- C'est cool,** fais-je prudemment alors que Deb lance un regard meurtrier à Kyle.** Il est en septième année c'est ça ?  
- C'est le préfet de Serpentard, **annonce-t-elle avec fierté."

Et avec la robe qu'elle a choisie nul doute qu'elle sera éclatante. Soupir, la mienne je ne veux même pas en parler. Je vais avoir l'air absolument ridicule. Alors qu'elle se lance dans la description de comment il l'a invité, sans que ni Cal ni Angel ne lui prêtent la moindre attention, Kyle s'assied à côté de moi et passe la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Je souris.  
**"Quoi ? Tu voulais demander à Deb de t'accompagner ?  
- Je tiens à ma vie !** répond-t-il avec humour.  
**- Alors quoi ?** froncé-je les sourcils, **tu te décourages ?  
- Qui, moi ? **sourit-il, **t'inquiète pas Eddy, je vais trouver une fille fantastique et ça clouera le bec à cet abruti de MacFalem !  
- J'en doute pas, **ironisé-je.  
**- Merci de ta confiance,** fait-il mine de se vexer.  
**- Quelle susceptibilité...  
- Tu peux parler !"**

Je lui donne un coup de coude outré. Il frotte le sommet de mon crâne pour me décoiffer, ravi de me réagir. Je lui lance un regard agacé par son hilarité.

**"Alors Ed ? Et toi c'est qui que t'as en vue ?"**

J'hausse les épaules, me demandant si j'aurais le billet moitié-prix en venant sans cavalier.

OoOo

C'était à prévoir, Louis et Amélia s'entendent super bien. Même un peu trop au goût de mes tympans, à s'exciter pour le bal tout en faisant preuve d'une gentillesse et sociabilité qui ne cessent de me faire m'interroger sur le pourquoi sont-ils proches de Calum et Katarina. Cette dernière m'ayant abandonné pour farfouiller dans une étagère poussiéreuse et recouverte de toiles d'araignées qui ne m'inspiraient guère confiance. Elle avait pas l'air ému de sentir des pates d'arachnéens sur ses doigts. Moi les araignées c'est un peu mon cauchemar. Avec leurs pattes crochues, leurs mâchoires et leurs façons de se déplacer sur leur toile comme des ballerines meurtrières. Brrr...

Pas que je sois une froussarde hein.

**"Tu vas trouver une cavalière super !** s'exclame Mélia à Louis, **ne désespéré pas ! **

**- C'est pas trop ma tasse de thé...** grimace-t-il tandis que j'écarquille les yeux - qui n'est pas au courant de l'homosexualité de Louis ?

**- Oh, un cavalier alors ?** sourit-elle gentiment, **c'est tout aussi bien tu sais, les filles des fois sont agaçantes !"**

Diantre, quelle petite sainte. Même pas elle moufte en apprenant qu'il est gay, elle garde son sourire sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres roses. Une vraie poupée... Qui a aucune solidarité féminine. Louis hoche la tête en réponse et hop les voilà repartis pour un tour. Comme si Louis Delacour avec son beau visage pouvait aller seul au bal de l'école. Soupir, tant de beauté, de candeur et de chance me donne presque envie de hurler.

**"Et voilà !** fait Katarina en balançant le grimoire avant de lance un regard aux deux autres, **fermez votre clapet si c'est pour dire des niaiseries, on travaille ici !**

**- Oh Kat !** lui sourit Louis, **arrête un peu... **puis il se tourne vers Mélia,** elle est toujours comme ça avec les gens qu'elle apprécie. **

**- Imagine avec ceux qu'elles détestent,** éclaté-je de rire en voyant la tête décomposée d'Amélia.**"**

Louis me regarde la mine sombre et secoue la tête comme pour m'arrêter dans mon discours.

**"Quoi ?** froncé-je les sourcils, **elle a un carnet illustré de ses tortures personnelles ?**

**- Va savoir,** répond-t-elle avec un air mystérieux."

Je secoue la tête, désabusée. Ils exagèrent ! Je suis sûre que c'est juste pour se donner un genre, parfaire son image de gothique froide et morbide. Louis me lance un regard exorbité, Mélia détourne le sien. Quoi ? Je lève les yeux sur Katarina qui me jauge du regard avec hauteur.

**"T'es sérieuse ?** m'étonné-je.

**- Le mystère est l'arme de la menace,** fait-elle avec un air carnacier."

Okay... Je déglutie mais soutiens son regard. Elle est pas sérieuse non ? Hein ? Tout d'un coup j'ai comme un doute mais au lieu que ça me fiche la chaire de poule je reste perplexe devant ce fait. Eh ben, finalement tout ce qu'on dit à propos de Kate Collins n'est peut être pas si illusoire que ça... En même temps quand on déteste quelqu'un avec ferveur, la façon de le faire souffrir traverse toujours l'esprit. A part peut être quand on s'appelle Amélia ou Louis.

**"Ça soulage c'est clair,** hoché-je la tête.

**- Pourquoi ? Tu t'y connais ?** s'écrit Mélia affolée, **Eddy !**

**- Va savoir,** lui lancé-je un clin d'œil."

OoOo

**« On se fait grave chier,** râle Cal. **»**

Calum est avachi sur le canapé de la salle commune, Amélia dans ses bras et le nez dans un bouquin. Ky et Angel l'ignorent royalement, concentrés sur leur partie d'échec. En tout cas de la part d'Angel, Kyle a l'air de passer pas mal de temps à lorgner par-dessus l'épaule de l'italien. Derrière lui ya un groupe de filles de sixième année.

**« Elle va pas venir ta copine la gothique ?**

- **Katarina ?** froncé-je les sourcils, **non pourquoi ?**

- **Au moins elle, elle met un peu d'animation.**

- **T'iras lui dire, **rié-je**, elle va être ravie.**

- **Je pense pas qu'elle le sera, **fait Mélia. **Elle est pas quelqu'un de jovial… mais Louis dit que c'est dans sa nature. Qu'elle est pas méchante.**

- **Delacour est un naïf ma puce, **rétorque Cal,** il croirait tout est n'importe quoi !**

- **Il est très gentil, **fait-elle la moue.

- **On se demande justement bien pourquoi il traine avec une dégénérée du genre de Collins !**

- **Elle est pas dégénérée, **levé-je les yeux au ciel.

- **Je la trouve plutôt cool, **s'exclame Ky.

- **Toi de toute façon tu trouve très cool tout ce qui a une paire de sein !**

- **Ouais, c'est vrai que toi t'aime aussi ce qui n'en a pas ! »**

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Angel agacé parce que sa partie n'avance plus du tout me lance un regard. Eh oui… On les arrête jamais ceux-là. C'est à ce moment-là que l'une des filles du groupe de sixième année, s'approche de lui. Une asiatique qui a les joues rouges de stress et qui se tortille les doigts d'anxiété. Angel lève ses yeux noirs sur elle.

**«** **Yen a marre !** soupire Ky en s'avachissant à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. **Yen a toujours que pour Rossi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ?**

- **Ben tu avoueras qu'il est plutôt mignon…** répondis-je. **»**

Il me fusille du regard, je lui souris gentiment.

**« Non mais toi aussi t'es mignon !**

- **Ouais c'est ça !** boude-t-il.

- **T'as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? **levé-je les yeux au ciel.

- **Hilarant Ed. **

- **Roh boude pas…**

- **Je boude pas ! »**

Je secoue la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule, regardant Angel décliner gentiment l'invitation. Et une de plus. Ky marmonne toujours dans sa barbe.

* * *

_Hehehe mais avec qui nos chers petits vont-ils aller au bal ! Des idees ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjours mesdemoiselles (oui parce que cette obligation de dire Mesdames on la refute ca fait vieux !)_

_On remercie nos reviewseuses comme toujours pour leur entrain, vous pouvez pas savoir combien c'est motivant :D_

_Allez, bonne lecture les filles !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je sors de la douche, appréciant la sensation des gouttes fraiches qui roulent contre ma peau. Je prends toujours mes douches, fraiches. Pas froide mais pas chaude, ni tiède. Fraiche. Pour la majorité des gens, ce serait une raison déjà bien satisfaisante de me traiter de folle. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème.

Les gens ont toujours eu cette écœurante obstination de se gaver de normalité et de banalité pour mourir médiocre et semblable aux autres individus de leur espèce. Suivre les règles, répondre aux attendes de la société.

J'aurais pu faire comme eux, j'aurais pu écouter ma mère quand elle me disait « Rencontre des gens convenables, sois gentille avec les inconnus, souris-leur. Indique-leur la route s'ils sont perdus. Porte du rose, parfois, et ne te perce pas le cartilage de ton oreille. Je voulais bien que tu te tatoues le pouce, mais pas avec cette croix sinistre. Et ces mèches violettes dans tes cheveux si noirs… ils étaient bien plus beaux avant, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Et cesse de porter ce crucifix qui pend à ton cou, c'est morbide ! Et pardonne aux autres, sois compréhensive, compatissante, ma chérie ».

J'aurais pu.

Je me fixe dans le miroir que la fraicheur de ma douche a échoué à recouvrir de buée. Et j'observe avec mépris mes yeux, nus de leurs lentilles grises, qui semblent me narguer avec leur couleur naturelle qui ne me ressemble pas.

J'aurai pu accepter mes yeux tels qu'ils le sont mais je ne veux pas.

Je veux choisir moi-même mon propre reflet.

**xOxOxO**

**-Ca va. **

Je le regarde s'assoir à côté de moi en Histoire de la magie et je sais directement qu'il me ment effrontément. Il ne sourit pas, ce qui en dit déjà assez long. Quand Louis Delacour ne vous lance pas son sourire rayonnant du matin, avec ses yeux bleus qui pétillent de candeur et de joie de vous voir, alors c'est qu'il se retient de pleurer.

Et je ne lui avais pas demandé comment il allait. J'en déduis que c'est un appel de détresse. Et c'est bien parce qu'il s'agit de mon blondinet français, que je vais y répondre.

**-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, louloute ? **

-**Tu veux bien me faire un câlin, Katy ? **

J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Non. **

**-Katy…**

**-Plutôt me tailler les veines.**

**-S'il-te-plait…**

**-Non.**

Son regard s'humidifie et je le regarde se tordre les mains pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Je soupire, résignée, et je l'attire lentement dans mes bras alors qu'il me sert à m'en faire craquer les os. Je croise le regard ahuri des inséparables cousin et cousine, Potter et Weasley, et ils ont tôt fait de les détourner illico presto quand je leur lance mon plus beau regard meurtrier.

Faudrait pas qu'on croit que je me ramollis.

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? **s'étonne Julian, derrière nous.

Très bonne question. Je repousse Louis gentiment mais fermement, et il sèche ses pleurs, en reniflant. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est mouché dans ma chemise.

**-Rien, **dit-il à Julian.

Et Julian roule des yeux, avant de se retourner vers Beckett qui lui raconte ses soirées à se défoncer, de cet été. Je me penche vers Louis tandis que notre fantôme de professeur commence son cours sur une énième révolution débile de créatures magiques qui ont manifestement le don de réfléchir avec leurs pieds. Pour ne pas comprendre au bout du soixante-septième échec de rébellion qu'ils ne font pas les choses de la bonne façon –c'est-à-dire sortir les fourches et les haches, et repeindre les environs en rouge, sans prisonnier, ni sentiment-, c'est la seule solution. Il y a aussi celle qu'ils aiment juste faire des révolutions encore, et encore, et encore…

Je lance un regard que je veux intimidant et effrayant à Louis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'il m'explique à quoi rime toute cette histoire de petit chaton maltraité qui quémande des caresses.

**-Tu dis rien à Lian, d'accord ? **

Je lance un bref regard à Julian qui se marre déjà à gorge déployée avec son pote brushingué à l'iroquois. Mon meilleur ami adore autant que moi Louis –oui, parce qu'il faut bien que je l'admette… j'adore sa princesse Louise Delacour, malgré ses simagrées et gesticulations… c'est ma petite faiblesse… je me repens en taguant les tableaux de l'école- mais Julian Bones est et a toujours été égocentrique. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui le concerne, le reste n'a pas d'importance dans son petit monde de Bad Boy adulé.

**-Y'a pas de risque, **grommelé-je.

**-D'accord… alors…, **fait-il en déglutissant et chassant les nouvelles larmes en battant des cils.

**-Delacour, **grogné-je. **Arrête de chialer ou je me sers d'un de tes orifices comme nouvel encrier. Et je n'ai pas encore choisi quel orifice sera l'heureux élu. Accouche.**

Il hoche vivement du menton et rapproche sa chaise de la mienne pour pouvoir me parler sans que personne d'autre n'entende. Je roule des yeux. Si c'est pour me dire que son poussin-éternel (une sorte de bébé piaf tout jaune qui ne vieillit jamais, horripilant) a attrapé un rhume, je le jure sur toutes mes poupées vaudous, je les empaille, lui et sa boule de plumes caquetante.

Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas empaillé quelque chose.

Ca me manque.

**-Tu sais, Michael ? **

**-Non. **

**-Mais si ! **s'écrie-t-il, en ouvrant grand ses yeux innocents. **Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé ?**

**-C'est une chose assez funeste à dire, bichette, mais tu me parles de beaucoup de garçons…, **répondis-je avec agacement.

**-Celui avec qui je voulais aller, enfin, celui que je voulais inviter au-au bal…**

Oh.

Je le regarde retrouver son air triste, mais de la douleur et de la honte se mêlent au tableau. Et je comprends aussitôt ce qui s'est passé. Je me raidis sur ma chaise.

**-Il t'a jeté. **

Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui demander et il n'a même pas besoin d'opiner du menton. Il baisse simplement les yeux sur notre table et je soupire. Et un bleu en plus sur le petit cœur palpitant de Louis, si bien que je suis sûre qu'il n'est plus rouge mais violet, ou de la couleur d'une vilaine plaie affectée. Avoir Louis dans son entourage a au moins un avantage indéniable ; la prévention.

Un peu comme les images de poumons atrophiés et de dents pourries sur les paquets de clopes, c'est comme si je me baladais toute la journée à côté d'un panneau publicitaire qui dirait en gros et en clignotant :

_L'amour vous tente ? Pendez-vous. _

_… C'était un message de la prévention anti-amour-affection-attachement-mièvrerie-et-comp agnie…_

**-Il m'a dit… il…, **commence-t-il.

Et en moins d'une demi-seconde, des centaines d'atrocités que ce branleur a pu lui dire défilent dans ma tête. J'en ai déjà entendu plus d'une fois à propos de Louis –les auteurs de celles-ci sont surement plus occupés à rechercher des bouts de leur anatomie plutôt que de s'épancher sur le sujet de l'homophobie, au moment où nous parlons- et à propos d'autres homosexuels, présumés ou avérés. L'espèce humaine est très créative quand il s'agit de répandre son venin.

Je pose une main sur l'une des siennes et le coupe :

**-Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit. **

Et ce Michael me dira lui-même ce qu'il a dit, dans très peu de temps. J'ai moi-même deux-trois choses à lui dire, de mon côté. Louis relève son regard vers moi et une larme coule. Je la montre d'un doigt sévère.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de pleurer ? Orifice, encrier ? **

Il renifle à nouveau et se hâte à balayer sa larme, souriant légèrement. Et je lui souris en retour, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la mienne.

**-Tu trouveras un autre cavalier, **me forcé-je à lui dire, même si je préférerais qu'il évite d'aller faire sa demande à d'autres petits merdeux de l'école. **Et t'auras ton bal plein de clichés romantiques dégoûtants et de souvenirs qui me feront vomir à chaque fois que tu les raconteras. **

Il rit franchement, ses yeux encore brillants pétillent à nouveau et il hoche avec détermination du menton.

**-Oui, on aura notre bal magique !**

**-M'inclus pas dans tes délires d'adolescente en jupe plissée.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Alors, vous y allez avec qui au bal ? **s'excite Louis.

Je ferme pendant une seconde les yeux, me hurlant de crier à la mort. _Le bal, bal, cavalier, le bal, cavalière, robe, costard, bal… _j'ai l'impression que Louis est devenu une radio branchée sur la station _Bal en folie. _

J'enfonce l'aiguille dans le visage en paille de ma poupée pour coudre un bouton de chemise. Enfin, un œil.

**-On y va ensemble, **répondent Marline et Simonie Van Meer en chœur.

**-Nooon, c'est pas vrai ? **mimé-je la surprise avec moquerie.

Les jumelles Néerlandaises me lancent un regard sans émotion avec leurs yeux marron tout à fait semblables. Je roule des yeux. Ca fait des années que j'essaye de les faire réagir d'une quelconque façon mais elles ne s'énervent jamais, ne rougissent jamais et même, ne rient jamais. Elles ont toujours un air idiot sur leurs deux gueules identiques. Insupportable.

Mais je dois dire que, dans ce petit groupe d'outsider –auquel je n'appartiens pas, je veux que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je suis juste ici en tourisme pour rendre visite à Louis et Julian-, ce sont les membres que je tolère le plus. Elles sont franchement moches, des cheveux roux et filasses qui n'ont rien avoir avec la si _magnifiiiique _chevelure flamboyante de Lily Potter, qui fait tomber les garçons de son année comme des mouches. Et des grains de beauté mal foutus qui se font la guerre entre leurs bouches trop petites et leurs fronts trop larges. Ce qui les différencie un minimum, c'est leurs nez. Celui de Marline est droit et tient un peu la route mais alors, le pif de Simonie… on dirait qu'il veut gratter son menton. Je lui souhaiterai presque d'avoir un bec de corbeau.

Ces filles sont franchement tordues. Elles ne se lâchent pas. Que ce soit pour petit-déjeuner, s'assoir à côté en cours ou encore, faire un tour au petit-coin. Elles dorment même dans le même lit et une fille de Gryffondor qui partage leur dortoir a juré qu'elles avaient plusieurs fois pris une douche ensemble, et qu'elle avait entendu de drôle de bruit. Mais après c'est surement une rumeur de petite cruche hormonée qui veut s'attirer l'attention de toute une école de merdeux pervers et avides de commérages salaces. Il faut aussi dire que le fait qu'elles passent leur temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre ou à se balader dans Poudlard, main dans la main, n'arrange pas grand-chose…

D'ailleurs, elles sont en ce moment-même, au bord du lac, à remuer leurs jambes dans celui-ci, la tête de Marline sur l'épaule de Simonie qui lui caresse la cuisse par-dessus sa jupe d'uniforme. Alors, allez savoir… Tant que c'est pas moi qu'elles tripotent, qu'elles se fassent plaisir.

**-Et vous autres ? **enchaîne Louis en s'asseyant dans la pelouse, à côté de moi.

**-J'y vais avec une meuf de Serdaigle, **répond Beckett avec indifférence.

**-C'est qui ?** demande Louis et Betinson –avec sa voix de pouffe qui ronronne- d'une même voix.

-**J'sais pas mais elle a l'air d'être un assez bon coup, alors j'ai dit oui.**

Il a un petit ricanement et échange un check avec Julian. Ca vole haut par ici, ya pas intérêt d'avoir le vertige… J'attrape un bout de tissu dans mon panier Vaudou et lance un coup d'œil à Micheal, l'enfoiré qui a rejeté Louis, qui est assis à l'autre bout du parc. Je vais lui faire une sale touffe brune comme celle qu'il se paye sur sa tête d'abruti, ça va pas trainer.

**-Et toi, Julian… t'y vas avec qui ? **demande Betinson en faisant style de ne pas y toucher.

**-Peu importe, ce bal est naze, **répond-il avec nonchalance. **J'pense déjà à plusieurs plans pour le pourrir. **

**-Oh, cool, **ment-elle.

Bien sûr, elle rêve d'y aller avec lui. Mais lui, il veut y aller avec sa Gilbert. Les ados sont tellement mélodrames.

**-Ah non, Lian, vous pouvez pas saboter le bal ! **s'écrie Louis.

**-On va se gêner ! Et ma muse satanique va m'aider, pas vrai ? **s'exclame mon meilleur ami en passant un bras autour de mon cou.

**-Alors, là, continue de te toucher, mon grand, **répliqué-je. **J'y mettrai pas un pied, à cette connerie de bal. **

**-Allez, ça va être marrant !**

**-Non, c'est pas drôle du tout, **réplique Louis avant de se tourner vers moi. **Et tu dois venir au bal, je veux que tu sois avec moi ! Et puis, les bals, c'est de grands moments dans une vie avec pleins de souvenirs et tout ! Et il faut que tu te trouves ton cavalier, ce sera peut-être l'homme de ta vie !**

**-Tu veux me donner envie d'aller me noyer dans le lac ? **

**-Kaaatyyy ! Tu peux pas ne pas y aller !**

**-Bah tiens. **

**-KATY !**

**-Arrête avec tes Katy. **

**-Mais s'il-te-plaiiiit ! **geint-il. **Pense au garçon à qui tu prives de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie avec toi.**

**-S'il est tellement frustré, il pouvait très bien venir me demander lui-même, **argumenté-je.

**-Oh, je sens un peu d'amertume dans ta voix, Katarina, **remarque Beckett moqueur. **Serais-tu blessée que personne ne t'ait demandée d'être sa cavalière ? **

Je lui lance un regard acéré et allait lui faire remarquer que vu sa tronche, celle qui lui avait demandé avait surement été motivée par un pari quand Julian claqua :

**-Ta gueule, Beckett ! C'est juste parce que les mecs de ce bahut sont tous des couilles-molles et qu'ils se pissent dessus à l'idée qu'elle puisse les égorger pour lui avoir adressé la parole. **

Je ne fais aucun commentaire bien que je suis très agacée qu'il prenne ma défense comme si je ne pouvais pas fermer le clapet de son abruti de copain moi-même. Mais Julian s'est toujours cru dans le devoir de me protéger alors que, soyons lucides deux secondes, de nous deux, la plus dangereuse et agressive, c'est bien moi. Sans blague.

**-Ca te dirait pas d'y aller avec Kyle ? **demande Louis. **Il cherche une copine et il est mignon, et gentil…**

**-T'as qu'à y'aller avec lui, princesse. **

**-Katy ! Je peux pas y aller avec n'importe quel garçon ! **s'indigne-t-il.

**-Et moi, je peux pas y aller tout court.**

**-Tu _dois _y aller ! Imagine-nous ! On vivra ce moment ensemble, ce sera fantastique !**

Et le voila en train de me ratatiner la main d'excitation. Et je roule les yeux.

**-Ok, **capitulé-je. **Sois mon cavalier alors. **

**-Mais-mais, je suis gay ! **bafouille-t-il.

**-J'mettrai pas la langue, va, bichette. **

**-C'est pas drôleee, **chouine-t-il alors que tous les autres –mis à part les jumelles- ricanent. **Faut qu'on trouve nos âmes sœurs ! Fais-moi confiance ! Ce sera la première nuit de nos nouvelles vies…**

Et il commence à rêver éveiller en bavant à moitié sur le déroulement du bal, tandis que les autres parlementent à comment ils vont bien pouvoir y foutre le bordel. Et voilà que Moidemoiselle Delacour me parlent de la roseur de la rose que m'offrira mon cavalier, du parfum fort et doux qu'il portera et ravira tous mes sens, de la chaleur de ses mains qui passera à travers la robe que lui –Louis- et moi aurons pris soin pendant des heures à choisir, à la façon dont la musique nous englobera… il se met même à parler de la fin de la soirée où il m'embrassera, pleins de promesses d'autres baisers et d'autres caresses sur ses lèvres gonflées de désirs.

Et là, remerciez-moi, parce que ce n'était que le résumé. En réalité, tout ce discours a bien du durer au bas mot trois quarts d'heure. Et moi, j'ai dû le supporter dans son entier et son ensemble, avec toutes les petites câlineries et les exclamations d'enthousiasme et d'euphorie anticipée.

Alors, à un moment donné, j'ai craqué. J'ai lâché mon aiguille et je me suis levée en direction du château, laissant derrière Julian et sa clique de loosers.

J'ouvre en grand les portes du château, lançant un regard mauvais à deux gamins de douze-treize ans qui s'en vont en courant. Il est mignon, le cadet Delacour, mais Merlin qu'il peut être gonflant ! Je me baladais donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction des cachots, mon panier Vaudou à la main quand je croise un bel italien, grand et aux épaules carrée à faire bander une statue de Dieu Grec hétéro. Angelo Rossi.

Nos regards se croisent et sans réfléchir, je l'attrape par le bras pour le stopper dans sa marche, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Quinn et McFarlan qui l'accompagnent.

**-Rossi, t'es mon cavalier pour le bal, **lui appris-je.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et ne prends pas la peine d'analyser ce qui peut bien passer dans son regard, et encore moins d'enregistrer ce que peuvent bien sortir ses deux crétins d'amis, et je m'en vais, toujours en direction des cachots.

Et bien voilà, maintenant, elle va me foutre la paix, la Mistinguett Louise.

* * *

_Et deux de moins sur la liste d'attente des sans partenaire, faites vos jeux mesdemoiselle pour le reste ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou les enfants :)_

_Un bisou du Maroc aux reviewseuses héhéhé, j'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**"Donc t'y vas avec Katarina Collins,** fait Cal.

**- Ouais,** répond Angel.

**- Parmi toutes les meufs les plus canons de Poudlard t'as choisi d'y aller avec la barg de service qui adore manger cru et taguer les murs avec son sang ? **

**- Elle m'a pas trop laissé le choix ! **fait Angel avec humour.

**- Tu peux toujours aller lui dire de se faire voir, **suggère Cal."

Angel hausse les épaules et plonge dans sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, je me garde bien de faire remarquer que contredire Katarina Collins c'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Comme il l'a si bien décrit, elle mange sa viande quasi crue et fait des poupées vaudou pour le plaisir tout de même. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant éviter les problèmes. C'est la doctrine Rossi ça. Et puis Katarina est peut être un peu spéciale mais elle est très jolie. Moi je suis peut être normale mais je ne suis pas jolie. Et de nous deux c'est moi qui n'est pas de cavalier. Pas sûre que si je me jette sur le premier mec venu il m'envoie pas boulet en me traitant de boulotte comme le fait ma si charmante cousine Valérie.

**"La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça me laisse le champ libre,** s'exclame Ky ravi, **soyons lucide je reste le dernier gars canon du marché !**

**- Tu t'es jamais dis que si t'étais le dernier pas casé c'était pour une raison ? **rétorque Cal.

**- C'est son charme qui les tétanise, **rié-je.

**- Ah tu vois ! **triomphe Ky en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, **en voilà une qui a tout compris ! Je t'aime Ed !**

**- Elle a juste pitié vieux.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème mec ?** réplique-t-il, **t'es frustré ou quoi ? Tu t'es disputé avec Amélia ? Pas la peine de faire ton jaloux sérieux.**

**- Jaloux ?**il éclate de rire, **qui voudrait ressembler à une asperge ?**

**- ça plait aux filles les mecs grands, **fais-je remarquer en faisant un clin d'œil à Kyle.

**- T'entends ça l'nabot ? **sourit fièrement Ky."

Vexé Cal fait mine d'être concentré sur sa dissertation qui stagne au point mort depuis une heure déjà. Kyle, qui fait de l'œil à une jolie blonde à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, se met soudain à rayonner de plaisir quand celle-ci se lève pour venir à notre table. Ebahie, je la regarde nous sourire avant de nous saluer.

**"Salut !**

**- Eh salut !** fait Ky en nous sortant son sourire pseudo-ravageur.

**- Angelo,** fait-elle en l'ignorant royalement, **il parait que tu vas au bal avec Collins ?**

**- Il parait ouais**, sourit-il.

- **C'est une blague ? **arque-t-elle un sourcil.

**- On se dit tous la même chose !**ricane Cal.

**- Donc t'es pas libre ?**

**- C'est un peu la caractéristique principale dans le fait d'avoir une cavalière,** réplique Calum.

**- Moi je suis libre,** rebondit Ky tout sourire, **Kyle Quinn,** se présente-t-il.

**- Ouais je sais**, fait-elle avec une moue moqueuse**."**

Débité il hausse les épaules alors qu'elle tourne les talons. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule. Eh oui, ya des moments comme ça où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux faire de rester au lit.

OoOo

C'est indéniable, pour ma part, que Julian est le garçon le plus canon de tout Poudlard. Pas qu'Eric ne tienne pas la route mais quand vous avez joué avec lui pendant toute votre enfance et enfoncé sa tête dans la boue pour gagner une partie de touche-touche, il vous apparait bien moins séduisant que le bad boy de l'école. C'est donc tout à fait compréhensible pour ma part de le mater en tout bien tout honneur. Mais de là à rire comme une bécasse en le laissant envahir votre espace vital sans la moindre hésitation alors que vous sortez avec quelqu'un d'autre, là je ne cautionne pas. C'est pourtant exactement ce qui se passe au fond du rayon botanique entre Erysse Gilbert et Julian. Et évidemment il a fallu que ça soit moi qui les surprenne.

Enfin, les surprenne...

Eux ne m'ont pas encore vu. Je tourne alors vivement les talons, la boule au ventre. Incertaine de ce que j'ai réellement vu. Est-ce trop interpréter que de dire qu'ils flirtaient ? Est-ce que je devrais prévenir mon frère ? C'est peut être trop m'avancer que de supposer qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il me croirait de toute façon ? Pour lui Erysse est la petite amie idéale, gentille, belle, intelligente, fidèle et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Je retourne me rassoir à la table où Katarina écrit d'une écriture penchée et tranchante pour notre projet commun en potion. Elle lève ses lentilles sur moi, je m'assois sans un mot.

**"Il est où le grimoire ?**

**- Je l'ai pas trouvé,** marmonné-je en tripotant ma plume.

- **Faut que j'me lève ? **râle-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

**- Non !**m'exclamé-je, **ce n'est pas la peine, il a dû être emprunté !"**

Elle me décoche un regard suspicieux, je fuis ses yeux. Pour tomber sur mon frère qui s'approche de nous, tout sourire. Le sort semble s'acharner sur moi.

**"Salut les filles ! **fait-il. **Vous auriez pas vu Erysse ?"**

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il me demande ça.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à baver d'où peut être ta copine Cho ?** rétorque sèchement Katarina. On est pas ses baby Sitter."

Eric écarquille les yeux de surprise, je reste bouche bée. C'est pas tout le monde qui envoie bouler le Gryffondor le plus populaire de l'école. Katarina ne daigne même pas ajouter quelque chose puisqu'elle fait mine qu'il a disparu de sa vue et continue de feuilleter son grimoire.

**"On a du boulot alors s'tu veux bien pas nous déranger et aller folâtrer avec Gilbert on t'en sera reconnaissante.**

**- Ed...,** commence-t-il.

**- On a beaucoup de travail,** hoché-je la tête frénétiquement.

**- Okay,** fronce-t-il les sourcils."

Il tourne les talons, jetant tout de même un regard derrière lui, intrigué. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

**"Bon tu bosses ou tu brasses de l'air Pierce ?"**

OoOo

**"Moi je la trouve pas mal cette robe..."**

Je lève les yeux de cet engin de torture qu'est le magazine féminin pour regarder Debra discuter avec sa grande amie de son dortoir, Hélène. Une fille à la peau mate et aux yeux verts en amande. D'une timidité maladive mais très jolie dans son genre, je parie qu'elle a eu un cavalier sans la moindre difficulté. Peut être que ce qu'il faut c'est que j'aille demander moi-même à quelqu'un de m'accompagner.

**"Et toi, elle va être comment la tienne Edwige ? **demande-t-elle gentiment**."**

Etant donné que j'ai le choix entre doré ou jaune puisqu'on doit présenter les couleurs de nos maisons... Moche ? Dilemme n'est-ce pas ? Je soupire et laisse tomber mon front sur la mannequin qui a des jambes de la taille des deux miennes mises bout à bout. Soyons clair aussi, les robe bustiers avec mes épaules c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Et si elle est trop courte on va avoir un vue imprenable sur mes mollets. Si elle est trop moulante on verra mes poignées d'amour. Ne reste que la solution de mettre en avant mon seul atout : ma poitrine.

**"T'en dis quoi de celle-ci ? **fait Deb. **Elle est pas mal."**

Je grimace. Si je rentre là dedans, j'aurais l'air d'une dinde compressée dans un film plastique, prête à être rôtie. Hors de question. Je feuillette les pages sans vraiment m'attendre à trouver la robe de Cendrillon qui me métamorphosera en un nymphe.

**"Eh boude pas, **me sourit gentiment Deb en posant une main sur mon épaule, **on va en trouver un t'inquiète pas, le jour J tu seras sublime !"**

J'en doute franchement.

**"Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir encore de cavalier, **ajoute-t-elle, **regarde Ky !**

**- C'est pas une référence, **haussé-je les épaules.

**- Moi non plus j'ai pas de cavalier, **fait remarquer Hélène.

**- Ah tu vois !"**

Je fronce les sourcils pour étudier Hélène, okay alors soit elle est une harceleuse en série comme Kyle, ce qui parait peu probable. Soit elle a rejeté toute les propositions, soit le mec qu'elle aime est déjà maqué. Toutes les autres possibilités sont improbables.

**"Tu veux que j'ailles demander à... **propose Deb.

**- Non ! **m'écrié-je. **Pas question !**

**- C'était juste comme ça**, hausse-t-elle des épaules. "

Plutôt crever ! Je me ferais l'impression d'une handicapée qui depuis le désastre Alvin est pas capable d'approcher un mec pour un rencart. ça ferait trop plaisir à ce salaud.

Il y va avec Laura Lennard lui. Et il m'a nargué du regard depuis l'autre bout de la salle, fier de lui. Comme pour me dire que personne ne peut vouloir de moi, parce que je suis trop pitoyable. J'ai eu envie de lui balancer mon poing dans les dents.

OoOo

**"T'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place là ?**

**- Noooon... **me rétorque Kyle sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

**- Tout va bien alors, **ironisé-je."

Tout en me cherchant un coin du canapé où poser mes fesses et qui n'est pas déjà occupé par les jambes trop longues de mon meilleur ami. Il grogne alors que je le pousse pour me faire une petite place. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, intriguée.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ky ?**

**- Rien, **marmonne-t-il dépité.

**- Belinda y va avec Marco, **m'explique Angel qui lit la Gazette du sorcier dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-** Belinda Jackson ? De Serpentard ?**

**- Tu en connais d'autres ?**

**- Ooh,** soupiré-je avec compassion en embrassant sa joue, **mais une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, ne t'inquiète pas ! **

**- C'est'y pas mignoooon, **se moque Calum les pieds sur la table basse.

**- Roh la ferme, **le fusillé-je du regard, **on t'a pas sonné !**

**- Oooh mais c'est qu'elle défend son bébé !**rit-il.

**- T'es lourd des fois, **fait remarquer Angel sans lever la tête de son journal.

**- Mais ça parle ! **ricane Calum, **incroyable !"**

Angel l'ignore royalement, plus préoccupé par la page des sports que les remarques acides de Cal. Je décoche un regard à l'écossais qui hausse les épaules en marmonnant un "qu'est-ce qu'ils sont susceptibles !". Puis me penche sur Ky et lui propose de venir faire une partie d'échec pour se changer les idées. Il tourne alors la tête pour mon montrer son beau sourire.

**"T'as envie de perdre Ed ?**nargue-t-il.

**- Eh ben, tu reprends vite du poil de la bête !**

**- C'était que Belinda Jackson!** me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça sera avec la femme de ta vie ! **

**- Il serait temps qu'il la rencontre, y reste quatre jours avant le bal ! **s'exclame Calum**."**

Je soupire, et sors l'échiquier. Comme si on était pas au courant. Ouais, quatre jours et selon toute probabilité j'irais seule. Au moins la robe que j'ai trouvé est pas mal du tout. Je trouve qu'elle me va bien, elle moule ce qu'il faut et n'est pas trop voyante - Dieu merci ! Et puis y allait seule ça fait femme indépendante et sûre d'elle, non ? Ça fait femme moderne.

**"Eh Ed, **m'apostrophe Ky.

**- Oui, oui, **secoué-je la tête pour me recentrer sur le jeu, **je commence !**

**- Non**, fait-il, **ça te dit d'aller ensemble au bal ? Comme j'ai personne et t'as personne..."**

J'écarquille yeux de surprise. Mon cœur a un raté. Et je rougis furieusement. Avant de sentir un sourire lumineux poindre le bout de son nez.

**"T'es sérieux ? **soufflé-je.

**- Ben ouais ! **sourit-il, **c'est d'accord ?**

**- D'accord !**

**- Cool ! Bon c'est à toi de jouer."**

Mon cœur bat violement dans ma poitrine.

Femme moderne ? C'est surfait !

OoOo

**"Je savais que t'étais un peu désespérée...** fait Deb, **mais quand même. Avec Ky ?**

**- Quoi Ky ?**répondis-je avant de sourire.

**- Ben Ky quoi,** grimace-t-elle, **ça fait pas un peu roue de secours ?**

**- Non,** secoué-je la tête, **moi aussi j'avais personne et je le considère pas comme une roue de secours !**

**- Moi je trouve que c'est super !**tranche Mélia.

**- Oh ben si elle trouve ça super,** Deb lève les yeux au ciel. **Toi t'es maquée avec le même mec depuis que t'es en couche culotte alors tu connais quoi à l'avant couple ?**

**- C'est bon,** temporisé-je, **vous énervez pas.**

**- Je persiste à dire que j'le sens pas,** ajoute tout de même Deb.

**- Avec Calum on sort ensemble que depuis trois ans,** fait Amélia vexée.

**- On se demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais,** rié-je.

**- Calum est génial,** rougit-elle avec un sourire niais.

**- Et comment lui il fait,** raille Deborah.**"**

Mélia détourne la tête, les lèvres pincées. c'est probablement la première fois que je la vois si en colère ! Faut dire que Debra a tapé là où ça fait mal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si énervée. C'est Ky, au moins je le connais. Par cœur même. Ce n'est pas Alvin. Déjà, il est dix fois plus mignon. Je rougis toute seule.

**"Et c'est reparti !** Deb lève les yeux au ciel.

**- Je trouve ça mignon,** sourit Mélia.

- **C'est une quiche cette fille, on se demande vraiment qu'est-ce que Cal fait avec elle ! **grince Deborah en m'entrainant en avant.

**- S'il l'aime !**haussé-je les épaules.

**- Pitié ! **fait-elle en remontant ses lunettes rouges sur son nez. **Ce mec a pas de coeur, c'est bien connu. On se demande même pourquoi il sort pas avec une fille comme Collins !**

**- Katarina est cool,** la défendé-je.

- **Elle est cool avec toi parce que tu lui fais son devoir de potions, **met-elle les points sur les i."

J'hausse les épaules, inutile de me battre pour redorer la réputation de Katarina Collins. Il faudrait que je m'en prenne à toute l'école. C'est perdu d'avance. Enfin sauf contre Angel, puisque si ça ne le dérange pas d'aller avec elle au bal. Mon cœur fait un saut périeux, euphorique. J'y vais avec Kyle...

Heureusement, ma robe est super.

**"Merci Deb ! **lui lancé-je à cette pensée.

**- C'est toujours bon à prendre, mais de quoi ?"**

Je me contente de garder mon sourire scotché à ma face.

* * *

_Alors vous vous y attendiez ? Prochaine étape le bal mais que va-t-il s'y passer ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Le voilà enfin ce bal ! Préparez vos ceintures, ça va secouer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Merci aux reviewseuses :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**-J'y crois pas que tu marches dans cette merde nunuche, **maugréé Julian en me lançant un sale regard. **Toi… **_**toi !**_

Et je ne fais même pas attention à sa paire d'yeux verts qui sont censés me faire culpabiliser à coup de lueurs de déception et de désillusions. Au lieu de ça, je rajoute une couche de noir sur mes courts ongles. Bon, oui, je sais, pour faire plus sorcière démoniaque à la recherche de jeunes vierges innocentes à égorger une nuit de pleine lune, les longs ongles pointus et courbés seraient tout indiqués. Mais, toutes mes excuses, je trouve ça purement dégueulasse donc…

Mes Doc Marteens, auxquelles j'ai rajouté une petite pointe de vert bouteille –parce que je ne suis pas de si mauvaise volonté que ça-, écrasent le devoir de Métamorphose qu'un cinquième-année a laissé sur la table-basse quand je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs et de me laisser _mon_ fauteuil. Et je sais ce que vous pourriez dire.

_Ah oui, c'est ton fauteuil, p't-être ? Ya ton nom dessus ?!_

Et ben, oui, figurez-vous. En lettres brûlées que j'ai dessinées sur le cuir du bout de ma baguette, vers la fin de ma troisième année. Je fais une pause dans ma manucure pour caresser le K rigide de mon prénom, tout en adressant un sourire moqueur à Julian qui enfile sa veste grise. Puisque l'organisateur de ce bal à la con a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on s'habille avec les couleurs de notre maison. C'est ainsi que je suis en vert, et mon guignol de meilleur ami, en gris. Enfin, _gris_, c'est vite dit. Seulement sous une lumière bien précise. Son gris est si foncé qu'il parait plus noir qu'autre chose. Mais Julian Bones a toujours été un sale tricheur, grugeur et un p'tit con de délinquant. C'est ce que j'adore et m'exaspère à la fois, chez lui.

**-T'as pas besoin de moi pour foutre en l'air ce bal, j'te fais confiance, **ironisé-je.

**-C'pas ça le problème ! **fait-il en venant s'assoir sur la table-basse, à côté de mes chaussures. **La robe, le cavalier… manquerait plus que tu sois nommée la Reine du Bal et c'est bon, Kata, t'es bonne pour devenir la Starlette de l'école !**

Je prends le temps de le regarder, là, ses cheveux châtains clairs en vrac et sa chemise blanche à moitié déboutonné, et je ne loupe pas tous les autres regards féminins de la pièce qui convergent sur lui. Et sa cavalière est une pimbêche de Sixième année qu'il a choisi à peu près comme Beckett… à savoir, en approximant ses capacités avec un préservatif et d'autres accessoires du même type.

**-Oh, chic, alors ! **fis-je mine de m'enthousiasmer en m'occupant de mon auriculaire droit. **Tu finiras raide dingue de moi, du coup !**

Il me lance un regard menaçant et j'hausse un sourcil. S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne.

**-Quoi, c'est pas ton style ? Les miss-parfaites ? D'ailleurs, c'est justement parce que c'est ton style mais que toi, par contre, tu n'es pas son style que tu veux tant que ça gâcher le bal, alors que Louis a enfin réussi à se trouver un cavalier pas trop merdique, si j'ai bien suivi, **résumé-je la situation.

**-Amuse-toi bien à ton bal de fillette, Kata, **crache-t-il.

Il pousse mes jambes sans douceur et sort de la salle-commune, les autres déjà tous habillés le regardant partir avec interrogation. Oh, qu'il s'en fasse pas, la Drama Queen aura repris du poil de la bête quand il aura salopé le bal.

Je replace mes pieds sur la table-basse et trempe mon pinceau dans le tube noir, en sifflotant le générique de The Exorcist. Un bon petit film à regarder un soir de cafard, fou-rires garantis entre le vomi dégueulé par une gamine-possédée en plein délire démoniaque et des prêtres qui volent par les fenêtres.

**-Hey, Kat ! Julian prépare un mauvais coup pour le bal, pas vrai ? **

Je reconnais aussitôt la voix assurée de Malefoy.

**-T'as pas une Weasley à harceler, Malefoy, plutôt que de venir m'emmerder ? **

**-Hé, t'es obligée d'être méchante avec tes potes ?! **s'indigne-t-il.

**-On est pas potes. **

**-Bien sûr que si.**

**-Nope.**

**-Si ! **

**-Et pour répondre à ta question, mon chou, **fis-je en levant enfin le regard sur lui. **Oui, je suis méchante avec mes potes. Et avant que tu me demandes, oui, j'aime ça. **

Il me regarde avec ses sourcils blonds froncés, visiblement mécontent, lui sourire moqueusement.

**-Du vernis ? **lui proposé-je en lui tendant mon pinceau. **T'auras l'air moins quiche dans ton costume à paillettes. **

**-Il est argenté ! **

**xOxOxO**

Mes Doc Marteens claquent contre le sol du Hall et on se retourne pour me regarder un instant avant de détourner le regard. Comme d'habitude et de la façon que j'aime. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel effet je fais aux gens, un mélange de peur et d'appréhension, de fascination et de dégoût. Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Faut dire que je m'en fous.

Je m'arrête une seconde, repérant mon cavalier. Je souris, un peu étonnée de le voir, ici, dans le Hall alors que le bal a commencé depuis trois quarts d'heure. Je déteste les gens en retard mais quand je suis à l'heure, j'ai l'impression de faire une faveur. Et je préfère encore chanter dans les prés, des paniers débordant de marguerites pleins les bras, à poil, plutôt que de faire une faveur.

Il est avec ses deux acolytes d'abrutis de potes, l'écossais et le nymphomane dépressive, plus, les trois filles qui ne les quittent pas. Et parmi ce petit groupe, il y en qu'un qui me plait et que deux que je tolère Pierce qui n'est, ma foi, pas la pire des coéquipières de potion et Quinn-nimpho qui ne sert pas à grand-chose mais sait toujours bien choisir ses chaises et propriétés pour que je puisse les lui piquer.

Je m'approche alors d'eux et me poste juste à côté d'Angelo, devant lever la tête pour croiser son regard sombre, et je salue d'abord Pierce :

**-Salut, Pierce. **

**-Hey, Katarina ! Je suis super contente que tu viennes au bal avec nous, enfin, avec Angelo, **fait-elle avec un petit clin d'œil entendu.

J'arque un sourire. C'est quoi cette minauderie joviale limite flippante, tout d'un coup ? Elle était encore du style à broyer du noir, en hochant lugubrement à toutes les lacérations vocales que je distribuais au sujet du bal, à notre dernier cours de potion et maintenant, c'est « Whoop, whoop ! Saute sur ton cavalier, promis, j'applaudis ! ». Je devine sans mal l'origine du problème.

**-T'as un cavalier ? **

J'entends la copine de l'écossais qui pousse un hoquet d'indignation face à mon interrogation, trouvant ça tout bonnement insultant que je pose une telle question à Pierce. Ce qu'elle n'a pas compris c'est que je suis à deux doigts de trouver que le fait que moi-même j'ai un cavalier soit une insulte à mon image. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un stupide bal et d'un cavalier, pour compléter ce lugubre tableau.

Mais voilà, je suis faible. Louis m'a eue à l'usure et Angélo abuse sur le sex-appeal.

**-Oui, oui, c'est moi !**bondit Quinn, sans laisser la moindre chance à Pierce de répondre. **C'est moi, le cavalier !**

Je lance un regard à Pierce qui sourit bêtement en rougissant encore plus bêtement. J'y crois pas. Son cavalier est _Kyle Quinn_. Ok, j'ai dit que je le tolérais et que j'aimais bien ses chaises, n'empêche que c'est un sombre idiot fini et que je suis sûre que même son patronus est en chaleur. M'étonnerait pas que ce soit un bonobo, l'un de ces singes qui ne font que copuler avec toute leur tribu.

**-Arrête de sautiller sur place, Quinn, on dirait un lapin, **lui dis-je.

**-Et alors ?! C'est mignon !**

**-Justement. Ca me donne envie de sortir un marteau et de te l'écraser dans la tronche.**

**-Ah.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Je te préviens tout de suite, beau-gosse, on va pas rester avec tes p'tits copains, toute la soirée, **informé-je Angelo.

Je regarde l'écossais sucer la lèvre inférieure de sa copine, comme s'il était apprenti-vampire, depuis cinq minutes. Et il serait vampire, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je trouverai même ça carrément cool, dans l'hypothèse bien sûr que ce n'est pas un des vampires qui brillent au soleil comme une boule disco et qui est végétarien comme ceux tout à fait niaiseux de la littérature pour midinettes de 12-13 ans. Non moi, je veux du vrai sang qui coule et des plaies ouvertes, avec des râles affamés et des regards fous.

Un truc chouette, quoi. Si on peut coller la scène au fond d'une cave aux araignées grosses comme mon poing, alors, vraiment, je ne trouverai plus grand-chose à dire. Mais, au lieu de ça, c'est juste un couple de crétins hormonés, pendant un bal tout aussi élevé intellectuellement.

Pourquoi, déjà, je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de Julian à foutre en l'air ce bal à la con ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, les jérémiades de Melle Louise et les épaules carrées de mon voisin de droite. Je me tourne franchement vers lui et le regarde pleinement. Son costard beige, par-dessus sa chemise blanche ornée d'une cravate de la même couleur que sa veste, épouse à merveille sa musculature et me réconforte. Peu importe combien ce bal sera naze –et il le sera-, je pourrais passer tout mon temps à le mater.

**-D'accord, **me répond d'ailleurs celui-ci avec indifférence. **Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?**

Je lance un coup d'œil à Pierce, Quinn et Moore qui se déchainent sur l'air électro qui fait saigner mes tympans depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans cette salle de malheur.

**-J'y tiens pas plus que ça.**

**-Boire un verre, alors ? **

**-Non.**

**-Tu veux faire quoi ? **demande-t-il donc, sans agacement aucun.

**-Rien mais ailleurs. **

**-KATYYY ! **crit-on.

Et ça a au moins le mérite de décrocher le faux-vampire de sa victime. Voici Louis, et son cavalier qui déboulent vers nous. Son cavalier est un pauvre garçon de Sixième année, binoclard et plein d'acné. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer cette vérité, Louis s'est justifié en assurant qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux de tout Poudlard. Tout en ajoutant qu'il ne comptait pas les miens dedans puisqu'il ne les a jamais vu, dissimulés qu'ils sont, depuis bientôt quatre ans. Mon boulet sentimental qui me sert d'amis choune depuis les deux ans et quelques que je me le trimbale parce qu'il veut _absolument _voir mes yeux et que je refuse jusqu'à lui dire la couleur.

D'après lui, ils sont violets, comme les mèches dans mes cheveux. Allons bon.

**-Katy, **répète-il en s'asseyant à ma gauche, avec l'air en colère. **On t'a attendu une heure !**

**-Où ?**

**-Bah devant la salle commune des Serdaigle ! On avait dit qu'on s'attendait là, après que Bill nous ait rejoin, pour qu'on aille tous les trois ensemble au bal !**

**-Je t'avais dit non, **lui rappelé-je.

**-T'as fini par dire oui !**

**-Seulement pour que tu me lâches.**

**-Ka…, **commence-t-il avant de s'écrier en changeant totalement de ton, **Katy ! Mais tu es magnifique ! Ta robe te va super bien, le vert est vraiment ta couleur !**

Il a mis ses deux mains sur les joues, ce qui me fait rouler les yeux. Il se penche alors vers moi, pour me souffler à l'oreille :

**-Il t'a fait des compliments, j'espère…**

**-Non, bichette, mais je comptais sur toi pour ça, **ironisé-je.

**-J'ai aussi entendu que Michael pouvait pas venir au bal parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie... **

**-Oh, le pauvre bichon…**

Je regarde ses yeux bleus suspicieux qui s'éclairent avec une pointe de plaisir. Quand il me pose la question suivante, il essaye d'y cacher sa jubilation avec difficulté.

**-Ce serait pas toi, par hasard ?**

**-Non, **mentis-je.

**-Sure ? **

**-Et même si, imaginons, ce serait à cause de moi que ce trou du cul se fait dorloter par l'infirmière, ce serait parce qu'il m'a bousculée dans les couloirs ou regarder d'une façon qui m'aurait déplue, et certainement pas pour défendre ton petit honneur de biche blessée après qu'il t'ait mis un râteau pour ce bal débile.**

**-Bien sûr ! **fait-il avec un sourire qui traverse toute la Grande-Salle.

**-Arrête de sourire.**

**-Je souris pas.**

**xOxOxO**

Du bout de la baguette, j'allais verser du jus de citrouille glacé dans mon ver quand une main attrapa la mienne. Une main virile et mate avec un tatouage de crane de mort qui rit à gorge déployée sur la première phalange de son index, une croix au pouce identique au mien et un couché de soleil sur une mer tourmentée sur le dessus. La main gauche de Julian Bones, tombeur de ses dames.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et il me regarde de haut, avec cette étincelle de satisfaction dans ses yeux verts qui ne me trompent pas une seule seconde.

**-Je ne boirai pas de ça, si j'étais toi, ma Kata d'**_**amour **_**!**

**-De la pisse de dragon ? **m'enquis-je avec ennui.

Mais il se contente de me lancer un clin d'œil et me tend un verre.

**-Mais ca fera pas de mal à ton italien de mes deux, **me dit-il. **Avec tous mes vœux de bonheur, bien sûr !**

Je baisse mon regard sur le verre un instant puis redresse le menton, tout en passant ma langue contre l'intérieur de ma joue pour me calmer. Il continue à me fixer avec son air de bad boy très fier de lui.

**-Dégage, toi, ton verre et tous tes petits fantasmes Gilbertins avant que je vous détruise tous.**

**-Oh, tu défends déjà le petit honneur de ton armoire à glace en costard ? Que c'est mignon…**

Et il fait mine de me passer à côté, ricanant de son ironie mais je lui donne un coup de coude bien placée dans le verre, renversant la pisse de dragon, morve de troll ou liquide amniotique d'hippogriffe, ou peu importe ce qu'il contient, sur sa si belle et sexy chemise de tombeur. Il observe un bref moment le désastre puis me lance un de ses regards meurtriers qui ne font qu'amplifier ma satisfaction.

Et je m'en vais tranquillement, riant à ses « SALE GARCE DE GOTHIQUE DE MERDE ! » et j'attrape un bout de pudding, l'inspectant sur mon trajet vers Angelo qui était allé voir un mec à une table qui lui avait fait signe. Un membre de son équipe de Quidditch ou je-ne-sais-plus qui, mais que je ne voulais pas spécialement voir.

Malefoy se poste alors juste devant moi et pointe mon pudding du doigt.

**-C'est bourré de puces de chiens galeux, mange pas ça, **souffle-t-il.

**-Quoi, t'es dans la combine pour faire foirer le bal, blondine ? **m'exaspéré-je en jetant le bout sur une fille qui passait par là et dont la coiffure m'énervait. **C'est pas bientôt fini, ces gamineries ! Je peux même pas manger !**

**-Parle moins fort ! **marmonne-t-il en regardant autour de nous avant de me tendre un paquet de Choco-grenouille. **Tiens, vas-y pioche.**

**-J'veux pas de tes microbes de fils de Mangemorts aristo repentis. Et blondasse. **

**-C'est pas pire que les microbes de grosse chieuse gothique ! **fait-il, vexé.

**-Ils me font pas courir après les Weasleys, moi, alors, je dirais que si, ils sont mieux. **

**-Ah oui, toi, tu préfères les italiens baraqués, c'est ça ? **

**-C'est ça.**

Il fait la grimace en remarquant que sa petite référence à Angelo ne me met pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise. J'attrape l'un de ses Choco-Grenouille et il se met à sourire.

**-T'enflamme pas, blondine, j'ai la dalle, j'emballerai McGo si elle avait encore du chocolat dans la bouche.**

**-T'es vraiment crade comme fille, **grommelle-t-il. **Dis, Kat, **reprend-il en faisant un pas vers moi, l'air complice qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, **tu voudrais pas aller voir aux toilettes des filles ? Ca fait bien dix minutes que Rosie y est !**

**-Oh et tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'elle y fait ?**

**-Oui, voilà !**

**-Ah, d'accord, je vois…**

**-Merci, Kat, je…**

**-Même pas en rêve, **claqué-je sèchement en faisant mine de m'en aller.

**-Je te donne tout mon paquet de Choco-Grenouille ! **s'écrie-t-il en brandissant le dit-paquet. **Y'a plus que les cakes fourrés aux yeux de salamandre.**

Je le regarde un instant, avisant quelle est la meilleure marche à suivre. Avec un grognement, je capitule, amorçant le geste pour attraper mon dû quand il le recule.

**-Hep hep hep ! Après que t'aies été voir, je te le passe !**

**-Tu crois échanger des billes avec la nunuche de la maternelle, espèce de Caïd ? **grincé-je.

Je lui pique le paquet violemment, lui donnant un coup en pleine tronche au passage. Il se frotte le nez en jurant.

**-Et t'as de la chance que j'aille vraiment voir ta princesse, je suis de bonne humeur. **

J'ignore ses grognements de douleur et me dirige vers les toilettes, en maugréant que je me ramollis. Va falloir encore que je taggue les murs pour me sentir Katarina à nouveau. Je sors donc de la Grande-Salle, laissant derrière moi toute la musique et les gesticulations de mes camarades qui croient danser. Après quelques mètres, j'entre dans les toilettes que je trouve pratiquement vide mis à part Weasley qui rigole avec sa pimbêche de petite cousine, Lilly Potter et sa tresse rousse mode sauvageonne qui donne la trique aux garçons de son année.

**-Dis, Wealsey ? **m'agacé-je, coupant leur minauderie. **Tu veux bien dégager des chiottes, ya ton Scorpy-chéri qu'a des spasmes à l'idée que tu sois tombée dans la cuvette. **

**-Je ne sors plus avec Scorpius, Katarina, et tu pourras lui dire d'arrêter de…**

**-NON ! **crié-je en lui lançant un choco-grenouille dans la figure.

Je me tourne vers le lavabo, ignorant leurs mines outrées et pose le paquet de Choco-grenouille sur le bord du lavabo pour me laver les mains. Elles s'en vont en rouspétant à mi-voix sur mon manque de savoir-vivre et mes manières qui frisent celles du Chimpanzé, et la porte se ferme sur la voix de Weasley qui s'inquiète que son œil va gonfler cette nuit. Et mes ricanements, aussi.

**-C'est bon, Katy, la voie est libre ? **chuchote-t-on dans mon dos.

Je jette un regard dans le miroir pour voir la tête blonde de Louis dépasser de la porte entrebaillée d'une des cabines. Je lève les yeux au plafond en me séchant les mains.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les chiottes des filles, Delacour ? Y'a quelqu'un d'autre là-dedans avec qui tu joues à touche-pipi ?**

**-Quoi… ? **s'écrie-t-il, rouge de gêne. **NON !**

**-Juste décevant, alors. **

**-Les toilettes des garçons sont juste sales, les vôtres sentent meilleures…, **fait-il en venant se laver les mains à côté de moi.

**-Oh, dans ces conditions, c'est tout à fait normal, alors, **ironisé-je.

**-Tu voudras bien danser avec moi ? **me demande-t-il, penaud. **Bill refuse de danser avec moi…**

**-Bah, il aime pas danser, pas la peine de pleurer.**

**-Non, je… je crois qu'il n'est venu avec moi que parce que personne d'autre ne lui avait demandé. Aucune fille, je veux dire, **m'avoue-t-il avec tristesse. **Il tressaille à chaque fois que je le touche et…**

**-Il est hétéro, **terminé-je avec plus de compassion que je ne le voudrais.

**-Oui…**

**-Ok, je danserai avec toi.**

**-Oh, cooool, Katy ! Merci ! **saute-t-il sur moi, les mains trempées. **Ca va être génial, j'adore danser avec toi, c'est dommage qu'on danse si rarement ensemble ! Une fois, tu voudras bien qu'on aille en boite ensemble ? Il parait que c'est génial mais j'y suis jam-…**

**-Ok, la belle de minuit, on se calme, **l'arrêté-je en le repoussant. **Je n'irai certainement pas en boite. Et quand je dis certainement pas, c'est jamais. Même sous la menace d'un couteau qui me découpe lentement la gorge, je n'irai pas en boîte. **

**-Ok, ok ! **fait-il en souriant quand même comme un abruti.

Il m'attrape la main et me tracte jusqu'à la sortie des toilettes, me faisant semer des soupirs tout le long du trajet quand il est à deux-doigt de faire des pas de danse en marchant. Oh, Merlin, achevez-moi maintenant et que ça fasse mal.

On pénètre à nouveau dans la salle bruyante, sombre et animée. Et mes yeux se posent aussitôt sur mon cavalier qui est tout seul à une table. Je souris. Quel plus bel échappatoire ? Et plus sexy ?

**-Attends, **stoppé-je mon ami qui m'emmenait déjà sur la piste. **J'ai un cavalier à prévenir avant.**

**-Ooooh, **ronronne-t-il. **Tu le préviens ? C'est trop mignon !**

**-**_**Jamais **_**! **claqué-je avec dégoût. **Rien chez moi est mignon ! **

**-Si tu le dis…**

Mais dans ses yeux et son sourire, je lis facilement « mais moi, je connais la vérité ». Je le fais me lâcher la main avec agacement, soupirant quand il me lance qu'il m'attend sur la piste. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de danser avec lui ?

Mais je retrouve vite mon sourire assuré habituel en m'approchant d'Angelo qui lève son regard noir vers moi. Il me sourit légèrement. Il a enlevé sa veste et desserré sa cravate, ce qui ne le rend que plus séduisant. Jusqu'ici, il n'a rien tenté. Pas de caresse, pas de geste déplacé, pas un baiser, pas de mains baladeurs. Même pas un doigt. On n'a pas dansé, il est allé me chercher quelques verres quand je lui en demandais et sinon, on est restés assis à s'échanger des banalités. Il joue la carte du mec distant et indifférent. Tant mieux, j'aime ça.

**-Je t'ai manquée, chéri ? **m'enquis-je.

Son sourire s'accentue avec amusement et il ne répond rien. Ce qui tombe bien parce que je ne me sens pas trop d'humeur bavarde. Je n'ai jusqu'ici pas freiné mon avancée tranquille et je la termine en m'asseyant juste à côté de lui, de sorte que ma cuisse est contre la sienne et je me tourne vers lui, levant mon visage vers le sien et l'attrapant par la nuque.

Il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher, ni pour accélérer le processus. Il reste juste immobile, mi-sourire, le bras posé le long du canapé, derrière moi. Je presse donc mes lèvres contre les siennes qui sont bien plus chaudes que les miennes et plus rêches aussi, parfaites. Je me recule juste un peu pour ne faire plus que le frôler tandis qu'il écarte un peu ses lèvres et je souris, triomphale.

Je pose donc mes deux mains sur ses joues, bien déterminée à savoir si ce que l'on dit sur les italiens est vrai.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_On espère que la chaleur vous étouffe pas trop, parce que nous ça pèse !_

_Sinon un gros merci à nos reviewseuses, comme d'hab les filles z'êtes géniales et puis..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Happy : De l'amour pur ? Wow ! Et on te comprend Louis il est génial comme personnage, trop attendrissant et tout ! Quant à nos personnages, on essaye toujours de trouver des trucs nouveaux, différents pour que ça change et pas vous ennuyer :D Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ces compliments ! Au plaisir de te re-lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Erysse Gilbert et Eric sont tout simplement fabuleux. Je suis éblouie devant tant de classe. Comment cette fille fait pour être parfaite en toute circonstance et sans avoir l'air d'avoir fait un effort particulier ? La vie est terriblement injuste. Elle est dans une robe argentée qui semble avoir été faite pour elle, longue et à bustier, sans chichi rien mais ça n'empêche que tout le monde – particulièrement la gente masculine, ne cesse de lui jeter des regards. Elle a fait boucler ses cheveux pour l'occasion et contrairement à moi où la seule fois où j'ai essayé de le faire ça a fini par une choucroute digne de Brigitte Bardo dans ses mauvais jours, Erysse donne l'impression de sortir de chez un grand coiffeur. Je ne me suis quand à moi pas risqué dans de telles fantaisies, j'ai opté pour un chignon et ai juste réussi à rentre ma franche pas trop vilaine.

**« Tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir !** s'exclame Erysse en venant me faire sa fameuse bise française. **J'adore ta robe !**

- **Merci, tu es superbe, **laché-je quant à moi du bout des lèvres.

- **Oh non !** fait-elle avec modestie avec un geste gracieux de la main,** c'est une vieillerie que j'ai ressortie, j'économise pour un voyage humanitaire en Thaïlande alors tu sais les robes neuves! »**

Merlin, où s'arrête la perfection de cette fille ? Moi j'économise surtout pour aller au Pérou, voir le Machupichu, et n'ai pas la grande classe du prétexte humanitaire. Shaaaaame on me !

**« Ed, je te l'emprunte,** nous interrompt alors Eric dans un costard d'un rouge foncé, **c'est notre chanson ! »**

Oooooh comme c'est romantique, ironisé-je pour moi-même. Erysse me lance un sourire éclatant avant de lui donner sa main pour rejoindre la piste. Ses boucles sculptées avec soin tressautent dans son dos, comme pour narguer. Je me fais soudain l'impression d'être Polochon trouillard et rondouillet qui regarde Ariel danser avec son prince. Eric en plus, quelle ironie !

**« Bon tu viens danser ou tu nous joues la grande scène du quatre ?**m'apostrophe Deborah.

- **T'as pas un cavalier à qui ordonner ça ?** demandé-je en me servant un verre de ponch.

- **Non !** s'exclame-t-elle en m'arrachant des mains le verre,**bois pas cette merde !**

- **Euuuh, quoi c'est de la pisse de dragon ou quoi ?** rié-je.

- **Va savoir, avec les serpentards on est jamais certain !**

- **Les serpentards ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

- **Bones a décidé de nous faire sa drama queen puéril !** explique-t-elle. **J'te jure, il a aucune tenue ce mec ! **

- **Faut dire, vue l'état de sa chemise…** faisé-je remarqué avec humour, **faut pas trop lui en demander !**

- **Bon tu viens ou pas ? »**

Et je lui emboîte le pas, me demandant qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger si les canapés ont subi le même sort que le ponch ! Ils ont aucune considération pour l'estomac des gens !

OoOo

Ky est carrément mort de rire depuis déjà dix minutes, faut dire ya de quoi. Calum nous a fait son petit speech avec son ton supérieur et son accent écossais, nous expliquant combien les bals c'est d'un ringard bablabla. Pour finir par avaler cul-sec son verre de ponch. Qu'il a recracher sur le premier venu, autrement dit Karim, le cavalier de Deborah qui a fait un scandale. Résultat il a planté Debra qui du coup est montée sur ses grands chevaux, insultant de tous les noms Cal. Ce à quoi a répondu Amélia.

**« Mais c'est pas de sa faute si c'était pas du ponch. »**

Debra lui a sorti son regard de tueuse.

**« On t'a demandé ton avis à toi le mollusque ?! »**

Là on avait définitivement perdu Kyle.

**« D'où tu causes à ma copine comme ça la morue !**s'est écrié Calum. **»**

Pour toute réponse elle lui a jeté le contenue de son verre à la figure. Amélia a poussé un cri avant de se jeter sur Déborah pour défendre son cher et tendre. Elles ont fini aux toilettes, pour faire Merlin sait quoi. Cal quand a lui a décidé qu'il en avait assez de ce merdier et s'est tiré, me plantant avec un Kyle écroulé de rire. Il s'appuie sur moi, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

**« Et dire qu'il voulait pas venir au bal ! Ca aurait été dommage de rater ça quand même ! **

- **Il va être encore plus exécrable que d'habitude…**

- **Un peu plus ou un peu moins,** hausse-t-il des épaules avant de reposer son propre verre de ponch auquel il n'a pas goûté. **Bon, on va danser ? »**

Un sourire illumine mon visage et mon cœur rate un temps. J'hoche la tête, les mains soudaines moites. J'espère qu'il ne va pas en prendre une, il va être dégouté ! Oh non Merlin ! Mais en fait il décide juste de se fondre dans la masse, ah bon… tant mieux d'un certain côté ! Je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de toute façon, alors autant juste profiter ! Je suis sur ses talons, la proximité des autres m'étouffe. A moins que ça soit mon impatience et ma trouille. Je essuie discrètement mes paumes sur ma robe, priant pour que la sueur ne s'y voie pas.

Je constate avec soulagement qu'il s'agit d'un rock, et que tous les danseurs sont lancés pour certains dans une chorégraphie qui me fait presque croire qu'ils s'y sont préparés. Ky m'attrape la main – je remercie Merlin pour m'avoir fait penser à y essuyer la sueur- et me fait tournoyer. Heureusement j'arrive à maintenir mon équilibre sur mes escarpins. Manquerez plus que je me ramasse, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de ce genre d'incident quand on ne s'appelle pas Erysse Ilithia Gilbert. Je l'aperçois d'ailleurs là bas, à danser avec une de ses amies. Je suis sûre qu'elle elle n'a aucun problème de sueur. Ça me fait me sentir soudain maladroite et poisseuse. Je m'empourpre en essayant d'imaginer quelle image je dois donner.

Heureusement, Ky semble s'en foutre royalement.

**« Tu t'es entraîné sur les pas ou quoi,** m'écrié-je.

- **C'est un talent inné !** réplique-t-il avec suffisance.

- **J'en doute pas !** ironisé-je. **Ça crève les yeux !**

- **Hilarant Ed ! Hilarant ! »**

Pour me faire taire il me fait tourner sur moi-même, je manque de m'encastrer dans un pilier, rattrapée de justesse par un Kyle hilare. Je le fusille du regard.

**« Hilarant Ky ! Hilarant ! **mimiqué-je. **»**

OoOo

**« On va vous écraser, vieux ! Cette année on a un gardien du tonnerre ! »**

Angel se moque de lui avec les yeux, le capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Quiddith de Serdaigle depuis tout à l'heure n'arrête pas de s'affirmer pompeusement comme le capitaine de la meilleure équipe des quatre maisons. Jasper n'a toujours pas compris qu'il en faut plus pour faire sortir de ses gongs Angelo Rossi. C'est une montagne, rien ne peut le perturber dans sa tranquillité. On peut pas en dire autant de sa capitaine, Brienne – ou Bri pour les intimes – Colbert. Une blonde grande et élancée qui occupe le poste d'attrapeuse depuis sa deuxième année. Elle était pas loin de battre le record du grand Harry Potter.

**« Même pas en rêve, c'est Angelo le meilleur et ça tout Poudlard le sait alors ton Nicolas Machin tu peux te le carrer où je pense !**

- **Tu peux toujours y croire ma pauvre Colbert !** ricane-t-il, **tu l'as pas vu à l'entrainement !**

- **Tu parles de son troisième arrêt avant-hier ? **elle hausse les épaules, **il a manqué de se manger l'herbe ! »**

J'échange un regard blasé avec Angel, pas que je soutienne pas mon équipe loin de là même, mais bon passer votre soirée à débattre sur le Quidditch… Angelo laisse glisser un sourire amusé par mon ennui. Et ça le fait rire ? Qu'est-ce que fabrique Ky ? Il a dit qu'il ramenait à boire quelque chose de buvable et ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il a disparu de la circulation.

**« C'est ce qu'on verra ! **s'exclame Bri avec agacement, **j'vois même pas j'parle avec un crétin pareil ! Tu viens danser Angel ? »**

Mon camarade d'infortune la jauge du regard, étonné par ce revirement de situation. Il hoche la tête, se lève me tapotant l'épaule au passage pour signifier sa pseudo compassion. Je les regarde s'éloigner sur la piste, avant de retourner mon attention sur Jasper qui me dévisage. Il dissimule mal son dédain, je ne suis pas digne de son intérêt visiblement. Je soupire, baisse les yeux.

**« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué !? »**

Je sursaute en sentant Ky passer un bras autour de mes épaules, tout sourire. Il me tend un verre d'un mélange rosâtre.

**« T'en as mis du temps,** faisé-je remarquer.

- **Parce que je suis allé chercher des provisions aussi !** se défend-t-il en me tendant un cupcake. **A la myrtille ! »**

J'écarquille les yeux d'envie, m'en empare avec avidité. La poitrine toute chaude par cette attention. C'est mes préférés.

**« Où t'es allé trouvé ça ?**demandé-je étonnée.

- **J'ai des relations ma vieille,** se vante-t-il.

- **Bien sûr…**

- **Tu en doutes ?** fait-il mine d'être vexé.

- **Pas le moins du monde voyons,** répliqué-je avec humour. **C'est bien connu que t'es un VIP. »**

Il me bouscule pour me faire taire, j'éclate de rire. C'est trop facile !

**« Angel danse avec Brienne ?** remarque-t-il.

- **Ouais,** hoché-je la tête le nez dans mon cupcake, **en quoi c'est étonnant ? C'est un canon Angelo Rossi. »**

Il me décoche un regard vexé. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Fais pas ta tête de mule.**

- **Je fais pas ma tête de mule !** grogne-t-il.

- **En tout cas merci, **sourié**-**je en désignant le cupcake.

- **Il a mis du temps à venir c'lui**-là ! fait-il en ébouriffant ma franche, **je t'en pris ! »**

OoOo

**« Pourquoi ?!**

- **J'ai pas les chaussures pour !** rétorque Katarina à Louis.

- **T'es en doc Martens,** s'exclame-t-il.

- **Justement, faut pas les abîmer. C'est des petites beautés.**

- **Elle est pas aussi rabat joie d'habitude, **souffle-t-il à mon adresse,** c'est juste qu'elle est pas très danse.**

- **Et pas très bal… **ajouté-je.

- **Pourtant elle a un super cavalier, **fait-il en regardant tristement le sien.

- **Ça reste relatif, **temporisé-je.**Angel a ses défauts. Mais ok, **lui fais-je un clin d'œil,** l'emballage à lui seul vaut le détour !**

- **Vous avez pas fini de reluquer mon cavalier comme deux vieilles grabataires obsédés ? **demande Katarina. **»**

Elle aussi elle en jette ce soir, dans une robe verte sapin courte avec une sorte de corsert aux rubans noirs. Elle a beau dire qu'elle supporte pas l'ambiance coton rose du bal, elle a quand même fait l'effort d'être super chic ce soir. Elle nous dédaigne depuis tout à l'heure, et ce pauvre Louis en a presque le regard d'un chien battu, l'œil humide et quémandant. Je lui souris gentiment.

**« Moi je veux bien danser si tu veux, le temps que Katarina change d'avis**, proposé-je.

- **C'est vrai ?** fait-il un peu plus rayonnant soudainement. »

Puis, après qu'il ait promis de revenir chercher Katarina, de grès ou de force – j'attends de voir le « de force » ! – Nous rejoignons la danse, un tube très disco. En plus, Louis danse super bien ! Je suis impressionnée et met toute mon énergie à tenir la distance.

**« Faut pas lui en tenir rigueur, tu sais,** me dit-il après un moment, **c'est pas qu'elle nous aime pas, c'est juste qu'elle est comme ça Katy ! »**

J'hoche la tête, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était pas quelqu'un de très festif. Ça doit aller avec le style gothique, comme un trait officiel de la panoplie.

**« Et puis elle a l'air un peu… mais en vérité c'est une gentille !**il a un sourire béat d'admiration et d'affection alors qu'il décrit son amie. **»**

Je le trouve attendrissant, me demandant sérieusement comment des personnes aussi polaires que Katarina Collins et Louis Delacour en sont venus à devenir proches. La musique change alors, on en enchaine encore deux avant que, essoufflée, je demande grâce.

**« Je vais me chercher à boire,** annoncé-je – Macgo a fait remplacé en ponch en se rendant compte des méfaits de Julian. **»**

Il se dirige aussitôt vers Katarina, prêt à retourner à l'attaque. Je me précipite sur le ponch mais attend tout de même d'avoir vu quelqu'un en prendre une gorgée et ne pas prendre une teinte verdâtre, avant de me lancer.

**« Alors, on s'est faite toute belle ce soir Eddy ? Quel exploit !»**

Je me raidis, relâchant la louche pour me retourner lentement sur Alvin qui a sourire narquois placardé sur les lèvres. Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon gobelet rouge, priant de toutes mes forces Merlin pour qu'il s'en aille. Il se serre lui aussi un verre et moi je reste statufiée sur place, me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver.

**« Tu noies ta peine dans l'alcool parce que ton cavalier t'a abandonné ?** demande-t-il.

- **Quoi ?** lâché-je malgré moi.

- **T'es bien la seule à pas l'avoir vu rouler une pelle à Belinda Jackson, **pointe-il du doigt. **»**

Je tourne les yeux pour tomber sur Ky et Belinda Jackson en plein échange de salive. Pressé l'un contre l'autre. Mes cotes se compressent brutalement sur ma poitrine, et mon estomac tombe à terre. Je rougie et détourne le regard vivement. Mon front me brule et mes tempes sifflent.

**« Ben quoi ? **susurre-t-il d'un ton faux, **franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as vu comment t'es foutue aussi ? Ya bien qu'un pari qui te fera avoir un copain, sérieux. »**

Le sang bourdonne dans mes oreilles et ma vision devient soudain très floue. Je baisse les yeux.

**« Tu vas pleurer ou je rêve ?Attend mais t'y as vraiment cru ?**éclate-t-il de rire, **tu t'es fait avoir deux fois de suite, c'est franchement pitoyable Pierce. Faut atterrir un peu. »**

Et il tourne les talons lâchant un « Allez, bonne fin de soirée ! ».Je reste les yeux rivés dans le fond de mon gobelet, les vagues se font de plus en plus furieuses sous mes paupières alors qu'un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et mon ventre.

Brutalement je pose le verre et me précipite vers la sortie.

OoOo

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches, les escarpins à la main et mes pieds sur la pierre froide. J'entre en trombe dans notre salle commune déserte avant de de filer dans le dortoir pour filles de mon année. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, la claque et ferme le verrou. Mes chaussures tombent au sol. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte en bois. Et le torrent jaillit alors de mes paupières que je plaque contre mes genoux enfoncés dans ma poitrine.

Les mots et les images tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Non mais quelle idiote, quelle idiote… Si maman me voyait, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait… Que je n'ai pas été fichu de retenir la leçon la première fois, que j'aurais dû comprendre que… Je resserre mes bras autour de mes jambes, pour former une boule hermétique au monde. Pour m'étouffer. Je sanglote bruyamment, renifle. Ma respiration saccadée m'arrache des gémissements pathétiques. Je me déteste tellement pour ne pas avoir compris, je me déteste tellement pour être aussi idiote, je me déteste tellement. Tellement.

Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Alvin m'a fait mal la première fois mais c'est encore pire maintenant. Kyle n'est pas désespéré à ce point… Personne ne voudra jamais de moi, personne ne me verra autrement que la fille petite, terne et ronde qui fait tapisserie dans le font. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de mon corps plus fort, plus fort… Ma respiration se bloque, les gémissements et les pleurs aussi. La frénésie se stoppe. Le silence est sur le fil. Je relâche mes bras et le souffle se fait plus profond, plus calme.

Rageuse, j'essuie mes larmes et m'appuyant sur le lavabo je me relève pour faire face à mon reflet. Le miroir a le bon ton de fermer son claquet. Je me fixe. Tellement lisse. Tellement insignifiante. Inintéressante. Un visage qu'on oublie aussi vite rencontré. Mes cheveux sont en pétards autour de mon front et mon chignon n'est plus qu'une masse informe à l'image du reste de mon corps. Je retiens un sanglot, pince mes lèvres.

Vivement je sors ma baguette et attrape le magazine abandonné sur la cuvette des toilettes où des midinettes de 50 kg donnent des conseils pour un régime estival. Je feuillette hargneusement les pages avant de tomber sur la bonne rubrique. Et sans un regard pour mon reflet, je lève ma baguette et l'agite. Une poignée de mèches tombent à terre. Je prends une grande inspiration et d'une traite coupe, coupe, coupe. Qu'elle parte ! Qu'elle parte cette fille ! Qu'elle disparaisse ! Les cheveux châtains s'éparpillent dans le lavabo, certain s'accrochent sur mes joues humides. Je passe de l'eau glacée sur mon visage, reprenant à peine mon souffle, les mains crispées sur la faïence.

La franche est tombée à terre, la plupart de ma chevelure aussi. Mon cœur bat brutalement dans ma poitrine, assourdissant mes oreilles. Je jette un coup d'œil à la photo de la fille du magazine. Grimace. Et m'empare de la première trousse de maquillage qui vient.

Mes mains tremblent trop, je rate. Le mascara tombe dans le lavabo. J'abaisse ma main et me fixe dans le miroir. Les cheveux dans tous les sens et des poches noires sur le contour des yeux. Les sanglots éclatent à nouveau, je porte mes mains à mon visage pour les étouffer. Et tout recommence à trembler. Je ressemble à une farce, un clown. Je suis laide. Pathétique, pathétique, mal fichue, mal fichue, ricane Alvin dans ma tête. Par-dessus les larmes.

Je serre les dents, fort.

_Qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours cette idiote ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà pour vous, le chapitre suivant, tout beau tout neuf !  
_

_Un graaand merci à tous ceux qui nous encourage, vous êtes des amours !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**-C'était un bal bien réussi, **se réjouit Beckett en dévoilant ses dents trop longues dans un large sourire. **On a fait gerber les trois quart des nazes du bahut et j'ai baisé toute la nuit. **

**-J'aime pas les punk joyeux, **maugréé-je. **Va te tailler les veines plutôt que de raconter des conneries.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ya, ma jolie ? T'es jalouse ? **

Je ne perds rien de son regard de pseudo-tombeur qu'il me sert, tandis qu'on marche dans le couloir avec le reste de la bande de chien-chiens à Julian.

**-Ok, **fis-je. **C'est moi qui vais me tailler les veines. **

A côté de moi, les jumelles marchent lentement, les yeux vides, en se tenant la main et elles me font penser à des zombis, et Betinson est quasiment collée à mon meilleur ami qui ne fait même pas attention à elle. Il est trop occupé à broyer du noir, n'ayant pas réussi à chiper sa belle des mains de Cho pendant le bal. Je ne ferai pas de commentaire et préfère caresser la peau élastique de Tumeur, perché sur mon épaule, me gratouillant le cou du bout de sa queue de rat-sans-poil.

On entre dans la Grande Salle pour faire face à toute une marée de tête de déterrés, de gueules de bois et de paires d'yeux vitreux aux cernes qui tombent jusqu'au menton. Je souris. Et ben, voilà, comme j'aime mes camarades ! J'ai presque l'impression d'être entrée dans le clip de _Thriller. _

Et mes yeux se posent à la table des Poufsouffle où mon italien boit son café en parlant avec Brienne Colbert. Et elle a revêtu sa plus belle paire d'yeux de biche, avec le rire spécial flirt qui va avec. Je fronce les sourcils, fixant la grande blonde qui s'entortille une mèche de cheveux avec séduction. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Dés le lendemain du bal, cette pimbêche veut me piquer Rossi. C'est fou, ce manque de solidarité féminine. Et lui, il bronche même pas, cette enflure !

Fort bien.

Mes Doc Marteens claquent contre le sol et je sens les griffes de Tumeur transpercer ma chemise d'uniforme pour ne pas tomber. Je m'assois de l'autre côté d'Angelo alors qu'il tourne un regard perplexe vers moi avec le demi-sourire que je commence à croire être son sourire type. Je décoche un regard mauvais à Colbert avant d'attraper le visage de _mon _copain à deux mains et l'embrasse sans pudeur, mais sans précipitation.

Je libère ses lèvres après quelques secondes et le regarde droit dans ses yeux noirs, et je lui souris avec un brin de provocation.

**-Salut, Rossi, **lui dis-je.

**-Katarina…**

Je ne manque rien de la mine colérique et jalouse de Colbert, de l'autre côté de Rossi qui ne me lâche pas des yeux tandis que je m'assois plus confortablement sur le banc. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu quand je remarque que je suis face à ma coéquipière de potion.

**-Tiens, Pierce, tu t'es coupée les tiffs ? **fis-je en piquant un croissant dans l'assiette de Quinn qui ne bronche qu'à peine. **C'est cool, yen aura moins dans notre chaudron, tout à l'heure.**

**-Hum…**

J'arque un sourcil en remarquant l'air particulièrement sombre peint sur son visage. Elle est passée où sa bonne humeur agaçante d'hier ? D'ailleurs, elle a dû se couper les cheveux en pleine nuit, pourquoi ? Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, elle n'a plus sa frange qui ne lui affinait pas du tout le visage et son nouveau carré plongeant l'encadre bien mieux que son ancienne coupe qui ne ressemblait à rien, faut bien le dire. Et elle a dû appliquer un truc pour qu'ils soient plus brillants.

J'aime bien les cheveux, je remarque ce genre de détails. Je déteste les cheveux fourchus. A chaque fois que je vois une fille qui en a, j'ai envie de les brûler directement au briquet.

D'ailleurs, je le fais.

**-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? **lui demandé-je.

Elle me regarde et avale lentement son bout de pain, tandis que la copine de l'écossais et Moore se mette à gueuler quand Tumeur se balade entre leurs deux assiettes.

**-Ok, tu me feras la discussion en potion, alors, **statué-je. **Quinn, sers-moi du jus de citrouille. **

**-Mais pourquoi moi, je… ?**

**-Avec deux glaçons. **

**-Coucou, Katy ! **s'exclame Louis en arrivant à côté de moi. **Oh, Tutu ! Tu l'as emmené petit-dejeuner ? **me demande-t-il avant de se pencher pour attraper mon rat.

Il se met à le caresser sous les regards écœurés et apeurés des deux cruches de la tablée. Je leur lance un regard moqueur.

**-Et c'est une femmelette, **leur fis-je remarquer en désignant Louis. **A votre place, je me pendrai de honte.**

**-Oh, il m'a souri ! Katy, il m'a souri ! **s'excite mon ami avant de s'adresser directement à mon rat. **Tu reconnais Tonton Louis, hein ? Oh oui, hein ?**

**-J'ai la corde, si vous voulez, **leur proposé-je.

**-Allez, viens, Katy ! On va être en retard en étude des runes !**

Je roule des yeux mais me lève, en prenant bien soin de passer une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Angelo en l'embrassant une deuxième fois avec un petit regard appuyé à sa voisine toujours aussi verte.

On se dirige vers la sortie et Louis se met directement à parler :

**-Vous êtes trop mimi, toi et Angelo ! Je suis si heureuuuux que t'aies trouvé un garçon bien ! Mais je me suis demandé, cette nuit, t'aimes plus Eric ? **

**-J'aime personne ! **claqué-je, révoltée à cette idée. **Il me plaisait juste physiquement et il s'est révélé être un trop gros blaireau pour que je puisse me contenter de sa belle gueule… avec Rossi, j'ai pas à faire face à une montagne de niaiserie, c'est relaxant. **

Louis me jette un regard étrange, entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude.

**-Te fais pas de bile, bichette, **m'agacé-je. **C'est pas sérieux, d'accord ? Ca l'était pas avec Cho, ca le sera pas avec Rossi. Je vaux mieux que ça. **

**-Et si ça devient sérieux ? **

**-Ca le deviendra pas. **

**xOxOxO**

Je m'attache mes cheveux en chignon en m'asseyant devant notre table tandis que ma voisine n'arrête pas de triturer les siens, manifestement mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle coupe et essayant de l'arranger. Je soupire profondément par-dessus le bordel que font mes camarades en prenant place dans la salle de cours et j'attrape une feuille qui trainait sur la table derrière moi pour la chiffonner en boule et la jeter contre le crane de Pierce. Elle pousse un glapissement en se tournant vers moi, étonnée.

**-Arrête de tripoter tes cheveux, tu me crispes ! **m'énervé-je. **Ils sont très bien comme ça. Enfin, potables, quoi, **rajouté-je en me rendant compte de mon compliment. **Mieux qu'avant.**

**-Hé ! C'est mon devoir de Sortilèges que tu viens de bousiller ! **s'écrie Albus Potter, derrière moi.

**-On est en potion, t'avais pas à le sortir.**

Il est rouge de frustration et remonte ses lunettes d'un geste sec sur le bout de son nez. Rose qui est à côté de lui, lui tapote gentiment l'épaule en m'adressant une moue qui signifie à peu de chose près « Ah, Katarina, c'est malin… ». Je perds patience et leur tourne le dos. Gendrick, notre prof de potion, la trentaine et jeune marié, entre enfin dans la salle. Il est toujours en retard et toujours à la ramasse, et ne sait jamais préserver le calme dans sa classe, ce qui fait que depuis qu'il est dans l'école, les cachots sont un peu une aire de jeux. Il est aussi le directeur de Serpentard, ce qui est assez encombrant avec toute la gentillesse et naïveté qu'il se traine, ce pauvre petit. Il nous aide pas à tricher pour battre les autres maisons, comme le faisait son prédécesseur, et il nous privilégie pas le moins du Monde. Une larve.

**-Alors, vous êtes tous en place ? Oh, parfait ! **se réjouit-il. **J'ai passé le week-end avec ma femme, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu assister au bal ! **

Et il parle à une mer d'élève qui ne lève même pas un œil sur lui, à part Rose que j'imagine fort bien hocher de la tête avec sérieux et les deux-trois autres intellos de la classe.

**-Mais Albus, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table d'Edwidge et de Kate ? **s'étonne-t-il alors.

Je baisse les yeux avec étonnement pour voir qu'en effet Potter est bien sous notre table, à quatre-pattes. Non mais, il s'est cru au parc ? Je lui envois un bon petit coup de pied dans les côtes et il se relève si brusquement qu'il s'assomme contre la table. Je souris, fière de moi.

**-Je récupérais mon devoir que Katarina a foutu en boule pour l'envoyer dans la gueule d'Ed ! **se défend-il sur un ton de victime révoltée qui me fait rouler des yeux.

**-Kate ! **me réprimande le prof, tandis que la classe est toujours aussi bruyante et inattentive, ce qui le force à crier. **C'est doublement pas bien, ça ! Donc, double retenue, ce soir !**

**-Oh, double zut, alors, **ironisé-je.

Et le prof fait la même moue que m'a servie Rose, i peine cinq minutes. _Ah, Kate, c'est malin, ça ! _En plus, le corps professoral n'a toujours pas compris que je détestais mon prénom, ce n'est pourtant pas faute de signer mes devoirs avec Katarina depuis trois ans.

Potter retourne à sa table comme il en est parti, c'est-à-dire à quatre pattes et les élèves continuent à papoter en se mettant plus ou moins à leur potion. Pierce a le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main, jouant avec sa plume.

**-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es coupée les cheveux cette nuit ? **

Elle me jette un bref regard puis hausse les épaules.

**-Je suis une fervente adepte de la violence et du châtiment corporel, **lui révélé-je. **Et je déteste que l'on réponde pas à mes questions. **

**-Parce que je suis une idiote, **souffle-t-elle.

**-Ca va pas te rendre plus intelligente, poulette, désolée de te l'apprendre… sinon, j'aurais déjà tondu Louis et Julian… et Potter, tant qu'on y est.**

Elle rit un instant et me regarde.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a fait cet abruti de Quinn ? **demandé-je.

**-C'est pas vraiment de sa faute si je suis idiote, il voyait pas les choses comme moi, **fait-elle toujours aussi bas. **Et de toute façon, c'est pas le premier. Kyle au moins est gentil et n'a jamais voulu me blesser.**

**-Ouais, **fis-je après un moment,** je vois la connerie que t'as faite.**

Elle hausse les sourcils et je m'accoude sur la table.

**-T'as _ressenti, _**lui dis-je. **Pas de sentiment, c'est ça le secret. Et il y en aura pas d'autres, plus de Brandson, plus de Quinn. **

**-Ca a l'air efficace, **concède-t-elle. **Mais je crois pas pouvoir faire ça.**

J'hausse les épaules et on sort les ingrédients tandis qu'elle recopie la recette du jour que Gendrick marque au tableau. Je vois une nouvelle fois sa main se porter à ses cheveux.

**-Hé, Pierce ? T'as bien fait de te couper les cheveux, **la rassuré-je.

Elle me sourit et sa main quitte ses cheveux.

**xOxOxO**

**-Tu sais ce que t'es, Kata ? **me fait Julian alors qu'on attend que les escaliers décident de venir s'arrêter devant nous. **Une obsessionnelle à phase !**

Je lui lance un vague regard tandis que je dessine, au couteau, une pierre tombale sur la rampe en bois qui est sensée empêcher les élèves de tomber dans le gouffre dans lequel évoluent les escaliers magiques. Même si je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus d'un qui s'est ratatiné au fond, il doit y avoir pleins de squelettes et de crânes. Faudrait que j'aille y faire un tour, une fois.

**-Explique-moi donc ça, Bones. **

Il est appuyé avec désinvolture contre la rampe, fixant avec férocité chaque personne qui passe devant nous, ses bras tatoués croisés. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

**-C'est simple. Pendant notre première année, les deux premiers trimestres, t'étais sur ce Sixième année parce que t'aimais ses cheveux. En Troisième année, t'as parlé que du prof d'Astronomie parce qu'il a été le premier à coller Erysse en colle –pour rien. L'année dernière, t'as décidé que c'était Cho que t'avais envie de serrer. Et maintenant qu'il t'a préféré Erysse, tu t'es jetée sur l'autre gorille de Rossi. **

**-C'est quoi ça, Chouchou ? **me moqué-je. **Tu tiens un journal sur mes fantasmes sexuels ?**

**-Tu piges pas le délire, meuf, je crois, **fait-il sans me regarder, observant, mauvais, un couple qui passait par là. **Faut toujours que t'aies un mec sur qui fantasmer, et pouvoir faire tes poupées vaudou de toutes les dindes qui l'approchent et les planter, ou les faire frire dans la cheminée. Tu les aimes pas, c'est juste des obsessions chroniques qui mènent jamais à rien. Quoique ça s'arrange, au moins, ton gorille, tu l'as embrassé… bien qu'il s'en fout complet et préfère conter fleurette à sa blondasse de capitaine. **

Du Julian Bones tout craché. Il est frustré, blessé ou autre et donc il se défoule sur les autres. C'est pour ça que son groupe d'outsider a tendance à l'éviter quand il est dans cet état-là parce qu'ils savent très bien que leur roi finira par les laminer. Il y a bien que moi qui sait dompter la bête.

**-Faut bien que je m'occupe, qu'est-ce que tu veux…, **soupiré-je, faussement mélodrame. **Mais après, si t'y tiens vraiment, on peut se mettre à parler obsession… comment ça va avec Miss Gilbert ? **

**-J'dis ça comme ça. **

**-Oh tiens, t'as plus envie de parler, maintenant ? **

**-Je te parlais de toi mais faut toujours que t'en reviennes à Gilbert, j'me demande si c'est pas d'elle que t'es obsédée, finalement !**

**-C'est vrai, **concédé-je, pensive. **Je la verrais bien, empaillée, au-dessus de mon lit avec son sourire d'ange tombé du ciel figé. **

Il finit par se déridé et rit mais je casse sa bonne humeur en ajoutant :

**-Je te la prêterai pour que tu puisses libérer la frustration sexuelle que t'as accumulé pendant toutes ces années, à condition que tu me la détruises pas trop.**

**-T'es vraiment gravement atteinte, **grommelle-t-il.

C'est alors qu'arrive la version vivante de mon fantasme de Gilbert-empaillée, pendant macabrement au-dessus de mon lit et veillant à ce que je fasse de beaux rêves. Je retourne à ma gravure tombale tandis que les escaliers décident enfin à venir nous prendre, comme si l'arrivée d'Erysse-parfaite-Gilbert soit assez pour les motiver à se bouger leurs arrière-train en chêne datant des biberons de Serpentard.

On s'engage dans les escaliers à la suite de Gilbert et sa clique d'amis fidèles et loyaux, comme on n'en fait plus, et je roule des yeux en voyant Julian être bien trop proche des fesses bien rondes de sa dulcinée.

Et tout à coup voilà que Gilbert loupe une marche ou je-ne-sais-quoi, et tombe tout bonnement les quatre fers en l'air, son cul ayant rebondi sur deux-trois marches dans sa chute. Et moi, je suis littéralement pliée de rire tandis que tous ses amis sont autour d'elles, affolés et que j'entends à peine ses gémissements de douleur, tant je me bidonne. Je dois même me tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas me ramasser de rire à mon tour.

Julian, tel un héros, pousse les amis de Gilbert et se penche sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Je rigole encore à moitié, m'essuyant une larme de rire, et je croise son regard vert. J'en viens à douter qu'il n'ait pas poussé Gilbert pour pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de la tripoter.

**-Dégagez, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !**

**-C'est ça, profite des lits publiques, **commenté-je, menaçant de retomber dans une crise de rire.

Il refreine à grand mal le sourire qui le chatouille tandis qu'il rassure Gilbert que ça va aller, comme si elle venait de frôler la mort alors qu'elle vient juste de se manger les escaliers d'une façon si ridicule que c'est seulement de honte qu'elle aurait pu crever, cette gourde. Et il se met à descendre les escaliers.

La meilleure amie de Gilbert, Roxanne Weasley, une très belle métisse aux yeux bleus mais particulièrement conne, me lance un regard méchant.

**-Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Elle s'est fait vraiment mal !**

**-Ouais, **fis-je. **Mais pas assez. **

**xOxOxO**

**-Au fait, comment t'as eu le mot de passe, Katy ?**

**-Tu veux pas savoir, chaton. **

On entre dans la salle-commune, descendant les quelques marches, pour être entourés de jaune partout. Soyons clairs, je déteste le jaune, c'est la couleur que j'exècre le plus. Ca me fait penser au soleil, aux pissenlits, aux canaris, aux poussins, aux abeilles et à Brice de Nice. Rien de bien réjouissant, vous en conviendrez. Mais certains plaisirs demandent des sacrifices. Comme les épaules carrées de mon bel italien. Ca peut sembler psychopathe d'aller le harceler jusque dans sa salle-commune et je vais vous rassurer tout de suite.

Ca l'est.

**-Katarina ?! **glapit une gamine, apeurée.

Les autres se retournent pour m'accueillir par vagues de regards estomaqués, d'hostilité et d'appréhension. Je pose un instant avec un sourire pour laisser aux pauvres Poufsouffle l'opportunité d'avaler le fait que je suis bel et bien en train d'infiltrer leur salle-commune. Encore une fois. Louis se penche sur la gamine avec un sourire rassurant.

**-Non, t'inquiète, ma puce, elle peut faire peur mais elle est inoffensive…**

**-C'est toi qu'es pédé ? **lui demande-t-elle soudainement.

Il me lance un regard décontenancé et je lui décoche un sourire narquois. A trop vouloir jouer Mère Térésa, voilà ce que ça donne. Tu ne fais pas peur donc tout le monde, même la dernière des morveuses, se permet de te cracher à la figure.

**-On dit homosexuel, ou gay, **lui dit-il gentiment.

**-Ou pédé, **lui rétorque-t-elle.

**-Katarina ! **m'apostrophe la copine de l'écossais. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**

Je reprends mon avancée, me dirigeant droit sur elle puisqu'elle est juste à côté d'Angelo. Et elle n'est pas la seule, à ce que je peux remarquer. Colbert est aussi fidèle au poste, caressant bien trop affectueusement le genou de _mon _italien. Je fais mine de rien et continue de fixer droit dans les yeux la copine de l'écossais, avec le petit soupçon de férocité qui fait bien. Comment elle s'appelle, d'ailleurs cette cruche ? Harrys, Streisand, Tartempion ? Quoique Copine de l'Ecossais, ça lui va mieux.

Et plus j'avance, plus elle commence à reculer et à perdre son air autoritaire.

**-Enfin, je dis ça… parce que euh, tu vois, je suis préfète et…**

**-Et que dal, **terminé-je. **Je suis libre d'aller où ça me chante, chérie. **

**-Amélia est gentille, Katy…**

**-Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu t'appelles Amélia ? **lancé-je à la copine de l'écossais.

Je m'assois tranquillement sur les genoux d'Angélo qui s'installe mieux dans son fauteuil, comprenant le message. J'ai bien entendu bien pris soin de pousser Colbert sur mon passage et elle est livide de rage mais n'ose rien me dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est véritablement en train de marcher sur mes plates-bandes et qu'elle sait qu'elle agit en grosse chienne, ou parce qu'elle a tout simplement peur que je l'éviscère à la seconde qu'elle ose l'impudence de m'adresser la parole.

**-Ca va faire sept ans qu'on est dans la même classe, tu dois bien savoir comment je m'appelle ! **s'écrie la copine de l'écossais.

**-T'as l'air emmerdante à souhait, ça me suffit. Tiens, salut, Pierce, **dis-je en remarquant ma coéquipière de potion adorée.

**-Contente que tu nous aies rejoints avec Louis ! **

**-Ooooh, c'est gentiiiil, ça, Ed…, **ronronne Louis en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**-Comment t'as eu le mot de passe ? **s'enquit Angelo.

Je me retourne vers lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et lui souriant avec séduction.

**-On n'est pas encore assez avancé dans notre relation pour que tu sois prêt à connaitre ce genre de détails, beau-gosse, **lui dis-je. **Par contre, tu peux m'embrasser. **

Et il me lance un sourire amusé avant de se plier à ma commande et de m'embrasser, se contentant de plaquer ses lèvres chaudes pendant deux secondes contre les miennes. J'hausse un sourcil, à moitié indignée. Si ça, c'est embrasser alors je pense qu'on peut tomber enceinte juste en se serrant la main.

Mais je décide que je vais lui faire payer ce manque de zèle flagrant plus tard et propulse mes jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir pour m'installer plus confortablement. Je sors alors mon cutter de mes Doc Marteens et me mets à taillader le cuir, sous le regard affolé de la copine de l'écossais qui n'ose cependant rien dire. Les autres reprennent alors leur conversation où ils l'avaient laissé, c'est-à-dire pas très loin du bal. Les lettres de _Katarina _s'incrustent donc sur le fauteuil, que j'ai décidé serait le mien dés-à-présent, bien qu'il soit d'une affreuse couleur jaune, tandis que Louis explique qu'il en a marre des gens malhonnêtes –et étale donc sans gêne le coup de son cavalier qui n'était pas du tout homosexuel-, Moore râle contre les Serpentard qui ont bousillé la bouffe et la boisson, Angelo pose quelques remarques de temps en temps et l'écossais peste contre tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'est finalement à Quinn de se mettre à parlementer sur la fille qu'il aurait embrassé au bal. J'achève le dernier A et regarde Pierce qui a baissé le regard sur ses genoux. Ah, alors, c'était donc ça.

**-Et je suis sûr que Belinda est folle de moi, maintenant ! **poursuit Quinn.** Faut dire, bon, elles sont un peu intimidées, les filles, avant de m'embrasser, c'est pour ça que yen a pas beaucoup qui se lancent mais une fois qu'elles ont connu mes talents de Serial Kisser, alors, c'est fini, elles ne peuvent plus… HE AIIIE, CA FAIT MAL !**

Il se retourne vers moi, avec le regard d'un chiot à qui on vient de donner un gros coup de pied dans le derrière, se massant le crâne.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?!**

**-Je sentais que je devais le faire. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello très chères !_

_La sueur est notre nouvelle meilleure amie je vous dis pas... On en vient à regretter l'hiver ! Et les pulls !_

_Bon alors, merci à nos reviewseuses, z'êtes des choupinouettes d'amour !_

_Et bonn lecture ;)_

_Fairylis : Salut ! Déjà on te remercie pour cette longue review détaillée et tout ça nous fait super plaisir :) Ensuite poru Ed et Angel, on pas te cacher que l'idée nous a traversé l'esprit ! On espère quand même que ce qu'on a décidé te plaira. T'adore Ed ? Eeeh c'est cool parce que c'est pas commun ;) ça fait plaisir ! Et promis, on va essayer de la rendre heureuse ! Tu nous diras ton avis okay ? On trouve pas particuièrement nos personnages moins creusés, juste qu'on passe plus des paragraphes à les décrire parce que d'un certain côté qui dans sa tête se décrit ? Et puis ils sont différents des précédents en fait, n'ont pas des problèmes identiques ou aussi personnels donc voilà... En tout cas on espère que c'est pas ta dernière review ;) Bizz_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Je tire la langue, plisse le font et ferme l'œil gauche tandis que je badigeonne d'un mascara marron foncé mes cils. De toute façon Tex ne s'en sert jamais, elle préfère le noir. Une fois fini, je m'éloigne du miroir, me dévisage. Fronce les sourcils. On dirait pas vraiment moi, mon ancien moi. Je passe distraitement une main dans mes cheveux courts. Adoucis par les masques que j'y ai posés toute la nuit. Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. J'hoche la tête à mon reflet avant de monter sur la balance. Je reste un moment les yeux rivés sur les carreaux de la douche, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de les baisser sur le chiffre. Et rien, pas de nœud au ventre ou de panique. Juste un constat. Froid et détaché comme si j'étais dans le corps d'une autre.

Faut que je perde 5 kilos, pour commencer.

Je m'habille en vitesse avant de sortir de la salle de bain, pour rentrer justement dans la seule fille typée asiatique de notre dortoir, Texas ou Tex – ces parents sont fan de musique country… Mais elle contrairement à moi, ça donne un côté exotique. Moi ça fait penser à un animal à plumesmort.

**« Edwige ?**s'exclame-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivée ? »**

Quoi ? J'ai l'air d'une échappée d'asile ? Avec la nuit que je viens de passer ça m'étonnerait pas de toute façon. Je tripote nerveusement une mèche, me sentant soudain très exposée sans le couvert de ma franche. Devant mon mutisme, elle hausse les épaules et entre pour se brosser les cheveux.

**« Tu t'es maquillée non ?** lance-t-elle.

- **Je t'ai emprunté ton mascara marron,** me senté-je obligé de dire en baissant les yeux.

- **Ah ouais ?** fait-elle en rentrant dans le dortoir ses cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés, **j'trouve ça cool,** soudain elle me tend son fameux tube de mascara,** tiens garde le. Il te va mieux qu'à moi. »**

Je reste bouche-bée. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se mettre un coup de parfum et de sortir du dortoir. Je fixe un instant le tube, le caressant du bout du doigt avant de le poser sur ma table de chevet. Avec avoir passé plusieurs fois mes mains dans mes mèches pour les ordonner, je prends mon courage à deux main et descend les marches. Les jambes raides et le cœur bâtant. Je glisse un regard dans la salle commune avant de m'y avancer pour la découvrir déserte.

Y'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ils ne m'ont même pas attendu.

OoOo

**« Moi je les trouve magnifiques ! **s'extasie Louis, **ils sont vraiment lumineux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis comme masque dessus ? **

- **Bordel, on fait pas plus gay comme réplique ! **s'agace Katarina.

- **En tout cas ça t'affine le visage, c'est cent fois mieux ! **m'assure Louis sans relever les dires de son amie. **Pas vrai Katy ?**

- **C'que j'en dis c'est que tu vas avoir une retenue si tu continue à bavasseur comme une commère ! »**

Il hausse les épaules et retourne son attention sur moi, nous empêchant –il faut le dire- de finir notre devoir commun de Potions. Je ris en les voyant interagir. Elle sèche et froide, drapée dans son aura de mystère inquiétant et détaché et lui si expansif et débordant d'amour comme un marshmallow qu'on aurait oublié sur les braises et qui fondrait dans la bouche avec un goût caramélisé et si… Merlin, j'ai tellement envie d'une chocogrenouille.

**« Bon Pierce tu vas le chercher ce grimoire où tes chevilles sont si enflées que c'est même pas la peine ? »**

Je rougis et me lève pour fouiller dans le rayonnage quand un brouhaha me fait relever la tête des cotes des grimoires. Erysse Gilbert avec sa cheville dans une attelle qui sourit et rassure les élèves venus aux nouvelles de la grande blessée… Pour attiser encore plus les fans du couple potentiel Bones-Gilbert plus communément appelé le Lianysse, c'est Julian qui l'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tenue la main tout le long de cette épreuve traumatisante. Sans blague.

**« Mais ils vont pas se la fermer ! **s'exclame Katarina brusquement**, je m'entends plus penser ! »**

Une première année à quelques mètres a la lèvre supérieure tremblotante et déguerpit le plancher. Louis lance un regard sévère à Katarina, je souris. Amusée. Puis retourne m'assoir, regardant ma coéquipière gratter hargneusement son parchemin, manquant de le perforer. Ya qu'à elle à qui j'ai dit pourquoi j'ai changé de tête. Parce qu'elle elle s'en fout au fond, et que les ragots ça lui passe par-dessus la tête tant que ça concerne pas une tentative de suicide où des prises de becs violentes où ya eu du sang. En vérité Louis a probablement raison, Katarina c'est pas une méchante.

Elle est juste agressive.

**« VOS GUEULES J'AI DIT ! **

- **Miss Collins !** s'exclame Mrs Pince, **veuillez cesser ces cris immédiatement !**

- **Allez plutôt dire ça à la basse cour là-bas !** rétorque-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

- **Miss Collins !** s'offusque la bibliothécaire.

- **Elle avait pas tout à fait tord, **soufflé-je tout bas mais Mrs Pince ne l'entend pas.

- **Deux heures de retenues pour insolence ! **

- **Mais c'est injuste, **défend Louis avec sa candeur angélique.

- **Je vous conseille de vous taire Mr Weasley si vous ne voulez pas écoper du même sort, **menace-t-elle.** »**

Louis baisse des yeux humides et des joues écarlates. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, tandis que Katarina lance ce qu'il semble être une malédiction à l'adresse de la bibliothécaire.

**« Vous finirez au paradis à vous farcir des bébés angelots potelés et casse-couilles ! **

- **Katy ! **souffle Louis.

- **M'emmerde pas hein, chuis pas d'humeur ! Retourne à tes masques pour cheveux ! **

- **Elle est un peu sur les nerfs parce que Brienne colle Angelo, faut la comprendre tu sais, **l'excuse-t-il à mon adresse.

- **On ferait mieux de se couper la langue avant de parler.**

- **Elle est un peu jalouse tu vois, **rit-il en battant des mains avec excitation**, c'est le début des choses sérieuses tu trouves pas Eddy ? »**

J'hoche la tête avec empressement, que voulez-vous quand il vous regarde avec ses grands yeux de bébé c'est impossible de pas craquer.

OoOo

**« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu te tapes deux filles à la fois, **fait Calum.** »**

Le silence d'Angel qui lui répond ne lui coupe pas pour autant le sifflet, il se met à éclater de rire.

**« Mais mec tu t'rends comptes, tu peux te faire une partie à trois sans problème ! Le fantasme de tous les mecs, et toi t'es là les bras ballants à regarder filer. »**

Angel qui joue aux échecs avec lui ne se laisse pas pour autant distraire de la partie, fixant le plateau avec attention avant de jouer lentement.

**« T'es pas fini comme gars c'est moi qui te le dis !**

- **Echec,** lui apprend Angel avec une pointe de fierté. **Et mat. »**

Cal se tait un instant, se penche pour regarder la position des pièces avant d'hausser les épaules pour retrouver à Amélia le nez dans un livre sur le canapé. Il s'empresse de lui bécoter le cou alors qu'elle piale que ça la chatouille. Adressant un regard à Angel signifiant clairement un « prend en de la graine ! ». Ce dernier ne le regarde même plus et après avoir rangé les pièces s'en va rendre le jeu au poursuiveur de l'équipe en pleine discussion avec Brienne Colbert à propos du prochain match de Poufsouffle, la semaine prochaine. Brienne rejette ses longs cheveux dorés en arrière, affichant un sourire lumineux qui pourrait faire sans problème la pub de _Colgate_.

**« Ed ! »**

Je sursaute, alors que Kyle s'avachie sur mon tronçon de canapé, s'octroyant les trois quart de la place sans le moindre gène. Son sourire rayonnant fait taire mes protestations. Il a les cheveux décoiffés aussi et soudainement je sais pas si j'ai très envie de parler maintenant avec lui.

**« C'est quoi cette coupe ?**demandé-je du bout des lèvres.

- **Tu connais les filles,** rit-il très fier de lui, **elles font leur difficile mais après elles en redemandent tout le temps ! »**

Il empeste le parfum pour fille, une odeur de jasmin. Mon ventre se noue et je dois me faire violence pour répondre d'un ton qui se veut moqueur.

**« Ça y est t'as emballé une fille et tu es un expert Ky ?**

- **C'est pas la première !**– non en effet…- se défend-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil, **mais c'est de loin la plus sexy ! »**

Sexy hein ? Je porte la main à mes cheveux, arrête le geste à mi-chemin. Ma main retombe sur la couverture du livre. Je souris faiblement à Kyle qui continue à me décrire combien elle a des jambes à tomber par terre qui monte jusque là dit ! Et une bouche en feu. Je fixe le feu sans rien dire, me faisant de marbre, rigide. Retenant toute la tempête en moi. Sexy ? Moi mes jambes elles montent seulement jusqu'à mes hanches et mes lèvres elles sont humides et tièdes.

Je me fais violence, m'ordonnant d'arrêter mes lamentations digne de l'autre fille, la pathétique et mal fichue. L'idiote. Puis je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire un peu crispé.

**« Eh ben dis donc, c'est un vrai canon cette Belinda.**

- **Tu t'attendais à quoi Ed ! Le contraire aurait été improbable !** se targue-t-il. **»**

Ah ben oui c'est sûr… Je baisse les yeux, fixant mon ventre un peu rondouillet et mes poignées d'amour. C'est sûr, le contraire aurait été improbable.

OoOo

Un bol de céréales sans sucre, un grand verre de jus d'orange et un carré de chocolat – pour me réconforter de son absence de plus en plus pesante dans ma vie en ces moments difficiles. Mon nouveau petit déjeuner, moins protéiné. Qui a besoin de protéines pour garder ses fesses sur une chaise toute la journée de toute façon ?

Je décoche un regard sur ma droite, Belinda tripote Kyle depuis déjà dix minutes. De quoi me couper complétement l'appétit. Je plonge le nez dans mes céréales et les noient avec soin dans le lait.

**« Eh Ed, t'as un moment ? »**

Je relève la tête, étonnée, pour tomber sur Bri. Ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval et ses yeux verts déterminés. Bon, est-ce que j'ai franchement le choix ? C'est pas comme si je paraissais extrêmement débordée à peloter mon voisin de gauche. J'hoche donc la tête, à contre cœur parce qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut de si bon matin franchement ? On est dans le même dortoir depuis la première année mais on n'est jamais allée beaucoup plus loin que les banalités sur le temps et les examens ou encore le Quidditch – difficile de passer à côté quand vous avez une fan.

**« En fait voilà, je me demandais…** commence-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux, **puisque t'es amie avec Angelo et Katarina… »**

Si on veut… Enfin si Katarina veut plutôt.

**« Non parce que tu vois ça porte un peu à confusion parce qu'ils sont pas en couple officiellement mais bon… tu vois hein ? Elle l'embrasse quand ça lui chante et tout… donc je me demandais, si tu savais si… enfin ils sont en couple oui ou non ?** achève-t-elle maladroitement.**»**

Elle m'adresse un sourire aimable, ah ouais donc je suis intéressante et digne d'intérêt quand on a besoin de mes services c'est ça ?

**« J'en sais rien,** répondis-je, **c'est pas mes affaires.**

- **Oh, d'accord… **hoche-t-elle la tête pour elle-même. **Et tu sais s'il va à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un ? **

- **J'en sais rien, **haussé-je les épaules.

- **D'accord…** soupire-t-elle. **Et tu penses que c'est sérieux toi ? »**

Elle est sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit que c'était pas mes affaires !

**« Je sais pas. **

- **Ah… »**

Elle me dévisage un instant avant de me saluer et de retourner vers ses amis. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec mes peines de cœur alors m'occuper de celles des admiratrices d'Angel, non merci.

OoOo

Le souterrain menant à Pré-au-Lard est une vraie purée de pois on ne voit as à deux mètres et seules la lueur des bouts des baguettes effleurent nos visage. Telles des lucioles.

**« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on se tape Collins et l'autre tapette là Pierce ?**s'agace Calum.

- **Ils sont cools,** répondis-je en affrontant son regard.

- **Eux ?** il éclate de rire, **c'est ta nouvelle coupe qui te fait te donner des grands airs de populaire Pierce ou j'rêve ? »**

Je décide de l'ignorer, blessée malgré tout. J'ébauche un mouvement pour tripoter nerveusement mes mèches mais Kyle les atteint avant moi et les ébouriffe avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de s'exclamer.

**« Elle est super ta coupe Eddy ! Moi je l'adore ! »**

Une petite boule de chaleur nait dans ma poitrine, je lui souris en remerciement tandis qu'Angel me tapote l'omoplate en signe de soutien.

**« Faire le mur c'est super excitant !** s'exclame Louis, **vous trouvez pas ?!**

- **Oh ben si alors !** raille Calum.

- **On connait un super bar en plus !** lui répond Ky, **tu vas voir c'est cool, le barman nous fait des ristournes. »**

Alors qu'ils entament une discussion très sérieuse sur la comparaison entre les différents bars et cafés de Pré-au-Lard – qui ont poussés comme des champignons depuis la bataille à Poudlard et la rénovation du château, je jette un coup d'œil à Katarina qui avance tranquillement à côté d'Angel. Son bras entourant le sien avec possession, sa baguette éteinte. Très à l'aise dans l'obscurité, avec sa tenue – une robe noire longue et ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse devant – et ses cheveux on pourrait presque l'y perdre. Si ce n'était le cliquetis que fait son crucifix.

La question de Bri refait surface, je fronce les sourcils. C'est vrai, je me demande s'ils sont ensembles, après tout c'est tout comme en apparence. En tout cas ces deux énergumènes n'ont pas l'air de se soucier de toutes ces formalités. Venant d'Angel c'est pas étonnant mais le fait qu'il la laisse prendre ses aises me laisse penser qu'elle lui plait. Après tout, elle est anticonformiste, pas pipelette ni midinette. Ce qui a tendance a le blaser comme le suggère le caractère éphémère de ses relations amoureuses.

Je lance un sourire à Katarina lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur moi. Elle n'y répond pas mais à vrai dire c'est pas tellement son genre.

**« Ils sont tellement mignons,** me souffle Louis avec une pointe d'euphorie dans la voix. **Tu trouves pas ? »**

J'hoche la tête – mignons aurait plutôt été un adjectif que j'aurais attribué aux bisounours mais bon… - Il se retourne alors pour apostropher Ky et Calum.

**« Vos copines n'ont pas pu venir ? **

- **J'voulais pas lui imposer ça,** lâche Cal en appuyant son regard sur Louis qui visiblement n'a pas compris la pique.

- **Elle avait un devoir à finir pour demain,** répond Kyle.

- **C'est dommage,** fait Louis avec sincérité.

- **Alors comme ça tu sors avec Belinda, **demandé-je d'une voix un peu enraillée mais tout de même enjouée. **C'est… cool.**

- **J'crois bien, **me fait-il un clin d'œil,** m'enfin tu connais les filles, elles sont compliquées ! »**

Ben s'il le dit…


	13. Chapter 13

_Ohé ohé matelot, matelot navigue sur les floooots ! Si si la mer me l'a inspiré, promis c'est pas du plagia !_

_Bon trève de bavardages et gros bisous à Yéti, Cracks et Virg pour leurs reviews, z'êtes géniales les filles :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**-J'aimeraiiis tellement avoir un copain… tellement, tellement…**

Je soupire en échouant à ignorer Louis qui est avachi sur la table, fixant tristement son troisième verre de cocktails _Douceur et acidité _qui doit faire à peine cinq degrés mais le voilà, déjà atteint comme s'il avait vidé deux bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu. Et je déteste Louis quand il se dit « pompette » parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'alcool joyeux et finit toujours par pleurer sur mon épaule, et par se moucher dans mes vêtements en me demandant de l'achever avec mes poupées vaudou. Ou alors, il me demande de l'emmener avec moi au pays des licornes roses.

Il est infect.

**-Un fort comme le tien, **poursuit-il son fantasme. **Beau comme Juju, intelligent comme Eric et gentil comme Kylounet…**

**-Oooh, merci, Louis !** fait Quinn. **Mais t'aurais pas pu dire « sexy comme Kylounet » ? **

**-Toi aussi, hein, tu voudrais pas de moi, pas vrai ?! Avec ta Blinda, là ! **s'écrie alors Louis avec férocité.

Je souris avec moquerie en voyant Quinn baragouiner des « mais… mais, je… non, je… et c'est Belinda, pas Blinda, mais non, je… » mais je perds instantanément mon sourire quand Louis se jette sur moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je me retiens de l'envoyer s'éclater par terre en inspirant profondément, les yeux fichés au plafond.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me défouler sur l'écossais, qui n'aurait pas manqué de sortir une pique et que j'aurais pu empaler avec un pied de chaise, car celui-ci est parti avec Edwige chercher plus à boire. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je débourse une mornille dans cette soirée que je subis plus qu'autre chose. C'était l'idée de Louis qui trouvait que je ne connaissais pas assez les « copains de mon copain » et que je devais créer des liens pour solidifier notre relation. J'ai passé une demi-journée à supporter son babillage alors que je prenais bien le temps de l'envoyer bouler, en lui disant que j'en avais strictement rien à secouer des boulets qui servaient d'amis à Angelo et que, soit dit-en passant, j'étais déjà en assez bons termes avec Edwige et que ça me suffisait amplement.

Mais après, il est allé voir directement la bande de Poufsouffle qui ont été emballés, d'après Louis, à cette idée. Ce dont je doute fortement en ce qui concerne Angelo et l'écossais. Le premier parce qu'il ne me semble être emballé que par bien peu de chose, même le Quidditch ne parait pas vraiment lui inspirer une quantité d'émotions phénoménales alors qu'il est gardien. Et l'écossais parce que c'est un abruti.

Et me voici, assis entre une fontaine de larmes de crocodiles et Quinn qui rabat les oreilles d'Angelo sur sa copine. Belinda Jackson, une fille de mon dortoir qui n'est franchement pas bien intéressante, mis à part pour son tour de poitrine ma foi pas faiblichon. D'un point de vue de mâle en chaleur, j'entends. Donc du point de vue de Quinn.

**-Je voulais pas le faire pleurer, **me souffle Quinn, gêné.

**-Briseur de cœur insensible, **jeté-je avec accusation, histoire de bien le faire culpabiliser.

Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, j'aime bien.

**-Noooon… Louis, je suis désolé ! **s'excuse Quinn.

**-Bon, ça va, Quinn, ferme-la ! Il va bien, **m'impatienté-je. **Je vais le promener. Allez, Mimi Geignarde, debout, on va faire un tour !**

**-J'suis paaas Mimi Geignarde… j'suis plus belle qu'elle et j'ai pas couettes toutes moches dans les cheveux !**

**-Tiens, tu vois, là, c'est toi qu'est méchant, Delacour, **dis-je en me levant. **Elle t'a rien fait, cette pauvre Mimi et elle est morte, en plus ! **

**-Ouuui, c'est vrai…, **m'approuve-t-il avec une affreuse moue coupable. **T'as raison, Katyyyy, j'suis méchaaant…**

Je roule des yeux et l'attrape par le bras pour le forcer à décoller le cul de sa chaise. Il se laisse lamentablement tomber contre moi, entourant mon cou de ses bras et je vacille en grognant un juron. Mais c'est pas vrai, on fait pas plus casse-citrouille ! Je le repousse sans douceur.

**-Tiens-toi debout, espèce de mollusque ! **claqué-je. **Je vais pas te porter, non plus ! Rossi, on va dehors, viens ! **

**-Et si je ne veux pas sortir ? **me demande-t-il tranquillement.

**-Me force pas à te botter ton joli cul musclé, chéri. **

**-Pff, j'suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça, ce veinard, **lâche Louis avec mauvaise humeur.

On se tourne tous vers lui et un ange passe. Puis, Angelo se lève en se passant une main paisible dans ses épais cheveux noir corbeau. Je pousse Louis dans le dos vers la sortie et j'entends Quinn bondir de sa chaise en s'écriant avec enthousiasme :

**-Moi aussi, j'peux venir ? **

**-Même pas en rêve ! **

Et on sort, Louis, Angelo et moi, le vent froid de novembre nous accueillant les bras ouverts tandis que la porte se ferme derrière nous, la lumière artificielle du bar éclairant un peu la rue par les grandes baies vitrées.

**-J'me sens pas mieux…, **chouine Louis.

**-Va pas mieux en silence !**

**-T'es pas gentille, Katy.**

**-Et non. **

**-Bon, on fait un tour ? **propose Angelo.

Je passe un bras autour du sien et on avance vers la gauche, tandis que Louis traine des pieds derrière nous, se mettant à parler avec la lune qui est presque pleine dans le ciel noir et à lui demander pourquoi personne ne l'aime, à part moi et sa maman. Je roule des yeux et claque sans me retourner :

**-Je t'aime pas, Delacour !**

**-Si, tu m'aimeeees, Katy ! Même la lune le sait, ce serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte à ton tour !**

Je préfère ne rien répliquer et le laisse se lancer dans une discussion larmoyante avec la lune qui doit bien rire si, imaginons, elle comprend ce que mon crétin d'ami baragouine.

**-Il est mignon, **fait Angelo.

**-Non, il est casse-couilles. Mais je peux toujours t'arranger un coup, si tu veux ? Il est désespéré, il voudrait bien de toi, **lui expliqué-je.

**-Ce qui signifie que t'es désespérée et que c'est pour ça que tu me veux ? **

Je lui lance un coup d'œil, en refreinant une grimace, et je fais face à sa mine qui me montre qu'il n'est pas peu fier de lui. Ok, je l'admets, je l'avais pas vu venir. Je choisis de détourner le sujet en remarquant une fontaine de chocolat éclairée dans la vitrine d'Honeydukes et je lâche le bras d'Angelo pour me rapprocher. Des papillons orange et rose en ce qui me parait être de la pâte d'amande volettent au-dessus de la fontaine et je grimace pour de bon, cette fois.

**-Répugnant, **fis-je.

Je vois, dans le reflet de la vitrine, Angelo qui se tient derrière moi et, un peu plus loin, Louis qui continue sa discussion avec la lune dont j'entends quelques bribes, le nez pointé vers le ciel.

**-Demain, il est hors de question qu'on mette un pied dans cette boutique, elle m'écœure ! **dis-je. **Encore moins, à celle de farces et attrapes, ou chez Madame Pieddodu ! Ya que les couples dégoulinants de mièvrerie et sans aucune dignité qui y vont.**

**-Ah oui, pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de demain… je vais pas pouvoir y aller avec toi, **m'apprend-il calmement. **J'y vais avec Bri. **

**-QUOI ?!**

J'ai fait volte-face, les yeux exorbités. J'espère avoir mal entendu parce que sinon… à l'entente du prénom de sa connasse de capitaine, j'ai senti mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et la colère qui est toujours présente en moi, rugir comme un lion en cage que des sales gosses provoquent avec un bout de bois. Avec une immense envie de planter ses crocs dans la peau toute moelleuse de leurs cous.

Angelo est droit devant moi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean avec désinvolture, et il me regarde, ne réagissant d'aucune façon à mon ton.

**-Elle m'a demandée cette semaine.**

**-Et pourquoi t'as pas dit non ? **claqué-je.

**-Pourquoi j'aurais dit non ?**

Ma respiration est à nouveau calme et ma colère est maintenant totalement froide. Je me rapproche de lui lentement jusqu'à être pratiquement collée à lui, sans pour autant le toucher, et il ne fait pas même un demi-pas de recul. Il se contente de me fixer du regard et d'attendre. Je lève le menton pour pouvoir soutenir son regard puisqu'il est largement plus grand que moi, et j'ignore les larges mouvements que font les pans de ma longue robe noire à cause du vent froid.

**-Et bien, je vais te donner une raison. Je veux pas que t'y ailles avec elle, **lui dis-je.

**-Je lui ai déjà dit oui, je ne vais pas la lâcher comme ça.**

**-Oh…, **fis-je en hochant la tête, _très _en colère qu'il refuse.

Je garde tout de même tout mon sang froid et lui susurre :

**-Profite bien de ta sortie, demain, alors, Rossi. **

Et je contiens à grande peine mon envie de le pousser en le dépassant pour claquer à Louis :

**-On rentre !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Oh que j'ai mal à la tête…**

**-Arrête de te foutre de moi, à un moment donné, faut arrêter ton mélo, t'as rien bu, hier !**

Je l'entends avoir un petit hoquet et je me tourne vers lui pour croiser son regard bleu alarmé et désolé, une main devant sa bouche figée en un petit O.

**-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, désolée, Katy, j'avais oublié que tu étais triste à cause de Bri et Angelo… je ne comprends vraiment pourquoi elle lui a demandée, tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple… je l'imaginais pas comme ça et…**

Je lui colle son paquet d'aspirine dans la bouche avec humeur pour l'empêcher de continuer à radoter. Oui, cette garce de capitaine de Quidditch, doublée d'une blondasse peroxydée, m'a piquée mon copain, samedi, qui a passivement accepté, ce petit couillon. Mais ils payeront et je ne serais plus longtemps la pauvre victime de l'histoire !

J'en retourne à ma leçon d'Histoire de la magie pour le contrôle qui nous attend demain, tournant une page violemment.

**-Déjà des problèmes avec ton gorille ? **se moque Julian.

Il est en train de ranger un truc dans sa poche, en revenant d'un rayon de la bibliothèque avec ses deux petits caniches punks, et bien sûr, rien qu'à sa mine jubilatoire, je sais qu'il a encore fait une connerie. Je grince :

**-Ta gueule.**

**-Son mec va à Pré-au-Lard avec sa chaudasse de capitaine…, **lui apprend moqueusement Beckett. **La concurrence est dure, Katarina ? **

**-Y'a aucune concurrence, **claqué-je sans même lever les yeux de mon livre. **Et samedi sera le pire jour de l'existence pathétique et vide d'intérêt de Brienne Colbert.**

**-Katy, **intervient Louis. **Je sais que c'est mal ce qu'ils font mais sois pas trop cruelle avec eux…**

Je soupire. Miss-jolie-pensée-pleines-d'amour a libéré sa bouche. La boite d'aspirine dans le bec n'était pas assez efficace, j'aurais dû le savoir et lui jeter le sort de la bouche-cousue.

**-Perso, j'ai hâte de voir ma petite psycho traumatiser ces deux nazes, **fait Julian.

Il se penche sur moi par derrière et m'étouffe à moitié en entourant mon cou de ses bras, visiblement euphorique. Faire des conneries le rend toujours extatique, ce con. Surtout que depuis le « sauvetage de la biche » dans les escaliers, celle-ci n'arrête pas de venir le voir, de lui parler et d'exercer son petit innocent qui « illuminerait la salle ». Décidément, Erysse Gilbert m'inspire beaucoup de guillemets, on se demande pourquoi.

**-C'est toi que je vais traumatiser si tu me lâches pas, **grogné-je. **Je révise ! Activité que tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, Bones !**

**-Ca sert à quoi de réviser ? t'as tout le temps des bêtes de notes !**

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée.

**-C'est que les glandus dans ton genre qui se satisfont d'une note plus ou moins bonne. **

**-Eh, Lian ? **s'enquit alors Louis. **T'as un rencard, toi, pour Pré-au-Lard ? **

**-Vite fait, **répond-il, ses bras pesant toujours sur mes épaules. **J'suis comme Kata, j'ai un rencard à bousiller.**

**-Sauf que moi, je sors plus ou moins avec Angelo et que dans ton cas, c'est toi la garce qui veut foutre en l'air un couple, **fis-je remarquer.

**-Depuis quand ça te gêne qu'on dérange les couples niaiseux ?**

**-Je m'en tape, c'est juste que t'es assez crétin pour oublier la situation. **

Et il est de si bonne humeur qu'il ne s'énerve, ni se vexe mais juste éclate de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et faisant claquer une bise sur ma joue. Deux choses que je _déteste _viscéralement et je me retiens d'exploser de fureur. Déjà que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur mais voilà que maintenant je dois supporter la joie de vivre de mon abruti de meilleur ami, motivée par son rapprochement avec la belle de son cœur que je ne peux pas voir en peinture.

Si je termine la termine sans étriper quelqu'un alors je considérerai officiellement cette journée comme une journée ratée. Et je ne saurai tolérer une journée ratée. Donc, par la plus pure et stricte des logiques, je ne peux arriver qu'à une seule conclusion.

Il faut que j'étripe quelqu'un.

**xOxOxOxO**

Je secoue furieusement la bombe magique en fermant les yeux, imaginant un gris clair mais macabre avant de l'appliquer sur l'un des murs des cachots, dessinant sans hésitation des os et un crâne au regard affamé.

**-Tu pourrais pas dessiner un champ de fleur ou un couché de soleil ? **

**-Je pourrais, **répondis-je pensive. **Les massacres sont des réjouissances qui peuvent se produire partout… **

**-Tu vas encore être collée pour dégradation de l'environnement scolaire, Katy…**

**-Et aussi pour t'avoir peinturluré ta petite tronche de blondinette sentimentaliste si tu continues à m'énerver, Louis ! **

Je brandis ma bombe dans sa direction et il lève les bras en style de reddition, lui qui est assis à l'indienne contre le mur que je taggue pour me défouler et m'éviter de tuer le premier que je croise, suite à une crise de colère subite. Et il faut quand même que je sois libre et non incarcérée dans une salle de colle tout le week-end si je veux enseigner une petite leçon à Angelo et sa pimbêche de capitaine. J'ai déjà écopé de deux heures de retenue ce midi après avoir poussé un guignol qui obstruait le passage à la Grande Salle pour raconter des blagues pourries à ses copains. Il a atterrie la tête dans un bol de purée et c'est bien sûr Gendrick, notre bon-à-rien de directeur de maison, qui s'est chargé d'enlever 25 points à Serpentard. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il se pénalisait lui-même, cet abruti.

**-Mais te mets pas dans des états pareilles, ma Katy, **s'attriste Louis au bout d'un moment. **Angelo va s'apercevoir que tu es cent fois milles mieux que Bri –même si je l'aime bien, hein- et revenir en courant vers toi, après samedi, en te suppliant de le pardonner ! En plus, il doit bien avoir vu que tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle ! Faut pas que tu sois triste comme ça…**

**-Je suis pas triste ! **hurlé-je en jetant avec rage ma bombe contre le mur opposé. **Je suis FOLLE DE RAGE !**

Un couple de petits Serpentard qui s'approchaient dans le couloir glapissent et s'en vont en courant, et je les regarde disparaître. Je suis à nouveau calme et Louis me fixe, visiblement dubitatif. Je roule des yeux avec ennui.

**-Ecoute, Delacour, tu me pompes avec tes envies de romance à deux balles, **lui dis-je. **Je suis _indignée_, _livide de colère, assoiffée de vengeance, hantée par des envies de tortures lentes et des promesses de douleurs innouies_, voilà ce que je suis, **sifflé-je. **Mais, à aucun moment, jamais, _sous aucun prétexte, _Katarina n'est triste ! Ca ne fait même pas partie de son vocabulaire et Belzebuth sait qu'il est large ! **

**-C'est normal d'être t-r-i-s-t-e, **épelle-t-il. **Après tout, c'est pas très-très gentil ce qu'a fait Bri mais je suis sûr qu'Angelo ne voit pas leur sortie à Pré-au-lard comme un rencard mais plus comme une après-midi entre deux amis et…**

Il se tait néanmoins quand il s'aperçoit que toute la colère que je ressens risque dangereusement de lui tomber dessus. J'en déduis que mon regard est donc assez expressif. J'agrippe ma baguette et lance un _Accio _silencieux pour que ma bombe revienne voler dans mes mains. Je retourne à mon taggage et à mon squelette. Louis se lève et vient se poster derrière moi. Il observe un moment en silence avant de me dire :

**-Et tu sais qu'Ed va à Pré-au-Lard avec John ? **

**-Connais pas de John.**

**-Mais si, il est dans notre classe ! John Amphert !**

**-Ah, Amphert, **fis-je. **Il pourrait être intéressant.**

**-C'est vrai ? **s'étonne Louis.

**-Ouais, à autopsier.**

Je l'entends rire comme si j'avais sortie la blague du siècle. Alors que j'étais parfaitement sérieuse. Ce mec est pas particulièrement moche, ni particulièrement beau, un peu entre les deux, bref, comme la majorité des nazes de cette école et du reste de la planète mais il a toujours l'air maladif. Doit se cacher quelque chose entre ses tripes et son pancréas qui pourraient valoir le coup d'œil.

**-C'est lui qui lui a demandé, **m'explique Louis.

**-Les gens diraient vraiment oui à n'importe quoi pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Katy, c'est pas gentil ! Ca a dû demander beaucoup de courage à John pour aller demander à Ed !**

**-Et j'en souhaite encore plus à Ed pour supporter un naze pareil deux minutes d'affilée.**

**-HAN ! **s'exclame Louis.

Je soupire avec agacement en continuant mon art mural qui parvient à me calmer lentement mais surement. Je ne réagis d'ailleurs qu'à peine au cri d'indignation de Louis face à mon lot d'insulte envers notre charmant camarade, John Amphert.

**-Tu as appelé Ed Ed ! Oooh, Katy, j'attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience ! Tu apprécies vraiment quelqu'un, en plus de Lian, Scorpy et moi !**

**-C'est faux, **claqué-je.

**-Quoi qu'est faux ?**

**-Tout ! Arrête de parler !**

Il m'obéit bien que je l'entends se marmonner à lui-même tout son émotion et son bonheur. J'y crois pas qu'il vient de suggérer de vive-voix que je puisse apprécier un être humain. Bon, d'accord, j'aime en quelque sorte Julian et lui mais, déjà, j'en ai infiniment honte et je m'éclaterai bien le crâne contre le mur pour me punir, et ensuite, ça ne se dit pas ! C'est le genre de secrets honteux qu'on garde sous silence ! Mais il en va à pousser vice jusqu'à dire que j'apprécie Ed… arrf, mais c'est vrai que je me mets à associer Pierce à ce surnom débile et vulgairement populaire ! J'admets que j'ai tendance à la tolérer plus que les autres représentants de l'espèce humaine mais, tout de même… et j'ai tendance à un peu l'apprécier… mais la politesse quand on remarque ce genre de chose est de les garder sous silence ! Et puis, Malefoy…

Je finis par me retourner vers lui, incrédule :

**-_Malefoy _?! Sérieusement, Delacour ? Encore toi et les deux autres, je peux passer l'outrage mais Malefoy, c'est au-delà de mes capacités…**

**-Dis, Katy, pourquoi toutes les filles qui courent sur ton dessin sont blondes ? **change-t-il alors de sujet en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers mon œuvre. Cinq filles qui fuient à toutes jambes alors qu'une armée de squelettes fous les pourchassent. Elles sont toutes dégoulinantes de sang et blondes. Blonde jaune, comme les canaris, le soleil ou Brice de Nice. Blondes comme Colbert.

**-J'aime pas les blondes.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut les loulous !_

_L'été touche à sa fin... N'en parlons pas voulez-vous ! ;) Allez on va pas s'éterniser,merci à ceux qui nous suivent et ceux qui reviewsent !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Happy : Héhéhé le massacre c'est au prochain chapitre mais t'inquiète pas ! Promis Kat est dans un autre univers, elle peut pas t'attendre ! Bénie ? héhéhé attention ça nous fait des chevilles de monstre ! Merci à toi pour ta review ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**« T'y vas avec Bri ?**s'étonneAmélia. **Ben pourquoi pas avec Katarina ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble…**

- **Il a eu le choix et franchement je le comprends,** explique Cal, **quoi que c'est une pipelette cette blonde, pas un cadeau !**

- **Vous allez aller où ?** continue sa copine, **il y a un nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir, j'ai entendu que les théières enchantées étaient superbes ! Nous on y va !**

- **Je la regarderai boire son eau chaude, **explique Calum pour lui-même.

- **On pourrait se retrouver avec Kyle et Belinda… et Ed !** ajoute-t-elle. **Manger une barbaraignée ! **

- **J'y vais pas avec Belinda, **fait remarquer Kyle le nez dans son magazine.

- **Oh… **fait Amélia l'air honnêtement désolée pour lui.

- **T'inquiète ! **lui sourit-il en relevant la tête pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules,** avec Ed, ça fait sept ans qu'on fait le tour ensemble on va s'marrer pas vrai ?! »**

Mon estomac se tord avant de tomber en chute libre dans mes chaussettes de déception. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller et annuler. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de passer l'après midi en tête à tête avec Ky. A coup sûr il va me mettre au supplice en me parlant de Belinda et en me demandant mon avis en tant que sa meilleure amie. La bonne vieille Ed, la bonne copine toujours fidèle au poste. Je grimace, avant de lui jeter un regard.

**« En fait… J'y vais avec quelqu'un tu vois…**

- **Quoi ?** écarquille-t-il les yeux. **_Qui ça ?!_**

- **John Amphert, un septième année de Serdaigle, **évité-je ses yeux.

- **John Amphert ?!**

- **John Amphert ! **s'écrie Amélia en se précipitant sur moi,** mais c'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi Ed ! Il est vraiment super gentil ! **

- **C'est qui ? **demande Ky.

- **Mais tu sais bien ! Le garçon brun, pas très grand mais super sympa ! **

- **Le mec devant toi en Histoire de la magie, **ajoute Cal.

- **Qui ?! Lui ?! **s'exclame-t-il en me dévisageant comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête.** »**

J'hoche la tête, rouge tomate. Ben quoi ? Tout le monde ne peut pas y aller avec Julian ou mon frère. Ça m'a tellement étonnée qu'il vienne me voir pour me demander d'y aller avec lui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ni rien. On a dû échanger des banalités sur les cours et la météo au cours de ces années mais sans plus. Et puis avec l'affaire du pari je pensais que personne à Poudlard ne voudrait de moi. Surtout pas Ky. Evidemment que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, soupiré-je en moi-même.

**« On dirait bien que tu vas être tout seul ! **ricane Calum.

- **Il a pas que nous comme amis, contrairement à toi, **lâche Angel. »

Cal lui lance un regard assassin, Angel le fixe sans broncher un demi-sourire amusé accroché au visage. Je tourne mon attention sur Ky qui me dévisage songeur. Pas comme s'il venait de découvrir que j'avais un sex appeal a faire pleurer Erysse Gilbert, plutôt comme si un serpent avait fait son trou dans mes cheveux. Je soupire avant de poser ma main sur la sienne. Ma paume est moite, brûlante. Quelle impression désastreuse ça doit donner…

**« T'as pas besoin de moi pour t'éclater Ky, **lui sourié-je.** »**

Il hoche vaguement la tête.

OoOo

**« Il m'énerve ce crétin ! Elle est prise bordel ! »**

M'asseoir à côté de mon frère durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie plutôt qu'à côté de Ky me paraissait une bonne idée pour échapper à son discours sur Belinda qui a tôt fait d'avoir élu domicile sur ma chaise habituelle. Au lieu de cela, Eric me rabat les oreilles sur le trop gros succès d'Erysse chez les mec – pauvre bichette, c'est sûr que c'est pas facile tous les jours d'être canon -. Notamment l'influence qu'elle a sur le comportement de Julian Bones qui envahit de plus en plus son espace vital sans qu'elle le repousse autrement que par un sourire et un « j'ai un copain… ». Je peux comprendre que son manque de combativité fasse planer le doute dans l'esprit d'Eric et l'irriter mais pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois écoper de ses états d'âmes ?

**« Elle est pas du tout dans son trip, s'il croit qu'il lui plait il se goure, c'est qu'un emmerdeur de première de toute façon ! »**

Lassée d'entendre mon frère tailler un costume pour l'hiver à son pire ennemi, je jette de discret coup d'œil à Ky et Belinda qui rit comme une dinde. Un nœud enserre ma gorge alors que je me détourne. Est-ce que pour une fois ce prof pourrait lever le nez de son bon sang de papier pour coller les abrutis qui ricanent pendant son cours !? Ben non voyons, ça serait trop simple…

**« Tu m'écoutes Edwige ? Il est carrément allé lui demander d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ! Alors qu'il sait très bien qu'on sort ensemble ! »**

J'hoche la tête vaguement, détaillant avec attention la chevelure de Texas assise devant moi.

**« Non mais attend qu'il essaie un peu pour voir et il va croiser mon poing ce trou du'c !**

- **Dis, **se retourne soudain Texas, me faisant sursauter,** tu peux pas te taire un peu, j'arrive pas à suivre avec tes lamentations. »**

Eric reste scotché sur place, tandis que je lance un sourire soulagé à Tex qui me fait un clin d'œil en retour avant de reprendre le fil du cours. Je jette un coup d'œil à Eric qui marmonne dans sa barbe, pestant contre Bones dont il me promet de faire de la charpie. Il soupire soudainement, me laçant alors un :

**« Heureusement que t'es là Ed quand même, ça relève le niveau de cette école. »**

Ben oui heureusement que je suis là à t'écouter parler de tes problèmes et à jamais évoquer les miens. Cette bonne vieille Ed. Je lui lance un regard agacé, il fronce les sourcils. C'est le moment que choisit le cloche pour sonner et aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu je range mes affaires et file dans le couloir. Personne ne me demande jamais comment ça va ! A part Katarina, me reprenné-je. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi.

**« Ed !** s'exclame soudain Erysse. **Salut, t'aurais pas vu Eric ? Je devais lui parler parce qu'on s'est disputé tu vois alors…**

- **Il arrive, **lâché-je du bout des lèvres avant de m'éloigner, **je suis pressée.**

- **Mais… attends !** s'écrie-t-elle en me voyant détaler. **»**

J'en ai marre des histoires de couple, j'en ai marre des couples ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Je sors en trombe du château et repère dans le parc une silhouette connue. Je m'avance vers eux, m'asseyant sans bruit à côtéd e Louis tandis que les autres « outsiders » de l'école discutent plus près de l'eau. Katarina allongé dans l'herbe lit ce qui semble être un roman gothique anglais.

**« Salut Eddy,** me fait Louis tout sourire, **ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »**

A part Katarina et Louis.

**OoOo**

Je glisse pour la énième fois la main dans mes cheveux doux. Ils sentent bon la banane, le parfum du soin que j'utilise plupart des filles du dortoir sont super excités à l'idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, la plupart parce qu'elles y vont avec le gars de leurs rêves. Bri est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis déjà une heure, faisant s'énerver le reste de mes camarades.

**« Ya pas quoi toi à vouloir te maquiller !**s'agace Texas contre la porte,** bouge tes fesses ! »**

Brienne se décide alors enfin à ouvrir la porte, maquillée légèrement et les cheveux à l'éclat si brillant qu'ils reflètent la lumière du dortoir dans leurs mèches dorés. Elle ne se formalise même pas de Tex qui lui jette son impatience à la figure. Je passe à nouveau une main dans mes cheveux, prenant une inspiration profonde. Les miens aussi sont très beaux. Puis, j'attrape mes gants et mon écharpe pour descendre rejoindre les autres et John. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi il veut y aller avec moi, peut être que c'est ma coupe de cheveux qui m'a révélée ou alors les trois kilos que j'ai perdu.

Ou peut être que c'est un pari.

Je me fige sur les marches, soudain nauséeuse alors que les escaliers mouvants s'arrêtent au ré de chaussée. Les jambes raides, je me dirige lentement vers l'attroupement d'élèves dans la cour, repérant la longue silhouette de Ky je le rejoins. Il fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant.

**« Ça va Ed ? »**

J'hausse les épaules, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures.

**« Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que j'aille voir Amphert pour lui dire que c'est mort ? »**

Je secoue les épaules. Pas question de reculer maintenant, si je laisse Ky faire ça avec le seul mec qui semble intéressé par moi c'est la fin des haricots pour la nouvelle Ed. La nouvelle Ed est forte, courageuse. Elle sait se défendre toute seule.

**« Ça va aller, t'inquiète,** sourié-je à Ky, **un truc que j'ai dû mal digérer au petit déjeuner sûrement. Ça va passer.**

- **Tu manges plus rien au petit dèj**, fait-il remarquer avec inquiétude.

- **Je mange bien assez, **défendé-je.

- **Okay s'tu le dis**, soupire-t-il.

- **Alors il est où notre Roméo ?** s'exclame Calum la main dans celle d'Amélia. **Parce que Juliette elle en jette carrément ! »**

Je lève les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir Angel, mais c'est sur John Amphert que je tombe. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant. J'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou de sourie, de disparaitre. Kyle pose gentiment une main sur mon épaule. Mon regard se voile alors que je me tends encore plus. Me dégageant de sa main.

**« Salut Edwige !** me fait-il. **»**

John Amphert est brun et n'est effectivement pas très grand. Il a la peau pâle de quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, comme tout bon Serdaigle qui se respecte. Ses yeux sont d'un marron très foncé. Quelqu'un de très normal, un peu comme moi. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble hein… C'est pour ça que les gens beaux sont ensembles, les gens mignons ensembles et les laids se reproduisent entre eux. Qu'Eric est avec Erysse, Angel avec Katarina et Ky avec Belinda… Elle est belle la loi de la nature. Je me braque, rassemblant toutes mes forces pour m'éloigner de Ky, et entraîner John à ma suite et celle de Gendrik qui met en branle le groupe.

**« Appelle-moi Ed. »**

OoOo

** « Ya aucune chance !**assuré-je.

- **On verra bien demain !** réplique John en prenant une bouchée de son muffin. **Notre équipe est géniale cette année ! **

- **Vous n'avez pas Angelo Rossi, **contré-je.

- **C'est pas le gardien qui fait l'équipe,** fait-il.

- **Non mais ça aide bien,** m'exclamé-je.

- **C'est une théorie… T'es sûre que tu veux rien manger ? »**

Oh si… Merlin si… Depuis déjà vingt minutes je combats la délicieuse odeur de muffins chauds et de la brioche recouverte de marmelade. C'est une véritable torture.

**« Non ça va,** sourié-je aimablement, **je n'ai pas faim. »**

Parce que ça serait purement et simplement de la gourmandise. Il ne faut pas céder à la tentation. Il faut absolument que j'aille respirer une bouffée ailleurs où je vais avaler les cupcakes à la chaîne. J'annonce mon intention de faire un repli stratégique aux toilettes.

Je me lave consciencieusement les mains et recoiffe un peu me cheveux, souriant à un reflet que j'ai enfin adopté comme le mien. Puis ressort, apercevant Louis et Katarina à notre table je m'empresse de les rejoindre. Et fini par percuter Alvin. Evidemment.

**« Alors pressée de rejoindre ton crapaud Ed ? Tu perds pas de temps pour changer ! C'est que la baise doit te manquer en fin compte,** ricane-t-il. **J'ai été si bon que ça ? »**

Raide et muette, je me fais violence pour ne pas le regarder et m'enfuir. Il m'attrape le poigné pour me retenir et m'obliger à lui faire face.

**« Toi en revanche t'étais pas top, j'devrais le prévenir… Quoi quec'est un tel naze qu'il verra même pas la différence ! »**

Je m'arrache à sa poigne, les joues en feu. Honteuse et tremblante je m'éloigne de lui et de son rire qui retentit. Me tripotant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux je retourne m'assoir. Je me force à retenir les larmes, le ventre noué. La nouvelle Ed ne s'apitoie pas, elle laisse plus les connards l'atteindre. Elle est forte. Forte. Forte. Forte.

**« Ed, est-ce que ça ?** me demande soudain John en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- **A ton avis ?** s'agace Katarina, **bien sûr que non.**

- **Tu as mangé ce matin, **s'inquiète Louis, **tu fais peut être de l'hypoglycémie.**

- **Eh !** aboie Katarina au serveur, **un muffin ! »**

Je secoue la tête mais n'ai pas le temps de protester, l'odeur d'un muffin chaud monte à mes narines. Je craque et m'en empare. Louis me scrute avec une inquiétude sincère qui me réchauffe le cœur, je lui décoche un faible sourire avant de murmurer à l'adresse de son amie.

**« Merci Katarina. »**

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder vers les toilettes et je finis alors par remarquer le bout de barbaraignée bleue nuit et pailletée nichée dans ses cheveux.

**« C'est un nouveau style ?**

- **Un dommage collatéral,** fait-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

- **Quoi ? **s'étonne John. **»**

Je lance un cou d'œil à Louis pour obtenir des explications mais il est rouge tomate et baisse les yeux, presque comme s'il était honteux. Je fronce les sourcils, ça cache quelque chose tout ça. C'est clair.

OoOo

Il s'avère que John n'est pas venu pour un pari, c'est pas le genre de garçon. Il vous ouvre la porte et vous complimente et il est gentil. Il ne ferait véritablement pas de mal à une mouche, je le trouve sympa. C'est du moins le bilan de l'après midi que nous avons passé ensemble, Louis et Katarina ayant eu des « affaires réglées ». Je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose de Louis, il était muet comme une carpe, fidèle à sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la mort.

Alors que nous remontons rejoindre les autres, Gendrick s'évertuant à nous rassembler pour retourner à Poudlard, je lui dis alors :

**« C'était cool comme sortie, surtout le boutique de farces et attrape des Weasley !**

- **Carrément !** approuve-t-il, **j'adore y aller,** **ya toujours un truc nouveau à tester !**

- **Ils testent encore des produits sur les deuxième année quand même… Yen a un qui est devenu tout bleu la semaine dernière ! »**

Moi-même je suis tombée dans le panneau et ai eu des oreilles d'éléphant, mais quand certain ont eu un groin de cochon ou ne pouvait que mugir… je n'étais pas la moins bien lotie. Ky ce veinard a fini avec des ailes dans le dos. Bon il a failli se prendre un mur mais quand même… Je repère Kyle et Debra et leur fais signe de la main. Alors qu'on les atteint je remarque que Deborah a une mine ravie, me faisant des œillades suggestives. Pas de doute je vais passer à la casserole.

**« Je dois y aller, **me dit John en m'attrapant la main pour m'arrêter**, j'ai passé un super moment on remettra ça ? »**

J'hoche la tête, et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait il m'embrasse. Je reste les bras ballants, et n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Rouge et souriant. Puis tourne les talons et s'en va après un « salut Ed ! ». Je reste un instant plantée là avant de rejoindre Deborah et Kyle. C'est pour voir mon amie jubiler et Ky me lancer un regard noir. Mon cœur se serre, je baisse les yeux. Je suppose qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir laisser tomber pour la sortie Pré-au-Lard. Une fois face à lui je lui lance un sourire désolé qu'il ignore royalement.

**« Toi t'as des choses à me raconter !** s'écrie Deb en me sautant dessus, **je veux absolument tous les détails ! »**

J'évite la torture publique grâce à Calum qui apparait mort de rire. J'arque un sourcil étonné alors qu'il nous montre du doigt Angel, plié en deux. Le gardien des Poufsouffle a une tache de bière-au-beurre sur lui et des morceaux de barbaraignées dans les cheveux. Ah ben il a fier allure. Brienne est hors de vue quant à elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé,** lui demandé-je.

- **Il a été attaqué par un égo vexé !** répond Calum. **»**

Merlin ! Je cherche des yeux Katarina et Louis. Elle croise mon regard et me lance un sourire satisfait. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire.

Angel pousse un soupir en suivant la direction de mon regard.

**« C'était même pas un rencart,** m'apprend-t-il. **»**

* * *

_Allez, balancez vos avis ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, poulets et poulettes -je me sens volaille, aujourd'hui ;).  
**

**Donc, nous avons cru ressentir une certaine impatiente par rapport à ce qu'à-bien-pu-fabriquer-de-diabolique-notre-ptite-K ata, et comme on est d'une grandeur d'âme d'exception, bah voilà, on vous fournit la réponse !  
**

**On vous remercie toujours tous autant pour votre soutien et encouragement et bonne lecture, bien sûr !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **

**-C'est super cool, on va passer _touuute _la journée ensemble ! **s'excite Louis. **Ca va être génial ! **

**-Oh oui, ça va être mémorable, **approuvé-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire diabolique.

**-Hihi !**

On vient de descendre des calèches avec Julian et sa bande d'outsiders qui n'ont bien sûr pas de rencard parce que bon, c'est des cas sociaux. Louis et moi sommes devant eux et je suis de si belle humeur que j'ai à peine insulté mon blondinet quand il m'a attrapé le bras –qu'il tient toujours, en riant que comme ça on tombera tous les deux, tels les deux grands amis pour la vie que nous sommes, le cul par terre quand on glissera sur le givre qui craque sous nos pas. A vrai dire, je suis surement plus excitée que lui à la perspective de cette journée qui s'annonce magnifique avec son ciel gris et le vent frigorifique qui sapent le moral à tous ceux qui mettent un pied dehors ou regardent par la fenêtre.

Mais ce qui me rend euphorique, c'est la pensée qu'aujourd'hui sonnent les cloches de ma vengeance. Les gens pensent que je n'aime rien mais c'est faux. J'aime les sorts de Doloris et de Destructum –mon petit chouchou. J'aime les robes et les chaussures qui font _extrêmement _mal quand on marche sur un membre d'autrui. J'aime coudre, lire, dessiner et graver. J'aime les yeux apeurés et j'aime le contrôle. J'aime quand mes pas résonnent. J'aime le cristal et le métal. Et le noir et le gris mais le violet surtout, et le rouge aussi. J'aime les cimetières, les poupées vaudou, j'aime les racines des arbres, j'aime la brume et les films d'horreur, j'aime le bruit du vent et le tonnerre, j'aime les bourreaux et les fissures dans les murs et j'aime la dentelle. Noire, bien entendu. Mais il y a une chose que j'aime tellement que ça en dépasse l'entendement, quelque chose qui donne un sens à mon existence et qui me berce la nuit.

La vengeance.

**-Hey, Kata, **m'appelle Julian de derrière. **Tu restes un peu, histoire de voir comment je vais foutre en l'air le rencard de Cho et d'Erysse ? **

**-J'adorerais, note bien, malgré le fait que tu sonnes un peu trop désespéré, **répondis-je. **Mais j'ai mieux à faire.**

**-Hihihi, **rit Louis.

**-T'as raison de rire, bichette, parce qu'on va vraiment se fendre la poire.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Ce café est vraiment naze.**

Je détache mes yeux du couple –cette pensée me fait crisser les dents- que forment Colbert et Angelo assis à deux tables de nous pour regarder avec irritation Malefoy prendre place à la notre. Il se met bien à ses aises tandis que Louis l'accueille à bras grands ouverts et le fils de mangemort repenti attrape le menu que mon acolyte-forcé a laissé sur la table après avoir commandé son café à la vanille. Difficile de faire plus gay que ça et d'ailleurs, je me demande s'il n'a pas bien pris soin de choisir cette boisson pour signaler son homosexualité au serveur, tout vêtu d'un rose pâle dégueulasse qui est omniprésent dans cet endroit écœurant. On est souvent resté perplexe devant mes goûts et attirances mais ce n'est franchement rien devant les goûts de Louis en homme. Après son cavalier de bal dont je me rappelle même pas le nom mais dont je me souviens bien la gueule peu réjouissante, voilà qu'il est à deux doigts d'écrire son adresse postale au brun au physique à peine regardable, avec sa bouche tordue et ses petits yeux enfoncés dans un visage sans forme, qui nous a servi nos boissons.

**-Ouais, pas plus que toi, Malefoy.**

**-Oh, ça va, Kat, hein ! **s'énerve-t-il en passant sa tête décolorée par-dessus le menu. **C'est pas parce que ton Pouffy s'est trouvé une blondasse que tu dois t'en prendre aux vieux copains ! Moi aussi, ma vie sentimentale est pas au mieux de sa forme, est-ce que je t'insulte ? **

**-Rien que ta présence à ma table m'insulte, **maugréé-je.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rosie ? **s'inquiète aussitôt Louis.

Oui, parce que si vous aussi vous avez du mal avec la famille de Super-héros et leurs rejetons que se trimballe Louis Delacour, je vous rappelle donc que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Rose Weasley est l'une de ses cousines, ainsi que les trois-quarts de Poudlard, à peu de chose près.

**-Pff, m'en parle pas…, **fait Malefoy en s'accoudant sur la table.

**-Ouais, nous en parle pas.**

Mais il m'ignore et commence à raconter ses déboires sentimentaux à Louis qui a ouvert grand ses yeux et sa bouche, comme si ça l'aidait à être plus concentré sur les mots de Malefoy. Pendant ce temps, la cuillère remue d'elle-même mon chocolat chaud. Et oui, je ne bois pas du café noir, serré et fort comme tout le monde présumerait. Malgré tous mes efforts, je préfère de loin le sucré à l'amertume… mais je n'y peux rien ! Comme si nos goûts alimentaires étaient en accord avec notre personnalité. Ce serait franchement grotesque. Et puis, je peux boire autant de chocolat chaud que je veux, personne n'aura l'audace de ne me faire ne serait-ce que la plus petite remarque à ce sujet. Voilà, boire un chocolat chaud bourré de crème c'est un peu comme l'assurance de ma puissance.

Je souris à cette pensée et bois une gorgée de ma boisson avec satisfaction.

Je reporte alors mon regard sur Angelo et Colbert qui discutent à leur table et, une demi-seconde plus tard, il tourne ses yeux noirs directement sur moi, tandis que sa blondasse de capitaine continue de lui parler. On se fixe comme ça pendant bien dix secondes avant qu'il ne retourne à la fille en face de lui et je me retiens de me lever pour aller l'envoyer traverser la vitrine du café. Mais tenez, une preuve qu'il y a de quoi avoir honte de sortir avec Colbert, elle tient dans ses mains une Barbaraignée. D'accord, c'est bon et sucré mais par Serpentard, rien que pour le nom, toute personne avec un minimum de dignité n'y toucherait pas ! C'est gluant, collant et d'un bleu criard qui a en plus l'audace de pailleter !

**-**… **Tu l'as pas vu ? **continue-t-il à parler à Louis.** Elle est avec Abdal, ou Lagdarab, ou un autre truc qui sonne comme Kebab… **

**-Hum, un peu raciste sur les bords, Malefoy ? **

-**Moi, _raciste _?! **s'indigne-t-il. **M'enfin, Kat, si j'étais raciste, j'te parlerais pas ! **

J'hausse un sourcil et il me donne une petite tape taquine sur l'épaule.

**-T'as pas une tronche très catholique… **

**-Ma mère est italienne, **répondis-je en le regardant comme s'il était demeuré.

Ce qu'il est. Nul doute là-dessus.

**-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Et même, **reprend-il. **S'il était seulement arabe, ça irait encore mais en plus c'est un sale Serdaigle qui croit que parce qu'il est capitaine de sa petite équipe de Quidditch de nazes, il a le droit de se la péter !**

**-Ooooh, tu parles de Jared ! **s'exclame Louis. **Mais il est très gentil, je ne savais pas que Rosie sortait avec lui !**

**-ELLE SORT PAS AVEC LUI ! **

Il s'est pratiquement levé pour crier ces mots et je me demande sincèrement pourquoi il faut toujours que je me paye les pires crétins. J'ignore Louis qui essaye de calmer le deuxième blond. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai assez de n'être qu'entourée de décolorés…

Je vois alors Colbert se pencher vers _mon _copain, faisant glisser ses longs doigts manucurés sur la table pour toucher ceux viriles et mates de MON –ne jamais faiblir sur les possessifs- italien. Exactement de la façon qu'emploient les héroïnes nunuches des séries à l'eau de rose pour épingler l'héros tout aussi culcul-la-praline, la plupart du temps, qui lui jure l'amour le plus profond, l'éternité et plus encore au bout d'une semaine. Non pas que je regarde ces navets mais… la société est tellement intoxiquée que…

Mais passons. Je suis vraiment _très _en colère. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort qui pourrait bien s'avérer compter dans mes petits fétiches, très prochainement. Le jet orange atteint de plein fouet la chaise de Colbert qui se met à se trémousser furieusement comme si elle dansait un rock avec ses quatre pied en bois qui ont gagné en souplesse, qui font sérieusement penser à des bras à qui ont aurait jeté le sort de désossement. Elle essaye de se tenir au bord de sa chaise en criant et se mange plus d'une fois la table devant elle, que ce soit avec ses genoux ou son front.

Tout le monde s'est retourné sur elle, bien sûr, mais Angelo me regarde, moi. Je lui souris avant de gueuler au serveur qui passait par là, sous le regard énamouré de Louis.

**-L'ADDITION !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Et il était vraiment trop mignon, **explique Louis avec ferveur. **Ca se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était gentil ! Vous devriez vraiment y aller, à ce nouveau café, il est génial, on a passé un moment incroyable ! Pas vrai, Katy ? **

**-Oh, c'est certain, il s'y passe des choses bien agréables, **fis-je à Ed avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Quoiqu'il y a aussi de belles choses qui se passent dans la rue. Comme une malencontreuse glissade sur une plaque de verglas ou une Barbaraignée –je me sens cruche rien qu'à penser ce mot- qui explose au visage d'une grande blonde qui devrait apprendre à ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes des copines, ou tout du moins des autres filles plus dangereuses qu'elle. Bon, la glissade n'a pas été très drôle, à part le fait de la voir tomber en arrière grossièrement, puisqu'Angelo l'a rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne se ramasse. Maudits soient ses réflexes de beau-gosse de gardien italien ! Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas gardé dans ses bras avec amour et s'est juste contenté de la remettre sur ses pieds parce que, beau-gosse ou pas, il aurait goûté aux miens, de réflexes. Ceci étant dit, l'explosion de la Barbaraignée a bien rattrapé le précédent échec… Colbert en a eu littéralement partout. C'est bien simple, c'était immonde.

**-Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un n'a pas autant apprécié son petit séjour à ce café que vous, **réplique Ed avec un léger sourire amusé.

Louis pique un fard au souvenir de la chaise dansante qui ne l'a pourtant pas traumatisé quand il avait les petites fesses de son serveur sous le nez. Mais je me concentre plus sur la bonne humeur discutable de ma coéquipière de potion. Elle est assez maussade, ce qui ne semble pas être dû à son rencard miteux, étrangement. Quand elle est arrivée vers nous, Louis et moi, qui étions en train de demander à John-Charles-ou-Jack où elle était après qu'on l'ait remarquée à leur table des Trois Balais, on aurait sérieusement dit qu'elle venait de croiser le fantôme de sa grand-mère qui aurait eu la tête pendouillante, comme Nick-Quasi-sans-tête quand il s'énerve. Mais j'ai mon petit avis sur la question depuis que j'ai vu Brandson s'en aller du coin d'où elle venait avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres que je reconnais bien, celui de la pure satisfaction malsaine et de la méchanceté dont on se pourlèche les babines. Et c'est bien ce type qui aurait couché avec elle pour un pari, non ?

Etrange lot de coïncidences.

**-Comme c'est dommage, **ironisé-je.

**-Enfin, _bref _! **nous coupe Louis, pressé de changer de sujet.** Ca se passait comment vous deux avant qu'on arrive ? **

**-Très bien, **répond John-Charles-ou-Jack en souriant à Ed.

Ed hoche du menton en souriant elle aussi mais ce n'est clairement pas la bonne humeur débordante et agaçante qu'elle imposait à tout le monde au bal. Quand elle était la cavalière de Quinn. Je soupire. Pourquoi elle ne va pas le chercher par la peau du cul et ne le force-t-elle pas à assumer ses responsabilités en tant qu'ex-cavalier au lieu de se forcer à supporter un mec, surement pas méchant, mais qui ne doit pas franchement réchauffer ses rêves… ?

Je remarque alors Quinn qui est assis avec l'écossais et sa copine, à une autre table, et qui nous fixe avec dans le regard tout sauf de la jovialité. Ne me dites pas qu'il est jaloux… s'il est jaloux alors qu'elle se force à sortir avec un mollusque humain, je jure que j'en étrangle un… il faut que je me détende.

**-QUIIINN ! **beuglé-je à travers la salle à son adresse. **VA M'CHERCHER UN CHOCOLAT CHAUD !**

**xOxOxO**

Je brosse le peu de cheveux blonds qu'ils restent sur ma poupée. Je l'ai trouvée par terre à Pré-au-Lard et je l'ai ramassée. Les mômes ont cette tendance à la fois révoltante et fascinante de jeter leurs jouets, et les semer derrière eux. J'ai toujours aimé les poupées, même quand j'étais gamine. Leurs regards et leur sourire figés, leur peau parfaite et leur froideur. C'est comme des cadavres en porcelaine, plastique et tissu. Et celle-ci m'a tout de suite faite penser à Brienne avec sa blondeur et ses formes de mannequin.

Et ça tombe bien, je comptais justement créer une poupée vaudou à son effigie. Disons qu'elle sera la poupée Barbie de ma collection.

Mon dos est plaqué contre le chambranle des grandes portes d'entrée de Poudlard et l'une de mes jambes recouvertes de collants sombres à moitié déchirés est repliée. J'observe mes camarades qui passent devant moi pour rentrer au chaud relatif de notre château enchanté, attendant l'une de mes victimes du jour.

Et d'ailleurs le voici, arrivant à en jeter alors que sa veste brune ne dissimule pas grand-chose de son tee-shirt tâché de Bière-au-Beurre et que ses cheveux noirs sont agrémentés de Barbaraignée. Je souris, très fière de moi, et ses yeux noirs m'ont déjà repérée. Il est accompagné de toute sa clique, de Quinn qui tire la tronche, de Pierce qui a, certes, une tête d'enterrement mais d'un enterrement s'étant bien passé, en passant par l'écossais qui emballe copieusement sa copine.

Ils montent tous les dernières marches jusqu'aux grandes portes et Angelo est le seul à s'arrêter devant moi, tandis que Pierce me sourit en me disant qu'on se revoit au dîner, que la copine de l'écossais me fait un coucou de la main et que Quinn marmonne un truc dans sa barbe. A savoir si c'était adressé à moi… mais, de toute façon, je m'en fous.

Toujours est-il qu'on se retrouve face à face et que je n'ai pas perdu mon sourire satisfait. Angelo lui se contente de me regarder en fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs, en me surplombant de son demi-mètre habituel.

Bref, rien de bien bouleversant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, mon chou ? **demandé-je. **Ta _copine _est partie sans toi ? **

**-Elle a eu trop peur que tu finisses par lui envoyer des loup-garous.**

J'éclate de rire en continuant de brosser ma poupée.

**-Non, j'suis pas pote avec ces espèces de gros toutous remasterisés, **avoué-je, avec un brin de déception. **Mais j'ai quelques relations fantômes, trolls… oh, et un ou deux inferi qui m'en doivent une. Si ça l'intéresse.**

Il croise ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil et je quitte ma position, ignorant les murmures d'un couple de gamines dans les quatorze piges qui rentraient. Je m'avance vers lui, mon sourire moqueur s'agrandissant à mesure que j'empiète sur la distance qui nous sépare et il baisse petit-à-petit le menton pour continuer à me fixer, sans broncher.

**-T'as pas apprécié ta journée, Rossi ? **fis-je mine de m'inquiéter avant de pousser un soupir. **Comme c'est dommage… moi, en tout cas, j'ai _adoré _ma journée !**

**-J'en doute pas, **réplique-t-il. **Je t'imaginais pas du genre jalouse…**

**-Ouais…, **commenté-je avec un petit rire. **Désolée de briser tes rêves, beau-gosse, mais j'aime juste pas qu'on touche à ce qui est à moi.**

**-Ce qui est à toi ? **rit-il.

Et il a l'air franchement impressionné par mon arrogance. Je lui souris avec provocation avant de l'attraper l'un des pans de sa veste d'une main et l'attirer vers moi. Je passe mon autre bras derrière sa nuque et me dresse sur la pointe de mes Doc Marteens pour l'embrasser. Il répond aussitôt, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'entends les élèves qui continuent de passer à côté de nous pour rentrer dans Poudlard, leur pas rapide motivé par le vent glacial qui ne fait pas plus de pause que mes lèvres contre celles d'Angelo.

On finit par se séparer et il m'attrape la main pour me faire passer les portes. Apparemment, l'italien n'aime pas trop le froid… c'est bien dommage parce que, moi, je ne suis pas vraiment chaudes températures.

On continue à marcher et je me sens avec horreur devenir troublée par le fait qu'on ait encore les mains liées. Et mon estomac se met à faire des torsions. J'arrache ma main de la sienne et il baisse ses yeux vers moi, légèrement surpris. Je lance alors :

**-Crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Rossi ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.**

**-J'aurai été déçu, **ironise-t-il. **Et c'est quoi, cette poupée ? **

**-Une nouvelle copine.**

**-Elle a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.**

**-Oh, t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. Comme si c'était ma fille.**

Mais j'ai peur de manquer cruellement d'instinct maternel.

* * *

_Donc voilà, vous savez tout ! A vous, de tout nous dire ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_On veut pas retourner au charbon ! les cours, les exam... tout ça tout ça... bref on va pas se mettre à chougnier !_

_Merci à nos deux reviewseuses du chap, vous êtes zéniales les gueuses ! ( oui oui c'est affectif ! )_

_Bonne lecture les patates !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**"J'espère qu'on va les écraser."**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ky, ses joues rouges et des flocons de neige dans les cheveux. J'arrête ma main qui cherche à les faire partir. Je ne suis pas assez grande pour les atteindre de toute façon. Trente centimètres nous sépare. Trente centimètres et Belinda.

**"Pourquoi ? T'as parié ?**

**- Question d'honneur,** répond-t-il, **on peut pas laisser ces intellectuels de Serdaigle nous battre !**

- **C'est qu'un jeu,** temporise Amélia.

**- C'est bien plus que ça,** réplique Kyle en agitant sa main géante.

**- Il a dû parier gros avec Deborah**, expliqué-je à Mélia.**"**

Ky hausse les épaules avant d'acclamer en chœurs avec les supporters de Poufsouffle pour encourager notre équipe qui apparait sur le terrain. Bri lève un poing déterminé tandis qu'Angel affiche un masque de calme et tranquillité. Si j'étais lui je me méfierai quand même parce que Katarina peut encore frapper... Je l'ai vaguement aperçu tout à l'heure avec Louis qui m'a fait un signe et Julian Bones maussade. Probablement parce qu'Erysse a assuré haut et fort à mon frère que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et personne d'autre hier soir dans la Grande Salle.

**"Salut Belinda !** Fait gaiement Mélia.

- **Salut,** déclare celle-ci sèchement.

**- Salut**, groassé-je alors qu'elle m'ignore pour se lover contre Ky.**"**

Okay, de toute façon je m'en fou hein ? Détournant les yeux, la boule au ventre, je regarde Angel rejoindre ses anneaux. Son imposante carrure a de quoi faire pâlir le gardien adverse. Brienne va serrer la main du capitaine de Serdaigle et la balle est envoyée dans les airs alors qu'un troisième année de Gryffondor commence son commentaire du match.

**"Eddy !"**

Erysse Gilbert. Oh Merlin, comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà de devoir supporter Belinda tripotant Ky sous toutes les coutures, ravie de se rendre compte que sa première impression était mauvaise et son rejet injustifié. Enfin, si Kyle est content… Faut dire ya de quoi, elle a des yeux noisette, une silhouette filiforme et une chevelure blonde-rousse.

Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux qui sentent la banane. Les recoiffant stupidement.

** "Ils sont supers comme ça, j'adore ca t'éclaire le visage ! T'aurais peut être dû faire moins court non ? Parce qu'avec la forme de tes joues c'était...**

**- De toute façon ça repousse les cheveux,** coupé-je.

**- Ouais c'est l'avantage !** Sourit-elle de ses dents d'ivoire, **moi aussi faudrait que j'aille chez le coiffeur, j'ai des fourches c'est horrible !"**

Bla Bla Bla. Je laisse Amélia prendre le relais. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire des fourches d'Erysse moi. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Ky et Belinda.

**"Mais je regarde le match !** S'exclame-t-il avec agacement.**"**

Belinda a une moue vexée, mon cœur ronronne. Et Angel arrête un souaffle sous les hurlements de Poursouffle. Je m'époumone avec eux.

OoOo

**"Il est pas comme Alvin c'est clair,** commente Deborah, **c'est mieux. Il a l'air gentil"**

Pas mignon ou drôle, non. Gentil. Inoffensif, comme moi. Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme dirait le dicton. J'hoche vaguement la tête, jouant avec mes brocolis du bout de ta fourchette. Deb fronce les sourcils.

**"Quoi ? Il te plait pas John ?**

**- C'est pas ça...**

**- Donc il te plaît pas.**

**- Mais si, bien sûr que si.**

**- Ouais c'est ça, **réplique-t-elle nullement convaincue, **c'est Alvin c'est ça ? Eddy faut tourner la page. Il t'a fait du mal, il mérite même pas que tu penses encore à lui de toute façon.**

**- C'est pas ça, **marmonné-je.

- **C'est quoi alors ? Tu t'es disputé avec Kyle ? Mais t'en fais pas, il boude mais il va revenir. Vous êtes amis depuis sept ans quand même !"**

Je peux pas lui dire la vérité, elle rigolerait parce que Ky c'est Ky et que moi c'est moi. Que ça tient plus du comique qu'autre chose et que je suis la pire des idiotes pour m'être fait des films. Si je veux que ça s'arrête mieux vaut faire comme si c'était même pas là.

**"Salut Ed !**

**- Tiiiiens John, **s'exclame Debra avec ravissement, **quand on parle du loup...**

**- Comment ça va ?** Demandé-je.

**- Bien ! Je voulais savoir pour le TP de DCFM pour la semaine prochain, il faut être deux et...**

**- Ooooh des têtes à tête à la bibliothèque,** ronronne Deb, **comme c'est mignon !**

**- Si tu veux on peut le faire ensemble,** l'ignoré-je. **J'ai déjà commencé un peu alors on a qu'à se retrouver à la bibli à cinq heures.**

**- Cool, j'y serai !** Sourit-il ravi, **à toute à l'heure alors !"**

J'hoche la tête, souriant à demi alors qu'il s'éloigne. Lorsque mes yeux tombent sur mon amie elle me fixe avec détermination.

**"Ben cache ta joie surtout !**

**- Deb,** soupiré-je.

**- Si tu veux être sa petite copine va falloir y mettre du tien Edwige ! Il va pas te tomber tout cuit dans le bec !"**

Le problème c'est que je sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'être sa petite amie.

OoOo

Les petites étincelles jaillissent gaiement du bout de ma baguette, leur couleur dorée se découpe dans le noir où seul le visage parfait d'Erysse Gilbert apparaît nettement, maquillée avec soin. Je constate avec fierté que le mien n'a rien à lui envier. Mon entrainement quotidien porte ses fruits.

Tous les autres invités ânonnent un joyeux anniversaire qui tient plus de la cacophonie que d'une quelconque mélodie. Je trouve ça presque ridicule.

Katarina à ma droite ne chante pas elle aussi et lorsque nos regards se croisent et que j'imite un profond soupir d'ennuie elle contient un rire et sourit narquoisement. Semblant dire qu'avec Gilbert le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ce qu'elle et moi faisons, ferventes militantes de la Ligue des non-Erysse, à l'anniversaire de la dite Erysse ? Qu'elle soit la présumée petite amie d'Angelo Rossi et moi la soeur d'Eric Cho nous offre un tiqué entrant pour la "petite sauterie" d'anniversaire dans la Salle sur Demande.

Quand enfin le chant infernal se finit, tout le monde envoie ses étincelles colorées en l'air et elles s'accrochent toutes au plafond pour former une voute céleste. Et d'un coup la reine de la soirée se retrouve assailli par des cadeaux alors qu'elle lance des modestes "oh mais fallait pas !".

**"T'as apporté quelque chose toi ?**demandé-je à Katarina.

**- Non, et toi ?** Fait-elle laconiquement.

- **La même, elle verra même pas la différence de toute façon.**

**- Elle serait bien trop modeste pour le faire remarquer,** imité-elle le visage faussement étonné d'Erysse.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ce ciel d'étoiles multicolores, **s'enflamme Louis.

**- Oui c'est très joli,**acquiescé-je.

- **Quelqu'un a soif ? **nous apostrophe Kyle en s'approchant avec des verres en lévitation.

**- Aaaah ben voilà, même plus besoin de lui demander,** approuve Katarina.

**- T'as vu ça ?** lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil, **un vrai gentleman !**

**- Emplois pas des mots que tu connais pas,** réplique-t-elle.**"**

Angel débarque à son tour, passant un bras autour des hanches de Katarina alors que Ky se targue d'avoir toujours su que Poufsouffle vaincrait Serdaigle.

**"Ils forment un couple trop mimi ! **ronronne Louis.

**- Carrément,** approuvé-je avant de lui jeter un regard malicieux, **Bri a aucune chance ou plutôt n'avait aucune chance parce que ce qu'après ce que vous lui avez infligé…"**

Il rougit violemment, j'éclate de rire en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Il me sourit timidement avant de trinquer avec moi.

"**Tiens ! Finalement ton Serdaigle t'as pas fait jouir alors tu te rabats sur Delacour ? **ricane soudain Alvin derrière nous.**"**

Louis a un air étonné alors qu'il se retourne, je vire au rouge et reste de dos.

**"Ben alors, t'as trop honte que t'oses même plus me regarder en face ? Faut dire que se taper une tapette c'est quand même comique ! Heureusement que le ridicule tue pas, quoique t'es tellement conne que tu dois même pas te rendre compte que tu l'es !"**

Je l'entends s'éloigner, regardant le fond de mon verre alors que Louis pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Je lui décoche un sourire de remerciement alors que Ky nous intime de les rejoindre pour porter un toast.

** "A la victoire de Poufsouffle !** lance-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et me soufflant, **ben souris Ed ! C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? **

**- Rien,** levé-je mon verre.

**- A Erysse !** S'exclame le groupe d'amies de la copine d'Eric.

**- Ouais ben deux seconds, ca peut attendre !"**

OoOo

**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?**demandé-je à Eric.

- **Secret,** répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

- **Depuis quand ce qu'ils se passent entre vous est un secret ?** rié-je, **tout le monde en connait le moindre détail.**

- **Pas celui-ci,**se vexe-t-il. **Et pas tout. »**

On peut toujours rêver mais quand on est au sommet de l'échelle de popularité ya peu de choses que le reste ignore sur vous. C'est vous décortiquer qui plait le plus, les gens sont avides d'histoires dont ils rêvent d'être les protagonistes. Soudain le visage de mon frère se ferme comme une huitre. Je suis son regard pour tomber sur Julian Bones et Erysse qui s'apprêtent à rejoindre la piste de dansepour ce qui semble être un slow. Erysse a la tête de quelqu'un de gai et presque… amoureux. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose pour expliquer un tel comportement mais Eric a déjà filer hors de ma vue. Je reste clouée sur place, triste pour lui.

**« Ça va mal finir cette histoire,** me lance Angel en me rejoignant.

- **Peut être pas,** secoué-je la tête avant de lui jeter un sourire malicieux, **et puis toi tu ferais peut être mieux de t'occuper de ton propre triangle amoureux, non ?**

- **Quel triangle ? »**

J'éclate de rire. Portant mon verre mes lèvres, je remarque Amélia et Cal sur la piste et bien que l'écossais soit un emmerdeur de première je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver absolument adorables. C'est à ce moment que je repère John qui traverse la foule dans la direction, mon cœur s'emballe d'inquiétude. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'atteint en premier. Une tignasse blonde et des yeux de bébé.

**« Eddy !** supplie Louis, **tu veux bien danser toi hein ? Katy fait sa mauvaise tête ! Tu veux bien dis ?**

- **Mon deuxième nom c'est John Travolta,** lancé-je avec humour parce que la chanson est une de Grease.

- **Il a de si beaux yeux ! **s'enflamme Louis avant de me révéler**, j'ai regardé le film des dizaines de fois rien que pour ça !**

- **Mais les tiens sont très jolis aussi, **assuré-je gentiment.**»**

Angel lève son verre à notre intention avant de s'éloigner vers l'attrapeur de notre équipe. Louis a une moue déçu et lance un regard triste à Katarina.

**« Pourquoi elle va pas l'inviter ? Il est tout triste maintenant ! »**

J'éclate de rire, c'est bien la première fois que quelque chose d'aussi triviale toucherait notre armoire à glace italienne réputée pour son attitude taciturne.

**« Il devrait aller inviter Bri,** suggéré-je malicieusement, **ça ferait peut être changé d'avis Kat.**

- **Oooooh**, s'exclame-t-il avec ravissement, **tu l'as appelé Kat ! Alors vous êtes amies maintenant ! »**

OoOo

Il s'avère que non seulement Louis est un fan de John Travolta mais aussi un fan des pas de danse de Grease et il m'en a fait la démonstration tandis que je campais une bien piètre Sandy à côté de lui. Le principal c'est qu'il était gai comme un pinçon. Kat l'a même félicité pour sa performance, mais peut être y avait-il une pointe d'ironie…

**« Il va se ramasser, **assuré-je.

- **Pas sûr,** fait Louis, **elle l'aime c'est é et Scorpius sont fait pour aller ensemble !**

- **Et elle a bu comme un trou, **vient compléter Katarina.

- **C'est le cœur qui parle alors !** s'enflamme Louis. **»**

_BAM !_

**« Ah ben oui en effet,** rié-je en voyant une marque rouge se former sur la joue de Scorpius Malefoy.

- **Il va venir chougner par ici maintenant**, râle Kat.

- **Alooors qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous seuls dans votre coin ? **s'exclame soudain Ky en un bras autour de mes épaules pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

- **Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre, **lâche Katarina en le fixant.**T'es pas avec ta blondasse toi ? »**

J'aurais probablement dit blonde pour la forme mais je ne serais jamais assez courageuse pour aller faire du mal à Ky. Katarina de son côté n'en a rien à battre, comme ça elle parle pour moi sans le savoir. Je lui glisse un sourire discret. Kyle nullement vexé se contente de sortir une réponse évasive avant de lâcher du tac au tac.

**« Et toi t'es pas avec Angel ?**

- **Justement !** en profite Louis, **je suis sûûûr qu'il en meurt d'envie ! »**

Je glisse un coup d'œil à Angel qui entend plus qu'il n'écoute ce que dit Calum, Amélia sur ses genoux légèrement assoupie. J'échange un regard avec Ky, on sourit. Ouais, il en meurt d'envie là c'est clair ! Katarina lève les yeux au ciel devant l'effusion de Louis. Je lance un petit malicieux.

**« Il a pas tout à fait tord. **

- **Eh Angel !** l'apostrophe Kyle en suivant mon exemple, **ramène toi !»**

Il me fait un clin d'œil satisfait alors qu'Angelo se lève, probablement avec soulagement pour nous rejoindre tandis que Cal est cloué sur sa chaise avec Amélia endormie sur lui.

**« Ils peuvent plus se passer de toi !** s'exclame Katarina.

- **Je vois ça,** répondit-il avec humour.

- **C'est pour ta conversation !** assure Kyle alors que je lâche un rire. **»**

Une main se pose alors sur mon bras, je tourne le regard pour tomber sur John qui affiche un sourire timide.

**« Tu veux danser ?**

- **D'accord,** répondis-je sans réfléchir. **»**

Sans les regarder j'abandonne les autres pour a piste de danse où les couples s'enlacent sur un air lent. Il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches tandis que j'enroule les miens autour de son cou, il est plus grand que moi mais assez pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Bizarrement cette constatation me fait plaisir. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne lève pas mes yeux sur lui, les gardant rivé sur les étoiles colorés dont la faible intensité éclaire à peine la pièce. Leurs couleurs se reflètent sur les danseurs. Je ne vois ni Erysse ni Eric, encore moins Julian.

Me laissant bercer, je me dis que c'est pas si mal pour mon frère. Et pour moi, songé-je en dévisageant John qui a un sourire ravi. Je ferme les yeux et vais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est pas si mal, en effet.

* * *

_Dites nous tout ! ;) Vos prognostics et tout, ça nous fait rire ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou mes poussins !_

_Bientôt la rentrée... oui oui on sait mais si le soleil et la plage vont laisser leurs tabliers au placard, nous on est là, jusqu'au bouuuut ! :)_

_Alors, courage à tous et puis... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant, ce mec ! On peut pas avoir deux minutes avec Eddy sans qu'il vienne se coller à elle comme un furoncle !**

C'est avec exaspération que je lève vers Kyle mes lentilles presque blanches. Pour l'anniversaire d'Erysse-parfaite-Gilbert, je me suis dit que je me devais de sortir le grand jeu et j'ai changé mes mèches violettes en rouge sang. Je suis l'une des seules à ne pas être en robe limite de soirée avec mon slim noir déchiré et mon débardeur orné d'un Sinistros bavant, des crocs acérés dépassant de sa gueule de gros chien noir, avec une petite inscription qui m'a tout de suite conquise quand je l'ai vu dans ma boutique attitrée de l'Allée des Embrumes où je m'habille. Il y a marqué « Wish you a awesome death ».

Et je suis quand même courtoise, je souhaite à tout le monde une mort qui déchire.

Quinn est assis en face du canapé qu'on a investi avec Angelo et Louis après qu'Ed soit partie danser avec son mollusque perso. Je suis plus ou moins collée à Angelo qui a posé un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que l'une de mes jambes est appuyée sur les siennes, ma Doc Marteen adorée se balançant un peu dans les airs et Louis est juste à côté de moi. On supporte les jérémiades douloureuses et vexées de Quinn depuis bien cinq minutes et il m'a tellement ennuyé que j'en ai sorti ma paire ciseaux de mes Doc Marteens pour me couper scrupuleusement la pointe du moindre de mes cheveux fourchus. Je déteste les fourches.

Mais à un moment donné, voilà, je sature.

**-Emploie ta jalousie d'une façon utile, Quinn, plutôt que de nous courir sur le haricot, **m'irrité-je. **Va péter les dents au mollusque, je passerai enfin une bonne soirée. **

**-Ka-Katarina ! **s'indigne Quinn. **Je ne suis pas jaloux !**

**-Bien sûr, **statué-je. **Et ta virilité ne vient pas d'en prendre un sérieux coup, non plus, avec ce cri de biche effarouchée. **

**-Et je suis très virile !**

**-J'en suis sûr, Kyle, **le rassure Louis en souriant tendrement.

**-Louis, **le réprimandé-je. **Te mets pas à draguer cet abruti, il arrive déjà pas à gérer avec Ed et l'autre blondasse alors si en plus on rajoute un homo en manque d'amour à sa basse-cours…**

**-Katyyyy ! C'était simplement de la gentillesse ! **se défend Louis en piquant un fard.

**-C'est vrai que je suis une sorte de Don Juan, **fait Quinn en lançant un regard triomphant à Angelo.

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir le sourire en coin moqueur qui barre le beau visage de mon italien virile et je souris à mon tour. Je n'ai pas vraiment passé toute la soirée avec lui, comme me tannait Louis de sa voix de lecteur de roman à l'eau de rose déçu par la réaction de ses protagonistes niaseux, mais je trouve qu'on traine un peu trop avec la bande d'handicapés mentaux de Poufsouffle en ce moment. Et je fais une petite exception pour Angelo et Pierce, qui m'a l'air d'être assez maline. Bien que sa présence dans les bras de ce John me laisse sinistrement perplexe. John…

**-Eh, Louis, **remarqué-je en me tournant vers Louis qui était tout embarassé. **T'as pensé au fait que le John-mollusque d'Ed s'appelle comme mon labrador ? **

**-Ooooh mais c'est vrai, ton chien s'appelle John ! C'est drôle, hihi ! **rit-il. **Faudrait lui dire ! Pas à ton chien, hein, à John-john ! L'être humain ! **

Et il rit encore plus, très amusé par son chemin de réflexion. Alors qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas à mon chien qu'on va le dire ! Ca le vexerait. A raison.

**-Ah oui, tiens, ça, c'est vraiment drôle ! **se réjouit Kyle diaboliquement. **Et je suis sûr que ton chien est plus sexy que ce troll !**

**-A ton avis ? **m'agacé-je en roulant des yeux. **Tout ce qui a un rapport avec Katarina est par ce fait sexy. Mon chien est une bombe.**

**-Vous avez appelé votre chien John ? **s'étonne alors Angelo.

Je me détache un peu de lui pour pouvoir me tourner et lui faire face en haussant un sourcil menaçant et le fixer dans ses yeux noirs.

**-Quoi, Rossi ? **claqué-je. **Ce prénom va mieux à mon chien qu'à l'autre mollusque, c'est lui qui devrait s'appeler Rex ou Médor. Et t'as pas quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire quand ta copine dit qu'elle est sexy ? **

**-Très bien, Katarina, **fait-il avec amusement. **T'es sexy.**

**-Je sais, **sifflé-je en reprenant ma position et mon activité coiffure initiales.

**-Pas de merci ? **

J'ai un reniflement méprisant avant de m'indigner :

**-T'attends qu'on te remercie à chaque fois que tu reconnais une évidence ?**

**xOxOxOxO**

Je passe à côté du bar-buffet qui propose un beau panel d'alcool. En même temps, Erysse ne proposerait que de l'eau minéral et de la grenadine, tout aussi populaire et adorable qu'elle soit, il n'y aurait pas une âme à sa fête. Je sors ma baguette de mes Doc Marteens –certaines ont des sacs à mains de nunuche, j'ai mes Doc Marteens- et m'attire la cruche de jus de citrouille glacée pour me verser un verre.

Je trempe mes lèvres pourpres dans mon verre en regardant de loin Angelo et Quinn qui n'ont pas bougé du coin de la salle où je les ai laissés, tout à l'heure, frôlant la crise de nerf. J'ai tenu environ dix minutes mais j'ai fini par atteindre le niveau d'irritation qui signifiait que soit je restais et je coupais la langue de Quinn avec mes ciseaux, soit je me barrais pour aller fumer une clope en dehors de la salle-sur-demande. Au début, j'ai opté pour la première –j'avais même déjà brandi les ciseaux sous le regard terrifié de ce bon petit Quinn- mais Louis et Angelo m'ont retenue.

Donc, je suis allée fumer une clope. Je soupire. La langue de Quinn aurait été si magnifiquement décorative dans un petit bocal, sur ma table de chevet.

**-Katarina ? **s'enquit une voix à ma gauche. **Je pourrais te parler ?**

Je ne la vois pas mais je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que celle qui se tient derrière moi n'est autre que ma rivale officielle et blondasse.

**-Casse-toi, Colbert, **claqué-je.

Mais elle ne doit pas parler le même langage que moi parce que la voilà juste devant moi. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, mon verre toujours dans ma main et j'hausse un sourcil inquisiteur avant de l'étudier. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe verte et si moulante qu'il ne demeure plus aucun doute sur les courbes de son corps athlétique. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je trouve le résultat bien décevant, le vert de sa robe est bien trop clair. Ca jure affreusement avec ses horribles cheveux blonds. Bonjour, le mariage des couleurs. C'est dégueulasse.

**-Ta robe t'arrange pas, **commenté-je avec une moue dégoutée.

Elle parait terriblement vexée et surprise par ma remarque, et se passe une main sur sa robe. Comme si c'était manuellement arrangeable. Enfin, si, elle pourrait se foutre à poil. Mais, après tout, je m'en fous, si elle veut être moche… je l'aime pas, de toute façon.

**-Moi, au moins, j'ai fait l'effort de mettre une robe ! **réplique-t-elle enfin.

**-Les seuls efforts que je fais c'est pour causer de la souffrance à mon prochain.**

**-J'ai bien remarqué, figure-toi, **approuve-t-elle avec accusation. **C'est justement pour ça que je voulais te parler.**

**-Oh, **fis-je avec un sourire diabolique. **Ce sujet me plait assez, vas-y parle.**

**-Je, je, **commence-t-elle, visiblement prise de court par mon soudain enthousiasme.

Mais elle se reprend vite et prend un air assuré.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça à Pré-au-Lard ? **me demande-t-elle. **Tu sors même pas vraiment avec Angel ! Je peux quand même aller à un rencard avec lui ! C'est ce qu'il voulait aussi !**

**-Dis moi, Colbert, est-ce que tu me vois bécoter beaucoup de mecs à Poudlard ?**l'interrogé-je avec calme.

**-Euh… non mais…**

**-Mais, par contre, ça fait quand même un mois et quelques que j'embrasse Rossi et c'était _mon _cavalier au bal. Vrai ou faux ?**

**-Vrai mais…**

**-Donc, j'pense que t'es assez fufute –bien malgré les apparences fort douteuses- pour en déduire qu'il est à moi et que si tu poses ne serait-ce que l'un de tes doigts de trainée désespérément en quête des mecs des copines, je vais te l'arracher –ton doigt, s'entend- avec les dents. Vrai ou faux ? **

**-Je ne suis pas une trainée ! **s'exclame-t-elle. **Angelo me plait depuis des mois, d'accord ? Et il voulait venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est pas parce que tu lui sautes constamment dessus et qu'il te repousse pas que ça fait de toi sa copine !**

Je sens avec une surprise effroyable mon cœur se contracter à ses mots. Est-ce que c'est moi ou elle fait sonner la situation comme si Angelo ne voulait rien à faire avec moi et qu'il ne réagissait que passivement à mon comportement ? Je me file une énorme tarte mentalement pour me laisser étudier cette question de pauvre jouvencelle négligée par son cher-et-tendre. Je m'en fiche bien des sentiments d'Angelo ! Et moi, je n'ai pas de sentiment. Mis à part la colère et la haine.

Et ma fureur est froide tandis que je regarde Colbert, elle-même, rouge de colère. Elle devrait avoir compris la leçon et accepté le fait que je ne suis pas une fille avec qui elle veut avoir affaire. Mais, visiblement, elle ne se rend pas bien compte que j'ai déjà épinglé des gens à des lustres avec une armée de chauve-souris affamée qui leur grignotaient les orteils, pour moins que ça.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle essaye de reculer mais ma main bondit devant moi pour lui attraper le menton, lui enfonçant mes ongles noirs dans la peau sans le moindre scrupule. Les gens se dépêchent de passer autour de nous, bien conscient que ma colère peut très bien rebondir sur eux à tout moment. Je la fixe dans les yeux dont le moindre éclat de colère a laissé place à une mer de peur. Le genre de mer que j'_adore. _Et elle détourne le regard, mes lentilles blanches faisant certainement le reste du travail. Je souris avant de lui siffler :

**-Ecoute-moi bien, pétasse, parce que j'_exècre _jusqu'à l'idée d'user ma précieuse salive pour répéter ces mots à une fille aussi insignifiante que toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être la copine de qui que ce soit pour t'écrabouiller ton immonde face de Poufsouffle mais je vais quand même te faire la grâce d'un conseil. **

Elle déglutit et je poursuis.

**-Si tu tiens à ce corps parfait de sportive toute talentueuse, j'arrêterai de marcher sur les plates-bandes de Katarina. **

Je repousse son visage qui avait commencé à transpirer avec répulsion et je ne prends même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard de plus. Le sang drainé par la colère, je m'en vais à nouveau vers la sortie de la salle, buvant dans mon verre que je n'ai pas lâché une seule seconde, dans l'idée de fumer au moins tout un paquet de cigarette.

C'est ça ou je massacre toute la salle.

**xOxOxO**

**-Ah bah, t'es là ! **s'exclame Julian.

Je tourne un vague regard agacé vers mon meilleur ami qui vient de bondir à mes côtés comme un lapin surexcité par sa dernière copulation effrénée avec la lapine de ses rêves pleins de carottes et de laitues. Et la porte de la salle-sur-demande se referme, reprenant la forme d'un mur et je retourne à mon art mural, expiation de ma colère et de la frustration que je ressens de ne pas avoir séparé la tête agaçante de Colbert de son cou quand j'en avais l'occasion.

**-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu quittes la fête pour tagguer, mon amouuuur ? **

Je retiens d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le mur que je décore, de pure rage. Je _déteste _la bonne humeur d'autrui !

**-DEGAGE ! **hurlé-je en lui jetant ma bombe de peinture.

Je visais sa sale gueule de beau-gosses aux manières de rebelle arrogant, exactement entre ses deux yeux bien _trop _verts, mais il l'attrape agilement. Il me regarde un instant, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Ca va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

**-Rien, **claqué-je. **Rends-moi ma bombe.**

**-Pour que tu me la renvoies dans la tronche ? Ouais, bien sûr ! **

**-Bones…**

**-Et c'est quoi d'abord, ton graffiti, cette fois ? **

**-Je déteste ce mot, **lui rappelé-je avec un regard meurtrier. **Et c'est la mort par strangulation de Colbert.**

**-Je vois…, **fait-il avec un sourire ironique. **Elle a encore dragué ton gorille ?**

Il s'approche de moi et me tend ma bombe que je lui arrache des mains en roulant des yeux. Je reprends mon tag, assistant bien sur les yeux exorbités de Colbert.

**-J'veux pas en parler.**

**-Pff, laisse le tomber ce mec, **me conseille Julian avant de m'apprendre avec excitation. **J'ai dansé avec Erysse ! T'aurais vu son regard, ça se voyait qu'elle avait envie de moi ! Cho était si dégoûté…**

Je lui lance un regard écœuré.

**-Tu te rends compte que t'es la Colbert d'Eric ? Je devrais te vider ma bombe en plein dans la gueule.**

**-Ouais, surement, tu devrais mais tu le feras pas.**

Il me lance son sourire de tombeur, assorti de ses fossettes, et j'hausse les épaules. Il m'attrape le bras et commence à me guider vers l'entrée de la salle-sur-demande, passant trois fois devant le mur, pour la révéler. Je ne me sens pas le courage de lutter et laisse mon chef d'œuvre à trois-quarts terminé. Je suis bien restée une demi-heure dehors et je suis déjà moins en colère. C'est surtout un goût âpre qui ne veut pas quitter ma bouche, peu importe les clopes que j'enfile ou les fois que je crache.

Et il y a cette phrase qui passe en boucle dans ma tête. « _C'est pas parce que tu lui sautes constamment dessus et qu'il te repousse pas que ça fait de toi sa copine ! ». _Avec des « _il voulait venir avec moi » _qui lui font écho. Et j'ai des envies de m'auto-flageller pour cette faiblesse. Je sais que ça ne peut me mener nulle part qui augure quoique ce soit de bon pour moi.

Julian me lance quelque chose que je n'entends pas à cause du retour de la musique à grand volume et des conversations qui vont dans tous les sens. Et il s'en va retrouver sa bande d'outsiders qui l'accueillent à bras grands ouverts mais je ne bouge pas, restant juste devant la porte qu'on vient de fermer. La bonne humeur environnant m'écrase d'un coup et j'ai envie de hurler, et de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Tout, histoire d'éteindre l'inconfort qui persiste en moi et qui ne me plait pas du tout.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller écraser mon poing dans la figure de Gilbert, entourée d'une dizaine de personnes –dont Louis, d'ailleurs-, et qui rit à gorge déployée, tandis qu'Eric la regarde de loin, assis dans une chaise, tout seul. Pour l'avoir dévoré du regard pendant six longs mois, je reconnais sans mal le regard anéanti qui assombrit son visage. Tout ça pour les caprices d'une sale petite ingénue qui est incapable de choisir véritablement entre deux garçons. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les gens qui ne savent pas prendre une décision et s'y tenir.

**-Je peux savoir c'était quoi ce cirque avec Bri, Katarina ? **m'agresse Angelo que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Il ne crit pas vraiment mais sa voix est plus forte que d'habitude et c'est bien la première fois qu'il me parle comme ça. Je souris, sinistre. Evidemment, pour sa petite « Bri » avec qui il voulait _tellement _aller à Pré-au-Lard. Hein, _Katarina ? _Ah, les petits surnoms, c'est pour les blondasses qui ne savent pas assortir les couleurs de ses robes avec ses propres cheveux.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, tiens.

Je l'ignore et me mets à avancer droit dans la direction d'Eric mais Angelo m'attrape le bras. Je fais volte-face comme s'il venait de m'insulter et lui lance un regard féroce.

**-Me touche pas ! **claqué-je en arrachant mon bras de sa main.

Et je lui tourne le dos à nouveau pour reprendre ma route vers Eric. Je traverse la salle, mes yeux fixés sur lui, ignorant superbement les danseurs que je pousse pour passer. Quand je l'ai enfin atteint, je me poste juste devant lui, lui coupant la vue de sa si _chère et fidèle _petite-amie. Il lève ses yeux sombres sur moi et s'étonne :

**-Katarina ? **

**-Pourquoi tu la largues pas ? **lui demandé-je. **Pourquoi t'acceptes toute cette merde ?**

Il reste surpris un instant avant de réfléchir à la question tandis que j'attends patiemment.

**-Je l'aime, **soupire-t-il. **Depuis tellement longtemps…**

**-Alors, fais-lui du chantage si tu veux la garder ! Pète la gueule à Bones ! Cri, insulte, fais quelque chose, putain ! **m'écrié-je.

**-J'ai pas envie de la blesser !**

Je secoue la tête, affligée. C'est vraiment tous les mêmes. Tous autour de la précieuse Erysse Gilbert dont il ne faut surtout pas froisser le délicat aura angélique. Hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici dans cette espèce de secte flippante pour cœurs-brisés, briseurs de cœur, amoureux en peine et blondasses salopes.

Je tourne les talons de mes Doc Marteens qui battent le sol avec violence tandis que je me dirige à nouveau vers la sortie. Et pourtant, j'ai le temps de voir Louis continuer à rire avec Erysse. J'ai le temps de voir Julian donner un coup de coude à Beckett tout en se moquant de je-sais-pas-qui, tandis que Betinson bave devant mon meilleur ami qui ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Je vois aussi Angelo parler avec Colbert, dans un coin de la salle, comme s'il la réconfortait ou… peu importe quoi d'autre.

Faut vraiment que je foute le camp d'ici.

**-Kata ! KATA ! **s'écrie Malefoy. **Faut que tu m'aides ! Rosie m'a…**

**-NON !**

Et j'arrache presque la poignée de la porte tandis que je l'ouvre pour partir et j'allais la refermer quand une main m'arrête. Et je fais face à la mine inquiète d'Ed qui tient la porte ouverte. A l'instant présent, c'aurait été tout autre visage, je lui aurais écrasé la porte en travers mais je fais une pause pour ma coéquipière de potion.

**-Où tu vas ? Ca a pas l'air d'aller…**

**-Ca va. Je déteste juste les gens.**

**-Oh…**

Elle continue de m'inspecter avec perplexité et j'hausse les épaules, la poussant doucement pour pouvoir refermer la porte entre nous et je retombe dans le silence parfait d'un des innombrables couloirs du vieux château écossais, face à mon tag qui n'est pas terminé et qui n'est éclairé que par mon _lumos_.

Je secoue ma baguette et tout redevient noir.

* * *

_Go go go mes chouchoux ! =)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Allez, demain c'est la rentrée ! - du moins pour les primaires alors du coup... On va "fêter" ça dignement en postant, vous me contredirez pas sur ce point - ni sur aucun autre attention !_

_Bon allez, on vous souhaite bon courage à tous,_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Dydy : choquée par le chapitre XD ben dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ça va déraper ! Allez bisous bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

A l'instant même où je pose mes affaires de cours à côté de lui je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours, et ne m'a adressé qu'un vague salut sans même me regarder et me demander comment ça va. Eric demande toujours à tout le monde comment ça va.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Il marmonne une excuse bidon à propos d'une indigestion avec la tarte aux framboises trop lourde en crème chantilly. De une, elle était parfaite cette tarte j'en ai pris deux fois – c'était mon joker de la semaine ! Et de deux : depuis quand il y a trop de crème sur un dessert ? Je m'assois et ouvre lentement mes plumes pour les affuter en réitérant la question.

**« Tu peux mentir mais moi je sais que quelque chose ne va pas,** assuré-je, **si tu vas pas en parler d'accord mais fais pas semblant d'accord ? C'est à cause d'Erysse, **tenté-je – soyons lucides c'est toujours à cause d'elle.**»**

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de lâcher un déprimé : « A ton avis ? ». Bon c'est sûr que s'il m'avait demandé mon avis à l'origine en tombant amoureux de sa meilleure amie je lui aurai probablement conseillé de s'abstenir. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Mais lui semble soudain entrer en éruption volcanique car il se retourne brusquement vers moi, ses yeux noirs en feu.

**« Je suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux, non ?**

- **Modérément,** hoché-je la tête doucement.

- **On est d'accord ! Alors tu vas pas me dire que j'hallucine quand je la vois avec Bones à papillonner et se laisser draguer alors qu'elle sort avec moi et dit qu'elle m'aime !?**

- **Non,** secoué-je la tête lentement. **Je ne pense pas…**

- **Tu le vois toi aussi ? **dit-il d'un ton que je n'arrive pas à définir, entre désespoir et énervement.** Si c'est Bones qui l'intéresse pourquoi elle sort avec moi ?**

- **Peut être que le problème c'est que vous lui plaisez tous les deux ?**

- **Tout les deux ?** s'étouffe-t-il. **AvecBones ?!Et du coup au lieu de départager elle garde les deux ?!**

- **C'estpas cool, **je reconnais.

- **Pas cool ?!** s'exclame-t-il blessé. »

Il marmonne dans sa barbe le mot, et avec sa tête de chien battu il me fait de la peine. Le professeur en profite pour débarquer en annoncer le thème du jour avec un enthousiasme que personne ne partage vraiment. J'ouvre mon manuel, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à mon frère. Visiblement assommé. De toute façon depuis le début de la relation ya eu que des accrochages. Je veux bien qu'un couple s'engueule, c'est normal, mais toujours à propos du même sujet et sans aucune amélioration… Je repense à Erysse et Julian discutant trop près l'un de l'autre à la bibliothèque. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle se moque éperdument des sentiments de mon frère pour ménager les siens partagés entre deux garçons. Quand on fait une tarte et qu'on aime les cerises et le citron on mélange pas les deux. On choisit.

**« Tu sais, je trouve que depuis le début avec Erysse ça marche pas fort. »**

Il tourne un regard attentif sur moi, je me permets de continuer tout doucement sur ma lancée.

**« Vous en avez parlé de ça non ? Plusieurs fois même ? Alors après si elle fait pas d'efforts c'est à toi de voir si tu est heureux comme ça ou non. »**

Il continue de me regarder fixement, ne disant rien ce qui est un exploit quand on se permet de critiquer l'amour de sa vie.

**« Je suis ta sœur, et je ne trouve pas que cette relation te rende heureux. Mais après, c'est à toi de voir,** finissé-je.

- **Ouais,** hoche-t-il la tête, **c'est clair. Merci,** ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

- **La famille ça sert à ça, **sourié-je en retour. **»**

Je n'ai qu'un frère alors faut assurer.

OoOo

**« Tu vas chez Calum pour les vacances de Noël ? En Ecosse ?**

- **Seulement pour le début, **sourit rêveusement Amélia, **je vais rencontrer ses parents et son frère !**

- **La prochaine étape c'est le mariage, **lance Débra avachie sur le canapé des Poufsouffle, **t'imagines ? Mariée à MacFarlan ? C'est kilt tous les dimanches et whiskey à tous les repas !**

- **Le whiskey passe encore… **faisé-je remarqué.

- **Mais le kilt !** grimace-t-elle.

- **Les coupes pour femmes sont très bien taillées,** défend Mélia.

- **Et t'es sexy dedans, **lui assure Cal avec un air racoleur.

- **Oh mon chéri, **rougit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- **Pitié…, **gémit Deb en levant les yeux au ciel et lorsqu'ils retombent sur moi soudain elle lance un, **il me semble que tu as des choses à me raconter Eddy !**

- **Moi ? **m'étonné-je.

- **Hum hum, **hoche-t-elle la tête en se collant contre moi,** des détails ! Des détails ! J'ai loupé la suite de l'échange de salive avec John sur la piste aloooors…**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te raconte sur ce mollusque ?**lance soudain Ky moqueur.** »**

Je rougis violemment et tourne la tête dans sa direction, il est en pleine partie d'échec sorcier avec Angel et me fixe comme s'il me jugait.

**« La ferme toi ! Quand on aura besoin de ta science on te sonnera !** rétorque Deborah avant de se pencher sur moi, **non mais sérieux il a quoi lui en ce moment ? Il se tape sa Belinda, on devrait avoir la paix là !**

- **J'ai entendu !** s'exclame-t-il.

- **Réjouis toi un peu pour Ed !** réplique-t-elle, **au lieu de faire ton casse-couilles !**

- **Comment on peut se réjouir d'une telle larve !** ricane-t-il. **»**

Je sens mes oreilles bourdonner et mon cœur cogner brutalement. Mes mains sont toutes moites et je n'ose plus lever les yeux, les écoutant faire le procès de John alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, lui. Cette constatation me fouette le sang.

**« John est gentil et sympa, on s'entend bien et si t'es jaloux de pas avoir ça avec Belinda t'es pas obligé de le descendre pour autant ! Il mérite pas ça, c'est mon petit ami ! »**

Kyle me fixe, les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Ecarquillés d'étonnement. Je soutiens son regard sans broncher. D'ici je ne peux pas voir les éclats verts dans ses prunelles grises. Un silence s'est installé dans la salle, les élèves regardent et chuchotent. Il serre la mâchoire et s'apprête à me répliquer un truc bien cinglant. Deb le double de vitesse en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**« Ça c'est l'Edwige que j'aime ! Tout ça c'est parce que Johnny nous la chouchoute ! Comme tu le mérites,** me glisse-t-elle malicieusement. **»**

Je détache mes yeux de Ky rouge de colère, le cœur battant, pour lui sourire avec reconnaissance.

**« Prends en de la graine ! **assène-t-elle.

- **Echec au roi,** nous interrompt soudain Angel. **Au cas où ça t'intéresse encore.»**

Ky ne relève pas, se lève brutalement et sors de la pièce avec colère. Debra hoche la tête de satisfaction.

OoOo

Je déteste ça, être en froid avec Kyle. Il fait mine de m'ignorer depuis hier soir et l'altercation à propos de John. Je lui jette de fréquents coups d'œil de la table de a bibliothèque où je suis mais il ne me regarde pas, en tête-à-tête avec Belinda. Je baisse la tête sur mon parchemin désespérément vierge depuis une heure et ouvre avec détermination un grimoire, ayant la ferme intention de venir à bout de ce devoir de Botanique. C'est à ce moment là qu'Angel prend place à la table et ouvre un de mes grimoires brutalement. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, le fixant. Médusée.

Angelo Rossi est toujours maîtrisé, le moindre de ses gestes est calme et posé alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui aussi aujourd'hui ?

**« Angel…** commence soudain Brienne que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

- **Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit,** lâche-t-il sèchement. **»**

Blessée, elle pince ses lèvres avant de tourner les talents les yeux brillants. J'ai presque de la peine pour elle. Lorsque je croise le regard noir d'Angel je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

**« Elle a quoi Brienne ? »**

Il me jauge, la mine agacée, avant de répondre.

**« Ya que je ne suis pas un arbitre dans une compétition. »**

Oui, c'est sûr ça serait beaucoup trop fatiguant pour lui. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il y a et puisque je continue de le fixer pour attendre un peu plus d'informations, il finit par cracher le morceau.

**« Elle est venue me faire un crise à propos de Katarina qui l'aurait menacé,** dit-il.

- **Et t'as du mal à le croire ?** rié-je, **venant de Katarina ce n'est pas franchement invraisemblable.**

- **C'est pas ça le problème. »**

Je n'ai aucun mal à deviner le problème, ce qui l'énerve c'est qu'on vienne le faire chier avec des histoires de bonnes femmes dont il n'a strictement rien à cirer.

**« Bon c'est pas cool de la part de Katarina de menacer Bri m'enfin c'est pas comme si elle l'avait frappé quand même… et elle l'a un peu cherché aussi.**

- **Non mais elle aussi elle s'en tape,** explique-t-il avec un demi-sourire amusé.

- **Normal… **sourié-je en moi-même**, mais faut peut être pas en vouloir à Brienne c'est vrai quoi, elle pensait que vous sortiez pas ensemble. Ya rien eu d'officiel ou autre tu vois… »**

Il me fixe un moment.

**« Pourquoi y'aurait besoin d'un truc officiel ? »**

Typiquement Angelo Rossi, pour lui ça ne sert à rien de devoir expliquer à des étrangers ce qui ne les concerne pas. Je soupire, Merlin…

**« Si Brienne l'avait su elle aurait peut être pas cherché à sortir avec toi, **expliqué-je.

- **C'est à chier ce sujet de Botanique !** éclate soudain Calum en échouant à notre table avant de froncer les sourcils**, il est où Dom Juan ?**

- **Juste ici !** éclaté-je de rire en désignant Angel qui hausse les épaules.** »**

OoOo

Kilos perdus depuis le commencement de mon régime : six. Restants : encore six avant que je n'atteigne la moyenne des femmes de ma taille. Un gouffre sans nom où le fond est recouvert de chocolats et de cupcakes. J'ai au moins perdu une taille grâce à ces sacrifices. Enfin c'est du moins ce que j'espère parce que je commence à nager un peu dans mon uniforme. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne fais pas attention où je marche et rentre dans quelqu'un. Lorsque je relève la tête pour m'excuser c'est pour tomber sur la mine attristée de Louis. Katarina à côté de lui continue sur sa lancée sans s'arrêter. Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Erysse, Kat n'est plus vraiment d'humour à discuter. J'aurais bien envie de lui parler, lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais elle n'aime pas beaucoup la compassion et la gentillesse gratuite alors je m'abstiens.

Je suis assez lâche c'est vrai. Elle quand elle a vu que j'étais au trente-sixième dessous elle m'a quand même demandé ce qui n'allait pas alors que moi poule mouillée que je suis je n'ose rien dire.

**« Désolé Eddy,** s'excuse Louis. »

Je suis prise de l'envie soudaine de lui faire un câlin, parce qu'avec une bouille d'ange pareille c'est presque irrésistible. Je m'abstiens et lui sourit juste gentiment alors qu'il accélère le pas pour rattraper son amie. En les regardant s'éloigner, je me sens soudain minable.

**« Eh ! Attendez-moi ! **m'écrié-je soudain. **»**

Louis se retourne, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. J'enroule mon bras autour du sien puis fais de même avec celui de Katarina qui m'adresse à peine un regard. Perdue dans ses pensées. Quant à moi je lui offre mon sourire le plus lumineux avant de m'exclamer avec entrain.

**« Vous avez pas faim ? Moi j'ai un de ces creux ! **

- **C'est vrai qu'il est quatre heures**, fait remarquer Louis.h

- **Quatre heures ?** sourié-je, **c'est l'heure du goûter ! Vous savez de quoi j'ai envie ? D'un cupecake à la myrtille ! Et je connais l'endroit idéal pour en goûter des extraordinaires, en cuisine !**

- **Mais…** souffle Louis, **c'est interdit…**

- **La faim justifie les moyens**, répondis-je, **pas vrai Kat ? »**

Elle hausse les épaules, je ne désespère pas pour autant. Les entraîne de force aux cuisines. Tant pis pour mon régime.

**« Vous allez voir, c'est un délice buccal ! »**

OoOo

**« C'est toi qui a tagué ça ?**m'étonné-je.

- **Ouais. »**

Un corps élancé pendouille légèrement au bout d'une corde, les teintes sont noirs et grise exceptées pour la chevelure de la pendue, d'une blondeur éclatante dans cette vision lugubre. L'arbre auquel est rattachée la corde est nu de feuilles et dépose une ombre effrayante sur le reste du tableau. Si on met à part le côté glauque du tag c'est carrément…

**« Trop beau !**m'exclamé-je en me retournant vers elle, **t'as un vrai don ! **

- **Pour pendre les gens ? **ironise-t-elle, **c'était déjà admis.**

- **Pour le dessin, **repris-je, **c'est incroyable ce dégradé des teintes et la proportion des formes…**

- **T'as vu ça ?** fait fièrement Louis en passant un bas autour de Katarina, **c'est une artiste Katy ! »**

Elle se dégage vite de l'étreinte au grand dam de Louis qui lui jette un regard presque peiné.

**« Katyyyy...**

- **Non. »**

Les regardant se chamailler sur le pourquoi du non-calinage en plein lieu public, je ne remarque Alvin passer devant moi qu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il me sourit narquoisement, effleurant ma main. Je retiens ma respiration, attendant le flot d'horreurs qu'il va me jeter à la figure mais c'est un simple.

**« Salut Edwige. »**

Appuyé d'un regard moqueur. Et il continue sans se retourner. Je souffle avant de reprendre une inspiration. J'essuie mes paumes moites sur ma robe de sorcier avant de reporter mon attention sur Louis et Katarina. Louis me fixe bizarrement et pour me détendre je lance alors.

**« Eric fait une fête pour le nouvel an, à la maison, vous voulez venir ?**

- **Oh oui !** s'emballe Louis en battant des mains d'excitation.

- **C'est costumé, le thème c'est « les duo célèbres »,** continué-je. **»**

Louis coule un regard à Kat qui lâche alors un sec **« Pas question ! ».**

**« On y sera ! **fait mine de ne pas l'entendre son ami.

- **Cool,** sourié-je ravie. **»**

OoOo

**« On se les pèle grave ! **s'exclame Ky.

- **Normal, t'es pas écossais tu peux pas supporter le froid de ce pays,** se targue Calum.

- **Ce qui explique ton bonnet et ton écharpe, **réplique Angel.

- **Toi on t'a pas sonné, **gronde Cal vexé.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait le prof ! **s'agace Belinda et une de ses amies.** J'ai froid aux mains !»**

Et ni une ni deux, elle enfonce ses doigts dans ceux de Kyle pour se réchauffer, je détourne la tête pour scruter la neige qui tombe à gros flocons. Il me fait toujours la gueule… Pourtant j'ai pas été méchante, enfin il me semble pas… Angel me lance un regard, comme s'il devinait le pourquoi du comment de mon humeur morose. J'hausse les épaules.

**« Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard !** fait le professeur Londubat en déboulant devant nous, **entrez vite vous mettre au chaud ! **nous dit-il en ouvrant la serre.** »**

Ni une ni deux, on se précipite tous à l'intérieur où la chaleur moite des plantes est d'ordinaire insoutenable mais aujourd'hui bienvenue. Je repère John qui me fait signe et hoche la tête, lui signifiant que j'arrive. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, le cœur battant de peur qu'il m'envoie bouler je m'approche de Kyle avec un sourire maladroit.

**« Eh,** lancé-je.

- **Salut,** fait-il.

- **Tu sais à propos de ce que j'ai dit,** commencé-je à débiter, **je voulais pas te faire de la peine. Alors je… je suis désolée si jamais c'est le cas. »**

Il lève enfin ses yeux sur moi et soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Non, t'inquiète c'est bon. T'as pas à t'excuser.**

- **Vraiment ?** sourié-je avec soulagement.

- **Ouais, c'était de ma faute, **hoche**-**t-il la tête avant de me demander, **oh fait pour la soirée du nouvel an là, y parait que le thème c'est « duo » non ?**

- **Oui, c'est ça, **assuré-je.

- **Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ? **propose-t-il.

- **Tu, **froncé-je les sourcils,**tu vas pas le faire avec Belinda ?**

- **Non, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi, **me sourit-il, **alors c'est d'accord ? »**

Mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner de plaisir, j'hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Heureuse que la glace soit brisée.

**« D'accord ! »**

* * *

_Alors, en quoi vont-ils tous se déguiser ? ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles pour un nouvel épisode de LA fic du moment ! (Oui bon on est d'une_ _modestie éblouissante, et alors ?!)_

_Bref ! On espère que doucement vous vous remettez dans le bain... mais pas trop non plus hein ;) _

_Allez, bonne lecture et un gros merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Hécatombe **

Je m'assois près du lac gelé, dans l'herbe regorgeant de givre. La semaine prochaine, on sera en décembre et, dans deux semaines, en vacances de Noël. La seule fête que j'apprécie pour son rouge et sa neige, et les grands sapins qui meurent lentement dans les salons. Et on brûle des bougies, des cierges et les cantiques de Noël ont ce côté mystique. J'ai toujours aimé écouter des enfants chanter. Ils ont des voix si aiguës et claires. J'ai toujours eu de bons souvenirs de Noël. Mais, bien sûr, je ne le dirais jamais à personne.

Je me penche et, du bout de ma baguette, je trace un cercle de feu dans la glace pour pouvoir plonger mes pieds nus dans l'eau glacée. Mes chaussettes et Doc Marteens reposent à côté de moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, appréciant la brûlure qui étreint la morsure du froid et la douleur est lancinante, mais agréable, apaisante. Mes mains se crispent sur l'herbe et j'expire doucement dans l'air.

**-Katy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **s'alarme une voix que je connais bien. **Le lac est gelé !**

**-Il me fait du bien.**

J'ouvre les yeux pour croiser les yeux bleus débordant d'inquiétude de Louis. Un bonnet gris est enfoncé sur sa tête blonde dont les pommettes et le nez sont aussi roses que ses lèvres qui laissent échapper un nuage de fumée à chaque fois qu'elles expirent.

**-Pourquoi tu vas pas bien ?**

**-J'ai pas besoin d'aller bien, **répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

**-Il s'est passé un truc avec Bri et Angel, pas vrai ? **

J'hausse les épaules, me mordant la lèvre tandis que la douleur s'intensifie. Mais je ne retire pas mes jambes parce que cette douleur, j'en ai besoin. Ca me déconcentre et m'envoie loin de toutes emmerdes d'ado torturée à la con. Ca me propulse en arbitre et me fait planer. Et c'est si malsain que ça en devient la plus belle des sensations.

**-J'me suis occupée de Colbert, **avoué-je à Louis qui s'assoit à côté de moi. **A la fête de Gilbert. J'ai été à ça de la défigurer à main nue. Ca a pas plu à Angelo…**

J'ai un rire jaune.

**-Ca a pas plu à _tout le monde_, **me repris-je. **Oh, la méchante cruelle Katarina qui s'attaque à une pauvre princesse innocente…, **mimiqué-je avec une voix nasillarde avant de reprendre la mienne, plus grave et méprisante.** Tout le monde trouve ça normal qu'elle tourne autour de Rossi comme tout le monde trouve ça normal que Gilbert flirte avec notre abruti de pote alors qu'elle est avec Eric. **

**-Je ne trouve pas ça normal, moi, **me rassure Louis en posant une main sur ma cuisse nue, mis à part pour ma jupe d'uniforme. **Oh Merlin, Katy, t'es glacée ! **

**-Je déteste les gens, Louis.**

Louis se dépêche de me recouvrir de son manteau et je roule des yeux avec agacement en rejetant l'habit et la vague de chaleur qu'il avait prodigué à mon corps, le relaissant tomber dans mon dos dans la givre.

**-Katy…, **m'implore-t-il.

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter, bichette, Katarina a pas besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. **

**-Mais Katarina a besoin d'un ami, parfois.**

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et je me résigne à retirer mes jambes qui sont bleutées par le froid, pour faire calmer la détresse dans les yeux de Louis. Et j'enfile son bon sang de manteau. Il semble se détendre un peu.

**-D'ailleurs, ya un truc qui s'est passé à la fête aussi…, **commence alors Louis. **Tu sais Alvin Brandson ?**

**-Ouais, le connard.**

**-Il m'a vue avec Ed et il a sorti un truc vraiment blessant du style « si désespérée qu'on se tape une tapette ? », **me raconte-t-il alors que j'hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer. **A mon avis, c'était pas la première fois qu'il venait lui dire des choses méchantes, je l'ai vu dans le regard d'Ed. Et j'aime pas du tout qu'on me traite de tapette, tu sais ? **

**-Fais-toi y, ma biche, **grincé-je en me levant. **Allez, on rentre.**

Il se lève aussi mais il a ce sourire jubilatoire qu'il essaye de refreiner. Parce qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je vais m'occuper d'Alvin Brandson et que personne n'aime quand Katarina s'occupent d'eux. Mais Katarina adore ça. Elle est surement un peu tarée et sadique, comme fille. Un peu cruelle et psychopathe, avec ses poupées vaudous et ses objets tranchants qui dépassent de ses Doc Marteens. Peut-être un peu schizo aussi.

Néanmoins, le pire chez Katarina, c'est surement son masochisme. L'eau glacée, les brûlures et les lacérations au cœur qu'elle aimerait s'arracher de la poitrine parce que c'est un organe. Il ne devrait battre que pour pomper son sang bouillant et visqueux. Il n'est pas censé se tordre, il n'est pas censé se fissurer. Et elle n'est pas censée s'accrocher à la source de sa souffrance. Masochiste.

Mais sinon, cette fille, ben, elle est parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit.

**xOxOxO**

On attend dans le couloir des cachots, juste devant la salle de potion, attendant que Gendrick amène son petit cul d'incompétent bon-penseur par ici et daigne nous faire cours. Encore une histoire avec sa femme qui doit le retenir. Au dernier cours, il a bien mangé dix minutes –après nous avoir faire poireauté un quart d'heure, avant- pour nous raconter comment sa femme et lui s'étaient disputé par lettres parce qu'il avait fait cramé les lasagnes au potiron pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Ce mec devrait tenir un journal pour filles avec leurs tuyaux foireux pour les amourettes plutôt que d'être prof de potion, doublé du directeur des Serpentard.

Je suis adossée, au mur, profondément agacée et mes yeux sont vissés sur le couple en face de moi. Colbert fait les yeux de chiot battu à Angelo pour qu'il le pardonne –j'entends quelques bribes de sa voix de pimbêche- et il la regarde en croisant ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine mais je vois bien qu'il va craquer. Comme ça, de loin, on pourrait s'y méprendre et les prendre pour un vrai couple après une vilaine dispute sans conséquence. C'est à vomir.

Je sais que je lui ai promis de lui arranger ses courbes parfaites de gardienne si jamais elle reprenait sa petite chasse-à-l'italien. Et je me rends bien compte que c'est presque une invitation à la violence qu'elle me joue là, à flirter avec lui juste sous mon nez. Mais je suis émotionnellement fatiguée. Combien de menaces faudra-t-il que je siffle ? Combien de coups faudra-t-il que je porte ? Combien de sorts et de plans machiavéliques ? Alors qu'il ne suffirait qu'à Rossi de lui dire purement et simplement qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

Il faudrait encore, bien sûr, qu'il ne le soit pas.

**-Eric va rompre avec Erysse, **m'apprend alors Louis.

Je tourne un regard étonné vers mon blondinet d'ami qui m'avait bien laissé trois minutes de paix et de silence, ce qui revient presque à un record. Mais, pour le coup, il ne parle pas pour débiter des niaiseries.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Oh, c'est lui qui me l'a dit ! **dit-il avec un sourire ravi. **Tu sais, la relation entre frère ! Il ne pouvait pas ne _pas _me prévenir ! **

**-Admettons. C'est cool qu'il lâche Gilbert.**

Cette nouvelle me fait sourire et Louis écarquille un peu les yeux.

**-Ca fait longtemps que t'avais pas vraiment souri comme ça, **remarque-t-il. **Tu sais, tes _vrais _sourires, **me souffle-t-il pour qu'aucun des autres élèves ne nous entende. **Enfin depuis la fête, quoi.**

J'hausse les épaules et perds mon sourire instantanément. Mes vrais sourires, hein…

**-Mais t'aimes plus Eric, pas vrai ?**

**-J'ai jamais aimé Eric, **m'exaspéré-je. **Mais je le déteste moins que les autres, donc c'est cool pour lui, c'est tout.**

**-Oui, parce que t'aimes Angel, maintenant. **

**-Quoi ?**

Ma voix a claqué dans l'air, faisant se retourner Eddy et Kyle qui ont fait la paix, et qui nous lance un regard surpris mais je ne fais pas attention à eux plus d'une demi-seconde, mes yeux cloués sur Louis qui me sourit. Mon cœur s'est emballé furieusement et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

**-Bah oui, Katy, tu es amoureuse.**

**-Non, **fis-je, la respiration bloquée, en secouant fermement la tête.

**-Si, si, **rit-il. **Ca se voit, je le sais bien, moi.**

Je laisse dériver mes yeux sur Angel et Colbert à nouveau. Enfin, sur Angel, surtout, qui a maintenant son sourire en coin habituel, ses yeux noirs rivés sur la blonde en face de lui. Et oui, mon _cœur _me fait mal, horriblement mal. Et mon estomac aussi. Et surement que si je laissais mes instincts me contrôler, je ferais n'importe quoi. Parce que Louis _a _raison. J'ai des sentiments, des affreux, ignobles sentiments, de ceux que je n'ai jamais eu. D'autant plus traitres qu'ils se camouflent facilement derrière la colère ou la jalousie.

Je sens mon visage se décomposer et se changer en grimace. _Je ne voulais pas ça !_

-**Oh, Merlin…**

**-Mais c'est pas grave, Katy, c'est même…**

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et j'arrache mes yeux du couple pour regarder Louis. Et son air excité tombe. Il doit lire quelque chose sur mon visage. Je recule pour qu'il ne puisse plus me toucher et, avant même que je n'ai vraiment réfléchi, je me détache du mur. Je pousse Julian qui faisait le con au milieu du couloir pour passer et je m'en vais, mon estomac se tordant, et se tordant…J'ai toujours préféré la douleur que je pouvais contrôler, celle que je pouvais arrêter, souffler comme une bougie qu'on éteint.

Celle qui venait de l'extérieur et non, de l'_intérieur_.

**xOxOxO**

**-Brandson, **interpellé-je en aboyant à moitié. **McGonagall veut te voir.**

Je dépasse sa bande de copains qui racontaient des conneries et qui s'interrompent pour me regarder passer. Brandson, en particulier, qui affiche un air surpris.

**-Me voir ? Pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai l'air d'une putain de boule de cristal, abruti ? **claqué-je.

Il ne répond rien et je poursuis mon chemin, sachant que Brandson ne va pas tarder à emprunter le même puisqu'il est dans la direction du bureau de sa directrice de maison. Mon pas est rapide, de sorte à mettre le plus de distance entre moi et ses amis, et je m'arrête enfin au coin d'un couloir, plus sombre que les autres car dépourvu de fenêtre et sans aucun tableau. Je lève mon pied gauche pour en dégainer ma baguette et j'attends que Brandson arrive. Il a dû rester un peu pour discuter avec ses crétins de copains.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps.

Je m'adosse au mur et passe le temps à dessiner des formes dans les airs du bout de ma baguette qui laisse comme un filigrane argenté sur son trajet. Une tête de mort. Une lune à trois-quarts pleine. Une montagne. Un visage qui cri. Un crucifix. Une fleur qui fane. Un puits. Un flocon. Un arbre sans feuille avec des racines crochues.

Et enfin des pas se font entendre. Je souris et dessine lentement une pierre tombale tandis que Brandson apparait au bout du couloir, les mains dans les poches. J'entends ses pieds hésiter et sa marche ralentir mais il finit par décider de continuer son chemin, même s'il doit passer devant la psychopathe de l'école qui trace des ombres morbides dans les airs. Je lève les yeux sur lui quand il est juste en face de moi.

**-Tu en as pris du temps, **me plaignis-je.

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Légèrement deux de tens', hein ? **ricané-je. **Je pensais les salopards de ton espèce plus dégourdis… aah, les clichés…**

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je veux où venir, et cesse de marcher. Il tente un sourire désolé.

**-Euh, je vais voir McGo…, **m'explique-t-il. **Tu sais tu m'as…**

Je le coupe par un rire tranchant et m'avance du mur vers lui qui me regarde faire, incertain.

**-Et naïf, en plus de ça ? Ca frise le pathétique, là, tu t'en rend comptes, n'est-ce pas ? **lui demandé-je. **C'est moi qui voulais te voir, chéri. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

Je souris au ton de sa voix. Loin d'être rassuré. Certainement très loin du ton qu'il prend quand il hante Ed avec les souvenirs de leurs nuits de mensonge. J'imagine qu'il en prend un plus grave, plus doucereux. Un qui danse entre le plaisir et la cruauté, et qui flirte avec le sadisme.

Je le sais. Puisque c'est celui que je vais utiliser avec lui.

**-Je _déteste _que ma coéquipière de potion pense à autre chose qu'à couper les tripes encore fraiches d'un lutin scandinave, **lui révélè-je en avançant vers lui. **Ses pensées ne devraient être qu'occupées de sang de poulpe et de la moisissure parfaite pour les champignons d'Archedon. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Brandson ? **

Il se met à rire nerveusement et ses yeux voyagent entre la baguette que je fais danser entre mes doigts, et mes lentilles grises qui ne le quittent pas. Je sais qu'il se retient de reculer et je suis maintenant à seulement un mètre de lui.

**-Tu trouves pas ça extrêmement irritant ?**

**-Si, si… c'est vraiment…**

**-Alors, je me suis dit : « Katarina, ma vieille, faut frapper dans la source ! Arracher la mauvaise herbe à la racine ! », et… bonjour, petite racine ! **minaudé-je avec un sourire cruel.

Cette fois-ci, il recule et s'écrie :

**-Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, espèce de tarée ! Ok ? mais si jamais tu fais quoique ce soit, tu vas le re-…**

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir parce que je lui ai déjà un sort et ses yeux se sont retournés dans ses orbites, ne laissant visible qu'un regard blanc digne des pires zombis. Il se met à hurler en portant ses mains à ses yeux, beuglant que je lui rende sa vue et que ses yeux le brûlent, le tirent. _Que ça fait mal ! _Il recule de façon chaotique, se cogne au mur et j'avance tranquillement vers lui, l'observant se diriger à l'aveuglette comme une mouche coincée sous un verre, qui bourdonne et rebondit contre les parois. Désespérée.

Je l'attrape par le cou et le maintiens contre le mur sans douceur. Il est plus grand que moi, à la base, mais il se tient presque recroquevillé.

**-Tu vas m'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention, d'accord ? **lui dis-je. **Je ne suis pas gentille, je ne suis pas compatissante et je fais justice moi-même. Très bien, d'ailleurs ! Mais ça, tu commences à le comprendre, pas vrai ? Et j'ai ce plaisir coupable, aussi, j'avoue, d'aimer jouer avec la nourriture… **

Je pousse un faux soupir ennuyé tandis qu'il essaye d'échapper à ma prise, tout en luttant contre la douleur qui irradie ses globes oculaires qui ne sont pas habitués à une telle souplesse.

**-Mais un petit con dans ton style qui déflore des filles pour des paris, qui aime bien revenir leur tourner autour pour leur rappeler qu'il est toujours là, pas loin, qu'il les _harcèle, _doit me comprendre… **

**-Ok ! Katarina, Ok, j'arrête ! PUTAIN, J'le jure ! Par MERLIN, CA FAIT MAL, arrête ça ! **crit-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans mon avant-bras. **J'laisserai Pierce tranquille !**

-**C'est vrai ? **fis-je mine d'être déçue. **Oh, c'est dommage, j'ai tellement d'autres sorts super drôles à essayer… et tu es bien plus sexy quand tu te tords de douleur, tu devrais me remercier…**

**-ARRETE CA !**

Je le lâche, lançant un vague coup d'œil au filet de sang qui dévale mon bras. Ce connard est une vraie tigresse, il a les griffes acérées. Je lui jette l'anti-sort et il se laisse glisser contre le mur, portant ses mains à ses yeux avec délivrance. Je me doute que la douleur est toujours là, latente, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas intérêt à continuer son petit jeu avec Ed.

Je m'en vais sans rien ajouter. Certains diraient que ce que j'ai fait est monstrueux et ignobles, un acte quasiment inhumain. D'autres diront que c'est loyal et héroïque, justifié. Mais ils peuvent toujours parler.

Les uns comme les autres, je m'en fous.

**xOxOxO**

**-Alleeeez, Kata ! s'teu-plé, s'teu-plé ! Emmène-moi !**

**-Non.**

**-J'me faufilerai après, on saura même pas que c'est toi qui m'as emmené ! Ca salira pas ta réputation de je-suis-trop-froide-et-diabolique-pour-avoir-des-p otes, alors que tout le monde sait qu'on est potes, toi et moi, mais tant pis, je te laisse te noyer dans ton illusion !**

Je roule des yeux devant le baratin incessant que me sert Malefoy depuis que je suis descendue de mon dortoir pour aller dîner dans la Grande-Salle. Il me poursuit, sautillant autour de moi, osant même l'impudence de m'attraper le bras de temps en temps –ce qui se résout souvent par quelques sorts et coups qui savent le dissuader de prolonger le contact physique. Il est, en ce moment, en train de marcher à reculons devant moi pour être sûr que je ne peux pas lui échapper et que je l'écoute bien. Il s'est mis dans la tête que je devais l'emmener avec moi et Louis à la fête d'Ed et d'Eric. Comme si j'allais me coltiner une tête de nœud telle que lui si je peux l'éviter. Déjà que je n'ai pas franchement d'aller à une fête de nouvel an stupide.

**-Blondine, j'ai dit non.**

**-Par solidarité de Serpentard, enfin ! J'suis le roi de Serpentard, je te rappelle, vous me devez tous de m'aider à chaque fois que je demande ! Pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous !**

**-Personne est le roi de Katarina, mon grand, **répliqué-je, moqueuse.** Et puisque tous les Serpentard sont à tes pieds, pourquoi tu vas donc pas à leur demander à eux au lieu de polluer mon air ?**

**-T'es LA SEULE Serpentard à être invitée, HAN !**

Merlin que je déteste quand les gens disent « HAN ! ».

**-J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à cette fête parce que Rosie y sera et je veux savoir ce qu'elle y fera !**

**-Tu me donnes envie de vomir.**

On approchait de la porte de la Grande-Salle quand celles-ci s'ouvrit sur Angel, Ed, Quinn, Moore, l'écossais et sa copine. Bref, la bande de Poufsouffle habituelle. J'entends d'ici la voix portante de Quinn et agacé.

**-Elle l'a super mal pris, ouais ! M'enfin, j'vais pas rester avec elle si je l'aime pas !**

**-Fallait peut-être pas sortir du tout avec elle si tu l'aimais pas, Kyle…, **lui répond la copine de l'écossais avec un sourire désolé.

**-Cherche pas à lui expliquer, mon cœur, il est pas équipé pour, **raille l'écossais.

**-De toute façon, vous aimiez pas Belinda dés le départ alors, vous allez pas vous plaindre que je l'ai plaqué quand même !**

Malefoy écoute aussi la conversation, ce qui ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il veut toujours tout savoir, si ce n'est pas pure curiosité, rien que pour avoir de quoi faire du chantage à la population de Poudlard et arriver à ses fins. Malefoy a de bons côtés, faut pas croire.

J'en profite pour lui passer à côté et essayé de m'en débarrasser, en entrant dans la Grande Salle mais une main me saisit le bras. Rien que par les frissons qui me traversent de par en par, je sais que ce n'est pas Malefoy. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec Angel et je lui lance un regard froid.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Faut qu'on parle, **me dit-il.

**-Ca peut pas attendre ? **m'agacé-je. **T'as peut-être déjà mangé, mais pas moi.**

**-Non, ça peut pas attendre.**

Je croise le regard de Malefoy qui me lance un clin d'œil malicieux en mimiquant je-ne-sais quelle connerie et m'articulant silencieusement « Fonce ! » de la bouche, comme si Angel venait de me proposer un truc particulièrement excitant. Alors que je le vois plus s'apprêter à me présenter les choses telles qu'elles sont. C'est-à-dire que Colbert, ou une autre fille, lui plait bien et que ce serait bien que je lui fasse de l'air. Décidemment, en ce moment, les couples tombent comme des mouches. Une véritable hécatombe. Je n'arrive pas à me décider s'il faut que je m'en réjouisse ou pas.

Je garde mon air impassible, ignorant les battements erratiques de mon cœur, et j'ignore les coups d'œil et les murmures des amis d'Angel. Ed et Quinn me sourient. Angel m'attrape la main et me guide plus loin. Je pousse Malefoy sur le passage qui continue à faire l'andouille et lui marmonne :

**-Va manger, espèce de triso. **

**-J'te garde une place, si tu tardes pas trop, _bien sûr _! **réplique-t-il avec encore ce clin d'œil bourré de sous-entendus.

C'est certain, le manque de la Wealsey doit engendrer une maladie grave chez lui. J'essaye de me focaliser sur cette pensée pendant que je suis Angel qui ouvre une porte d'une salle pleine d'armoires nues, si ce n'est l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvre. Ce château est bourré de pièces inutilisées, c'est fascinant.

Il ferme la porte et se retourne vers moi. Je décide d'aller m'assoir sur l'une des chaises légèrement tordue plutôt de continuer de lui faire face. Je la dépoussière d'un coup de baguette, ignorant le soupir d'Angel qui me suit, s'adossant à l'armoire qui est devant moi.

**-Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent ? **décidé-je d'attaquer sans attendre.

**-J'en ai assez de cette situation, **me répond-il en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.** Avec Bri et toi, et toutes les autres filles que t'effrayes dés qu'elles m'approchent trop. **

**-Oooh, ça doit être dur pour toi…**

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, en haussant un sourcil. Toujours en ignorant toutes les tentatives de mise en garde que m'envoi mon corps. Les torsions d'estomacs, l'assèchement de la gorge, la tension des muscles. Le cœur qui bat, qui bat, assourdissant.

**-Il faut qu'on…, **reprend-il avec hésitation. **Qu'on s'officialise, ou un truc dans le genre. Pour que ce soit clair, plus de problème.**

**-Qu'on s'officialise ? **répété-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Ouais**.

**-Pour que ce soit… plus _pratique_, c'est ça ? **

**-Ouais, **fait-il en haussant les épaules. **A peu près.**

**-Okay…**

La douleur s'accentue, se faisant presque sifflante, comme une perceuse qui s'enfonce directement dans ma cage thoracique et déchiquète tout. Il veut une officialisation, pour que ce soit plus pratique. Plus de souci, plus de crise à la Katarina. Plus de secousse dans sa petite vie. Il ne veut pas d'ennui en me plaquant, comme il n'en a pas voulu quand il n'a soumis aucune objection quand je lui ai dit qu'il serait mon cavalier. Comme il n'en a pas voulu en acceptant mes lèvres à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, en ne disant rien à chaque fois que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux, à chaque fois que… tout passe en boucle. Et _bien sûr _que j'ai toujours tout fait, chaque pas, chaque initiative parce que j'aime le contrôle, parce que j'en ai besoin et _bien sûr _qu'il n'a rien fait parce qu'il est Angelo Rossi. Impassible et indifférent.

Alors _bien sûr, _maintenant, il veut une officialisation parce que Katarina fait beaucoup de vague quand elle n'est pas contente. Elle n'aime pas que des filles s'approchent de lui et quoi de mieux qu'une officialisation pour faire passer le message ? Non, il ne peut pas dire lui-même à ces filles qu'il n'est pas intéressé, de but en blanc. Ce serait trop fatiguant, ça l'impliquerait trop.

Et ça pourrait m'aller. Ca pourrait ne me poser pas le moindre souci. Je pourrais même adorer cette situation de contrôle complet si je n'étais pas… _amoureuse_, c'est ça, hein, l'adjectif qui englobe toute cette pourriture qui se propage dans mon corps et me le contorsionne tellement que mes organes doivent être n'importe où. Ca ne ferait pas moins mal en tout cas. Et ce n'est certainement pas le genre de douleur que j'aime. Pas du tout.

Si encore j'aimais quelqu'un qui m'aimait en retour, aussi niais et guimauve que ça puisse sonner, ça ne poserait pas de tels soucis. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le cas. Et je suis si stupide, je me déteste tellement pour m'être placée de mon propre gré dans cette situation. Je savais pourtant que ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas me faire le moindre bien, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible à ce point. J'avais pourtant assuré à Louis que ça ne deviendrait pas sérieux.

Mais jamais un seul instant je n'ai envisagé de tomber bêtement amoureuse d'Angelo Rossi.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui qui attend ma réaction. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais détourné les yeux. Je m'attrape mentalement les trippes pour me remettre d'aplomb. Je ne me laisserai pas piétiné comme ça, peu importe l'amour et toutes ces autres idées débiles. Je vais y mettre un terme, et maintenant. Je lance sèchement :

**-Non, je refuse cette histoire d'officialisation.**

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Tu m'as bien entendu, Rossi. C'est non.**

Je me lève de ma chaise et quitte la salle. Ouais, ça a été une vraie hécatombe. D'habitude, j'aime ce genre de festivités.

Mais, d'habitude, je ne fais pas partie des décombres qui doivent se relever.


	20. Chapter 20

_7 semaines avant les vacances mes amies ! On tient bon et on montre qu'on est génial. Et bouffez du chocolat, on mange jamais assez de chocolat ;)_

_Bon, sinon... eh bien merci à nos reviewseuses ;) toujours la place d'honneur !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**« On arrive dans deux heures,** soupiré-je.

- **J'ai hâte ! **s'exclame Louis,** j'ai plein de cadeaux à acheter ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !**

- **Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? **sourié-je avec étonnement.

- **Evidemment ! »**

Mon ventre est tout chaud, je lance un regard à Katarina qui lève les yeux au ciel devant tant d'excitation pour cette fête bien trop joyeuse à son goût probablement. Je lui décoche un sourire malicieux, je suis sûre qu'elle serait déçue si Louis ne lui offrait rien. Elle a ses airs mais ya des choses qui comptent.

**« Alors en quoi vous allez vous déguiser ?**

- **C'est une surprise !** me répond Louis.

- **Sweeney Todd et Mrs Lovett ,** fait alors Kat.

- **Katy !** s'exclame Louis déçu, **t'es pas drôle ! Maintenant Eddy t'es obligée de nous dire le tien avec Ky ! **me lance-t-il un regard suppliant.

- **En Dingo et Mickey, **réplique Kat.** »**

J'éclate de rire, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Secouant la tête, je refuse de donner à Louis la bonne réponse. C'est une surprise, enfin pas vraiment puisqu'avec Kyle on est assez fan du film. Pour lui faire passer sa déception, je lui tends mon paquet de chocogrenouilles – c'est pour fêter les vacances ! et me rends compte alors avec horreur qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. J'annonce mon départ en quête de victuaille et du chariot à bonbons avant de me glisser dans le couloir heureusement désert en milieu de trajet.

**« Alors ma mignonne, une petite douceur te tenterait ?**me propose la vieille pomme fripée qui sert de vendeuse.

- **Même plusieurs,** assuré-je en me concentrant sur mon choix. »

Quand enfin j'ai fini mon petit assortiment, je me retourne pour tomber sur Alvin qui me toise avec une froide fureur. Evanouie la mine moqueuse. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine, je croyais qu'il en avait eu marre de moi. Un boule creuse mon ventre, visiblement pas.

Il m'entraine brutalement à sa suite pour me coincer entre le mur et lui, me rendant encore plus minuscule et démunie. Je déglutie lentement, attendant la sentence.

**« C'est quoi ton problème Pierce, t'es trop trouillarde alors t'envoie ton molosse ? **

- **Qu… quoi ?** bafouillé-je perdue.

- **Fais pas l'innocente,** crache-t-il, **Collins est une tarée qui mérite juste qu'on l'enferme alors si jamais tu vas pleurer dans ses jupes c'est moi qui te te referais le portrait, compris ?!**

- **Lâche-moi, **gémissé-je, **je vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

- **Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration, **menace-t-il. **»**

Je secoue vivement la tête, les genoux jouant des castagnettes de peur.

**« Tu diras à la timbrée de plus m'approcher et on s'en tiendra là,** me relâche-t-il brutalement, me faisant me cogner la tête au compartiment. **Même pas capable de te défendre toute seule, t'es carrément minable Pierce. »**

Sonnée, je me masse doucement le crâne. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits je reste un instant figée sur place. Mes mains moites glissent sur le paquet en plastique des bonbons. Je n'ai jamais vu Alvin dans un tel état, qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui avoir fait Katarina ? Et comment est-ce qu'elle… et pourquoi… ?

Un drôle de sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres, je reviens sur mes pas. Comme si ma confrontation avec Alvin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsque j'ouvre le compartiment où Louis et Kat se sont réfugiés pour éviter la cohue de celui de Julian, je dois encore avoir cet air radieux parce que Louis me lance un regard étonné. Pour toute réponse je lui tends mon paquet, il s'empare d'un suçadide.

**« Tu en veux Kat ? **proposé-je en m'avançant vers elle. **»**

Elle plonge la main, me dévisageant comme si j'avais un nid d'hiboux dans les cheveux. Je lui souffle alors un timide « Merci. ». Elle hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel. Mais je sais. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et mon sourire reste placardé à mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que retentisse une voix annonçant :

**« Le train entre en gare dans cinq minutes, cinq minutes ! **

- **Eh ben pas trop tôt ! **fait Katarina qui vient de finir de sculpter son accoudoir de tête de mort.** Y'avait plus de place. »**

OoOo

**« Eric ! »**

Bousculant quelques élèves, je me faufile jusqu'à mon frère qui sort nos valises du compartiment à bagages. Il lève des yeux fatigués et tristes, les mêmes que depuis qu'il a plaqué Erysse ya une semaine. Probablement plus ombrageux depuis que son ex sort avec Julian Bones. Ce qui doit le conforter probablement dans sa décision, en tout cas moi ça me conforte dans l'idée que cette fille est un poison. Elle ne fait que briser le cœur des gens pour préserver le sien. Elle me sort par les yeux et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi j'irai lui dire ma façon de penser mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur, ni les tripes pour.

**« T'as vu ta mère ?**demandé-je en m'emparant de la poigné de ma valise.

- **Elle nous attend à l'entrée.**

- **Je reviens alors. »**

Je tourne vivement les talons pour aller dire au revoir à Ky et Angel que je repère rapidement dans la foule grouillante. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant la mine d'Angelo, complètement perplexe et un brin agacé je me promets que la prochaine fois il faudra que je lève le mystère sur ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. A lui et à Kat, parce que j'ai bien remarqué qu'ils ne se parlaient plus du tout et rien. Rupture totale du moindre contact.

**« Bon on se voit avant le Nouvel an quand même ?** s'exclame Kyle.

- **Bien sûr,** sourié-je.** »**

Belinda Jackson passe alors devant nous, fusillant du regard Ky. Je contiens avec brio le sourire ravi qui manque de se placarder sur mon visage pour éviter leur échange. Mais le tintamarre dans ma tête me donne plus de mal, je l'ignore en les saluant – leur faisant promettre de passer à la maison après Noël.

**« Ouais et toi remplume toi !**m'intime Ky avec un semblant de sévérité.

- **Oui, oui, **hoché-je vaguement la tête.**»**

Plutôt mourir ! J'en ai trop bavé pour perdre reprendre six kilos en me logeant dans les délices du chocolats, le parfum de la dinde et la fraicheur des huitres et… STOP ! On se contient, on est forte. Je file en direction de John.

**« Ed ! **s'exclame-t-il ravi, **tu diras à Eric que je viendrais pour le nouvel an.**

- **D'accord**, hoché-je la tête, **j'ai hâte de voir ton déguisement !**

- **Oui moi aussi, dommage qu'on l'est pas fait ensemble. »**

Je m'empourpre et sens mes oreilles bourdonner. Oui c'est vrai que j'aurais pu dire à Kyle que c'était pas possible mais… ça m'a fait tellement plaisir et puis on était en froid. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait que je sois amoureuse de lui. Non, c'était pour préserver notre amitié voilà. John semble déceler mon gène parce qu'il m'embrasse soudain avant de m'assurer que c'est pas grave du tout. Je me sens alors très nulle d'être aussi peu réceptive à toutes ses attentions. Pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi et est sincère il faut que je sois une vraie minable.

**« Je dois y aller, je te tiens au courant pour la fête. »**

Et après un dernier baiser rapide, je retrouve Eric et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

OoOo

**"Par Merlin Edwige, tu as fondu pendant les cours !** s'exclame Papa pour la énième fois. **Tu es sûre de ne pas être malade ?**

**- Chéri, **fait Diana, ma belle-mère, **c'est tout à fait normal qu'une jeune fille de son âge fasse attention à sa ligne enfin ! Je te trouve en pleine forme Edwige, **me sourit-elle**, il faudra qu'on aille faire du shooping parce qu'avec tout ça tu dois manquer de vêtements à ta taille !**

**- Mange quand même, **soupire papa, **mieux vaut être en bonne santé plutôt que faire trois tailles de moins !**

**- Une ! **le corrigé-je.

**- Deux, **reprend Diana avec un sourire malicieux, **crois moi !**

**- Tu veux une papillote ma puce ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Ils étaient bien pourtant...**

**- Je trouve que ça te va bien mieux, **fait Diana.

**- Tu veux vraiment pas de papillote ? i**nsiste papa**, c'est tes préférées pourtant.**

**- Peut être plus tard, j'ai pas faim.**

**- T'as pas faim boulotte ? **ricane ma cousine**, étonnant venant d'un estomac sur pattes."**

Valérie, la fille de la sœur aînée de maman qui vit en France. Fraîchement divorcée. Elle n'est pas grande, le trait familial des femmes de notre famille, mais contrairement à moi elle est très jolie. Et elle sort avec le même mec depuis deux ans et demi. On peut pas en dire autant de moi. Elle va à Beauxbatons tout comme Marny, la cadette de onze ans tout juste qui est plus préoccupée par sa Nitendo DS rose plutôt que par les fringues et son poids. Période bénie.

Mais contrairement à Noël dernier, j'ai perdu une ou deux tailles et j'ai un petit ami. Je suis une fille saine et bien dans sa peau et non plus l'adolescente complexée et apeurée.

**"Ce genre de remarque ne m'étonne même pas venant d'une conne comme toi."**

Ma propre voix me parait surréelle. Je reste un instant aussi étonnée qu'elle. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait parlé. Marny lève ses yeux gris de sa DS, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

**"Cool ta nouvelle coupe Eddy,** lance-t-elle."

J'hoche la tête en remerciement et file loin des foudres de Valérie. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, on peut pas être parfait quand même. Je retrouve Eric dans sa chambre. Notre maison est la maison familiale de mon père, une vieille bâtisse du dix-neuvième siècle perdue au sud de Londres dans la campagne verdoyante. La fenêtre d'Eric donne sur le lac en contrebas. Tout est sens dessus dessous dans la pièce.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fashion Victim ? Tu trouves plus tes talons ? **faisé-je avec humour.

**- Non mon flingue,** réplique-t-il avant de pousser un cri de victoire, **le voilà !**

**- Et à quoi ça va te servir un pistolet en plastique ?**

**- C'est pour mon déguisement.**

**- Et c'est quoi ton déguisement ?**

**- Secret ! **

**- Pourquoi ça devrait être un secret ? **bougonné-je.

**- Pourquoi, c'est quoi le tien ?**

**- Ben je vais pas te le dire !**

**- Ah, tu vois !"**

Il a sa tête joyeuse forcée, je crois que ça va mieux maintenant qu'il n'a plus Erysse et Julian sous le nez. Ils se sont tous deux bien assez foutus de sa gueule, il avait besoin de sortir, s'aérer.

**"Et si on allait se promener ?"**

OoOo

J'enfile mes Ray Ban noires, puis pose sur ma tête le chapeau noir. Desserre un peu le nœud de ma cravate noire de mon costard noir. C'est pas mal du tout, sourié-je à mon reflet. Je fais un Jack Blues honorable. Un Jack Blues maquillé et avec une paire de seins en trop mais honorable quand même. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre pour entrer dans le salon où une musique moldue assourdissante recouvre le bruit des conversations des invités d'Eric. D'ailleurs lui je le repère discutant avec des amis, dont son partenaire pour le duo Lee et Carter de Rush Hours.

**"Ed ! **me tombe soudain dessus Amélia. **T'es super ! il faut absolument que je vous prenne toi et Kyle en photo ! Il est trop cool votre costume !**

**- Wow... toi aussi, **murmuré-je en détaillant son costume.**"**

On pourrait prendre sa combinaison et ses bottes à tallons aiguilles noires pour le costume de Catwoman mais il suffit de savoir qu'elle est en duo avec Calum, son parapluie et son chapeau melon pour comprendre qu'ils incarnent John Steed et Emma Peel de Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir. Et c'est du tonnerre, je propose de les prendre en photo et rose de plaisir elle courre attraper son petit ami grommelant. Prend la pose de l'affiche de la série avant de se faire embrasser à pleine bouche. Bon okay, je les prends aussi comme ça en photo. Ça fera très bien lors de la cérémonie après le mariage comme Curriculum Vitae de leur relation. Non pas du tout, je ne suis pas intoxiquée aux comédies romantiques.

**"Quel costume !** s'exclame soudain Ky, me faisant sursauter en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, **je me demande qui a eu cette idée de génie !**

**- Quelle question ! **haussé-je les épaules,** c'est moi !**

**- Quelle modestie...**

**- Ouistiti vous deux !"**

Il abaisse ses propres Ray Ban, dans un costard et un chapeau identiques aux miens pour incarner Elwood Blues. Et placarde un sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres. Amélia appuie sur le flash avant de déclarer qu'elle est super et qu'elle doit absolument aller prendre en photo Deb et Angel.

**« Ils sont en quoi eux ?**

**- Bonnie et Clyde, **hausse-t-il les épaules avec dédain, **aucune originalité !**

**- Aucune, **appuyé-je avec un regard malicieux.** Evidemment !**

**- Eh ! **s'offusque-t-il,** t'es censée être de mon côté !**

**- Je suis pas payée suffisamment...**

**- Hilarant Ed.**

**- Boude pas, **lui donné-je un petit coup de coude dans le bras,** tu veux un verre de punch ?**

**- C'est proposé si gentiment ! »**

Je retire les lunettes de soleil parce qu'avec on n'y voit rien pour me diriger vers le punch absolument délicieux fait par une copine d'Eric. D'un coup de baguette j'en remplis deux verres avant de remarquer ou plutôt de reconnaître, Katarina dont les cheveux semblent avoir étaient la cible d'un pétard. Je lui souris et m'en vais la saluer.

**« Sympa le costume,** lancé-je.

**- Le tien est pas mal non plus, un peu propret peut être...**

**- Personne n'est parfait, **haussé-je les épaules.

**- Eddyyyyy ! **nous saute dessus Louis. **C'est trop cool chez toi ! Je viens de croiser ta cousine, elle a l'air sympa !**

**- Valérie ? **écarquillé-je les yeux.

**- Oh oui bien sûr, **ironisé-je avant de faire la grimace à kat et de lâcher, **personne n'est parfait ! »**

Heureusement pour Louis son défaut c'est surtout d'être un peu aveugle. yen a d'autres c'est pas des enfants de chœurs.

OoOo

**« Tu viens danser ou pas là ?** S'agace Ky.

**- J'aurais bien aimé mais tu étais trop occupé avec Rita,** faisé-je remarquer.

**- Qui ?**

**- La brune là**, marmonné-je, **grande et canon en costume de bux bunny sexy.**

**- Oh elle,** il hoche vaguement la tête.

**- T'es sûr que ça va ?** Froncé-je les sourcils.

**- Bon tu viens danser oui ou non ? **

**- Tu veux refaire la scène du film Elwood ?** Sourié-je en remettant mes lunettes avec professionnalisme.

**- Et comment ! **s'enflamme-t-il, **allons montrer à ces ploucs !**

**- J'espère que c'est pas de moi dont tu parles Quinn.**

**- J'oserai jamais Katarina ! **s'empresse-t-il de dire.

**- J'aime mieux ça. »**

Elle lui lance un regard mi-amusé, mi-menaçant. Je contrôle un gloussement. Angel débarque soudain, dans son attirail des années 30 les cheveux plaqués par du gel sur le crane. Presque imperceptiblement je sens Kat se raidir sur ma droite et lorsqu'Angel l'apostrophe avec agacement cela confirme mes soupçons sur l'état de leur couple.

**« Katarina on peut parler ?**

**- Je suis occupée,** claque-t-elle froidement.

**- A quoi ? M'ignorer ?**

**- T'es perspicace ! »**

Ky et moi échangeons un regard étonné. Angel a son tic du petit froncement de sourcil.

**« Ya un problème ?** murmuré-je à Kat.

**- Aucun mis à part ma soif, **réplique-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

**- Attends Kat,** tenté-je de la retenir.

**- Il se passe pas entre toi et Katarina ?** demande alors Ky à Angel.

**- Justement, j'aimerai bien savoir. Elle est comme ça depuis que j'ai voulu officialiser...**

**- Officialiser ? »**

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Puis me précipite sur la seule personne susceptible d'avoir des réponses, Louis. Mais je suis interceptée par John, en costume de Robin.

**« Salut Ed, tu es très belle ce soir,** me sourit-il.

-** John, désolée je t'avais pas vu, faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir... »**

Tellement que j'ai perdu Louis de vue, je pousse un soupir. Ce n'est que partie remise...

**« Eh,** s'empare-t-il alors de ma main, **tu veux danser ? »**

J'hoche la tête et me laisse entraîner dans la musique.

OoOo

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je... TAIS TOI !_

Les cheveux dans tous les sens, je tente de reprendre contenance en déboulant dans le salon ou la lumière est tamisée. Je reboutonne ma chemise, j'ai oublié ma cravate dans ma chambre. Avec John.

_Je t'aime Edwige !_

Oh Merlin, non ! Entre tous les mots d'amour de sa déclaration ceux là m'assaillent de toute part. Je prends de profondes inspirations, tentant de calmer les pulsions frénétiques de mon sang. C'était juste, juste, juste... Du sexe ! Et là il m'a déballé une déclaration d'amour digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare.

Une déclaration d'amour !

**« Ed ! »**

John. Je prends mes jambes à mon coup, m'enfonçant dans la foule. La traverse, ouvre la porte de la cuisine pour la claquer et me plaquer contre le mur froid. Le vent est glacé.

Je ne l'aime pas et pourtant je lui ai fait croire le contraire ! Et maintenant, maintenant... Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. C'est de ma faute ! Mes joues sont rouges de gène et de honte.

**« Ed ? »**

Je tourne la tête et reconnais le visage de Kat enveloppé de fumée de cigarette. Je me mords la tête, tourne les yeux et me laisse glisser contre le sol. Les genoux contre la poitrine.

Je suis minable, lui il me croit amoureuse, sincère et ... Je glisse un œil par la fenêtre du salon, John parle avec Angel et Ky semble draguer une rousse. Je me détourne, soudain lasse. Molle. Le cœur serré. Je suis ridicule et en plus je vais faire souffrir John. Lui il n'a rien fait, il sais pas que j'aime Ky. Ky et sa frénésie séductrice de belles filles.

**« Allez accouche,** me fait sursauter Kat.** »**

Je me retourne sur elle, et brusquement explose.

**« C'est de ma faute ! »**


	21. Chapter 21

_On en vient à plus avoit d'idées novatrices pour nos entrées en matière... Tsss ! Bon alors, on va dire merci à toutes pour vos reviews =) Changez pas de cap mes poussins on vous aime trèèèèès fort !_

_C'était original hein ? ;)_

_Allez, b__onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

** -J'ai jamais vu ce film mais t'as eu une trop bonne idée, Katy ! Ce trench-côte me va super bien, il me donne un petit air classe… j'crois que je vais le garder !**

Je le vois dans le reflet de mon haut et vieux miroir, décorée de dorures, Louis s'admirer en se enchainant les poses de top-modèles masculins. Je roule des yeux. Je me suis dit qu'il était plus pratique de se préparer pour la fête du nouvel-an chez moi, sachant que ma garde-robe pourrait bien terrasser les jardins suspendus de Babylone comme l'une des sept merveilles du Monde. Et, aussi féminin que peut parfois paraître Louis, il ne pousse quand même pas le vice à se maquiller. En plus, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux quand on s'est quitté sur le quai qu'il commettrait un acte désespéré si je ne le laissais pas envahir ma maison, au moins une fois, pendant les vacances.

Et si seulement l'acte désespéré en question était le suicide… mais non, connaissant Louis, il serait plutôt du genre à monter une tente magique sur le seuil de ma porte jusqu'à ce que je consente à le laisser entrer. Il serait même capable de me faire la sérénade, cet abruti.

Alors, nous voici, dans ma chambre aux teintes violettes –le genre de violet _très _sombre-, à nous préparer. Ma chambre n'est pas le parfait refuge pour vampire assoiffé de sang que la population de Poudlard m'attribue, en suivant l'élan stupide des clichés. A vrai dire, ma chambre est l'une des pièces les plus lumineuses de la maison. Certes, un lustre magnifiquement lugubre pend du plafond et un crucifix à l'envers est accroché au-dessus de mon lit, mais, au-delà de ça, je trouve ma chambre plutôt ingénue. Une bonne trentaine de poupée est répartie un peu partout, mon lit est à baldaquin et mon bureau est style Louis XV. Et il y a une porte qui mène à ma salle-de-bain personnelle et à mon dressing.

Et oui, les Collins ne vivent pas dans la misère…

**-Evidemment que ce costume est classe, Delacour, tu es Sweeney Todd. Un tueur en série dont l'arme fétiche est un rasoir, **exposé-je à Louis avec agacement. **Si tu lui arrives un jour à la cheville, je n'aurais plus honte à avouer que j'ai passé mes dernières années à Poudlard avec toi.**

**-Et toutes les autres après jusqu'à ce qu'on se tienne la main dans notre maison de retraite, à reparler du bon vieux temps !**

**-Comment tu peux te réjouir à l'idée qu'on finisse en maison de retraite ? **m'ahurissé-je. **Et après je suis la fille morbide de l'histoire…**

**-En plus, l'acteur c'est Johnny Depp ! Il est trop sexy !**

Il a ce petit rire heureux qui me laisse me demander s'il m'a vraiment écouté et il s'assoit sur mon lit, caressant le couvre-lit en velours noir. Je me reconcentre sur mon maquillage, ajoutant une énième couche de fond-de-teint blanc sur ma peau. Ce à quoi je suis plus qu'accoutumée, pour pouvoir me vanter d'avoir le même teint cadavérique que Mrs Violet de façon quotidienne. Ma coiffure est déjà terminée. J'ai grisé mes cheveux noirs et les aie soulevés en un chignon bordélique parfaitement étudié.

**-Tu vas parler à Angel, ce soir ? **

**-Non.**

**-Mais Katy… c'est pas parce que vous avez rompu que tu dois plus lui adresser la parole de ta vie.**

**-Deux choses, **claqué-je. **Pour rompre, il faut d'abord être un couple. C'est un premier point. Le deuxième étant que si, Mademoiselle-j'incite-l'amour-sous-forme-de-piquou zes-jusqu'à-ce-que-t'en-crèves-d'overdose-plus-vit e-que-Jim-Morrisson, mon plan de ne plus adresser la parole à Angelo Rossi est tout indiqué.**

**-Wow… c'était un surnom plutôt long ! **s'exclame Louis, impressionné. **Et Jim Morrisson aussi était super sexy !**

**-Obsédé.**

On frappe à ma porte et j'autorise l'accès avec irritation. Entre alors ma mère, faisant léviter un plateau débordant de nourriture. Elle sourit avec chaleur à Louis qui lui répond avec enthousiasme.

**-Maman…, **m'énervé-je. **Je t'avais dit qu'on mangeait pas ici.**

**-Oui, je sais, ma chérie, mais je ne fais pas confiance à toutes ces fêtes d'ados sans nourriture équilibrée, légume et avec de l'alcool et de la drogue dans la moindre miette ou goutte ! **débite ma mère avec une vitesse impressionnante.

Je préfère ne rien répliquer. J'adore ma mère, vraiment. Mais elle est insupportable. Elle est paranoïaque, angoissée et ne peut pas s'arrêter deux secondes d'affilée. Elle arrive à m'épuiser pour une semaine avec un seul de ses regards anxieux et vifs qui m'envoient des vagues d'ondes… _Ne te fais pas d'autres tatouages… ne te teinds pas le reste de si beaux cheveux en violet… Ne couche pas avec un zombi que tu aurais déterré d'un cimetière… ne traverse pas l'une de ces rues moldues sans regarder à droite et à gauche, et à droite, puis à gauche… hésite pas sur la droite !... _Je l'imagine presque bouger ses mains dans le style grand prêtre de secte pour tenter de m'exorciser de toutes mes idées pécheresses et dangereuses qui pullulent dans mon esprit.

**-Tu… tu vas sortir comme ça, Kate ? **balbutie ma mère en lorgnant ma robe.

**-Oui et alors ? **soupiré-je avec ennui.

**-Bah euh… tu es très jolie, mon sucre, ce n'est pas la question… mais il fait froid dehors et avec ce décolleté _plus _que plongeant, tu vas attraper du mal et…**

**-Papa va nous emmener en transplaner, on aura malheureusement pas le temps de crever de froid, **rétorqué-je.

**-Très bien mais quand même…**

Je me retourne attrapant mon petit chapeau, mes gants et, le meilleur pour la fin, mon rasoir. Je vois ma mère aller s'assoir à côté de Louis sur mon lit, en lui tendant un petit-four qu'il mange avec plaisir et j'entends ma mère lui souffler :

**-Elle ne s'est pas mise à boire, hein, Louis ? Et elle ne s'est pas fait d'autres tatouages à des endroits non-visibles… ?**

**-Maman, Louis est gay, **lui rappelé-je avec nonchalance. **C'est pas avec lui que je partage mes endroits non-visibles. **

Et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur le silence gêné qui englobe enfin ma chambre.

**xOxOxO**

J'expire une longue bouffée de fumée, observant le vent la disperser dans l'atmosphère glacée et nocturne du jardin d'Ed. Je suis adossée contre l'un des murs, pas très loin de la porte extérieure qui donne sur la cuisine dont j'entends les rires d'un trio de filles soûles que je ne préfère pas connaître. Je crois que c'est de la famille d'Eric et Ed, ou du voisinage. Peu importe, je connais déjà bien trop de monde à cette fête que j'aurais dû boycotter.

La partie maquillage et costume était chouette mais les réjouissances n'ont pas fait long feu, une fois que j'ai passé le seuil d'entrée. Déjà, Malefoy a réussi à me faire craquer sur le trajet du Poudlard Express et je l'ai donc fait se faufiler par la porte de derrière, pour qu'il puisse harceler sa Weasley de fille de ses rêves de crétin fini. Et ensuite…

En fait, le problème majoritaire tient en deux mots, deux majuscules, onze lettres, cinq syllabes et disons 80 kilos de muscles, généreusement dilués avec une bonne dose de sex appeal. Monsieur L'Italien veut qu'on _parle. _Il me semble qu'on a déjà bien assez parlé. Et, de toute façon, dans notre relation, quelle qu'elle puisse être, ça toujours été moi qui prenais les décisions. Et j'ai donc décidé qu'on cessait de parler, s'embrasser, se toucher et remarquer la simple existence de l'autre. C'est tout.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors à la volée pour cracher une Ed tout agitée et débrayée.

**-Ed ? **l'appelé-je.

Elle me lance un regard surpris, enlevant ses mains dont elle avait recouvert son visage, avant de se laisser glisser lentement contre le mur. Donc, je disais « agitée et débrayée » _et _qui sent le sexe à plein nez. Pas que je sois une grande connaisseuse dans ce domaine car, au risque de décevoir tout mon entourage, non, je ne couche pas avec des inféri, hippogriffe et autre spécimens, par pur désir gothique. Seulement, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui sort tout droit d'une partie de jambes en l'air quand j'en vois une. Je suis quand même entourée de pas mal de débauchés – Julian et son punk de meilleur ami, en haut de la liste.

Et la coupe boule de nœuds, la chemise mal boutonnée et le souffle court… ben, c'est un peu l'uniforme du criminel sexuel en cavale. Mais, après, moi, je dis ça avec beaucoup d'affection parce que j'ai toujours eu une grande admiration pour les criminels.

**-Allez, accouche, **lui lancé-je après un moment de silence.

Elle sursaute et s'écrie :

**-C'est de ma faute !**

**-A part si c'est un viol, en effet.**

Elle hausse un sourcil surpris et je soupire :

**-Katarina sait tout, il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez au bout d'un moment. Alors, raconte-moi donc tes pêchés.**

**-Je… j'ai couché avec John…, **m'avoue-t-elle avec culpabilité. **C'était la première fois qu'on le faisait et… et il m'a… en quelque sorte, confessé son amour inconditionnel et éternel, en plein... euh…**

Je décide de lui ôter l'embarras de chercher les mots justes, tout en virant pivoine, et la coupe, en faisant la grimace :

**-Ecœurant. Et on dit que c'est moi la psychopathe de l'école.**

**-Alors, j'ai euh… fui ? **

**-Qu'il te soit reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir assommé avec le premier objet contendant qui trainait.**

Elle rit un peu, moins tendue, et se relève pour s'avancer vers moi. Elle s'adosse au mur, juste à côté de moi. Je lui propose une cigarette et elle refuse. Elle soupire :

**-Et, je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de Kyle…**

**-Sans deeeec ? **ironisé-je. **Je tombe des nues, là.**

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Euh, excuse-moi de briser tes illusions, ma jolie, mais passer de la Edwige-Pierce-gavée-aux-hormones-et-joyeuse-comme- un-télétubbies qui va au bal avec Quinn à la Edwige-Pierce-croc-mort-et-je-me-la-joue-styliste- en-pleine-nuit-en-rentrant-de-ce-dit-bal qui se met à sortir avec un gentil naze du style d'Amphert, ca passe peut-être comme du p'tit lait avec tes mono-neuronaux d'amis mais pas avec Katarina. Je te répète Katarina _sait tout, _pour l'amour de Lucifer ! **m'irrité-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle m'observe, la bouche ouverte et clignant bêtement des cils, tandis que je tire sur ma cigarette, à la fin de mon discours criant de vérité.

**-Donc, euh…, **hésite-t-elle.**qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? **

**-Moi ? Que du mal. Je suis contre les sentiments.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Elle m'en a encore collée une.**

Je regarde Malefoy se laisser tomber dans le canapé, quasiment sur mes genoux, et je le pousse avec agacement. Il espère quand même pas me monter sur les genoux jusqu'à ce que je le berce comme un nourrisson qui réclame son biberon en chialant ? Parfois, je suis médusée de voir ce que certains se permettent avec moi… du style, allez, de Julian, Louis ou Malefoy. Ils me prennent pour leur ours en peluche ou quoi ? JE SUIS DANGEREUSE ! Je ne fais pas de câlins !

**-Bien fait pour toi, **claqué-je violemment.

Il me lance un regard noir et je lui en renvoie un bien plus convainquant. Il finit par soupirer et détourner le regard vers Rose qui parle avec force à ses copines qui ont l'air toutes profondément d'accord avec ses propos, en particulier sa petite cousine Potter. On entend un « Quel idiot ! Il se croit irrésistible ! ».

**-Je _suis _irrésistible…, **grommelle-t-il. **Elle dit ça, maintenant, mais avant, c'était pas la même histoire, moi, j'te le dis… **

Mais aucune réplique mordante de sarcasme cruel ne me vient car Angelo vient d'apparaitre dans mon champ de vision et passe avec Moore, sa coéquipière de duo de cinéma ringard. Bonnie and Clyde, sérieusement ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est furieusement sexy dans son costume et que ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir lui sauter dessus, entendons-nous bien. Je me demande un instant si Moore a suivi le même parcours que moi, c'est-à-dire de passer d'un béguin pour Eric Cho à un coup de foudre honteusement irréversible pour Angelo Rossi. Si c'est le cas, je vais sans doute très prochainement m'énerver. Sans bien sûr me faire prendre parce que c'est contre mes nouvelles règles ; faire style de ne rien ressentir, outre le plus grand mépris, pour mon italien.

Ok, d'accord, mes pulsions possessives s'attardent un peu.

J'ai l'impression que le canapé a fait un saut d'un mètre sous mes fesses quand je vois l'une des cruches d'amies de Rose héler Angelo et le saluer en flirtant. Je crispe la mâchoire. Quand c'est pas Colbert, c'en est une autre…

**-C'est pas la joie non plus avec Rossi, pas vrai ? **commente Malefoy. **On devrait arrêter de s'engager avec des élèves d'autres maisons… c'est de la mauvaise graine. **

**-Parle pour toi, Blondine, je me suis engagée avec personne ! **aboyé-je.

**-Si tu le dis, Kata… **

Je fais tourner avec énervement mon rasoir reluisant dans mes doigts et Malefoy me jette un regard légèrement effrayé.

**-Euh… Kata, t'es sûr que c'était pas Louis qui devait garder ce rasoir ? Je veux dire, ça va avec son perso et…**

**-Je _suis _la préposée des objets tranchants, mon grand ! **

**-Va pas nous crever un œil.**

**-T'aurais pas des yeux si bleus, j'aurais pas envie de te les crever.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est irritant.**

**-Les yeux bleus ?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai des yeux bleus ! De toute façon, c'est toujours de ma faute ! **s'exaspère Malefoy. **Avec Rose, aussi, ça a toujours été de ma faute…**

**-Malefoy, tu me gonfles avec tes histoires de cœur fragiles…**

**-Je t'ai dit pourquoi elle m'a plaquée ? **me demande-t-il alors.

Je détache mon regard d'Angelo et Moore qui parlent avec la bande de filles, pour regarder Malefoy qui est maintenant très grave et sinistre. Il ne m'a jamais dit la raison de leur rupture, et pourtant, Malefoy est l'un de ceux qui se croient dans l'obligation de me raconter leur vie à tord et à travers. Et je dois dire que je me suis toujours posée la question.

C'est à ce moment que Louis bondit devant nous.

**-J'suis comment ? Mes cheveux sont biens ?! **s'excite-t-il. **Ya Sam, l'un des amis d'enfance d'Eric et il est _canoooon _! Alors, je suis sexy ?**

**-T'es passable, **le rassuré-je.

**-Par un respect de ma virilité, mec, je suis désolé mais je vais ignorer cette question, **lui dit Malefoy.

**-C'est très gay refoulé de refuser de rassurer un pote sur ses capacités de serrer, Blondine.**

**-KATA ! Je suis _pas _gay ! **s'indigne-t-il.

Mais Louis s'en va en nous remerciant –je me demande bien pourquoi- à la conquête de sa proie. Je retourne donc mon intérêt à Malefoy qui a, me semble-t-il, quelques petits trucs à me dire.

**-Rends-moi cette soirée plus réjouissante et parle-moi de tes malheurs Weasleysien.**

**-J'ai insulté son père de « belette proche de la retraite », pendant les vacances d'été, **m'avoue-t-il.

**-Pourquoi « belette » ? **me moqué-je. **Peut mieux faire.**

**-C'est mon père qui l'appelait comme ça… en fait, nos pères se détestent franchement et, du coup, ils ont pas trop apprécié que Rose et moi sortions ensemble. Rose a voulu enterrer la hache de guerre en m'invitant à dîner avec ses parents, ça avait plutôt bien marché quand elle était venue chez moi, quelques semaines avant. Sauf que j'ai fini par insulter son père…**

Il n'a plus du tout son ton colérique et rancunier mais semble plutôt coupable et pleins de remords. Il se passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds.

**-J'ai franchement merdé, pas vrai ? **soupire-t-il. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait pas sortir avec un crétin prétentieux qui pouvait pas s'empêcher d'insulter la famille de la fille qu'il prétend aimer. Et je sais que j'ai eu tort, si seulement je pouvais… je l'aime vraiment, Kat, et je ferai vraiment des efforts si elle me laissait une deuxième chance.**

Et quelque chose me dit qu'il est sincère. Après tout, pourquoi il me mentirait ? Je détourne le regard, croisant celui d'Angelo un bref instant avant d'abaisser mes yeux sur mon rasoir. Je reste silencieuse pendant si longtemps que je suis certaine que Malefoy ne s'attend pas à ce que j'ai la moindre intention de lui répondre quelque chose.

**-Et pourquoi tu vas pas tout simplement lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire, Malefoy ? **finis-je par lâcher. **Ca marcherait bien mieux que de la harceler et de la traquer, en lui pourrissant la vie.**

**-Tu crois qu'elle m'écouterait ? **

**-On écoute que les gens qui ont vraiment quelque chose à dire.**

Malefoy réfléchit à mes mots tandis que je me fais violence pour ne pas relever le regard et risquer de recroiser celui d'Angelo, ou de le voir en train de se faire draguer. Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à mes potentielles réactions.

En tenant compte du rasoir présent dans mes mains.

**xOxOxOxO**

Je trouve Quinn en train de draguer avec une fille complètement beurrée qui tient à peine debout et donc, est littéralement avachie contre lui pour s'empêcher de tomber. Je me décide donc d'aller tenir compagnie à ce charmant petit couple.

Pour dire la vérité, je m'ennuie franchement. Il est trois heures moins le quart du matin. Le compte à rebours du Nouvel An a donc déjà fait vibrer les murs, les niais des environs ont porté leurs toasts à l'amour, la santé et l'amitié. J'ai porté le mien à l'apocalypse et au désespoir, avant que Louis me saute dessus, manquant de s'empaler sur mon rasoir, en me jurant en pleurant que j'étais sa meilleure amie et que je serai la demoiselle d'honneur de son mariage avec le Prince Charmant, la marraine de ses petits asiatiques adoptés que j'aimerais comme mes propres enfants et qu'on finira ensemble au Paradis, pour pouvoir s'aimer comme des sœurs pour l'éternité. Il était bourré… m'enfin, ça n'excuse pas tout.

Toujours est-il que, maintenant, je m'ennuie parce que Louis dort sur le canapé et que Malefoy a réussi à entrainer Rose pour parler en privé, et que je n'ai plus de cigarette et qu'Ed est avec ses amis, et donc avec Angelo. Et que je n'ai pas mes poupées vaudou, que le père d'Ed m'a déjà surprise en train de graver un macchabé rongé par les asticots sur son frigo et qu'il m'a à l'œil maintenant, et que je ne veux pas danser, et que je ne veux pas me souler et que voilà, je n'ai rien à faire.

Donc, j'attrape le verre de Quinn pour en boire une gorgée. Je fais la grimace.

**-De la bière-au-beure, t'es sérieux ? **m'énervé-je.

**-J'aime la bière-au-beurre ! **contre-t-il.

**-Pas moi ! T'aurais pu avoir la courtoisie de prendre du jus de citrouille glacé, tu _sais _que j'aime le jus de citrouille glacé ! **l'accusé-je. **Ou un chocolat chaud.**

**-Mais c'était mon verre, Katarina !**

**-Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… mon petit Quinn…, **soupiré-je, sévère. **Tu _sais _que ce qui est à toi est en fait à moi. **

Il grommelle tandis que je vide le verre dans la plante verte du coin et que sa copine lui fond dans les bras, pliant les genoux.

**-De toute façon, avec le sac-à-patates que tu te payes, t'aurais pas pu le boire.**

**-C'est vrai, **admet-il. **Tu peux m'aider ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

Il me sourit, assez étonné que j'accepte de l'aider aussi vite, et attrape la fille qui pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis, je la laisse tomber près de la plante verte.

**-Katarina ! **s'écrie-t-il. **Mais, enfin, t'aurais pu lui faire mal !**

**-Je suis sûre qu'elle a eu très mal, **admis-je en souriant. **Alors, tu vas me chercher mon jus de citrouille glacé ? **

On voit alors passer Ed devant nous comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Elle nous lance un sourire fébrile avant de s'engouffrer dans ce qu'il me semble être un placard à balais. On échange un regard perplexe avec Quinn avant qu'Amphert déboule à son tour, les nerfs à fleur de peau et particulièrement paniqué.

Donc, elle avait vraiment le feu aux fesses.

**-Vous-vous avez pas vu Edd-Eddy ? **nous demande-t-il, le souffle court.

**-Nope.**

**-Jamais vue.**

**-Complètement disparue.**

**-Peut-être en train de pisser.**

**-Ou d'enterrer un cadavre.**

Il nous remercie avant de partir tout aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et Quinn rit avec beaucoup d'euphorie. Je roule des yeux. Il n'y a franchement que moi qui vois clair dans le jeu de ces crétins ? Ca saute tout de même aux yeux que cet idiot est en pleine jouissance, maintenant qu'il a été témoin de la fuite d'Ed. Mais il ne fait rien. Non, non, ce serait trop facile d'agir et d'aller chiper Ed au mollusque. Après tout, Quinn a vu Ed avant. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Si tout le monde comprenait ça alors il n'y aurait pas de souci.

Mais je suis la seule à être saine d'esprit, dans les environs, donc je me dois d'intervenir. Et appuyer sur le petit bouton qui a l'air assez sensible chez Quinn ; la jalousie.

**-C'est ça de coucher avec un mollusque, on finit par se cacher dans un placard à balais, **déclaré-je.

**-Bien dit, Katarina ! **s'enthousiasme-t-il. **Coucher avec…**

Je regarde avec un petit sourire diabolique le visage de Quinn devenir blême, une fois qu'il a réalisé ce que je viens de lui dire. La colère et la trahison s'impriment sur ses traits.

**-COUCHER ?!**

Ah, faut lui donner le temps, à ce petit, mais, au final, il n'est pas si décevant que ça. Il se met alors à partir, le pas colérique, en se tournant une dernière fois pour me promettre :

**-Ca va pas se passer comme ça, Katarina, fais-moi confiance !**

**-Pense à mon jus de citrouille glacé, mon grand ! **lui rappelé-je.

Je continue à sourire, plutôt fière de moi, et lance un coup d'œil à la fille qui s'est mise à ronfler à mes pieds. Je la tripote du bout de mes bottes à talons en ricanant quand elle murmure au Capitaine Crochet d'arrêter de faire tanguer le navire.

**-Tu t'amuses bien, Katarina ? **

Je roule des yeux, ignorant les cabrioles que fait mon cœur, et lance un regard agacé à Angelo qui m'observe avec les bras croisés. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Il s'est décidé de suivre la mode Malefoyienne et de se mettre à me harceler ou quoi ?

**-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes gâcher mes petits plaisirs, Rossi ? **marmonné-je. **Et arrête de m'appeler Katarina !**

**-Pourquoi ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Parce que tu fais toujours sonner ça ironique, je déteste ça !**

**-Tu détestes _tout _!**

On se fusille du regard avant que la fille à nos pieds murmure :

**-E'brasse-moi, Cap'taine… Oh oui, com'ça…**

Et je devrais être en train de me moquer d'elle, en filmant la scène avec la petite caméra magique qui ne me quitte jamais dans mes Doc Marteens –dans mes bottes, ce soir-, mais voilà qu'Angelo Rossi est là, et ce n'est même pas drôle. Je m'en vais, grognon.

Angelo Rossi a _ruiné _ma vie !


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut les loupiottes !_

_Bon on sent comme une vague d'impatience pour qu'Angel se bouge un peu les fesses, vos voeux vont être exausés quelqu'un va lui "botter" le cul ! Allez on en dit pas plus mes agneaux, si ce n'est un gros merci à nos fidèles reviewseuses héhéhé on vous aime les filles !_

_Et bonne lecture à tout le monde comme on dit chez nous !_

_Guest : (c'est quoi ton petit nom ? parce que ça fait très bizarre de répondre à "Invitée" XD) Tkt pas pour le couple Rosie-Scorpius ! Ya une chose qu'il faut savoir. Pour nous c'est aussi canon que Lily et James ;) Merci de ta review en tout cas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

J'ouvre les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, le soleil me brûlait les paupières. Les referme et rabat ma main sur un coin de couette pour en récupérer un bout. Mais j'ai beau tirer, impossible de faire valoir mes droits sur _ma_ couette dans _ma_ chambre. Un grognement finit de me faire comprendre que je ne suis définitivement pas seule dans mon lit. Je me raidis, une pensée à propos John me traverse l'esprit alors que j'ouvre un œil.

C'est pour pousser un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la tignasse de Kat.

**« Eteins la lumière ! **fait une autre voix.** »**

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Kyle.

Je me retourne brusquement, écopant d'un coup de coude énervé de Katarina. Le ventre chaud, je contemple le visage endormi de Ky, m'approchant discrètement de lui pour respirer son odeur. Je n'aurais qu'à poser ma tête sur son épaule, comme ça... Personne n'en tiendrait rigueur, je dormais ! Puis, rougissant violement de mon comportement puéril je m'éloigne vivement. Rentrant dans Kat qui me renvoie son coude pointu dans les cotes, je pousse un cri de douleur étouffé.

Une fois remise, je m'arrache à la tentation de me pelotonner contre la carcasse immense de mon ami - tout est dans le mot : mon _ami_ Edwige -. Et manque de me rétamer par terre en l'enjambant.

**« Ed ?** Marmonne t il soudain.** »**

Je tourne la tête mais il a toujours les yeux fermés je souffle l'affirmative pour ne pas avoir à réveiller Kat et ne pas déclencher les foudres de sa colère.

**« Reviens te coucher, c'est pas l'heure. »**

Merlin j'aimerai, j'aimerai me peloter juste à coté de lui. Faire semblant un instant que c'est réel.

**« J'ai faim,** soufflé-je.** »**

Et je sors presque en courant.

OoOo

**« C'est quoi le problème entre Kat et Angel ? **demandé-je à Louis. **»**

Emmitouflée dans un gros pull informe, je frisonne. On est tout les deux à déjeuner sur la table en fer noir de la terrasse qui donne sur le lac. Il lève des yeux bouffis sur moi, ses cheveux blonds sont dans un état innommable, presque comique avec sa tête encore toute ensommeillée. M'enfin quand on dort à trois sur le divan aussi…

**« Katy est en colère contre Angel parce qu'il laisse des filles lui tourner autour….**

- **Mais,** froncé-je les sourcils, **ils ont pas discuté de tout ça ? Angel a l'air de vouloir comprendre et je pense pas que l'éviter va arranger la situation pour leur couple.**

- **Ils sont plus ensemble**, me dit-il la mort dans l'âme et les larmes aux yeux – les répercussions de l'alcool sans doute.

- **Comment ça plus ensemble ?** m'étonné-je.

- **Katy est amoureuse et jalouse alors elle a eu peur tu comprends.**

- **Peur,** répété-je éberluée, **peur d'être amoureuse d'Angel ? **

- **Amoureuse tout court, tu sais elle est pas très habituée**, explique-t-il. **Alors tu sais quand il a voulu officialiser à… qu'ils étaient un couple.**

- **Mais ils étaient en couple !**

- **Pas pour Katy… **secoue-t-il la tête.**»**

Je reste un instant silencieuse. Mais c'est pas possible qu'ils soient plus ensemble… Ils étaient… complémentaires ! Je ne suis pas douée en matière de relation amoureuse mais il me semble que pour eux deux ne pas avoir à poser d'étiquette c'était pratique. Bon certes ça a fait que Bri s'est pas sentie obligée de contenir ses pulsions séductrices, je peux comprendre que ça agace Katy mais si elle veut pas d'une relation officielle elle veut quoi alors ? Angel c'est un type bien, il est pas un canon mais il a du charme et il n'est pas un crétin fini comme Alvin. Et puis elle lui plait surtout ! C'est évident qu'elle lui plait, il se prendrait pas autant la tête avec elle pour mettre les choses au clair sinon.

**« Et puis tu sais… il dit pas grand-chose alors elle pense qu'il l'aime pas je crois,** continue Louis.

- **Mais c'est faux,** répliqué-je.** Elle lui plait, il fait pas grand-chose parce que ça lui plaisait comme ça… Il est comme ça Angel tu sais, **tenté-je d'expliquer. **Il aime pas se prendre la tête. Tout ça… c'est un énorme quiproquo ! **m'exclamé-je.

- **Oh Merlin ! **fait Louis,** mais c'est tellement triste ! Ils pourraient être ensemble à roucouler !**

- **Roucouler je sais pas, **temporisé-je**, mais c'est clair… »**

C'est complètement idiot. Elle lui plait et vice et versa. Je me sens soudain investie d'une mission, moi la fille qui vit échec sur échec en relations amoureuses et amour à sens unique. Il est de mon devoir de réparer une bavure, en l'occurrence celle d'Angel qui n'a décidément pas compris comment fonctionnait Katarina, parce que quand ça peut marcher faut pas hésiter et surtout pas se fourrer la tête dans un trou comme une autruche. Il faut vivre ses sentiments, se battre même si on se ramasse. Parce que sinon à quoi ça sert ?

Je lance un clin d'œil à Louis.

**« Ça va pas se passer comme ça,** lancé-je.

- **Ah non !** s'exclame-t-il avec une mine décidée.

- **Il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte qu'ils se remettent ensemble, ils étaient bien ensemble.**

- **Tout à fait !** hoche-t-il la tête avec ferveur.

- **Il faut qu'on explique tout à Angel !**

- **Oui !** s'enflamme-t-il avant de balbutier affolé**, Quoi ?! Oh non ! Katy sera pas contente si elle sait que j'ai tout dit à Angel !**

- **Mais c'est pas toi qui va tout dire**, sourié-je malicieusement, **c'est moi…**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, **demande-t-il la mine inquiète.

- **Oui qu'est-ce tu vas me dire Eddy ? »**

On sursaute tout les deux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Angel dont les cheveux rivalisent de ridicules avec ceux de Louis. Je lui lance un sourire lumineux, lui proposant une tasse de café alors qu'il s'assoit. Puis lâche solennellement.

**« Tu comprends rien aux filles. **

- **En tout cas pas Katy,** temporise Louis. **Elle est différente ! »**

Il fixe un instant Louis de ses yeux noirs, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répète avec une petite lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu dans le regard.

**« Ouais, différente. »**

Merlin… serait-il possible que… ?

OoOo

Je jette de furtifs regards un peu paniqués sur John qui me regarde fixement. Je me colle un peu plus à Louis et Kat, devant le cinéma. Pour l'instant toutes ses tentatives pour aborder le sujet ont échoué grâce à mon bavardage incessant avec Louis et Kat sur tout et n'importe, mon bavardage qui occupe l'espace de son et l'empêche de parler. J'ai l'impression d'être prise au pied du mur, la main sous la gorge et qu'il me faut rendre des comptes. Mon ventre effrayé se tord et retord en boule. Il n'a pas compris que je ne veux pas en parler ? Que je ne veux plus parler avec lui ? Que je fais tout pour oublier, faire comme si a n'avait jamais excité. Je crois que je fais de l'hyperventilation.

**« Vos tiqués !** s'exclame soudain Eric en brandissant une liasse pour le dernier James Bond. **»**

Je me précipite sur le mien avant de foncer m'acheter de quoi passer mon stress : du pop corn. Le grand format parce que vue la durée du film… Okay je suis pas fairplay, okay je suis une poule mouillée. Je jette des coups d'œil aux alentours pour voir s'il m'a suivi mais ya visiblement rien à craindre à l'horizon…

**« Je te paie ton pop corn ? **

- **Ky !** m'écrié-je en sursautant.

- **J't'ai fait peur ? **fait-il avec amusement.

- **Non, non,** marmonné-je distraitement.

- **Je t'offre ton pop corn ?**

- **S'tu veux, **haussé-je les épaules en repérant John qui perce la foule pour nous rejoindre.** »**

J'ai beau me tasser derrière Ky et son un mètre quatre vingt quinze rien n'y fait. Je crois qu'il m'a bel et bien repérer. Mes mains se mettent à suer avec une élégance rare, je les essuie fébrilement sur mon jean, me mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang en essayant frénétiquement de trouver une échappatoire.

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je ne te mérite pas Ed ! Tu es belle, belle, belle ! Ed ! Ed ! Ed !_

**« Ed ? Ça va ? »**

Je sursaute, reprends ma respiration et sourit faiblement à Ky et sa mine perplexe. Le voilà qui arrive ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! _Où sont les toilettes pour femmes ?!_

**« Edwige !** s'exclame soudain John en nous rejoignant la mine presque désespéré, **on peut parler ?**

- **Euh… en fait là je…,** bafouillé-je pitoyablement, **je suis occupée tu vois et euuh…**

- **Pas longtemps, s'il te plait, **supplie-t-il presque en attrapant ma main.

- **Elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas te parler,** claque soudain la voix de Kyle, **c'était pourtant clair non ? »**

John sursaute, en lâche ma main qui va se réfugier dans la poche de ma veste.

**« Je crois pas que ça te concerne**, fait calmement John.

- **Ouais ben ce que tu crois je m'en fous alors maintenant tu la laisses tranquille. **

- **Ed, **l'ignore John,** s'il te plait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »**

Mais rien ! Rien ! C'est moi le problème. J'ai soudain envie de hurler. Ou de fondre en larmes. C'est de ma faute ! C'est de la sienne ! Qui sort des déclarations comme ça la première fois que tu couches avec ta copine à, à peine un mois et demi de relation ?! Je baisse les yeux, le front brûlant et prie pour qu'il s'en aille. Tout mais pas devant Kyle.

**« Dégage Amphert ou j'te jure que…**

- **Alors ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »**

Je me retourne vivement sur la serveuse, y voyant une incarnation de Merlin sans la barbe et les rides et annonce ma commande.

**« Eh ! Magnez-vous le cul !** s'exclame alors Cal, **le film va commencer ! »**

M'emparant de mon cornet je me précipite à sa suite, m'auto persuadant de faire comme si de rien était, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sur l'escalator qui mène aux salles de ciné, comme dix marches ainsi que Calum et Amélia me séparent de John je me permets de souffler un instant. Echangeant un regard avec Deb qui me fixe comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je fais mine de l'ignorer, s'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas envie c'est devoir passer sur le grill parce que je sais très bien ce qu'elle va me dire. Que Ky est un crétin fini et que John est une perle que je ne dois pas laisser filer.

Je pousse un profond soupire. Avant de remarquer alors Louis qui me fait des grands signes de la main avec discrétion en désignant Angel qui visiblement tente d'entrer en communication avec Katarina. Je lui adresse un sourire et un clin d'œil, maintenant qu'il est briffé sur la situation ya plus de soucis à avoir ! Reste encore à en convaincre Kat, qui s'empare sèchement du bras de Louis pour l'installer dans le siège à la droite du sien dans la salle pour ne pas avoir à être à côté d'Angel. Bon, c'est pas gagné.

Alors qu'Eric et ses potes prennent place sur les sièges de devant je me laisse tomber à côté dans le siège à côté d'Angel et scrute avec inquiétude les environs. Et m'autorise à me détendre avec culpabilité – éviter le problème n'est pas l'effacer – lorsque Ky prend place à ma droite. Pile au moment où les lumières s'éteignent et où l'écran s'anime.

**« Il a pas l'air de lâcher l'affaire,** souffle Ky avec une pointe d'agacement.

- **Ah oui ?** répondis-je d'une voix anormalement aigue. **»**

Et pour couper court à la conversation je plonge ma main dans les pops corn. Et rougis vivement en rencontrant la main de Ky. Pour reprendre contenance, je lance un :

**« Il me semble aux dernières nouvelles que c'était mes pops corns ! **

- **Tu pourrais pas tout manger ! **se justifie-t-il.

- **Tu veux parier ? **

- **J'ai plus d'argent, **se plaint-il.

- **Oh ben on va bien trouver autres choses, t'inquiète pas, **répliqué-je avec malice.

- **Comme quoi ? Un baiser ? »**

Ma température corporelle semble tripler de degrés en un instant, je manque de m'étouffer avec mes pops corns. Avant de rire nerveusement à la blague. Le cœur prêt à se décrocher de peur qu'il soupçonne quelque chose.

**« Désolée, tu dois me confondre avec une autre! T'es sûr d'avoir fini de cuver ? **déclaré-je sur un ton trop enjoué.

- **Chuuut ! **s'énerve alors quelqu'un dernière nous**.»**

OoOo

**« C'est bon j'te dis je peux me payer mon chocolat chaud**, assuré-je en farfouillant dans mon porte monnaie.

- **Mais…,** proteste Ky.

- **Je croyais que t'avais plus d'argent,** sourié-je, **allez c'est ma tournée.**

- **Non mais…**

- **Roh t'as pas fini oui ?** s'agace Calum, **c'est quoi ces galanteries, tu veux te faire Ed ou quoi ?**

- **Non, **s'exclame-t-il soudain, virant au rouge -colère.

- **Bon ben arrête de faire chier, **conclut Cal.

- **Et moi il est où mon chocolat chaud Quinn ? **déclare Kat.

- **Là. »**

Réponse d'Angel qui pose la tasse en face d'elle, la fixant sans broncher. Elle hausse les épaules, pousse la tasse pour l'ignore royalement. Elle se tourne dans la direction de Ky pour s'exclamer, impérieuse :

**« Mon chocolat chaud ! »**

Louis me lance un regard peiné, je lui souris gentiment. Ça va s'arranger…

**« Et que ça saute ! »**

Enfin je crois…

**« C'est quoi le problème avec John ? **me glisse alors Debra assise à côté de moi.

- **Un problème ?** groassé-je innocemment, **quel problème ? Ya aucun problème !**

- **Tu m'prends pour une idiote ?**

- **Eric est célibataire maintenant tu sais, **l'ignoré-je, **c'est le moment de passer à l'action.**

- **Et à fond sur sa chère et tendre disparue, **marmonne-t-elle.

- **C'est pas faux…**

- **T'es d'une aide précieuse Eddy, **ironise-t-elle.

- **Je sais ! **

- **De toute façon je l'intéresse pas, **hausse-t-elle des épaules. **Et puis je me suis déjà déclarée… Faut passer à autre chose.**

- **C'est pas faux, **soupiré-je pour moi-même. **»**

Et John qui me regarde avec son air apitoyé, je me sens mal et nulle. Nulle de m'être embarquée dans cette galère, nulle de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Nulle de ne pas réussir à avoir une relation amoureuse correcte. C'est voué à l'échec, les filles comme moi ont probablement le pourcentage le plus élevé des vieilles filles de tout le Royaume Uni. C'est même pas probable, c'est certain. Je soupire, croise le regard de Kat qui lève les yeux au ciel. Visiblement agacée que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Faut dire qu'elle, elle a le fin mot de l'histoire et qu'elle avait en plus déjà l'air au courant.

**« Elle était même pas sincère c'te pétasse,** crache Deb, **deux jours à peine après la rupture elle est allée écarter les cuises pour cette enflure de Bones.**

- **Je suis pas sûre que ça soit lui l'enflure dans l'histoire…**

- **Il la draguait alors qu'elle était prise !**

- **Elle était pas vraiment contre**, fis-je remarquer. **»**

Enfin d'Erysse j'en ai rien à faire, je suis pas dans sa vie parfaite où les deux BG de Poudard vous courre après amoureux fou de vous l'un comme l'autre et où on a l'embarra du choix. On jette l'un comme un mouchoir usagé qu'on a même pas eu la décence de respecter pour l'autre tout nouveau tout beau. Une vraie princesse.

**« C'est quoi le problème d'Angel ?**

- **Angel ? **

- **Ouais, il est toujours derrière Collins en ce moment, il a eu le coup de foudre ou il veut embrasser la profession de croque mort ?**

- **Je sais pas, **claqué-je agacé qu'elle montre si peu de respect pour les sentiments d'Angel envers Kat.**»**

Oui parce que sentiments il y a. Angel Rossi ne s'embarrasserai pas de gâcher son petit déjeuner d'après nouvel an en conseils en tout genre pour récupérer une fille qui ne veut plus avoir affaire à lui, s'il n'avait pas des sentiments pour elle. C'est pas le genre à se faire polluer son audition.

**« Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre garçon Ed ? **me demande Deborah.** Il est complètement désespéré. »**

* * *

_Héhéhé alors, verdict ?!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou mes ptits bouchons :)_

_Aspirez les derniers rayons de l'été, enfin pour ceux qui en ont encore parce que par chez nous on dépasse plus les 25 degrès... Déprimant ! _

_Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je poste donc ! Merci aux sublimissimes reviewseuses - et oui rien n'est trop grand pour vous, même pas les superlatifs !_

_Et bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

_Guest : Oooh enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait la valeur de notre bébé Kyle... ça nous touche vraiment ! Peut être un jour yaura une confession... de qui je sais pas ni quand d'ailleurs ;) c'est la joie de la fiction ! Comment ça un vrai bordel au niveau des couples ! ROH ! C'est un sublime enchevêtrement ! Angel c'est comme un bébé, il avance lentement, pas à pas ;) faut être aptient !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

** -Attends, je vais t'aider à mettre la table, Babeth ! **offre joyeusement Louis en suivant ma mère qui sort de la cuisine.

**-Oh, tu es si adorable, Louis ! Ta mère doit être très fière de toi !**

Louis a réussi à revenir squatter chez moi, à la fin de notre petit séjour chez Ed et Eric. C'est une vraie sangsue. Je me charge de faire les crêpes dans la cuisine puisque, dans la famille, je suis la seule, et je dis bien la _seule, _à savoir suivre une recette ou faire quelque chose de ses mains. Les sorciers ont cette manie de ne plus savoir faire quoique ce soit sans la magie… Mon père s'engouffre des chips en écoutant les tribulations sans intérêt du commentaire sportif, à la radio. Parait que c'est un match super important entre deux grandes équipes de Quidditch. La belle affaire.

S'il n'y a pas de morts ou de démembrement, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à ce jeu.

**-Alors, votre fête était cool ? **me demande mon père.

**-Non. Naze.**

Il rigole à mes mots. Mais mon père se marre tout le temps, de toute façon, et très souvent pour pas grand-chose. Je lance un coup d'œil à sa tête ronde et chauve –il s'est rasé la tête, au début de sa calvitie- dans lequel brillent deux yeux bien trop bleu. D'après Louis, mon père est un homme plutôt séduisant… et comme ma mère continue à rougir et à glousser comme une dinde quand son mari lui fait des compliments, après vingt ans de mariage, j'en déduis qu'il a encore de bonnes années de dragueur devant lui.

A mes pieds, John, mon labrador, me regarde verser la pâte à crêpe dans une poêle. Il bat la queue et espère en vain que je vais le nourrir. C'est peut-être un chien super sexy et magnifique mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con. C'est dégueu, la pâte à crêpe. Faut vraiment que je l'éduque. Voilà qu'il passe près de 10 mois, tout seul avec mes parents, et il se change en molosse débile. Je vais lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. C'est comme Tumeur, mon rat et sa manie à faire des papouilles au premier venu au lieu de les mordre jusqu'au sang.

J'ai deux missions animalières ; rendre John intelligent ; rendre Tumeur méchant et féroce.

**-Miley est arrivée ! **cri la voix de ma mère. **Venez lui dire bonjour !**

**-Qu'elle vienne, je suis cuisine, au cas où ça vous auriez échappé ! **aboyé-je.

Des rires retentissent du salon et je roule des yeux. A Poudlard, quand j'emploi ce ton, il y en a qui pleurent. Les autres prennent leurs jambes à son cou. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre donc et je vois ma sœur de six ans mon aînée dans le reflet de la fenêtre qui est en face de moi et qui donne sur notre jardin, obscurcit par la nuit qui est déjà tombée depuis un bon bout de temps.

**-Bonjour, Rayon de Soleil ! **me salue-t-elle. **Je vois que tu répands toujours ta positivité et ta joie de vivre autour de toi !**

Toujours aussi souriante et horriblement rayonnante. J'hésite à chaque fois à sortir la crème solaire quand elle quitte son appartement à Chelsea pour revenir à la maison –très souvent, particulièrement quand j'y suis. J'ai toujours peur d'attraper des coups de soleil. Elle est bien plus grande que moi, a des cheveux très ondulés et cuivrés, et des dents parfaites. A part son nez qui a une bosse et ses oreilles décollées, elle est assez jolie. Et terriblement féminine, et cruche. Toujours à voir le côté positif des choses, c'est exténuant. De toute manière, on n'a jamais été très proches à cause de notre différence d'âge et je n'ai eu qu'à la supporter vraiment durant ma Première Année, à Poudlard, où elle me persécutait avec ses manies de me traquer et s'assurer que je sois bien sage, et gentille. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours été désagréable et diabolique avec les gens et ça a jamais plu à la gentille Miley Collins, préfète-en-chef et gentille fifille populaire de son année, d'avoir un monstre psychopathe et antipathique comme petite sœur.

J'aime être l'échec de sa vie.

**-Vire avant que je te crêpe ta tronche, **claqué-je.

Louis a son petit rire nerveux et ma mère se dépêche d'entrainer Miley dehors, sachant qu'il y a de grandes chances que j'envoie la poêle dans la face de sa fille aïnée. Sur sa chaise, mon père se fend la poire.

**-Ah, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu me manques quand t'es pas là ! C'est moins drôle, on se fait chier !**

**-Je sais, **lui fis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Héhéhé, elle est avec moiiii à Poudlaaaard ! **chantonne Louis.

Je roule des yeux. Louis est tellement excité d'avoir pu avoir l'adresse postale du copain d'Eric à la fête qu'il ne se sent plus. Il m'a même dit qu'ils sont allés s'embrasser –et plus si affinités- dans le placard à balais dans lequel s'est caché Ed pour échapper à John –pas mon labrador, l'autre… l'inutile John, quoi. Enfin… quand je dis que je suis entourée de débauchés et que je ne suis pas la plus dépravée dans l'histoire, hein, je ne mens pas. C'est pas pour me faire mousser.

**-JUJU EST LA ! **hurle ma mère et ma sœur en chœur.

**-Ooooh, cooool, Liiiaaaan !**jouit presque Louis.

**-Oh, putain mais qu'on m'exécute de suite… je peux pas gérer tous les abrutis des environs en même temps ! **m'exaspéré-je en brandissant ma spatule.

**-Repose cette spatule ! **s'écrie Louis avec terreur comme si c'était un poignard.

J'hausse les épaules avant de jeter la spatule dans l'évier avec agacement. C'est vrai que je peux faire très mal avec une spatule. Je suis une fille comme ça, moi.

Julian entre dans la cuisine avec sa démarche de beau-gosse désinvolte avec son sourire à fossette débile. Je lui lance un regard ennuyé. Il salue mon père avec « Salut, Francky, ça va, vieux ? » et ils s'échangent une poignée de mains dignes de rappeurs de rue. Très souvent, je me sens maudite que Julian ait été mon voisin depuis plus de dix ans. Ma famille le considère tellement comme un fils adoptif qu'il a un double des clés, qu'il se comporte avec mon père comme si c'était son meilleur pote, avec ma mère comme si c'était sa Tata Suzette et avec ma sœur… bon, ma sœur pouffe comme une fangirl dés qu'il ouvre la bouche depuis qu'il a quinze ans. Sachant qu'elle a six ans de plus que lui, c'est un peu flippant. En plus, elle est mariée.

**-Tu pourrais pas prévenir avant de te pointer comme une mauvaise herbe ? **m'énervé-je.

**-Ca fait des dix piges que je fais ça, Kata-chérie, j'vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais maintenant, **fait-il son malin.

Il tapote le dos de Louis qui l'a pris dans ses bras avant de venir vers moi et de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'embrasser la joue. Je grogne de mécontentement en le repoussant, sous le regard malicieux de mon père qui est persuadé qu'on va finir par se marier. Ca a toujours beaucoup amusé Julian ; ça me donne plutôt envie d'étrangler mon père. C'est insultant de croire un seul instant que je vais épouser un crétin pareil. Il n'y a bien qu'une fille comme Gilbert pour ça. Quand je pense qu'elle sort maintenant avec Bones… Un jour, je jure que je vais mettre fin à ses jours de façon atrocement cruelle. Comment ose-t-elle sortir avec mon meilleur ami ? Elle sait que je la déteste purement et simplement, c'est de la provocation.

**-Aloooors, **commence mon père, faisant mine de ne pas y toucher. **Comment ça va avec les filles, Julian ?**

**-Oh bah écoute, Franck, super, je suis avec la plus belle fille de l'école ! **se vante-t-il.

J'ignore le « c'est pas très gentil pour Katy ! » de Louis qui fait hocher la tête de mon père et je précise la description d'Erysse Gilbert :

**-Aka la trainée de l'école.**

**-Kata ! **s'indigne avec colère Julian. **Parle pas d'elle comme ça !**

**-On en reparlera.**

Quand elle lui brisera le cœur en suivant ses petits caprices de gazelle indécise et demandée par toute la gent masculine. Julian me lance un regard féroce, allant s'assoir près de mon père, légèrement déçu qu'il ne soit plus célibataire, pour lui parler à tord et à travers de la perfection Gilbertine.

Louis s'approche de moi, l'air curieux, me demandant en chuchotant pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « on en reparlera », Katy ?**

**-Je voulais dire qu'on en reparlera quand elle lui brisera le cœur comme elle a brisé le cœur d'Eric, mon lapin, **lui répondis-je simplement.

**-C'est tellement méchant ce qu'elle a fait à Eric…, **se lamente-t-il. **Mon cousin était vraiment triste…**

Je lui souris, lui passant le pot de confiture à la myrtille. Louis reprend son air enjoué, attrapant une cuillère et la plongeant dans le pot.

**-Tu crois qu'elle fera la même chose à Lian ?**

**-Je le sais.**

**-C'est triste.**

**-Il l'aura cherché.**

**-Mais c'est triste, quand même.**

J'hausse les épaules, faisant voler une crêpe et la rattrapant agilement. Tout ce qu'on jette finit toujours par retomber.

**xOxOxO**

**-… et te mets pas trop la pression pour tes ASPICS, fiston, fais juste de ton mieux et ça se passera bien.**

**-Merci, Papa ! **répond Louis.

Louis plonge dans les bras grands ouverts de son père à qui je souris. Son père est trop cool. Il a la tronche barrée de cicatrices super sexy qu'il a héritées d'une lutte avec un Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou légèrement sanguinaire et psychopathe –comme je les aime. En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans la dent de serpent qui pend autour de son cou ou ses longs cheveux roux qu'il porte en catogan. Bref, il est trop cool !

Ce qui n'empêche que je n'aime pas poireauter sur le quai, témoin d'au-revoir attendrissants entre un fils et son père. Je n'aime vraiment pas ses étalages sentimentaux. C'est pour ça que j'ai depuis bien longtemps convaincu mes parents de me déposer juste devant la gare et de me laisser faire le reste en paix. Mais Louis m'a harponnée en me voyant sur le quai et voilà que je dois l'attendre…

**-Bon, allez, je vais pas vous faire louper votre train, les gosses ! **décide Mr Weasley en lâchant son fils.

**-Fais pleins de bisous à Maman, Vic et Dom ! Elles vont me manquer, dis leur bien ça !**

**-Oh, t'inquiète pas, elles le savent, **rit-il.

**-On le sait tous, **ajouté-je en roulant des yeux. **Au-revoir, Mr Weasley.**

**-Au-revoir, Katy.**

Je crisse des dents en lançant un regard meurtrier à Louis qui joue l'innocent. A force de ne m'évoquer qu'en tant que « Katy », voilà que je suis ridiculisée à chaque fois que l'un des membres Weasley-Delacour m'adresse la parole. On s'en va donc en direction du train qui lâche déjà ses nuées de fumée noire dans l'air de la gare. J'écrase quelques pieds violemment avec mes Doc Marteens et convainc sans difficulté les environs à nous laisser passer, à coups de regards noirs à travers mes lentilles grises.

**-Louis ! Kat ! KAT !**

Je soupire, et on se retourne pour voir Ed et Quinn débouler vers nous, assez essoufflés, trainant leurs valises derrière eux. Mais trainant aussi l'écossais, sa copine, Moore et, le meilleur pour la fin, Angelo Rossi. Ca fait quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et, pourtant, il a réussi manifestement la perversion de me manquer au vu des loopings qu'effectuent à peu près la totalité de mes organes. Profondément agacée par ma réaction d'ordre biologique, je claque :

**-QUOI ? **

**-Bah, attendez-nous ! **s'écrie Quinn.

**-Non ! **m'énervé-je.

Je tourne donc les talons, laissant derrière moi les protestations de Louis. Mais comme j'entends un vrai remue-ménage derrière moi, j'en déduis qu'ils ont parvenu à me coller aux Doc Marteens. C'est bien ma veine.

**-Dépêchez-vous ! **les encourage Louis.

**-On va dans le compartiment de Julian et ses bouffons, de toute façon, **déclaré-je avec humeur. **Ca sert à rien de nous coller au cul.**

Je suis en tête de troupeau quand on arrive aux portes du Poudlard Express. Elles sont quasiment bloquée par les vagues d'élèves pressés et fébriles qui les assaillent, c'est un véritable enfer vivant. Entendez-nous bien, pas le genre d'Enfer que j'apprécie.

Je fais un pas en avant, impatiente, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parce que le cul énorme d'une valise qu'un naze essayait de faire léviter, pour faire entrer par les portes, recule en direction de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, tournant la tête, en levant un bras par réflexe et j'attends que la valise m'écrabouille, en jurant en moi-même que je vais faire de la charpie de ce couillon.

Mais rien ne va. A la place une voix claque sèchement :

**-Regarde ce que tu fais.**

J'ouvre alors les yeux, tombant nez à torse avec Angelo Rossi. Je lève un regard abasourdi vers lui mais il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux dirigés certainement vers mon apprenti-assommeur. Je finis par comprendre en jetant un coup d'œil vers la valise stoppée dans les airs et la baguette dans la main d'Angelo, qu'il a eu le réflexe de bloquer la lévitation d'un sort. Je fais retomber bêtement le bras et il suit le mouvement, en baissant son regard sur moi. Et ses lèvres se tirent en son demi-sourire habituel, tandis que les autres continuent à essayer de forcer le passage dans le train. Je fronce les sourcils.

**-Ca fait pas de toi un héros, Rossi ! Tu m'as juste évitée une _bosse, _**jeté-je en prononçant le dernier mot avec moquerie.

Il hausse des épaules mais continue de sourire. Je me demande bien à quoi il joue. Déjà qu'avant la fête, il me trainait toujours dans les pâtes en paradant avec son corps de Dieu Grec, du genre « regarde bien comme je suis musclé, et mes épauuules… hein que tu veux les toucher ? Vieeeens les toucher, alleeeez, viiiieeens ! ». Mais depuis, c'est pire ! PIRE ! Il m'a même achetée un chocolat chaud ! Alors, je vous le demande, à quoi joue-t-il ? Parce que, quand on était en sorte de couple-pas-du-tout-officiel, il tenait plus de la poupée-gonflable que du copain qui te paye un chocolat chaud sans que je ne le demande, me sauve d'une collision avec une valise, m'embrasse ou… je ne sais pas, _m'adresse la parole ! _Il devait réagir avec impassibilité, à peine remarquer que je lui passe à côté comme je passerai à côté d'une chose inintéressante –comme, par exemple, Albus Potter- ou alors, faire péter le vin pétillant des elfes d'avoir pu se débarrasser de la sorcière de Poudlard sans avoir à la plaquer et risquer qu'une salle où il se trouve ne pète à tout moment. Et pouvoir aller batifoler avec Colbert, Gilbert, Moore ou Bernadette. Je l'ai libéré, Merlin, qu'il soit un peu reconnaissant et me foute la paix ! Ca sent le plan foireux à deux milles kilomètres, tout ça. Je le sais, je suis une professionnelle des coups foireux.

**-T'aurais préféré te payer une valise dans la gueule ? **finit-il par ironiser.

**-Tu le ne sais peut-être pas, beau-gosse, mais j'ai des plaisirs très peu orthodoxes.**

**-Comme quoi ? **

Et il a l'insolence de me demander ça tranquillement. S'il croit qu'on va faire la conversation sur mes plaisirs personnels, il se touche. Surtout qu'il n'est pas très étranger à ce sujet donc… voilà, c'est embarrassant, quand même.

**-Quinn ! **crié-je. **Occupe-toi de mes valises !**

**xOxOxO**

Finalement, je suis une faible.

Quinn a porté mes valises dans leur compartiment et Ed m'a attrapé le bras, et je me suis laissée entrainée, comme la misérable faible que je suis. En plus, Louis était tout excité de raconter « nos » vacances, puisqu'il a réussi à crécher chez moi pour les quatre jours qui restaient avant la rentrée. Parce que je suis une faible. C'est triste mais c'est la vérité. En plus, bon, je dois dire que j'ai été en quelques sortes touchée que Rossi m'ait épargné de me faire défoncer la tronche par une valise… donc, oui, je suis une faible mais je suis encore une faible armée d'une demie-douzaine d'objets tranchants dans mes Doc Marteens, attention !

Et puis, c'est vrai que l'idée de passer tout le trajet enfermée dans le même compartiment que Betinson, Beckett, Gilbert et les autres déchets qui gravitent autour de Julian n'était pas non plus si réjouissante que ça.

Je suis donc coincée entre Louis, qui papote joyeusement avec Moore, et Ed. Je suis en diagonal d'Angelo qui est près de la vitre et il me faut bien tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur lui, à chaque fois que je croise son regard noir, pour le remercier pour son petit-sauvetage d'opérette. Mais je me tiens. Je suis une femme du Monde, moi, je ne saute pas sur les hommes.

**-Au fait, Ed, **dis-je. **T'en es où avec le mollusque ? **

**-L'appelle pas comme ça…**

**-Tu veux que je l'appelle Grand-Poète-de-chambre ? **proposé-je.

Il n'y a qu'Angelo qui nous écoute, bien qu'il soit sensé participer à la conversation débile qu'entretiennent l'écossais et Quinn qui vire plus en dispute qu'autre chose. Mais ça n'empêche pas Ed de rougir comme un Wealsey.

**-Ok, ok, gardons le mollusque ! **s'empresse-t-elle de dire. **Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui…**

Je lui souris avec approbation et elle hoche de la tête, sachant qu'elle a fait la bonne chose bien qu'elle ait surement encore tout un tas de remords. C'est ça d'être gentil, on doit se préoccuper du tas dégoutant des sentiments d'autrui. Une vraie erreur stratégique. Je sors mon calepin de la poche de ma veste en cuir noir et me mets à dessiner tout sauf ce que j'ai vraiment envie de dessiner. C'est italien, c'est musclé et ça a la vilaine tendance à être très casse-citrouilles. Je sais, c'est terrifiant mais, ces derniers temps, je me suis retrouvée à dessiner la belle gueule d'Angelo Rossi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher sinon, j'étais frustrée pour toute la journée.

**-Prête à pécho l'autre abruti bienheureux ? **finis-je par lâcher à Ed.

Elle sursaute et lance des regards frénétiques autour de nous, rassurée que personne ne nous ait entendu. Je ne sais même pas vraiment si Angel m'a entendu cette fois-ci parce qu'il a été entrainé dans la conversation de force par l'écossais –un sanguin, celui-là, et pas le bon côté du sang.

**-Je ne peux pas ! **me souffle-t-elle furieusement. **On ne peut _pas _parler de _ça _ICI !**

Je soupire puis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à la volée sur un Malefoy surexcitée qui me hurle :

**-KATA ! ROSE REVEUT DE MOI ! JE T'AIME !**

**-Ok, Malefoy, à ton avis, pourquoi j'ai ignoré toutes tes lettres ? **

**-Parce que tu étais tellement émue que tu ne trouvais pas les mots ? **propose-t-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

**-PARCE QUE JE M'EN FOUS DE TA VIE !**

Mais je veux quand même savoir ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

_Et les voilà de nouveau en route pour Poudlard et là mes enfants, autant vous dire que vous n'avez encore rien lu ! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou les ptits loups ! :)_

_ah que dire... sinon que ce temps est salement déprimant et qu'on a l'impression d'avoir replongé dans l'hiver sans passer par la case demi-saison... _

_Alors, petite annonce, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on vous l'a pas dit mais la fic totalise 39 chapitres ;) Voilà, c'était le flash info avant le moment sentimental : merci à nos fidèles reviewseuses ;) On taira leurs noms, elles se reconnaitront ! C'est grâce à elles qu'on poste aussi vite ;)_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**« Je suis vraiment désolée. »**

Et ce faisant je baisse les yeux sur mes mains crispées sur mes genoux. Je sais que c'est la seule chose à faire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Et d'avoir une once de regret, parce que c'est agréable malgré tout de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime, d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous embrasse avec sincérité. Ce n'est pas John qui va me manquer, c'est l'idée de John. Mais ça aurait été trop cruel et égoïste de continuer. Il n'empêche que ça m'a quand même pris deux jours entiers avant de me jeter à l'eau parce que tout cruel et égoïste que ça aurait été de continuer, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est tout aussi cruel de lui balancer la vérité en plein visage.

**« T'as pas à t'excuser,** marmonne-t-il.

- **Si,** secoué-je la tête.

- **T'es honnête. »**

Si j'avais été si honnête que ça je ne me serais pas laisser embarquer dans cette aventure en sachant que je ne pouvais pas m'investir à fond. Je relève lentement le regard sur lui, il m'adresse un sourire triste et je me sens soudain l'envie de sauter sous un train. Un peu à là Anna Karénine. Pourquoi il se met pas en colère et me traite pas de salope ? Pourquoi il est gentil et compréhensif alors que je viens manifestement de lui briser le cœur ?

Et moi je largue ce mec. « Cette perle » comme dirait Deborah. Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'aimait, qu'un garçon m'aimait… Je suis pas bien dans ma tête. Je m'empare du cookie qui patiente devant mon chocolat chaud depuis dix minutes et le mange en silence, mal à l'aise. De toute façon, j'ai repris 1 kilo. C'est Merlin qui me punit c'est sûr…

**« Je vais y aller,** me dit-il soudain.

- **D'accord**, hoché-je la tête, **à la rentrée alors ?**

- **Ouais, **sourit-il gentiment, **bonne fin de vacances Edwige.**

- **Ed,** le repris-je, **Ed. »**

Il hoche la tête avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du café. J'ai la soudaine envie de pleurer – parce que non contente d'être une poule mouillée je suis également une pisseuse – parce que moi je voulais trouver quelqu'un de gentil et honnête, quelqu'un de différent d'Alvin. Qui me fasse oublier cet épisode. Et que malgré mes bonnes résolutions je ne suis pas capable d'avancer parce que j'ai eu l'incroyable bonne idée de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

Grignotant mon cookie je pousse un soupir, me demandant comment me sortir de cette merde pour pouvoir avancer. En plus de ça, avec tout ce stress j'ai repris 1 kilo. 1 kilo ! Il faut sortir de cette spirale ou je vais devoir ressortir mes anciennes fringues du placard. Je lève la main pour demander l'addition pour tomber sur mes voisins de droite qui se bécotent allégrement sur la banquette. Dommage qu'il ne reste plus de cookie, je leur aurais envoyé dans la tête pour les faire disparaitre de ma vue.

Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça. Fini, la nouvelle Edwige Pierce va se débarrasser de son obsession quasi maladive pour Kyle et devenir une femme forte.

J'avale mon chocolat d'une traite, rien ne va m'arrêter dans cette résolution !

Et il faut que je perde ce kilo.

OoOo

C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mon frère frise le trente-septième dessous. Si la plupart des élèves ont complètement oublié le pourquoi du comment du fait qu'Erysse Gilbert se balade au bras de Julian Bones, dans l'effervescence de Noël, avec mon frère on a l'impression que c'est hier qu'il l'a plaqué et qu'elle a couru se jeter sur le Bad Boy de Poudlard qui la drague sans vergogne depuis des mois. Je pensais vraiment que les vacances lui avaient aérer les neurones et qu'il repartait à Poudlard sur de bonnes bases pour décrocher brillamment ses ASPICS et trouver une fille vraiment chouette. Voir mon frère dans un tel état me donne envie de faire un meurtre. Surtout quand Erysse lui lance des regards de chiot battu désolé et quémandeur de pardon. Comme elle le fait à l'instant derrière son assiette de tartines beurrées qui évidemment ne vont pas se déposer sur ses hanches.

**« On pourrait faire une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Angel,** propose Amélia. **C'est dans une semaine…**

- **Yen a marre de la Salle sur Demande, **fait remarquer Deb.

- **On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard alors,** rougit-elle devant la proposition d'une violation au règlement intérieur.

- **Tu fréquentes trop Calum,** rié-je,** il déteint sur toi. **

- **Merlin nous préserve, on a déjà bien assez d'un !**

- **Alors ma chérie, on se dévergonde**, lâche ce dernier avant de lui bécoter le cou. »

Deb lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Va pour Pré-au-Lard alors ! Tu comptes inviter qui parce qu'Angel c'est pas Mr populaire !**

- **Eh bien nous cinq, Ky, l'équipe de Quidditch…**

- **Katarina !** lancé-je.

- **Katarina ? **fronce de sourcils Deborah.** Collins ?**

- **Tu en connais d'autres ?**

- **Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils ont pas l'air super potes…**

- **C'est parce qu'ils le sont pas,** sourié-je malicieusement.

- **Ed… qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? **fait Debby soupçonneuse.

- **Donc Katarina et Louis, **note consciencieusement Mélia. **Vous avez des idées pour un cadeau vous ? J'y ai réfléchi et je pense que…**

- **Salut ! **s'exclame soudain Kyle, accompagné d'Angel.**»**

Amélia vire au rouge tomate et range son calepin vivement en les saluant. Je dissimule mon rire, on fait plus discret. Puis me sert un jus d'orange, et plonge ma cuillère dans mes céréales. Plus que trois cents grammes à perdre. Je surveille du coin de l'œil Angel mais s'il se doute de quelque chose il ne le montre pas. Faut dire qu'il est passé maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation. Et puis de toutes manières il a d'autres soucis en tête, notamment le match contre les Gryffondor dimanche.

**« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui Eddy,** me sourit alors Ky. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et sens le sang me monter au visage, bourdonner dans mes oreilles. Son large sourire qui atteint ses prunelles finit de me torpiller et je m'efforce de retrouver contenance en tripotant mes cheveux et bafouillant maladroitement.

**« Me…Merci…**

- **Merci ? C'était juste jolie pas belle et en plus qu'aujourd'hui**, se moque Cal, **bonjour le compliment ! »**

C'est au tour de Ky de virer au pastèque. Mon cœur s'écrase à mes pieds. Je me contente alors de rire nerveusement tandis que Deborah s'exclame.

**« Il est en manque ! **

- **Moi je trouve ça très gentil, **défend Amélia avant de dire à Cal**, toi tu m'en fais jamais des compliments…**

- **J'pensais que t'étais au courant que pour moi t'es la fille la plus canon de Poudlard, **lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.** »**

Amélia vire au rose et se jette à son cou, faisant papillonner ses cils comme Bambi. Angel me lance un regard blasé sur cet étalage d'affection qui finit de me faire éclater de rire. Ky a une mine indescriptible qui me broie l'estomac, je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

**« L'encourage pas Ed ! Sinon on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! **fait Deb avant de faire avec un air secret, **je crois que Texas est libre Kyle ! »**

Il la fusille du regard et se sert brutalement des pancakes au sirop d'érable. J'ai la brusque envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais me contente d'enfourner une bouchée de céréales. Calum lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Ça y est, il est vexé ! »**

OoOo

**« T'es sûr que ça a la bonne couleur…** froncé-je les sourcils.

- **C'est une très belle couleur,** affirme Katarina.

- **Oui mais est-ce que c'est la bonne couleur ?** j'ouvre on manuel à a bonne page,** ils disent que ça doit virer au rose…**

- **Et bien nous ça vire au violet, **fait-elle avec satisfaction. **C'est bien plus profond, et beau !**

- **Oui c'est sûr mais…**

- **Alors les filles où ça en est cet élixir ?** nous demande gaiement Gendrick. **Oh ! Vous avez oublié la bave de troll ! »**

Et tout aussi nonchalamment il s'en va regarder la composition de Texas et Beckett. Je m'empare du flacon qui contient le liquide poisseux et trouble avant de l'ouvrir pour en verser trois centilitres dans notre marmite qui se met alors à ronronner comme un moteur de vieille voiture moldue. Profitant du moment pour lancer à Kat.

**« T'es libre lundi soir ?**

- **Tu veux qu'on aille enterrer un cadavre, j'croyais que tu t'étais débarrassée proprement du mollusque ?**

- **C'est l'anniversaire d'Angel !** sourié-je. **Tu es invitée !**

- **En quoi ça m'intéresse ?** fait-elle froidement.

- **Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes. **

- **On est pas ami.**

- **Non,** secoué-je la tête avant de glisser, **mais ça n'empêche pas que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. »**

Elle me fixe en silence, de ses étranges lentilles grises. Je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses yeux. Une jolie couleur j'imagine, pour aller avec un joli visage. Je soutiens malgré tout ce regard, il faut qu'elle vienne. J'ai passé le mot à Louis qui doit lui aussi travailler de son côté à ce qu'elle soit présente. Je nous fais assez confiance pour réussir.

**« Je suis censée comprendre quoi ?**

- **Ni plus ni moins que ce que ça veut dire… »**

Qu'Angel est amoureux d'elle. Sinon il s'accrocherait pas, il perdrait pas son temps à essayer de l'apprivoiser. Même quand il sortait avec Marissa c'était pas comme ça. J'en suis certaine.

**« Donc tu viendras ?**demandé-je.

- **On verra !** hausse-t-elle des épaules. **»**

Un sourire ravi se plaque sur mon visage, pas de « hors de question ! » « Jamais ! », « Non ! ». Un « on verra » qui promet bien plus que ce qu'il ne laisse dire.

OoOo

Personne ne la blâme, la pauvre ange voyons c'est normal c'est elle qui s'est faite jetée par son petit ami. On va pas critiquer le fait qu'elle file maintenant le parfait amour avec Julian Bones, qu'Eric soit déprimé n'est que justice pour avoir briser le cœur de cette chère Gilbert. Les ragots vont bon train.

Ya des baffes qui se perdent.

**« T'as qu'à venir ce soir.**

- **Où ça ?** marmonne Eric.

- **A la fête d'anniversaire d'Angel à Pré-au-Lard,** expliqué-je, **ça te changera les idées !**

- **Ouais…**

- **Ça va être cool, **insisté-je**, y'aura Louis aussi ! On a rendez-vous à huit heures aux Trois Balais !**

- **Huit heures ? Il est sept heure et demi là…**

- **Quoi ?! **m'écrié-je en levant les yeux sur la vielle horloge de la bibliothèque.** On va être en retard !**

- **Ah parce que je viens ?**

- **Oui, pas de discussion ! **je range mes affaires en vitesse.** A toute à l'heure ! »**

Puis, je traverse en trombe les couloirs, descend les escaliers pour filer à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Angel est déjà parti, trainé par Deb pour un pseudo pot d'anniversaire – la fête surprise c'est l'idée d'Amélia. Mais je retrouve Mélia et Calum. Propres et habillés sans uniforme sous leurs robes de sorcier. Mélia porte aussi un énorme cadeau enrubanné avec soin, elle est vêtue d'une robe verte et me sourit avec fierté. Faut dire qu'elle a fait le plus gros du boulot aussi !

**« Je suis en retard,** leur lancé-je en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir pour filles, **partez sans moi, j'vous rejoins ! »**

Heureusement à cette heure là, le dortoir est désert et la salle de bain libre. J'allume l'eau chaude à fond tout en essayant de réfléchir à comment faire pour que Kat accepte de parler avec Angel, il suffirait qu'elle le laisse dire le fond de sa pensée et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin peut être même que ça ferait pas démordre Kat de ses positions, si j'en crois Louis elle est pas fan des sentiments amoureux.

Un coup de brosse et de mascara plus tard je me glisse ma jupe et mon pull gris au décolleté rond. J'ai vu sur une émission de relooking que ça évitait aux fortes poitrines que le regard se porte direct sur leurs seins. Je n'ai que moyennement confiance en ça mais Diana avait l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. Je renfile ma robe de sorcier avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières d'un coup de baguette et de redescendre en trombe les escaliers, manquant de me manger la dernière à cause de mes escarpins.

**« Bon alors, t'es prête ?**

- **Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?** m'exclamé-je en découvrant Ky avachi sur le canapé un numéro de Quidditch Mag sous les yeux.

- **A ton avis ? Je t'attends !** se lève-t-il.

- **Fallait pas, je suis en retard, **grimacé**-**je en me massant la cheville.

- **Les stars se font toujours attendre, **fait-il avec emphase.

- **Vue comme ça, **pouffé-je.

- **Allons-y ! **

- **Attend, deux seconde, je crois que j'me suis tordue la cheville… »**

Il fronce les sourcils se penche pour regarder, mais de toute façon à moins qu'il ait le pouvoir de voir à travers les collants on verra pas grand-chose. Puis il enroule son bras autour du mien, mes mains commencent à chauffer et devenir moites. Il me regarde fixement, faisant s'emballer mes sens. Je plaque mes yeux au sol et d'une voix mal assurée m'écrie :

**« Bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! »**

Et entraine sa grande carcasse à ma suite.

OoOo

**« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »**

Et comme c'est Amélia qui a tout organisé, Angel se retrouve face à un énorme gâteau recouvert de dix-huit bougies. Il les souffle alors, toute d'un coup parce qu'avec sa carrure il doit avoir des poumons de plongeur. Tout le monde applaudit, nous faisant remarquer par tout le bar mais sachant qu'on lui fait son chiffre d'affaire personne ne va rien trouver à redire. Mélia se lève alors pour lui tendre le paquet, lui embrassant la joie au passage – elle a tendance à tous nous materner… Bri lui jette un regard jaloux, je contiens mon rire derrière mon verre de jus de pèche.

De toute façon elle a plus aucune chance maintenant. Je glisse un clin d'œil complice à Louis qui a réussi à trainer Kat assise à sa droite et qui griffonne dans son carnet, faisant mine de ne pas trouver digne d'intérêt ce qu'il se passe en bout de table. Elle doit s'ennuyer ferme parce qu'elle en est déjà à son troisième Whiskey pur-feu. Même Cal n'en est qu'à son deuxième…

**« Souriez !** fait Amélia en brandissant son appareil photo. **»**

Kat lève son verre devant son visage pour ne pas être prise sur la pellicule, Louis s'en rendant compte lui enlève. Seulement elle se défend et le liquide finit alors par aller rencontrer la tête de ses deux voisins, autrement dit Calum et Bri. Je manque de recracher mon jus de pèche en voyant la tête qu'ils font. Deb elle se cache pas et se moque ouvertement, me lançant un sourire elle penche la tête pour désigner Ky qui discute avec l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, Sarah Lestrade.

**« Je l'avais bien dit que c'était le manque ! »**

Je me fais violence pour sourire à sa remarque et ignorant les crispations de mon estomac je trinque avec Angel.

**« Joyeux anniversaire.**

- **Cache ta joie Eddy, **fait-il remarquer.

- **Je me suis faite mal à la cheville, **avancé-je comme –pitoyable- excuse, **on t'a amené Kat alors maintenant c'est à toi de jouer d'accord, **soufflé-je.

- **C'était bien mon intention, **hoche-t-il la tête.** »**

Je souris à Louis, hochant la tête pour lui signifier que ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! Puis avale cul sec pour oublier Sarah Lestrade.

**« Alors ? **demandé-je à Kyle qui vient se servir sa part de gâteau, **comment ça se passe avec Sarah ? »**

Oui je sais, je suis censée faire un effort mais je suis faible. Demain promis j'arrête. Et puis, ça peut passer pour un intérêt sincère et amical. Oui voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Kyle écarquille les yeux de surprise.

**« Avec Sarah ?** répète-t-il.

- **Ben oui, elle a l'air d'être assez… réceptive…**

- **Récep… quoi ?** s'exclame-t-il avant de s'emballer, **non ! Non c'est pas du tout ça ! J'étais en train de lui parler du match tu sais ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

- **Ah…,** sourié-je soudain en faisant mine que ça n'a rien à voir avec la chaleur qui m'envahit, **d'accord… Elle est… euh cool pourtant non ?**

- **Je vise quelque chose de beaucoup plus haut Eddy ! **fait-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.** »**

Beaucoup plus haut ? Les hautes sphères ? Ah oui d'accord… Je vois. Je pousse un soupir. Et avant que je n'ai pu demander de précision, Cal s'exclame en nous fourrant un whiskey dans les mains.

**« Bon vous venez là au lieu de conter fleurette ?! »**

Je vire pastèque et m'empresse de lui emboiter le pas.

* * *

_Et envoyez nous pleins d'avis grace au bouton magique qu'on connait tous ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir pour les vampires et bonjour pour vous créatures du soleil !_

_Merci merci à nos reviewseuses, on vous embrasse bien mes chouchoux ! Ceux qui n'aime pas les surnoms ridicules et ben faites avec quand même :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_PS : pour les réponses à vos reviewseuses, j'ai pas répondu sous le bon pseudo donc c'est normal qu'elles viennent de "P'tite-Yume" et non des "CrazyFeathers" ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

Je suis aux Trois Balais pour la stupide fête d'anniversaire de Rossi et, en plus, en avance d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je crois que je suis au fond du fond, là. Ma seule chance de rédemption est de m'emmurer vivante quelque part, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour moi en ce monde. En plus, à cette fête de merde, il y a Moore, l'écossais et Colbert –que des gens que j'_adore_, pour faire court. Bien sûr, je les ignore dans tout mon mépris le plus profond mais, tout de même, ça me fait chier de respirer le même air qu'eux. Et tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Edwige Pierce, Louis Weasley-Delacour et, _surtout, _d'Angelo Rossi. Tandis que les deux premiers m'ont tannée toute la semaine jusqu'à ce que j'ai presque le compte-à-rebours de cette satanée fête dans un coin de ma tête, Rossi l'a passé à jouer son Chevalier Servant. En jouant sur la surprise, pour être bien sûr que je ne puisse pas m'y préparer. Je ne vais pas faire la liste de tous ses petites attentions qu'il veut me faire croire gratuites mais il a, en autre, pris l'exécrable manie de me tenir les portes pour se rendre en cours quand, comme par l'acte de Satan,il était _juste _devant moi. Et quand je dis Satan, accordons-nous bien sur le fait que je veux parler d'Angelo Satan Rossi. Son prénom est presque une provocation. _Angelo _? Sérieusement ? Il veut juste m'imprimer au fer rouge sa silhouette d'armoire à glace sexy dans ma cervelle pour qu'elle finisse par griller complètement de frustration… De toute manière, je refuse désormais de l'appeler ou même de penser à lui par son prénom –publicité mensongère, j'insiste. Voilà, je cesse toute forme de familiarité entre lui et moi, ça m'a déjà bien foutue dans la merde, ces conneries.

Evidemment, j'ai bien compris qu'Ed et Louis étaient dans le coup. Suffit de voir leurs petits regards complices et leurs irritantes messe-basses, sans parler des sous-entendus. Et ils doivent être bien fières d'eux, ces deux sales petits larbins de Cupidon, ils m'ont eu à l'usure. En plus, maintenant, je connais la date d'anniversaire de Rossi – le 11 janvier. Et j'essaye tout pour m'embrouiller l'esprit et me rendre plus bête que je le suis pour oublier cette information parce que… QUEL BIEN CA PEUT ME FAIRE, CA ?! Ca aggrave la situation qui a déjà dépassé le seuil critique depuis bien longtemps ! Je suis FOUTUE !

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, oh ça, non ! Je vais me bourrer la gueule. Et oui, cela même, je vais me coller la pire murge de toute l'histoire des murges jusqu'à ce que j'en oublis mon propre nom. Oubliés les jus de citrouille glacés et les chocolats chauds, je vais battre le record que détient un petit merdeux quelque part dans le monde –plus probablement, dans un cimetière du monde- en taux d'alcoolémie. Parait que si on si prend bien, on peut faire un petit black out de plusieurs heures. Je peux même finir en comas éthylique, ce serait vachement cool ça, et me réveiller en légume, comme ça plus de Rossi, plus rien. Youpi Ya ! Trinquons à ça.

Je bois ma première gorgée de whisky-pur-feu et fais la grimace. Mais c'est que c'est dégueulasse, en plus de ressembler à de la pisse de troll. Comment font tous ces petits cons pour finir à l'envers en buvant ça ?

**-C'est dégueu, **dis-je à Louis qui boit un petit cocktail orangé.

Il rit. Il a été content que je commande une boisson alcoolique, il a cru que je célébrais l'anniversaire de Rossi ou que j'avais besoin de courage, ou je ne sais quelle crétinerie qui peut bien germer dans sa petite cervelle blonde de gentil rêveur romantique.

**-On coupe ça avec du jus de citrouille ou avec du sirop des fées, **m'apprend-il. **C'est plus sucré et moins fort, ça passe plus facilement.**

**-Cool, va me chercher ça.**

**-Ok d'acc ! **se réjouit-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

Si ça se trouve, je suis une vraie bête sauvage quand je suis bourrée. Ce serait cool que je foute le foutoir et pourrisse la soirée de Monsieur Rossi, en hurlant des insanités ou en montant sur le bar pour danser la danse de l'hippogriffe. Je ferai même un strip-tease, qui sait ! Bon, ok, je m'humilierais comme pas permis mais, de toute façon, même le cul à l'air, je suis toujours aussi effrayante et dangereuse, personne n'osera jamais faire un commentaire ou rappeler mon agissement. Et si j'arrange bien mon coup, je ne m'en rappellerai pas moi-même, demain.

Pour l'instant, je me fais bien chier, en tout cas. De tous les invités –l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, Moore et l'écossais- je suis la seule assise à la grande table qu'ils ont réservée. Enfin, il y a Eric aussi mais il est plus à ranger dans les « larves » plutôt que dans les personnes assises. Il broie encore du noir à cause de Gilbert. Il ne peut pas changer de disque, sérieusement ? Il commence à me taper sur le système avec son mélodrame.

**-Mais, bon sang, ils foutent quoi ? **s'impatiente Moore, qui doit être bien remontée par l'attitude de son Eric chéri pleurant pour une autre. **Ta copine pourrait quand même être à l'heure avec Angel, c'est elle qu'a tenu à faire ça !**

**-Tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes ? **rétorque l'écossais.

**-Même Ed et Kyle sont à la bourre ! **continue de râler l'autre emmerdeuse. **Ils croient quoi, que je vais attendre toute la soirée ? C'est mort !**

**-Si seulement, **commenté-je sombrement.

Ils me lancent un vague regard mais ne soutiennent pas plus d'une seconde mes lentilles grises. Je souris, appréciant chaque miette de satisfaction que je peux avoir ce soir. C'est à cet instant que la porte du pub s'ouvre sur les épaules carrés de Rossi et de la copine de l'écossais. Et tous les invités hurlent un « SURPRISE ! ».

Evidemment, il n'est pas surpris. Il est beaucoup de choses _très _agaçantes mais l'idiotie ne compte parmi elle. Dommage, j'aurais plus de facilité à m'en dépêtrer. Je croise bien sûr son regard noir et j'imagine bien le sentiment de victoire qu'il doit ressentir à me voir ici.

**-Et voilà, Katy ! Je t'ai prise une bouteille de jus de citrouille et une autre de sirop pour que t'essayes les deux ! Hihi ! **m'apprend Louis en les posant sur la table devant moi.

Je souris, diabolique. Et ben voilà, la fête peut enfin commencer !

**xOxOxO**

Je rigole encore des têtes trempées au whisky-pur-feu qu'ont fait Colbert et le chinois. Sans même le savoir, je suis fabuleusement satanique. C'est tout moi, ça. Je m'adore.

**-Hey, Katarina, pourquoi tu rigoles ? **me demande Quinn.

**-J'ai renversé mon verre sur Colbert et ton pote de Chine, **gloussé-je.

**-Euuh… Cal ? Il est écossais et c'était il y a une demi-heure…**

**-Ouais mais c'était drôle !**

Et mon fou-rire s'accentue. Il me pose le verre de téquila que je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher devant moi. J'ai décidé de tester touuuus les alcools de touuuuute la terre… comme ça, hop, c'est fait. C'est un truc à faire au moins une fois dans une vie saine et équilibrée, non ? Comme disséquer un troll ou se couper un orteil avec une scie rouillée. Histoire de pas louper sa vie, quoi. Des expériences funs, culturelles, intellectuelles. Et puis, il parait aussi que les mélanges d'alcools, c'est mauvais… et comme c'est la soirée du mauvais, allons-y FRANCHEMENT !

**-C'est vrai que c'était drôle ! **appuie Quinn. **J'ai pris des photos !**

**-T'sais, mon p'tit Quinn, je t'ai sous-évalué…**

Il évite le doigt que je pointais tout droit sur son œil droit avec un large sourire ravi.

**-Ca me fait vachement plaisir ce que tu m'dis là, Katarina ! **

**-… M'enfin, t'es très con quand même.**

**-Pourquoi ? **s'accable-t-il, déçu.

**-M'enfin, regarde-toi, mon garçon, **fis-je en tapant sur mes cuisses avec une moue de désapprobation. **Tu trainasses, tu trainasses…**

Je secoue la tête, en pinçant mes lèvres avec un air excédé, et bois ma téquila. Il faut qu'il comprenne, Quinn. Ca ne peut plus aller, cette histoire. Ed va se retrouver un autre mollusque et ça va être à nouveau escargot, coquillage et crustacé, tout ça. Faut un peu de vertèbres, d'os, là-dedans… qua ça tape, que ça cooogne ! Un truc de soliiide !

Je repose mon verre à moitié-vide. Non. Ce soir, c'est la fête, soyons optimiste. A moitié-plein.

**-En plus, j'ai été gentille jusque là, j'ai rien dit, **repris-je. **Mais j'suis désolée… John, c'est mon labrador… il est un peu, con, d'accord ! **admis-je. **Mais quand même, j'aime pas trop qu'on couche avec mon chien…**

**-Ah…**

**-Ah bah oui. **

**-Tu parles d'Eddy…, **comprend-il en baissant les yeux.

**-Bah évidemment, mon chou, **m'agacé-je. **Prends l'hippogriffe par le bec, il attend que ça.**

**-Katyyyy !**

Louis traine une chaise entre moi et Quinn, en pleurs, et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses pour éclater complètement en sanglots. Je baisse le regard sur sa tête blonde et ses bras qui m'encerclent la taille. Sans vraiment y penser, je passe mes doigts à travers sa chevelure blonde en attrapant de l'autre main mon verre pour siroter ma téquila. Quinn observe Louis avec des yeux écarquillés et j'hausse les épaules. Mon blondinet préféré a l'alcool triste. Autour de nous, y'a plus ou moins d'agitation. Ed rit avec Amelia, Angelo et l'écossais, sous le regard jaloux de Colbert. Je souris avec un plaisir méchant.

AH, ALORS, PETASSE, CA FAIT QUOI ?! PAN DANS LES DENTS !

J'explose d'un grand rire diabolique, continuant néanmoins à caresser les cheveux de mon petit Loulou. Maintenant, c'est qui la jalouse entre nous deux ? Surtout que, moi, j'avais des raisons. Pauvre tâche, tiens ! Mon rire s'accentue.

Elle a peut-être des raisons. Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et Angelo depuis que j'ai arrêté les choses entre nous deux. Mon rire se meurt et je finis mon verre cul-sec. Puis, j'envois le verre vide s'écraser contre le mur en face de nous, entre deux hommes qui discutaient à une table. J'ignore les réactions et me retourne sur Quinn.

**-T'sais pourquoi t'es con, Quinn ? **demandé-je sèchement. **T'aurais mérité qu'ce soit trop tard et qu'elle s'mette à fond avec l'autre mollusque-labrador. Mais comme une conne, elle t'aime encore.**

Quinn me regarde sans broncher et j'ai du mal à me fixer sur un œil en particulier alors, je plisse les paupières et il se recule un peu sur sa chaise. Il a un air très con sur la gueule et je m'agace :

**-Ouais, ouais, j'sais, t'as rien vu, ni au bal, ni jamais, parce que, j'te le dis, t'es trop con mais KATARINA SAIT TOUT !**

Il sursaute quand je hurle ces derniers mots comme une malédiction.

**-Et t'vas aller me chercher une…, **réfléchis-je avant de baisser les yeux sur le blond. **Louloute, alcool.**

**-Kire Enchanté.**

**-Ca.**

**-Okay, okay ! **se dépêche d'accepter Quinn avant de s'en aller en courant.

Je soupire en me laissant tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise. Louis lève ses yeux bleus humides sur moi et me dit :

**-Sam veut qu'on couche par lettre… **

**-M'faut encore quelques verres pour trouver ça cool.**

**-Mais comment-comment on faiiiit ? **pleurniche-t-il.**KATYYYY ! J'suis totalement perduuuu... j'suis vieeeerge de papieeer !**

Je me gratte la tête, sentant bien la téquila monter. Ou alors, c'est normal que je comprenne que dal.

**-Faut pt-être se protéger, **proposé-je.

**-Oui mais qu-quoi-oi-oi ?**

**-Ben une enveloppe.**

**xOxOxO**

**-DE L'ALCOOOOOL, JO !**

Jo me sourit. J'ai le bras autour des épaules, ma foi, pas si faiblichonnes de mon Loulou qui est accoudé sur le bar, le menton dans les mains et papillonne ses plus beaux yeux de biches à Jo. Jo, c'est un brave gars et il est un pro des shoots. Ed est à côté de nous et elle rigole à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est très étrange.

**-Ouais mais tu veux quoi, ma jolie ? **

**-HIIII ! Katyyy, il te trouuuuuve zouuuuliiiie ! **roucoule Louis. **Et moiii, tu m'trouves zouuliiii, Jojo ? Pa'sque moi, j'te trouveee zouuuliii, Jojoooo !**

**-J'veux tout, **répondis-je en ignorant Loulou. **Et quand j'dis tout, t'es dedans…**

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire de prédatrice et il rit avant de se pencher pour attraper une bouteille de… bref, une bouteille ! On va pas chipoter ! C'est comme, Jojo est pas un grand brun italien, monté comme un taureau nourri au sex appeal et pourtant, on m'a vu chipoter ?

**-On va s'mariier, tous les troiiiis... toi, **me pointe Lou par-dessus son épaule, **Jojo et moiii… Et Eddy sera notre d'moiselle d'amour, et notre marraine bonne-fée…et on aura pas à faire des bébés par correspondance p'squ'on s'ra touuuus ensemble dans notre beauuuu chateauuuu…**

**-J'fais pas de bébé, **grogné-je avec dégout. **J'fais des poupées vaudou.**

Et Eddy se marre. Je me tourne vers elle, lâchant les épaules de Louis qui s'est mis à pleurer parce que je veux pas faire de bébés avec lui, pour m'appuyer sur les épaules d'Eddy à la place.

**-J'vais porter un toast à notr'équipe d'potion, Eddydou, **l'informé-je. **T'crois qu'on est plus vodka ou rhum ?**

**-Euh ben, tu sais, Kat, de l'eau, ce sera bien aussi…, **m'assure-t-elle en souriant.

**-Ah mais nooooon ! Faut quelqu'chose qui déchiiire comme t'sais… toi et moi, quoi. On déchiiiiire ! **

**-Et moiii ? **sanglote Loulou.

**-Bien sûr ! **lui promet Ed.

**-Chérie ? **m'appelle Jojo. **C'est 15 mornilles !**

Je me tiens à l'épaule d'Eddy pour tenir en équilibre tandis que je propulse mon pied droit sur le tabouret le plus proche et je farfouille dans ma Doc Marteens à la recherche de quoi payer. Je fronce les sourcils en trouvant rien et me déchausse pour enfoncer carrément ma main, et secouer ma chaussure dans tous les sens. Enervée, je la claque contre le comptoir, renversant la boisson d'un abruti qui arrête pas de nous coller depuis des plombes et que j'ai déjà menacé d'écarteler au minimum une dizaine de fois. J'enlève donc ma Doc Marteens gauche, fouille et ne trouve toujours rien.

**-On est ruinééés ! **pleure Loulou en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. **Qu'est-ce qu'on va deveniiiir, Katyyyy ? Notre mariiiage, notre chateauuu, nos BEEEEBEEEES ! ON VA MOURIR SOUS UN PONT !**

**-Mais non, **le rassure Ed en lui frottant le dos. **J'ai de quoi payer, si vous voulez…**

**-NON ! **

Ils se retournent tous vers moi. Et j'espère avoir le regard aussi ferme que ma conviction.

**-K't'rina paye s'dettes ! **affirmé-je.

Je pousse Ed et Louis, et pose une main à plat sur le comptoir, ignorant mes Doc Marteens qui y sont toujours posés, et attrape le col de la chemise de Jojo…enfin, essaye d'attraper. Il est trop loi, c'est quoi cette arnaque ?

**-Viens, putain !**

En riant, il s'avance et je peux enfin lui attraper le col.

**-J'veux alcool élimité... élémitié… ilé…**

**-Illimité ?**

**-VOILA, JOJO ! **m'écrié-je avec satisfaction. **Ilémété ! Et j'te fais un strip-tease…**

**-MOI AUSSIIII ! Tout pareil ! Hihi ! **s'excite Loulou. **Euh, c'quoi un striptize ?**

**-Ah, vraiment ? **souris Jojo, plongeant son regard dans mon décolleté.

Je souris moi aussi et Louis a pointé sa tête tout aussi souriante à ma droite, la collant à mon bras. Je sens Eddy poser sa main sur mon bras avec un petit rire nerveux.

**-Euh… Kat ? J'peux vraiment payer, tu sais !**

Mais je l'ignore et grimpe sur le comptoir… enfin, j'essaye de grimper. Un type plutôt costaud m'attrape par les hanches et me soulève et j'arrive enfin à me tenir debout sur le comptoir. Mon collant colle sur le bois, remarqué-je très vite, mais je me dis que ça me fera anti-dérapant. J'ai aussi une des lumières du pub en plein dans la gueule alors je me décale en gueulant :

**-C'L'HEURE DU KA-RA-TI-NA SHOOOOOW !**

Tout le pub se retourne vers moi et j'ai un large sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Après tout, j'avais prévu mon p'tit strip-tease… et je tiens toujours mes promesses. La musique grimpe de volume brutalement et je perçois surtout les basses qui tapent et tapent… alors, je suis les mouvements avec mes hanches, levant mes bras dans les airs.

**-KATYYYY ! **

J'envois un clin d'œil à Loulou qui applaudit déjà à tout rompre tandis que d'autres hurlent et sifflent. Je vais leur faire une danse des hippogriffes, ils vont être é-pa-tés ! Avec mon Papounet, on est des pros ! On devrait se lancer dans une compèt, j'suis sûre qu'on deviendrait riiiiches mais riiiiches…

**-FAIS TOMBER LA ROBE ! **hurle alors une voix.

Ah ouais, merde, c'est un strip-tease. J'hausse les épaules. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Je ferai la danse des hippogriffes après. Je me déhanche donc en faisant glisser mes bretelles, essayant comme je peux de la faire tomber jusqu'à ma taille mais une fois passée le soutien-gorge –qui est déjà une étape assez ardue à cause de la dentelle noire-, ça bloque. Merde, j'aurais pas dû prendre une robe aussi moulante.

Puis, je sens une main sur mon mollet et je baisse un regard surpris. J'ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux quand je reconnais Angelo. La surprise me fait chanceler et je me retiens à sa tête qui m'arrive au niveau de mon nombril, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux noirs. Et je suis pratiquement certaine que je lui tire les cheveux. Il m'attrape la taille et me fait descendre. Je résiste plus ou moins.

**-Ohlà, mec, tu fous quoi ?! **se plaint quelqu'un. **Ca commençait à peine à être intéressant !**

Et c'est un vrai bordel, tout le monde parle et gueule, et la musique est toujours aussi forte. Mais je fais pas attention à grand-chose, je sais juste qu'Angelo me tire par la main et que je bouscule un tas de gens sur mon passage. Ma tête tourne. Je porte la main à mon front pour essayer de m'éclaircir l'esprit. C'est un vrai bordel.

On finit par s'arrêter et je me rends compte qu'on est de retour à la table du début mais elle est vide. Mon regard s'attarde sur les assiettes pleines de miettes de gâteau avant que je sente des doigts chauds se poser près de mon ventre. Des picotements s'étendent sur ma peau nue alors qu'Angelo essaye de me rhabiller en remontant ma robe. Je ferme les yeux puis je le sens soupirer, et je rouvre les yeux. Il est super agacé et je souris. Bien fait.

**-Pourquoi tu bois comme ça ? **

**-J'm'ennuis. **

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, faisant une pause dans mon rhabillage. Si je le laisse faire, c'est seulement parce que c'est agréable mais, honnêtement, je m'en fous d'être à moitié à poil. Je me concentre pour réfléchir les mots avant de les prononcer, dans le bon ordre, avec toutes les syllabes.

**-Et j'voulais gâcher ta soirée.**

Il me fixe et je m'appuie contre la table derrière moi, parce que c'est fatiguant d'être debout mais que je ne veux pas m'assoir parce qu'il est déjà bien plus grand que moi. Puis, son demi-sourire habituel pointe son nez.

**-En faisant un strip-tease ? **s'enquit-il, moqueur. **Tu l'as plus animé qu'autre chose. **

**-Ben… j'avais pas d'cadeau…**

Ok, là, j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il se rapproche de moi, posant ses mains sur la table derrière moi de chaque côté de mon corps et je dois lever le menton pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

**-J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée.**

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et mes mains se portent d'elles-mêmes à sa nuque et à ses cheveux pour le rapprocher le plus de moi. Et là, je suis formelle, je lui tire bien les cheveux. Il y a cette idée qui tourne en rond dans ma tête tandis qu'il pratique sa magie sur mes lèvres. L'idée que je devrais pas faire ça, que c'était exactement comme ça que la soirée devait pas finir mais j'arrive pas à trouver pourquoi…

Puis, il se recule et ça me revient. Je le repousse du plus fort que je peux et… euh, il fait à peine un pas en arrière. Cette histoire de différence de force est vraiment la preuve que Dame Nature est pas sport. Je lance un regard furibond à Angelo devant moi mais j'ai le souffle court, et je suis toujours à moitié défroquée, donc je suppose que c'est de là dont vient son petit sourire en coin.

**-C'était quoi ça ?! **m'indigné-je.**T'as pas l'droit d'faire ça ! J'hallucine ! Tu l'faisais **_**jamais **_**quand tu pouvais et maintenant qu'c'est fini…**

**-C'est toi qu'as décidé que c'était fini, **me coupe-t-il. **J'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire !**

**-Narmol… euh, Normal, **me repris-je en secouant la tête pour me réveiller. **C'moi qu'ai TOUT fait, j'ai l'droit de choisir quand c'est fini, alors, va retrouver Colbert, et d'autres pétasses… et arrête de… de… de…**

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? Merde…mes yeux me piquent et je dois lutter pour les garder ouvertes. J'ai une envie irrésistible de dormir et tout ce qui vient de se passer me parait déjà hyper loin, enveloppés dans un épais brouillard. Je glisse légèrement contre la table, mes bras faiblissant mais je me réveille en sursaut sur Angelo qui rit. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et je suis trop fatiguée pour lutter. Je lui tombe mollement sur le torse et il m'attire vers un canapé dans lequel on s'assoit. Je m'installe contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule et il me tient contre lui. Un relan de culpabilité me saisit et je fais l'effort de marmonner :

**-J'te déteste, quand même. **

**-D'accord, Kat. **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire au surnom et je m'autorise à m'endormir.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello mes poussins... le gris, le froid, la pluie et on est pas encore en automne, je vous le dis le retour sur les bancs c'est dur dur..._

_On vous souhaite du courage et de bien vous couvrir parce que là... le rhume rôde ! _

_Gros bisous à nos reviewseuses, comme toujours fidèles au poste ! :)_

_Et bonne lecture à tout le monde,_

_Guest : elle boit autant pour mettre l'ambiance et ça marche du feu de Dieu ! Héhéhéhé_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

J'ai toujours trouvé les fins de soirées déprimantes. Comme une sorte de petite mort. Ya plus rien à manger, à boire et tout le monde est amorphe. Avachi sur des fauteuils de fortune. Et vous êtes seuls au monde face à votre verre. Les yeux rivés sur ma vodka à la pomme, je me perds dans la contemplation du liquide d'un vert vif. Les fins de soirée ça vous rend l'esprit clair et vous vous mettez alors à réfléchir. Certains s'essayent même à la philosophie. Moi ça me laisse plutôt comme un vide à l'intérieur. La nuit s'éternise et on a l'impression d'avoir la vie entière devant soi. La lucidité nous faisant prendre conscience alors de sa courte durée. Un vertige de trois heures du matin. Un vertige que j'aurais oublié demain.

A ma droite, Louis est en train de renifler, je me demande encore si c'est de regret parce que Jo est hétéro ou d'émotion en voyant Kat endormie sur l'épaule d'Angel. Quelques uns sont partis se coucher, il faut dire qu'il est très tard. Ou très tôt, ça dépend. Ky est aux abonnés absents et Bri a plié bagage avec un batteur de l'équipe et Sarah.

**« Eddy, on y va tu viens ? »**

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard net et alerte d'Amélia qui soutient un Calum bien trop calme pour être normal. J'hoche la tête et m'en vais remettre ma veste, attrapant gentiment la main de Louis pour le faire se lever et enfiler son manteau.

**« Ou… oublie pas Katy,** me rappelle-t-il mollement.

- **Angel s'occupe d'elle**, le rassuré-je.

- **Ooooh,** roucoule-t-il d'une voix mièvre, **ils sont de nouveaux ensembles alors !**

- **Ça en a tout l'air. »**

Une fois qu'il a réussi à enfiler non sans mal sa robe de sorcier, je le convaincs que la route pour Poudlard c'est bien à gauche et que Kat va s'en sortir. Il me rappelle à nouveau qu'il doit l'épouser, et que son château sera encore plus grand que notre école pour accueillir leurs futurs bébés asiatiques. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière, m'assurant qu'Angel et Kat suivent. Elle a pas l'air très stable.

**« Peut être qu'il va la porter !** pouffe Louis en se collant contre moi, **comme une princeeeeesse ! »**

Ben oui, peut être qui sait ? Parce qu'après toutes ses complications cette soirée a des allures de happy end. En plus sexy et torride quand on voit les acteurs principaux.

**« C'est chou,** ronronne alors Amélia, **ils forment un couple adorable ! »**

Le manque de répartie cinglante du côté de son petit ami m'inquiète presque.

**« C'est ma Katy à moi ça !** rit fièrement Louis. **C'est pour ça ! »**

Je décroche de la conversation, laissant Amélia donner le change à Louis. Parler des amours joyeux des autres et des happy ends a tendance à me donner le cafard. Surtout à cette heure. Non pas que je sois pas ravie pour eux, je le suis bien évidemment ! Mais ya toujours un côté doux amer qui vous rappelle que vous êtes bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère dans le domaine. Enfin à la petite cuillère… ça c'est pour les princesses délicates et raffinée, pour les filles comme moi faut sortir la cuillère à soupe.

Je me fais l'effet d'une dépressive chronique. Et d'un bulot dans un ban de crevettes.

**« Bien sûr que la prochaine princesse c'est toi Louis,** assure gentiment Mélia.

- **Ah… ah… Ah bon ?** geint Louis les yeux luisant de larmes.

- **Evidement,** appuyé-je, **qui pourrait résister à d'aussi beaux yeux hein ?**

- **Mickey Mars ! **éclate-t-il en sanglots.

- **Qui ? **froncé-je des sourcils.

- **Un acteur, **répond Amélia en lui tapotant gentiment le dos**, de toute façon il est trop vieux pour toi. Bon allez, on va se coucher maintenant, **se met-elle à chuchoter parce qu'on sort de derrière le tableau de Miss Maple. **D'accord ?»**

Il hoche la tête, tourne les talons pour s'éloigner de nous assez abattu. Je lui lance alors en riant un peu.

**« Louis ! Les dortoirs de Gryffondor c'est dans l'autre sens ! »**

OoOo

**« Donc entre toi et John c'est fini**, fait Deb.

- **Ouais**, hoché-je la tête en faisant un croquis sur mon parchemin.

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **J'pouvais pas faire semblant de l'aimer, **répondis-je fermement. **Alors que lui il est amoureux.**

- **Mais on sort pas forcement parce qu'on est amoureux… ça aurait pu venir après !**

- **J'en doute, **marmonné-je.

- **Mais pourquoi, **s'agace-t-elle. »

Faisant mine d'être absolument passionnée par ce que nous baragouine notre prof de DCFM à propos des patronus j'élude la question. Terrain glissant qui me promet de m'exploser les dents face à l'incrédulité de Debra. Et ses reproches. J'enferme le prénom de Ky toute au fond de moi, de peur qu'elle le découvre et ne me démolisse plus que je ne le suis déjà. Pourtant elle ne lâche pas l'affaire puisque quelques minutes plus tard elle me souffle.

**« C'est quand même pas Alvin ?**

- **J'en ai rien à foutre d'Alvin. »**

C'est vrai ça et lui de moi d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que Kat est allée plus ou moins lui parler. Comme la diplomatie ne semble pas rentrer dans ses cordes je suppose qu'elle a dû employer une méthode plus musclée qui a achevé de lui faire perdre tout intérêt quelconque pour moi.

**« Si tu veux, on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard se changer les idées,** propose-t-elle avec un sourire, **et qui sait, ya pleins de beaux garçons la nuit ! »**

Ça serait en effet une occasion en or. Boire comme un trou, coucher avec le premier venu et oublier son visage le lendemain. Mais pas sûr que ça m'aide, les coups d'un soir ça remplira pas mon appétit fleur bleue. Je secoue donc la tête pour Deb qui pousse un soupir de lassitude.

**« C'est quoi le problème Ed ?**

- **Ya aucun problème…**

- **Oh j't'en pris !** lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel, **tu viens de laisser filer un mec dont plus d'une fille rêverait, gentil, attentionné, sincère et amoureux ! Alors je répète, c'est quoi le problème ? T'as flashé sur quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ?**

- **Non !** rougissé-je brutalement, **pas du tout ! **

- **Oh Merlin !** s'exclame-t-elle, **t'as flashé sur quelqu'un d'autre !**

- **Mais non j'te dis,** baissé-je les yeux sur mon parchemin.

- **Oh arrête ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?** s'excite-t-elle, **je le connais ce mec ? Ou alors c'est une fille !**

- **C'est pas une fille ! **

- **Ah ! Tu viens d'avouer ! **fait-elle triomphante. **Alors qui c'est ?!**

- **Veuillez vous mettre par deux pour procéder à l'exercice, **annonce alors Cromwell, le prof. »

Je me lève vivement, comme la plupart de mes camarades et me précipite à l'opposé de Deb et sa trop grande perspicacité, vers Ky et Angel. D'ailleurs, aux vues de ce qu'elle déduit trop vite… Je me plante devant Angel et avec un sourire m'écrie.

**« On se met ensemble ? »**

Il a un léger sursaut d'étonnement avant d'hocher la tête. Il jette un coup d'œil à Kyle qui le fusille du regard. C'est vrai que d'habitude on est toujours ensemble pour les exercices pratiques de DCFM… Oh Merlin ! Peut être que changer cette habitude va donner un indice à Debra ! Elle me fixe, furibonde et je me tortille nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Peut être que ce n'était pas un si bon plan…

**« En fait je le fais avec Calum,** m'annonce soudainement Angel.

- **Quoi ? Mais…** balbutié-je. **»**

Avec un demi-sourire il me plante là pour aller rejoindre Cal. Cal ! Qu'il ne peut d'ordinaire pas s'encadrer ! Mais il est tombé sur la tête !

**« Tu vas devoir te contenter de moi !** s'exclame alors Ky avec une pointe d'agacement. **Pas trop déçue j'espère !»**

Les yeux rivés au sol je me sens devenir toute rouge. Ce plan est un fiasco total ! Je secoue alors frénétiquement la tête avant de dire maladroitement.

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

Et ça a l'air de le calmer puisqu'il retrouve le sourire. Et c'est comme de l'électricité sur ma peau.

**« En position ! **s'exclame Cromwell, me faisant sursauter.** »**

OoOo

Mon patronus est un lapin nain avec des oreilles longues et tendres. Un fuyard aussi, que le moindre bruit inquiétant fait paniquer et filer dans la sécurité de son trou. Je le trouve absolument adorable, moi qui m'attendais à tomber sur quelque chose d'imposant et de lent… Celui de Ky est un petit pingouin qui se dandine en tous sens.

**« Trop mignon !** m'exclamé-je.

- **De qui ? Moi ?** me lance-t-il avec une œillade ravageuse.

- **Bien sûr !** ironisé-je – pas tant que ça…-, **je parlais de ton patronus.**

- **C'est du pareil ou même ! **se défend-t-il.

- **Soit pas jaloux**, temporisé-je en prenant un ton détaché. **Tu es très mignon aussi.**

- **Vraiment ? »**

Mal à l'aise je le regarde se rapprocher dangereusement de moi avec un sourire ravi. Alerte rouge, la retraite est sonnée !

**« Oui enfin, prends pas la grosse tête non plus hein… C'est pas pour ça qu'Erysse va te tomber dans les bras pour autant !**

- **On s'en fout d'Erysse !** hausse-t-il les épaules.

- **Tant mieux alors !** fis-je avant de m'exclamer pour changer le sujet, **Regarde celui de Cal, ça lui ressemble trop ! »**

De la baguette de notre écossais a émergé une oie arrogante qui attaque les autres patronus de son bec. Calum a l'air d'être visiblement très fier de lui, même si son oie n'attrapera pas l'hirondelle de Brienne qui virevolte au dessus de nous. Je souris malicieusement à Ky.

**« Je paris que celui d'Angel a trop la classe !**

- **Je m'en fous,** marmonne-t-il soudain vexé.

- **Regarde !** lui secoué-je le bras pour lui faire lever les yeux, **c'est un aigle !**

- **Génial, **grince**-**t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- **Roh, boude pas va !** lui sourié-je gentiment. **»**

Soudain un feulement nous fait bondir moi et mon lapin nain, un chat sauvage patronus de Deborah qui me tombe dessus, accompagnée de sa copine Hélène. Son patronus est un poisson frétillant. Elle me lance un sourire carnassier qui me donne presque envie de me cacher derrière Kyle.

**« Aloooors Edwige… »**

Quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom entier, c'est signe que je vais finir en brochette. Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle dévoile une information en la présence de Ky je prends les devants et m'exclame.

**« On en parlera plus tard !**

- **Non,** secoue-t-elle la tête, **maintenant ! J'te connais tu vas te carapater ! »**

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle parle.

**« Promis !** sifflé-je le plus bas possible.

- **Ouais j'te crois ! Le nom ma vieille !**

- **Quel nom ?** demande Kyle à mon plus grand effroi.

- **Rien !** m'exclamé-je.

- **Du mec sur qui Ed a flashé**, explique Deb.

- **Quel mec ?** s'exclame-t-il en me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- **Euh, quel mec ?** rié-je nerveusement les mains en nage, **mais… mais… un mec voilà ! **

- **Ça on avait compris,** soupire Deborah avec lassitude.

- **C'est qui ? **gronde Kyle**. »**

Les yeux grand écarquillés je le fixe un instant, les pensées figées et la langue lourde. J'entends juste les battements frénétiques de mon sang. Il est tellement beau, tellement désirable, tellement… MENS ! Mens Ed !

**« Un copain d'enfance d'Eric ! A la fête !** m'écrié-je brusquement.

- **Un copain d'enfance hein ?** fait Deborah sceptique.

- **Et comment il s'appelle ?** crache Ky furieux.

- **Euh… Sam ?**

- **Sam ? **Deb fronce les sourcils.

- **Sam ? **fait Ky en écarquillant les yeux,** mais c'est pas le mec de Louis ça ? »**

Pétrifiée sur place, la bouche ouverte et les joues en feu. MERLIN !

**« Euuuh… non ?** bafouillé-je crispée. »

On aura vu meilleure défense en répartie.

**« Elle est en train de nous raconter un gros bobard !** s'agace Deb.

- **Sérieux ?** s'exclame Ky tout sourire soudainement. »

Ce cours a des allures de supplice et je sens que je vais faire de l'hyperventilation, le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à ne pas regarder Kyle. Mon regard est attiré comme par un aimant.

**« Le cours est fini !** s'exclame soudain Cromwell.** »**

La cloche retentie et brise ma pétrification. Les ignorant du mieux que je peux, je me rue sur ma table, ramasse mes affaires et suis la première à sortir pour courir à la Grande Salle.

OoOo

Okay, c'est lâche je sais mais je suis allée me réfugier sous la houlette de Kat et Louis. Evitant comme la peste Deborah qui serait capable de m'arracher le fameux nom. Et la connaissant, ça aurait été vite su par toute l'école. Mon pire cauchemar. Devoir être une fois de plus au centre des ragots. Et essuyer les excuses que me sortirait gentiment Ky pour me consoler. Il est hors de question que je subisse ça. La fuite est donc une solution toute indiquée. Sur la colline qui surplombe le lac en l'occurrence.

**« Mais alors tu sors avec lui ou pas ?! **demande pour la énième fois Louis.

- **Je le répète, non !** s'exclame-t-elle sèchement avant de me lancer avec agacement, **bon Ed le seul psychopathe qui serait capable de te saigner à blanc est à côté de toi alors arrête de regarder partout comme s'il allait surgir !**

- **C'est pas ça du tout ça, **répliqué**-**je. **Je… je ne suis pas du tout paniquée ! c'est le stress des ASPICS !**

- **Les ASPICS ?** **C'est dans trois mois !** s'exclame Louis, **faut pas t'en faire Eddy, tu a d'excellentes notes yaura aucun problème !**

- **Et tu crois ses conneries toi ?** fait Kat.

- **C'est pas des conneries !** me défendis-je.

- **Ah !** **Tu vois !** appuie Louis. **C'est toi qui veut pas me dire la vérité,** continue-t-il d'une voix chagrin, **tu sors avec Angel hein ? On vous a tous vu vous embrasser à la fête !**

- **Et alors ?** **J'étais bourrée.**

- **C'était le cœur qui parlait !** réplique-t-il.

- **Comment ça vous sortez pas ensemble avec Angel ?** m'étonné-je. **C'était quoi avant-hier soir alors ?**

- **Du romantisme !** roucoule Louis.

- **Une cuite, **répond Kat. **»**

Interloquée, je reste silencieuse. Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien ! Il n'a tout de même pas dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas à Kat ? Angel c'est pas trop le genre à faire une bourde quand il s'investie dans quelque chose. Il est direct certes mais… Bon sang, il faut que je tire ça au clair. C'est pas normal de se compliquer autant la vie quand on a ce qu'on veut sous les yeux.

**« J'irais parler à Angel,** soufflé-je à Louis.

- **Promis ?** fait-il un brin désespéré.

- **Oui, et je te dirais tout !**

- **Arrête vos conspirations, je vous entends d'ici !**

- **On a rien à cacher**, sourié-je.

- **Sauf que tu baves sur Quinn. »**

Quoi ?! Une forte chaleur me brûle alors les joues tandis que je ris nerveusement.

**« NON ?** s'écris Louis, **t'es amoureuse de Kyle ?! C'est trop mignon !**

- **Et pitoyable**, marmonné-je en posant mon menton sur mes genoux.

- **Oh mais non ! **fait-il avec douceur**, faut pas dire ça !**

- **Kat a détourné la conversation, **lui appris-je**. »**

Elle me lance un regard qui hurle « traitresse ! ». Au moins maintenant Louis est retourné lui tirer les vers du nez à elle. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et ferme les yeux. La journée n'en finira donc jamais…

OoOo

Je remonte la pente du parc, une fois de plus en fuite. Les assauts de Louis pour tout que je lui raconte dans les moindres détails, les espoirs que je pouvais fonder et autres bêtises dont il est hors de question de me farcir la tête m'ont fait prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'aurais fini en train d'arracher les pétales d'une innocente pâquerette pour connaitre les secrets du cœur de Ky. La sérénade que fait mon estomac pour un chocolat chaud m'a paru une excellente excuse pour filer.

**« Ed ! »**

Je relève la tête et me force à sourire à Kyle. Le sort s'acharne sur moi !

**« Il faut absolument que je te parle !**

**- Euuuh... D'accord,** sourié-je, gentiment, **qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Ya que... que...** plante-t-il son regard gris-vert dans le mien avant d'exploser, **que tu comprends rien à rien et que tu te tapes des mollusques stupides et des enfoirés quand tu vaux mieux que ça !**

**- Je dois le prendre comment ?** répliqué-je vexée. **Et puis je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde avec qui je sors ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire je m'en passerai. »**

Blessée je le contourne pour remonter à grands pas le chemin menant au château. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour savoir tout ça !

**« Ed ! Non attends ! C'était pas ce que j'voulais dire !** m'attrape-t-il le bras.

**- Ah oui ?** évité-je son regard, **c'était pourtant clair.**

**- Ecoute, je m'en fous de ces abrutis, **fait-il soudain la mine grave et les yeux fuyant, **enfin non je m'en fous pas mais... »**

Sa main glisse de mon coude jusqu'à la mienne qui devient moite. Sensation surement désagréable. Mal à l'aise, j'essaye de la lui arracher mais il tient bon. Je rougis de gène.

**« Toute façon c'est juste des crétins,** marmonne-t-il pour lui même.** Et puis toi...**

**- Quoi moi ?** demandé-je d'une voix aigue et angoissée.

**- Ben toi quoi !** s'agace-t-il, **t'y comprends rien ! Je sais pas quoi faire moi ! »**

Je le fixe les yeux ronds, de quoi il parle ? Mon silence l'agite encore plus et je réussis à libérer ma main et essuyer ma paume sur ma robe de sorcier.

**« Ky,** le coupé-je, **tu peux tout me dire tu sais,** **on est ami.**

**- Justement !** s'exclame-t-il avec énervement.

**- Justement ?** répété-je étonnée.

**- Justement ! »**

Et deux lèvres chaudes se plaquent brusquement sur les miennes. Tous mes organes se contractent, le sang me monte au visage et je reste figée. Pétrifiée de surprise.

Les lèvres s'éloignent aussi sec de moi. Je cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à dire. Mon cœur est assourdissant, prêt à me faire éclater la poitrine. Et Ky me fixe en silence, la mâchoire crispée.

Je lui attrape le col de sa chemise, abaissant sa bouche de trente centimètres pour venir la rejoindre. Euphorique. Je plonge dans cette sensation délicieuse, des picotements pleins les lèvres. J'enroule fébrilement mes bras autour de son cou. Son odeur familière entre par tous mes pores. Je le sens m'enlacer, me faisant décoller du sol.

A bout de souffle, je me détache à regret de lui. Tout mon être tambourine, hurle. Je me fends d'un immense sourire tandis qu'il picore des baisers sur tout mon visage.

**« Je... Je croyais que...** bafouillé-je.

**- Que quoi ?** souffle-t-il contre ma nuque.** »**

Me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Je vais cacher mon rougissement dans son cou et murmure tout bas. Pas peur de me réveiller de ce fantasme.

**« Je t'aime. »**


	27. Chapter 27

_Coucou !_

_Alors, c'est bientôt le week end ? Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer c'est pas super ça ?  
Gros bisous à nos fidèles reviewseuses :D_

_Et puis bonne lecture de ce chapitre particulièrelent long (ce qui n'est pas pour vous déplaire j'imagine !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

Je pousse les larges portes de la Grande Salle d'un coup de baguette brutal. La luminosité de la pièce m'agresse aussitôt avec son plafond magique qui reflète le ciel bleu qui s'étire dehors. Je _déteste _le bleu ! Comment, par la queue fourchue de Satan, osent-ils ne pas éteindre ce bon sang de plafond en cette satanée matinée ?

Je porte une main à mes yeux, en accentuant mon froncement de sourcils qui ne m'a pas lâchée depuis que je suis sortie de mon lit. J'ai un de ces maux de crane qui me donne terriblement envie de m'arracher les yeux ou de m'éclater le front contre un mur. J'ai pris trois-quarts d'heure à me maquiller et j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout dans la douche. Si je me demandais encore pourquoi j'ai décidé que Katarina ne boira jamais une goutte d'alcool et ne finira certainement pas bourrée, maintenant je le sais. Quand je pense que j'ai plus ou moins laissé Angelo –j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'appeler Rossi…- m'embrasser et que je me suis endormie dans ses bras… ma mission ignorons-évitons-Angelo-Rossi a été un véritable échec.

D'ailleurs, quelque chose me taraude depuis que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, ce matin. Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à retourner dans mon dortoir ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas franchement le détail le plus important.

Ce dont j'ai besoin surtout, là, maintenant, c'est d'une potion anti-gueule-de-bois. J'ai entendu Julian et Louis en parler pleins de fois. Les yeux à peine ouverts à cause de la douleur –et pas le bon genre-, je cherche en vain Louis du regard. Les cours commencent dans peu de temps et pourtant, il est introuvable. Quelque chose me dit que Princesse Delacour ne s'est pas levé.

Je soupire et je vais à ma table, retournant tous mes espoirs sur Julian. Je ne lui ai quasiment pas parlé depuis que cet abruti sans nom se coltine sa Gilbert du matin au soir. Hors de question que je me trouve à un périmètre de moins de dix mètres de cette sainte-nitouche ou je finirais par l'écorcher vive au bout de deux minutes et trente secondes. Je m'assois donc à côté de Julian, poussant violemment Betinson qui lui faisait désespérément les yeux doux. Pauvre fille. Il est avec une autre, ne lui portant pas la moindre attention, et elle continue de s'accrocher lamentablement. Elle ne doit pas connaître l'existence de l'estime de soi.

**-Bones, **déclaré-je tandis qu'il boit son café noir. **M'faut de ta potion anti-gueule-de-bois.**

**-Ah, tiens, une revenante… ou devrais-je dire un zombi, vu ta gueule !**

Sa voix prend son plus beau ton mauvais et aigre. Je soupire avec impatience. Il ne va pas me faire son capricieux, maintenant !

**-Un zombi qui va te bouffer si tu lui donnes pas sa putain de bordel de merde de potion.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, exactement, Kata ? **s'énerve-t-il.** Que tu peux revenir voir ton meilleur pote que t'as ignoré depuis deux semaines, juste parce que t'as besoin de lui ?**

**-T'es sérieux, Julian ? Tu vas me faire le numéro du petit chiot délaissé par sa môman ? J'ai envie de crucifier ta putain de copine à chaque fois que je vois ses boucles d'angelot et ses yeux de biches.**

**-Moi aussi ! **crache Betinson. **Gilbert est une vraie conne, elle te mérite pas, Julian !**

**-On t'a pas sonnée, la morue punk, **répliqué-je, sentant mon cerveau se rétrécir sous l'offensive de la voix de crécelle de Betinson. **File-moi de ta potion, Bones, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour une de tes scènes.**

**-Tu peux crever, Kata-chérie, **minaude-t-il, venimeux. **Et depuis quand tu te bourres la gueule ? On se met à faire n'importe quoi maintenant que t'es potes avec cette bande de naze ? Tu crois que j'ai pas entendu parler de ton p'tit strip pour ton gorille ?**

Je soupire. Il est obligé de me faire la parlotte alors que j'ai toute une armée d'ouvrier qui me monte un chemin ferroviaire dans mon crane, en tapant bien fort de leur marteau sur les railles ? Je m'accoude à la table, me massant les tempes.

** -C'était pour le barman, **avoué-je avec lassitude. **Alcool illimité, ma biche, tu peux respecter ça, non, en tant que roi des dépravés ?**

**-Ouais, c'est ça, **ricane-t-on. **On se dévergonde, ma gothique ? La prochaine fois, c'est quoi, je te trouve dans un bordel à faire la promotion sur les pipes ?**

Je soulève lentement la tête de mes mains, n'en croyant à peine mes oreilles. Il se croit où, le Julian Bones ? Deux semaines qu'il ne me parle plus et il ne se sent plus, pensant qu'il peut me parler comme à tous les autres détritus sur pattes qui pullulent dans ce château. Je vais lui remettre les idées en place, moi. Il y a un silence de plomb parmi les outsiders tandis que je fixe Julian qui me rend la pareille, me provoquant presque de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je me lève donc avec la même lenteur et pose une main sur l'une de ses épaules avant de lui dire :

**-Ouais, tu sais quoi, mec, je m'en fous. J'ai pas autant besoin de cette potion que toi d'un shampouing.**

Il me répond par un sourire moqueur et supérieur avant de se tourner vers Beckett qui ricane, l'air de dire « elle a rien de mieux que ça, sérieux ? », avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux châtain-clairs dont il prend un soin extrême. J'attrape la petite bouteille d'huile qui est à côté du vinaigre et je croise le regard de poisson-rouge des jumelles Van Meer. L'ombre d'un sourire pointe son nez dans leurs visages disgracieux tandis que je tiens la bouteille au-dessus de la tête prétentieuse de mon meilleur ami et ça rajoute à ma jubilation. J'ai réussi à provoquer une émotion chez ces robots pervers ?

Je souris donc largement en vidant avec délice l'huile qui se déverse sur le crane de Julian. Il se pétrifie, ne faisant pas un geste et j'entends des exclamations choquées dans toute la salle. Je lui colle la bouteille dans les mains quand il se retourne vers moi, ne réalisant toujours pas que je viens belle et bien de l'huiler jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

**-Miss Collins ! **s'écrie McGonagall. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et une heure de colle pour vous, jeune fille !**

Ca a le don de réveiller mon mal de crane qui s'ébroue comme un cheval en fureur. Et tandis que Julian bondit du banc en me traitant de tous les noms, retenue de justesse par Malefoy et un autre Serpentard, je tourne les talons en m'exclamant :

**-Y'a pas de Collins, c'est Ka-ta-ri-na ! MERLIN !**

Et Katarina veut de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois !

**xOxOxO**

Je pousse avec humeur l'écossais qui n'est pas dans un état plus glorieux que moi mais qui m'a fait une queue de poisson devant l'entrée de la salle du cours de Potion. Il pourrait être solidaire, on est deux à avoir une gueule-de-bois carabinée, par Belzébuth ! Il me lance un regard noir en grognon et je me retiens de le mordre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me dégoter de potion anti-gueule-de-bois.

**-Oulà, **fait Gendrick en nous voyant tous les deux. **Ca va vous deux ? Vous êtes malades ? **s'inquiète-t-il naïvement.

**-Si, Calum va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué, **répond la copine de l'écossais en caressant le bras de celui-ci. **Et Katarina est… euh… fatiguée, aussi.**

Je roule des yeux et me laisse tomber sur la chaise de ma table au devant de la salle, et m'écroule pratiquement sur celle-ci, la tête dans les bras. J'entends à peine Ed me saluer. Cette journée va être infernale si je ne trouve pas un blaireau pour me passer de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule et je sais immédiatement qu'il y a de l'italien dans l'air.

**-Hé, tu te sens bien ?**

Je redresse un peu la tête, n'arrivant pas à retenir un sourire malgré mon mal de crane et tout le reste quand je croise le regard noir d'Angelo. Je suppose qu'on est en assez bon termes puisqu'il m'a empêchée de me foutre à poil devant une quinzaine de mes camarades et tout un pub, et qu'il m'a ensuite servie d'oreiller et, avec de grandes chances, de tiqué de retour dans mon lit. Je ne peux pas ignorer ces gestes attentionnés indéfiniment… alors, disons que… on est amis… voilà. Je suis amie avec Angelo Rossi.

Je fais la grimace. Ca sonne moyennement bien.

**-T'es vraiment une garce, Katarina, **siffle Beckett qui passe dans la rangée, derrière Angelo.** Tu peux pas t'empêcher, hein, de faire péter les plombs à Julian ?**

**-Ecrase, Beckett.**

Et j'ouvre de grands yeux parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lâché ces deux mots sèchement. J'aurais bien aimé mais ma gueule de bois freine un peu mes reflexes agressifs. Au lieu de ça, c'est la voix grave et aux accents italiens qui a envoyé Beckett se faire voir. Et il est tout aussi choqué que moi par l'intervention d'Angelo qui lui lance un regard froid. Beckett est peut-être un punk, revendiquant des idées de rebellion et de discorde, d'anarchie et de cataclysme mais c'est un vrai roquet. Il aboie, grogne et fait chier son monde en sautillant sur place mais jamais il n'a les citrouilles de mordre. Surtout qu'Angelo est une sacrée baraque, Beckett ne doit pas mourir envie de se prendre une baigne. Il s'éloigne donc sans demander sans reste. Mais je ne le regarde qu'à peine, fixant plutôt Angelo qui se retourne vers moi. Je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude qu'on prenne ma défense. C'est toujours moi qui m'en charge moi-même, à part les quelques fois que Julian a des élans protecteurs. Et je ne m'en suis jamais plainte. Après tout, je suis Katarina, je n'ai besoin de personne. N'empêche que c'est une sensation étrange et je dois me retenir de le remercier.

Angelo s'en va à son tour pour aller s'assoir à côté de Quinn qui sourit largement à Ed, à côté de moi. Gendrick commence son cours et je le regarde, l'écoutant à moitié, le menton dans les mains.

**-C'est mignon ce qu'il a fait, Angel, **remarque Ed avec un sourire en coin.

**-Dégueu, **fis-je avec une grimace. **Employer le mot « mignon » salit toute la situation.**

**-Rho, allez, au fond, je suis sûre que t'adores ce qui est mignon…, **réplique-t-elle avec un petit coup de coude taquin.** Après tout, t'adores Louis !**

**-A peine.**

**-Comme t'adores Angel…**

**-Va donc sauter sur Quinn, qu'on en finisse.**

Elle pique un fard et me demande de baisser le ton avec agitation. Je roule des yeux. Vu le foutoir qu'il y a durant chaque cours avec Gendrick, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que quelqu'un m'ait entendu.

**-T'as de l'anti-gueule-de-bois, Ed ?**

**-Non, désolée, Kat…**

Je grogne de mécontentement. Va falloir que je chope son prince-charmant à la sortie de ce cours, Quinn est mon dernier recours avant que je traumatise le premier que je croise.

Il me faut cette satanée potion ou je vais faire péter le toit de ce château !

**xOxOxO**

**-Je vais donc vérifier que vous avez bien fait vos exercices personnels, **nous apprend McGonagall. **Je rappelle pour M. Potter qui semble rattraper sa nuit sur son pupitre que ces exercices consistaient à réussir à changer un élément périssable, tel qu'un fruit, une feuille ou encore un légume, en instrument de musique.**

Je prends note de toute l'utilité de la chose, me demandant pourquoi Diable je me suis levée ce matin et n'aie pas suivi l'attitude de Louis qui est manifestement resté couché puisqu'il n'est pas à côté de moi. Il est maintenant 10h30 et je me sens un peu moins morte-vivante. Quinn n'avait pas de potion gueule-de-bois mais il m'a filé de l'aspirine. Je lui ai piqué tout son paquet et j'en ai pris quatre, sous son regard horrifié. Il a quasiment fait une crise d'apoplexie, me jurant que j'allais mourir en convulsant et en bavant comme un troll enragé. Et il a failli s'évanouir quand je lui ai dit que c'était bien que ce que j'espérais. Petite nature, ce garçon, mais, ma foi, bien utile.

Potter se redresse sur sa chaise, en remettant droit ses lunettes, sous le regard sévère de McGonagall et elle appelle sa cousine Wealsey pour venir changer une poire en cornemuse. Toute la salle regarde la Wealsey brune se concentrer et pratiquement faire des exercices de respirations et d'échauffement avant de pointer sa baguette sur le fruit qui n'a pas bronché.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappe à la porte.

**-Entrez ! **lance McGonagall.

Et la porte s'ouvre sur un Louis échevelé. Il est à bout de souffle, ses cheveux sont humides et dans tous les sens. Sa chemise est à moitié entrée dans son pantalon d'uniforme, son blason de Gryffondor de travers et sa cravate rouge et or est mise n'importe comment. Ses yeux bleus sont tout rouges et son visage est décomposé par la honte.

**-Je suis si désolé, professeur McGonagall, je… j'ai eu une affreuse panne de réveil, j'ai-j'ai mal dormi cette nuit et, après, il a fallu que je me douche… et j'ai glissé et je suis tombé, et…**

**-Bien, bien, bien ! **le coupe McGonagall avec agacement. **Ca ne fait rien, Monsieur Wealsey, allez donc vous assoir et en silence. Miss Wealsey, retournez à votre métamorphose.**

Louis et Wealsey s'échangent un sourire de cousins avant qu'il ne se dépêche à venir s'assoir à côté moi. Il pose son sac et en sort son cours, en me chuchotant un « Bonjour, Katy ! » empressé. Il a une belle gueule de bois lui aussi.

**-T'as pas de la potion anti-gueule de bois, Delacour ? **me penché-je pour lui demander.

Je sais qu'il s'appelle Wealsey, officiellement, mais vue toute la tribu de Wealsey qu'il y a dans cette école, je préfère de loin l'appeler par le nom de famille de sa mère. Et je crois qu'il préfère, lui aussi. Il me lance un regard penaud.

**-Non, c'est Lian qui m'en donne à chaque fois… il faut que je le trouve… j'ai vraiment mal à a tête…**

**-Tu lui en prendras pour moi, **lui dis-je. **En attendant, prends ça.**

Je fais glisser vers lui deux aspirines et une bouteille d'eau. Il lance un regard agité à McGonagall qui est bien trop occupée par observer les gestes de baguette de Belinda Jackson, qu'elle a appelé sur l'estrade après que Wealsey ait réussi à métamorphoser sa poire, pour voir que Louis avale des médocs.

Le cours se poursuit avec une lenteur terrifiante mais on finit par arriver à bout. Louis et moi sommes les derniers à sortir de classe, trainant littéralement des pieds. L'aspirine, c'est gentil mais ça va pas suffire. Je vais vraiment me défouler sur quelqu'un, si ça continue comme ça. Je reprends deux aspirines.

**-Hey, Katarina !**

Je me retourne avec Louis pour voir nulle autre qu'Erysse Gilbert débouler devant nous. Je fronce les sourcils, lui jetant un regard menaçant. Elle veut vraiment que je la tue, cette greluche ? Louis enroule son bras autour du mien et je suis sûre que c'est pour m'empêcher de décapiter sans plus réfléchir la jolie brune qui est maintenant à moins de deux mètres de nous. Je jette un regard acéré au blondinet.

**-Tu veux que je t'utilises comme massue pour l'assommer ? **le menacé-je. **Lâche-moi !**

Louis me lâche en faisant la moue et je me retourne sur Gilbert.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gilbert ? **aboyé-je.

**-J'ai entendu que tu cherchais de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois alors, voilà, tiens…**

Et elle me tend un flacon que j'attrape en haussant un sourcil. Elle me présente son plus beau sourire innocent et j'ai envie de l'arracher de son visage parfait à mains nues.

**-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Gilbert ? **m'enquis-je. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quoique ce soit d'une pimbêche dans ton genre ? Tu sors déjà avec mon handicapé mental de meilleur ami, je crois qu'on partage déjà beaucoup de trop de choses.**

**-Euuh… je peux l'avoir, si t'en veux pas ?**

Je tape la main de Louis qui essayait timidement d'attraper le flacon et il jappe de douleur. Je croise les bras, dardant un regard hostile sur Gilbert qui soupire.

**-Ecoute, Katarina, je sais qu'on est pas partie sur de bonnes bases mais tu peux pas juste cesser de parler à Julian seulement parce qu'il sort avec moi, je veux dire… c'est ton meilleur ami, comme tu l'as dit et…**

**-C'est pas son seul meilleur ami, **se renfrogne Louis.

**-Bichette, c'est pas le moment, **claqué-je.

Je fais un pas vers elle pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux ourlés de grands cils de princesse prétendument courageuse qui vient faire face à la méchante sorcière pour qu'elle soit gentille avec son prince. Elle croit vraiment que c'est à elle de rétablir tous les problèmes sur Terre alors que c'est elle qui est à l'origine du plus grand triangle amoureux de l'école.

**-C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, beauté, **crissé-je. **On sera pas copines, toutes les deux, alors, garde tes potions de merde. Je préfère rouler une pelle au cadavre d'Albus Dumbledore plutôt que d'accepter quoique ce soit de toi. Et Merlin sait que j'aime pas les vieux gentils pépé gâteux à la barbe blanche style Papa Noël, même morts depuis vingt ans et dévorés par les asticots.**

Gilbert déglutit et je laisse tomber la potion à ses pieds, la faisant éclater au sol en milliers de morceaux. Je lui lance un dernier regard froid avant de la dépasser, entendant aussitôt Louis me suivre, en s'excusant auprès de Gilbert pour mon « tempérament un brin impulsif ».

**-C'est pas la peine d'être une telle garce avec tout le monde, **entendis-je Gilbert lâcher derrière moi.

Je m'arrête soudainement et me retourne vers elle, le regard plissé. Louis fait de grands gestes à Gilbert pour lui dire de ne rien rajouter mais visiblement elle ne comprend pas grand-chose puisqu'elle a pris son air le plus déterminé.

**-Tu as des problèmes familiaux ? **me demande-t-elle. **C'est pour ça que t'es… _comme ça ? _Tout en noir et agressive ? Certains disent que ton père…**

Elle hésite un moment avec gêne et toussote. Je la regarde faire, à présent très amusée par la situation. J'ai moi aussi entendu les échos de ce genre de rumeurs. Comme quoi le sosie de la fille de la famille Adams ne pouvait venir que d'une maison de dérangés. Mais comme ils ont vu ma sœur à Poudlard, avant moi, et qu'elle paraissait très équilibrée, la conclusion a été qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après que Miley ait quitté l'école.

**-Que mon père abuse de moi et me viole sauvagement dans mon lit, en me disant bonne nuit ? **proposé-je avec moquerie. **Ah oui… ça expliquerait le maquillage, le noir, le rat sans poil, les poupées vaudou, les tatouages, le crucifx, les lentilles fantasmagoriques et les extensions violettes…**

**-C'est pas pour être méchante que je dis ça, Katarina, mais c'est pour t'aider, je peux…**

**-Tu peux crever, **la coupé-je sèchement. **J'ai pas besoin d'aide, d'assistance et que tout le monde soit mon ami comme toi. Jusqu'à ce que cet animal décide de me coller aux basques, en Quatrième année, **dis-je en désignant Louis qui sourit avec fierté. **Mon seul ami était Julian et il passait déjà les trois quarts de son temps avec ses attardés de potes.**

Je me fais la réflexion que maintenant Ed compte aussi parmi les quelques rares êtres vivants que je considère comme dignes de mon amitié, avec peut-être un peu Quinn aussi. Et bon, admettons, un peu Malefoy aussi mais seulement quand il arrête d'être complètement cinglé avec sa Wealsey. La gueule de bois m'affaiblit…

**-Et c'était mon choix, Gilbert, pas parce que j'avais une famille de détraqués mentaux, **repris-je. **Et toi, je te méprise profondément. Réprime tes prochaines envies débiles de m'adresser la parole ou je finirai très certainement par t'arracher la langue.**

**-Elle plaisante, **rit nerveusement Louis.

Absolument pas. Je préfère les langues dans des bocaux. Je tourne les talons, attrapant le bras de Louis pour l'emmener à ma suite et m'impatiente :

**-Et maintenant, poulette, au lieu de raconter des niaiseries pour rassurer la douce et tendre de notre crétin de Bones, va donc lui chiper de la potion pour nos gueules de bois ! Ca commence à trainasser sévère, cette histoire !**

**xOxOxO**

**-J'comprends toujours paaaas, **fait Louis en baillant. **Pourquoi tu sors pas de nouveau avec Angel ?**

**-Louis, on est jamais sorti ensemble, ok ? Et on est amis, maintenant.**

**-Amis ? Et c'est bien ?**

**-Mais oui, rho…**

Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage tandis qu'on entre dans la bibliothèque pour réviser notre contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie de demain. Ca va être dur. Déjà que chaque minute de cette journée a été un supplice, dans le genre supplice pas réjouissant, et que je n'ai pratiquement rien écouté pendant les cours mais alors, devoir réviser un contrôle… Louis n'a pas réussi à convaincre notre emmerdeur de soi-disant meilleur ami, j'ai prénommé l'exécrable Julian Bones, de nous fournir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Il paraitrait que Gilbert lui ait dit que j'ai fracassé son présent de paix à ses pieds, éclaboussant ses si beeeelles chaussures, et donc, Bones a eu l'audace de dire à Louis qu'on en avait pas tant besoin que ça, de cette potion. Alors, j'ai renvoyé Louis à la charge, lui donnant la consigne de ne pas hésiter sur le gros chagrin bourrée de morve qui coule et de larmes de crocodiles dont il est expert. Et Julian n'a même pas craqué, cette vipère !

Et je ne me suis même pas trouvée la force d'aller l'atomiser. Et même Tumeur qui grignote un bout de concombre qui vient de ma salade de ce soir, sur mon épaule, ne m'agace qu'à peine. Il se trouve qu'avec Louis, nous avons littéralement vidé le paquet d'aspirine de Quinn, et, depuis midi, on ne fait que planer, en somnolant. On a pris une heure et demi pour manger, et à peu près le même temps pour grimper jusqu'à la bibliothèque… Je tuerai des bébés chats avec une pince à épiler si seulement je pouvais aller me coucher. Et, en plus, j'ai encore l'heure de colle pour mon petit assaisonnement de la chevelure de tombeur de Julian. Satan, donnez-moi la force…

J'entre donc dans la bibliothèque, en mode zombi, en attrapant Louis par le col qui n'a pas réussi à viser l'entrée à cause de ses yeux à moitié fermés et s'est payés le chambranle en pleine tronche.

**-Ca fait mal…, **geint-il en se massant le nez.

Je repère Quinn et Ed à une table… nouveaux frère et sœur siamois par la bouche et la langue… Je donne un coup de coude à Louis qui est à deux doigts de fondre en larme de fatigue et de douleur pour son pauvre nez. J'ai un sourire diabolique, version Katarina-très-fatiguée.

**-R'garde moi ça, chaton, ça va te remonter ton petit moral…**

**-Oooooh…, **ronronne-t-il avec une voix digne de Bob Marley dans ses plus bonnes bédaves-parties. **C'est mignoooon…**

Je tire donc Delacour par le gilet et on se laisse tomber aux tables du nouveau couple de Poudlard qui m'a bien fait poireauter. Entre Malefoy et sa Weasley, et Quinn et son Eddy, j'ai du courage… les deux coupables délient leurs langues –et par délier leur langue, j'entends _littéralement- _et se retournent vers moi. Les joues Ed rosissent d'un mélange d'embarras et d'excitation qui renforce mon air satisfait tandis que Quinn me lance un terriblement large sourire qui va surement lui laisser des crampes pour toute la nuit.

**-Alooors, vous êtes ensemble ? **minaude Louis en se relevant, après avoir manqué le banc d'un bon demi-mètre. **On est trop content pour vous, Katy et moi ! Vous êtes trognons !**

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je roule des yeux. Si seulement j'avais la force de le refaire tomber du banc…

**-Merci ! **se réjouit Ed, les yeux pétillants.

Quinn se met à écrire sur un large parchemin tandis que je lance un Accio muet à mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Je l'ouvre au chapitre de la colonisation des gnomes dans une île magique au Nord de l'Ecosse… je m'accoude sur la table, la tête de Louis s'ajustant tranquillement sur mon épaule, et je rêvasse devant une illustration d'un trio de gnomes bouffant les entrailles d'un sorcier, hurlant au supplice. Je soupire, rêveusement. Voilà, des temps plus sereins.

**-Mais, du coup, ça fait combien de temps ? **les interroge Louis.

**-Et bien… trois heures et trente-huit minutes, **répond Ed en lançant un regard plaisantin à sa montre.

**-Hééé ! **se chagrine paresseusement mon blondinet. **Comment ça se fait qu'on apprend ça seulement maintenant ?**

**-Dis, Barbie-concierge, tu comptes réviser ou bien… ?**

Mais Louis m'ignore et continue à discuter avec Ed de sa mise en couple toute fraiche. Je lève les yeux vers Quinn qui se recule un peu pour me montrer son parchemin sur lequel il a écrit en gros « ET ELLE M'A DIT QU'ELLE M'AIMAIT ! :D :P *O* ». Je lève des yeux au plafond mais je n'arrive pas à retenir un petit sourire. Je me doutais que ce bon petit Quinn se sortirait la tête de son arrière-train un peu longuet.

**-C'est cool, mon bichon, **dis-je avec ma voix fatiguée et trainante. **Mais t'aurais pu te passer du défilé de smiley pervers et débiles.**

Ed se tourne vers Quinn qui plaque son parchemin en vitesse contre son torse pour que sa dulcinée ne puisse pas lire ses niaiseries, en me lançant un regard plein de tristesse face à ma trahison. Je ricane mollement, la main contre ma joue.

**-Mais que faites-vous encore, là, vous ?! **s'époumone Pince. **Je ferme la bibilothèque, le couvre-feu est dépassé de cinq minutes !**

Je n'ai même pas relu une seule phrase de mon cours et j'ai une heure de colle à laver les carreaux de la salle de Métamorphose, complètement shootée à l'aspirine. Youpi Ya, c'est la fête pour la Bar Mitsvahde Lucifer !

**xOxOxO**

Je m'appuie au mur pour rentrer dans ma salle-commune déserte, complètement lessivée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il doit approcher les 22h30, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé deux nuits blanches d'affilée. Tumeur s'est endormi dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier customisée par mes soins de dessins glauques que j'ai tracé du bout de ma baguette. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne rêve pas de disséquer un de mes concitoyens vivant et d'en sortir le cœur encore palpitant de sa cage thoracique avec un petit air de Mozart, mais juste d'aller me coucher dans mon lit adoré.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques pas que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas toute seule. Julian est appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, admirant les braises qui rougeoient encore dans celle-ci. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué parce que bon, ce soir, je tire plus d'un macchabé fraichement déterré que d'un être-vivant, et qu'en plus, la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a bien que les dernières traces du feu de cheminée qui permettent encore de se déplacer sans se payer un chandelier en pleine poire. Et moi, les chandeliers, je les aime beaucoup encastrer dans des cranes mais je ne suis pas encore assez atteinte pour en vouloir un dans le mien. Je tiens à mon crane. Il est diablement sexy.

Il semblerait que la fatigue me fasse m'égarer. Je me frotte mes yeux ensommeillés, me fichant complètement pour une fois de ruiner mon maquillage parfait, et je m'avance vers Julian, un sourire narquois prenant forme sur mon visage.

**-Bah, alors, Bad Boy, on fait encore son boudin à cause de mon petit coup d'huile dans tes si beaux cheveuuux ? **me moqué-je. **J'viens de rentrer de ma colle, tu vois que les sorcières dévergondées, apprenties strip-teaseuses, finissent toujours punies alors, c'est bon, pas la peine de jouer ton beau-gosse torturé…**

Même la cervelle blindée à l'aspirine, j'arrive à sortir des discours diaboliques. Je suis diabolique. Je m'aime. Mais je finis par froncer des sourcils quand il ne me répond pas et qu'il ne me lance qu'un vague regard. Je m'adosse à mon tour à la cheminée, l'inspectant. Il a définitivement sa tête des mauvais jours.

**-Ah ouais, ton heure de colle…, **finit-il par dire.

**-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Julian ?**

**-Erysse m'a larguée.**

Mes yeux s'agrandissent plus ou moins, trop fatigués pour exprimer toute la surprise que je ressens. J'ai toujours attendu beaucoup de pathétisme et de superficialité de la part de Gilbert mais quitter un mec après trois semaines de plus ou moins relations, puisqu'il y avait quand même deux semaines de vacances dans tout ce merdier, c'est du haut-niveau.

**-J'ai été trop con, **lâche-t-il, sans émotion. **J'voulais que ce soit parfait, j'me la suis jouée Roméo&Juliette, j'te jure, Kata, jamais je pourrais te faire plus pitié que ce soir. J'ai changé la salle-sur-demande en chambre ultra-romantique avec grand lit avec des putains de pétales de rose, du vin rouge et même une saloperie de tapis en poil d'ours ou j'sais-pas-quoi.**

**-T'as fait quoi ? **m'enquis-je en éclatant de rire. **Julian ! Tu devrais être expédié en urgence à Azkaban, c'est presque un crime…**

**-Tu crois que j'le sais pas ? **s'énerve-t-il en me lançant un regard mordant. **Mais t'sais, c'était Erysse Gilbert… j'avais pas envie de tout merder… elle est sorti avec le bon-garçon-couillon-et-romantique de référence, après tout**…

Je l'observe un moment.

**-Et quoi ? Elle a fait une crise d'indigestion de guimauve ? Si c'est le cas, impossible mais vrai, cette pouffe remonterait dans mon estime…**

**-Non, non, elle m'a juste repoussée en plein préliminaire en se mettant à jurer son putain d'amour pour Cho et que, _elle pouvait pas faire ça ! _**termine-t-il en imitant une voix de jouvencelle blessée.

Et le plus atroce dans cette situation c'est que je n'arrive même pas en rire alors que, très franchement, ce n'est pas la chose la plus drôle que vous ayez entendu de toute votre vie ? Et non, je regarde avec tristesse mon ami d'enfance qui respire difficilement et a les poings tellement crispés que je suis convaincue qu'il se retient de défoncer la moitié du mobilier de notre salle-commune.

**-T'as fait quoi ?**

**-Je l'ai insultée et l'ai démonté verbalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en larme, **me répond-il sombrement. **Je lui ai tout dit, Kata, je l'ai traitée de tout… au final, cette connasse est exactement comme ma pute de mère.**

Je regarde son regard vert qui est obscurcit par sa fureur froide et sa douleur avant de baisser mes yeux sur les braises. Ca ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Julian a toujours réagi comme ça. Dés qu'il est blessé, il insulte, frappe et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en tirer le moins touché des deux. Et quant à sa mère… c'est une plutôt sale histoire. Julian avait neuf ans quand elle s'est tirée avec un type plus riche, laissant son père totalement anéanti sombrer dans l'alcool. Voilà pourquoi Julian, étant mon voisin, a passé la grande majorité des dix dernières années chez moi quand on n'était pas à Poudlard. C'est assez ironique que de nous deux, celui qui a vraiment souffert d'avoir une famille merdique, c'est le beau-gosse qui les fait toutes tomber avec ses manières de mauvais garçons rebelles et non, la gothiques aux tendances violentes et légèrement tueuse-en-série.

**-Ouais, **finis-je par conclure. **Comme si j'avais pas vu ça venir à dix milles kilomètres. Les autres passent encore mais toi, après toutes ses années, tu devrais savoir que Katarina a toujours raison…**

**-Tu vas sérieusement me faire un sermon ?**

Je fais la moue. Bon, d'accord. Je souffle d'exaspération mais je vais le prendre dans mes bras, réveillant par la même occasion Tumeur qui sort de ma poche et va courir sur le torse de Julian.

**-Si tu me chiales dessus, Bones, je jure que je te change en brochette et que j'm'improvise un barbec-cheminée.**

Il rit en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me maintenir contre lui. J'y crois pas que le Bad Boy de Poudlard soit si câlin… mais mes pensées dérapent quand l'appel de mon lit reprend comme un chant de sirène. Ca me fait penser…

**-Alors, je peux avoir cette potion pour la gueule de bois, maintenant ?**

Il éclate de rire et sans prévenir, l'un de ses bras monte à ma nuque pour me la bloquer tandis qu'il me frotte le crâne des phalanges de son poing, massacrant ma coiffure mais, surtout, faisant ressurgir mon mal de crâne qui n'était pas bien loin. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son bras en lui criant d'arrêter.

**-Alors, on a mal à la têêête ? **se moque Julian en continuant son cirque. **Ca t'apprendra à faire ta première cuite sans moi, ma goth-chérie !**

Je cesse de me débattre, à bout de force, laissant mon enfoiré de pote me poncer généreusement et joyeusement le crane, et je pousse un profond soupir. Plus _jamais_je ne boirai de ma vie parce que, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas endurer pour avoir cette foutue potion anti-gueule-de-bois !


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou, Hello, Hola, Ave ! (respectivement un salut français, anglais, espagnol et latin)_

_C'est pour faire dans le neuf XD passons à des redits : merci à nos reviewseuses du chapitre précédent :) On sait c'est répétitif mais on le dira jamais assez !_

_Et sinon on espère que vous vous portez tous comme un charme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**« Eddy…** commence Deborah avec un soupir, **je pense pas que…**

- **Je suis tellement contente ! **s'exclame Amélia en me serrant vivement dans ses bras. **Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !**

- **Mouais, **marmonne Deb en me jetant un regard pesant. **»**

Ça ne décroche pas mon sourire ni ne desserre ma main de celle de Ky. Amélia dans son enthousiasme prend Kyle dans ses bras sous les yeux ombrageux de Calum qui la tire dans sa direction pour couper court aux effusions et aux embrassades.

**« Ouais bon ça va on a compris, on te remercie Ed pour t'occuper de cet emmerdeur mais ça va bien cinq minutes, j'ai faim,** claque-t-il. **»**

J'échange un regard avec Ky, le rassurant d'un sourire. Ne sachant pas comment lui montrer que dans mon cœur ça bouillonne de bonheur. Il hausse les épaules et se penche pour m'embrasser, me chuchotant qu'il s'en fout royalement de ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire. Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule, Angel me lance un demi-sourire en hochant la tête. Je vais prendre ça pour une bénédiction, je lui adresse mon sourire le plus rayonnant.

**« On y va ?** propose-t-il.

- **Dépêchons,** m'écrié-je, **aujourd'hui ya du pudding !**

- **Et ton régime ? **demande Deborah.

- **Quel régime ? **répliqué-je malicieusement.

- **Elle a pas besoin de régime Deb,** continue Ky en haussant les épaule, **elle est déjà canon comme elle est. »**

Il me lance un clin d'œil et une bouffée de chaleur me liquéfie sur place, mes fossettes se creusent d'euphorie tandis que je serre plus fort ses doigts. Je voudrais disparaitre dans ses bras, ne plus jamais le lâcher de peur de le voir partir.

**« Ooooh c'est mignon,** raille Cal,** bon c'est pas bientôt fini ces amabilités là ? »**

Aussi sec il entraîne Amélia à sa suite et entre dans la Grande Salle, Angel lève les yeux au ciel avant de leur emboiter le pas. J'allais faire de même lorsque Deb m'attrape le coude, me faisant lâcher la main de Ky à regret. Il échange un regard avec Deborah avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« A tout de suite ! »**

Grisée, une crampe aux joues je me tourne sur Debra. La mine sceptique.

**« C'est pas une bonne idée Eddy,** commence-t-elle, **je le sens pas.**

- **De quoi ?**

- **De Kyle ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?** s'agace-t-elle, **tu vas encore tomber dans le panneau d'un crétin fini qui va te faire du mal ! C'est évident enfin, c'est Kyle ! ça va être bis repetita, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et blablabla et tu finis le cœur brisé ! Et j'ai pas envie de voir ça moi ! Tu es naïve Ed… **fait-elle plus doucement en posant une main sur mon épaule.** C'est pas parce qu'un garçon se déclare soudainement que tu dois en tomber amoureuse parce que tu penses que tu auras jamais mieux ! Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

- **Arrête, **l'interrompé-je, **Ky est quelqu'un de génial.**

- **En ami peut être ! Et…**

- **Et je l'aime, **déclaré-je fermement. **C'est pas sur un coup de tête Deb.**

- **Ed… »**

Je tourne les talons, tout va bien se passer. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en lui, plus qu'en quiconque. Et je l'aime, Merlin sait combien…

**« Je t'aurais prévenu Ed,** souffle Deborah. **_» _**

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, me faufilant jusqu'à ma place et en m'asseyant me rend compte que dans mon assiette il y a une énorme part de pudding.

**« Bon appétit mon p'tit cœur !** s'exclame Ky en m'embrassant la tempe.** »**

OoOo

**« C'est super, Kyle est quand même plus cool que John, **me fait Eric avant de me décocher un regard amusé, **t'as l'air… rayonnante ! Mais ton devoir de DCFM avance pas, désolé de te le dire. »**

Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de la DCFM ! De toute manière, Harry Potter s'est chargé de régler son compte à Voldemort, les ex-mangemorts filent droit et leur relève est assuré par un Scorpius Malefoy qui va finir par épouser une « traitre à son sang » alors franchement les forces du mal… on s'en tamponne le coquillard !

**« Erysse et Bones ont rompu,** lâche-t-il soudain.

- **Hein ? **

- **Tu vis sur quelle planète ? Tout le monde parle que de ça !**

- **Ah… »**

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tamponne le coquillard d'Erysse Gilbert !

**« Eric,** fait soudaine la voix mélodieuse d'Erysse. **On peut parler ?»**

Je sursaute, lève le nez de mon parchemin pour tomber sur le visage bouffi d'Erysse. Elle a les yeux gonflés et le blanc des yeux injectés de sang. Et se mordille la lèvre nerveusement. Malgré tout sa coiffure est impeccable et elle reste belle. Je glisse un regard à Eric pour le voir refermer brutalement son grimoire et se lever.

**« Je vais cherche le deuxième tome,** m'apprend-t-il.

- **Eric, attend,** souffle-t-elle en tremblant.** »**

Mais il a déjà filé dans les rayonnages. Elle se laisse alors tomber sur la chaise en face de moi, me fixant avec désespoir avant de s'effondrer en pleurs. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, cherchant frénétiquement un de ses bons amis pour venir la prendre en charge.

**« Ed…** sanglote-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il ne veut plus me parler ! »**

Je me garde bien de lui dire que cette information la laissait indifférente ya pas une semaine de ça. Je préfère lui tendre un mouchoir en papier, pas pour qu'elle se mouche – les filles parfaites n'ont pas la goutte au nez quand elles pleurent – mais pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes qui ne font même pas couler son mascara. Elle plante ses yeux chocolats humide dans les miens.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Ed ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quelle idiote ! »**

Là encore je me garde bien de dire la moindre chose, préférant me concentrer sur ma DCFM qui a soudainement retrouvé tout son intérêt. C'est vrai ça, on sait jamais… On pourrait croiser un horchrux de Voldemort demain sous un tableau de Poudlard ! Erysse m'attrape soudain la main.

**« Ed, je t'en pris il faut que m'aides à lui parler,** fait-elle d'une voix brisée, **je l'aime, c'est lui que j'aime ! C'était… stupide cette histoire avec Julian… j'aurais jamais dû…**

- **Tu veux que je t'aide à récupérer mon frère ?** demandé-je calmement, **après tout le mal que tu lui as fait ?**

- **Je sais**, hoche-t-elle frénétiquement la tête, **je sais que c'est de ma faute mais j'aurais besoin que de quelques minutes pour lui expliquer…**

- **Et te remettre avec lui pour lui briser le cœur dès qu'un BG passe devant toi ? **claqué-je fermement, **non, je vais pas cautionner ça. **

- **Ed…** fait-elle les yeux larmoyants, **s'il te plait…**

- **Si tu l'aimes tant, pourquoi tu flirtais avec Julian Bones ? »**

Elle reste bouche-bée, me dévisageant un instant comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois. Je soutiens son regard, je ne suis pas la bonne poire d'Alvin, je ne suis pas cette Edwige Pierce tapisserie que tout le monde peut aller voir pour un service parce qu'elle n'attend que ça pour se sentir exister. Cette Edwige je l'ai éradiqué.

**« Je… Je comprends,** chuchote-t-elle d'une voix brisée,** Eric est ton frère, tu dois le protéger… Je… Je ferais mieux de partir alors… »**

Et elle quitte précipitamment la bibliothèque, les mains plaquées sur le visage. J'écope de quelques regards outrés d'élèves. Eric fait alors son apparition, la mâchoire serrée. Je parie qu'il a tout écouté parce que malgré ses bonnes résolutions il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Et de se faire du mal à cause d'elle. Je pose gentiment une main sur son bras.

**« T'as l'air de t'être pris une porte, mais désolée de te le dire : ton devoir de DCFM n'avance pas. »**

OoOo

Katarina ricane en voyant le troisième année déguerpir du banc qu'elle a animé pour le jeter à terre. Il se tient le nez de douleur, un filet de sang s'échappe de ses doigts.

**« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux,** m'exclamé-je en m'asseyant, **t'as repris du poil de la bête !**

- **On peut pas en dire autant de Lian,** continue tristement Louis.

- **Tu rigoles ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi acharné dans ses mauvais tours !**

- **Il est enfin revenu dans le droit chemin, **Katarina hoche de la tête avec appréciation.

- **Oui mais il a le cœur brisé…**

- **Ca lui apprendra à se taper des princesses,** claque Kat.

- **Il aurait dû s'en douter et puis…,** je souffle tout bas, **il l'a quand même bien mérité. »**

Bien sûr que c'est leur ami mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être satisfaite qu'il se soit mordu les doigts de cette romance arrachée au prix du bonheur de mon frère. Lui et Erysse n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, d'avoir mal. Je n'ai pas les détails de la rupture mais il paraît que c'était très humiliant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

**« Alors Eeeeddy,** ronronne soudain Louis en se penchant sur moi, **qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Ky pour la saint Valentin ? »**

Etonnée, j'échange un regard avec Kat qui fait mine de se pendre.

**« J'en sais rien,** répondis-je, **de toute façon c'est pas tout de suite.**

- **C'est bientôt !** s'écrie-t-il.

- **Ah bon ?!**

- **Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! **

- **Je croyais que tout le monde ne parlait que de Julian et Erysse.**

- **Ben ça c'est fini depuis belle lurette ! **

- **Ah… »**

Les gens se lassent vite des ragots… A la limite c'est préférable, j'en ai fait les frais. Plus vite on vous oublie mieux c'est. Kat m'a l'air profondément dégouté par cette fête sucrée qui met en avant l'amour dans toutes ses déclinaisons. Louis au contraire est très emballé par la perspective de peut être découvrir qu'il a un admirateur secret. Avant j'étais un peu comme Kat, dégoûtée. Peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons, moi c'était la perspective de devoir passer cette fête maudite en tête à tête avec une boîte de chocolat acheter dans la journée chez _Honey Duke_. Mais ça, sourié-je béatement en moi-même, c'était avant…

**« Katy elle va passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Angel !** s'écrie-t-il soudain.

- **Ah bon ?** sorté-je de ma rêverie.

- **Pardon ?! Et qui a dit ça ?** s'agace Kat.

- **Ton horoscope Katy ! **il se tourne vers moi guilleret**, tu veux qu'on lise le tien Eddy ?**

- **Euh…**

- **Ben oui,** réplique Kat avec un sourire sadique, **on a qu'à lire le sien aussi, ya pas de raison hein Ed ?**

- **C'est quoi ton signe ?**

- **Euh, ben en fait…** marmonné-je.

- **Salut la compagnie ! »**

Je sursaute et me retourne pour croiser le sourire de Ky. Incapable d'y résister je me précipite sur lui pour l'enlacer de toutes mes forces. Aspirer toute sa chaleur et m'intoxiquer avec son odeur, je m'autorise à ferme les yeux quelques secondes. J'entends alors Louis roucouler son assentiment et pique un fard monstrueux, cachant mon visage dans le torse Kyle. Il éclate de rire avant de relever mon menton et de dévorer ma bouche. Je me laisse plonger dans cette sensation merveilleuse, je pourrais m'y noyer.

**« C'est trooop mignon ! »**

Je me détache vivement de lui, les joues en feu. Mais la seule chose que je vois c'est les yeux de Ky qui me font fondre. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus rayonnant.

**« Change de disque**, fait Kat, **t'as l'air d'un pervers à mater comme ça.**

- **Ka… Katy ! C'est pas vrai ! **se défend-t-il.

- **Bichette… Ya que la vérité qui fâche. **

- **Je t'ai manqué ! **constate Ky triomphant.

- **Pas du tout, **affirme-je d'un ton détaché**, c'était juste un bonjour… tout à fait normal !**

- **J'aime tes bonjours alors, **sourit-il.** »**

Sentant sa main m'attirer, je me laisse aller contre lui. Le laissant jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, mais me contiens tant bien que mal. Je ne peux pas par contre dissimuler mon sourire. Et puis après ? Je m'en fiche, je veux que la terre entière sache que je suis heureuse.

**« Arrête de ronronner Delacour. »**

OooOo

**« Ami ? Avec la psychopathe de Serpentard ? Mais t'es complètement barré Rossi…** fait Cal.** »**

Je reste un instant silencieuse, à dévisager Angel qui avance sa tour en F8. C'est pas tout fait comme ça que j'avais envisager les choses entre eux mais après tout… C'est pas plus mal, comme ça ils font connaissance. Et une chose en entrainant une autre…

**« Mieux vaut l'avoir en amie plutôt qu'en ennemie,** fis-je remarquer à Calum.

- **Ça dépend pour qui**, hausse-t-il les épaules, **moi elle m'fait pas peur la gothique.**

- **C'est ça oui…** marmonné-je agacée avant de souffler à Angel, **c'est super je trouve.**

- **C'est super tu trouves ? **m'imite Cal moqueur, **on va devoir se la taper si jamais il arrive à enfin se la faire, t'imagines un peu ?**

- **Si ça te fait déguerpir, c'est pas plus mal, **lance Ky avec satisfaction, avachi dans toute sa longueur sur le canapé.

- **Oui alors toi là-bas l'imbécile heureux, on t'a pas sonné ! **

- **Joue, **l'interrompt fermement Angel.

- **Pourquoi ? T'as le feu au cul ? J'prendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! »**

Cal est survolté ce soir, agressant tout le monde parce qu'il s'est disputé avec Amélia. A cause d'un mec de Gryffondor de l'année de sa copine qui a flashé sur elle et la lâche plus. Don Ruffin. Et Mélia n'y voit qu'un échange amical entre partenaire de Potions. Calum a fait un scandale devant tout le monde et elle l'a envoyé sur les rotules en s'éclipsant avec ses amies. Nous laissant la charge de réceptionner sa mauvaise humeur. Angel me lance un regard irrité, je pousse un soupir. Vivement qu'Amélia revienne.

**« Et puis de toute façon c'est un jeu de con !** s'exclame-t-il en envoyant son roi percuter les pièces d'Angel, **yen a marre ! **

- **Tu dis ça parce que tu perds, **fis-je remarquer.

- **Ta gueule Edwige ! **me foudroie-t-il des yeux. **Quand j'aurais besoin de t'entendre je…**

- **Eh ! **s'exclame brusquement Ky,** arrête ça, okay ? Elle t'a rien fait, c'est toi qui nous emmerde depuis toute à l'heure.»**

Furieux il se lève brutalement et sors à grandes enjambées de la Salle Commune. Angel, très calmement, remet en place les pièces du jeu d'échec. Je prends la place de Calum en face de lui.

**« C'est cool que vous soyez amis**, commencé-je, **ça prouve qu'elle te fait confiance.**

- **On va dire ça.**

- **Quoi ?** froncé-je les sourcils, **elle t'adresse la parole maintenant, non ? Faut y aller doucement c'est tout.**

- **Elle est beaucoup plus occupée avec Bones, **lâche-t-il froidement.

- **Julian Bones ? **m'étonné-je**, c'est normal c'est son… meilleur ami. Ils sont proches quoi… »**

Angel se mure dans un silence qui me laisse perplexe. Je me détourne pour fixer le feu dans la cheminée, me demandant ce qui peut le rendre aussi tendu chez Julian Bones. Okay, c'est l'ami d'enfance de Kat mais ça c'était déjà admis avant même qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, alors quoi ? Ils ont eu une période électrique m'a dit Louis à cause de sa relation avec Erysse mais maintenant ils sont comme avant, affectueux et tout…

Je relève vivement les yeux sur Angel qui est allé se poser dans un fauteuil avec un numéro de Quidditch Mag. Il est pas jaloux quand même ? Enfin jaloux, autant qu'Angelo Rossi puisse le montrer quoi. Les yeux écarquillés je reste comme deux ronds de flan. Me demandant ce que je peux lui dire pour le rassurer parce que c'est vrai, Julian est très tactile avec Kat. Mais ça veut rien dire de plus, j'en suis sûre. Une stupidité pareille ne peut pas faire tout capoter quand même !

Je pousse un soupir puis me lève, allant rejoindre Ky sur le canapé qui somnole. Je sens les crampes sur mes joues se creuser. Je lui embrasse légèrement la joue, lui faisant ouvrir un œil.

**« J'ai enfin droit à ma récompense pour t'avoir défendu ! Pas trop tôt,** fait-il faussement vexé.

- **Angel captait toute mon attention,** glissé-je malicieusement.

- **Ah ouais ?** m'attrape-t-il le poignet pour me faire tomber sur le sofa, l'air vexé. **On va voir s'il t'intéresse toujours autant !**

- **Sois pas bête, il avait besoin de moi, **expliqué-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.

- **Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, **réplique-t-ilen déposant des baisers sur mon front.

- **Mm…, **soupiré-je de plaisir. **»**

Je me sens soudain très proche de l'état d'une guimauve toute chaude qui fond sur la plaque de cuisson. Les doigts de Ky dessinent des arabesques dans mon dos. Merlin j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une autre dimension. Tout bas, tout doucement, je lui souffle que je l'aime. Parce que si je le dit trop fort, trop vite et le répète sans arrêt ça le fera peut être fuir… Mon ventre se serre, je me rapproche de lui.

**« Alors Angel t'intéresse toujours autant ? **demande-t-il avec arrogance.

- **Quel Angel ?** rié-je.

- **J'me disais bien aussi… »**

* * *

_Serais-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Que dis-je... avant l'ouragan ! Héhéhé_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour les petits loups !_

_Bon bisous à nos reviewseuses hein et puis... conseil : profitez du soleil clément parce que nous avons le présentiment que ça va pas durer éternellement ! _

_Et sinooon eh bien on arrive sur la fin hein mes poussins, il reste encore du chapitres mais tout de même hein le plus gros est passé ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**-Alors, ma diablesse, partante pour une p'tite soirée à Pré-au-Lard ?**

Je roule des yeux tandis qu'on se dirige vers la Grande-Salle pour aller manger. Julian s'est changé en véritable pot de colle, cette semaine, depuis le désastre du tapis-ours-et-préliminaires-compromis. La preuve, maintenant, avec son bras qui ne se déloge pas de mes épaules alors qu'on marche avec sa bande d'affreux-jojos et Louis qui est plongé dans un magazine pour bonnes-femmes, depuis ce matin.

Non pas que je me plaigne de son revirement de comportement parce que je préfère de loin le Julian Bones qui fait semblant de ne plus rien ressentir pour Gilbert en mettant Poudlard sans dessus-dessous à celui qui était branché sur la radio Yeux-de-biches-de-Gilbert H24, et me rabattait les oreilles sur ses plans de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il va retourner à sortir avec les greluches qui sont en adoration devant lui, en commençant par Betinson –qui est présentement en septième ciel, sachant Gilbert disqualifiée-, et leur briser leurs petits cœurs innocents, et tout sera parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

**-Tu nous as déjà trainés là-bas toute la semaine, Bones, **lui rappelé-je. **J'en ai ma claque de tes potes douteux et de vos ****retrouvailles**** arrosées…**

**-Bah, t'avais pas pris goût à l'alcool ? **se moque-t-il. **Tu nous as toujours pas fait de strip-tease, à nous !**

**-J'avoue, y'a du favoritisme… on est p't-être pas assez poilu pour elle ? **réplique Beckett avec un sourire pervers et imitant des bruits de singe.

J'ignore Julian qui échange une poignée de mains avec l'autre glandus, en lançant un joyeux « Royal, mec ! » et je soulève mon pied droit pour dégainer ma baguette de ma Doc Marteen. Je fais un pas menaçant vers Beckett, aboyant :

**-J'vais t'en rajouter, moi, des poils, espèce de caniche toiletté à l'iroquois !**

**-Okay, Kata, on se calme, **rit Julian en resserant son bras autour de mon cou et attrapant ma baguette de sa main libre.

**-BONES ! LACHE MA BAGUETTE !**

Il continue à ricaner quand je tire sur ma baguette pour la récupérer. Je le fusille du regard et lui écrabouille le pied du talon de mes Doc Marteens mais, au lieu de me libérer, il m'arrache juste ma baguette des mains. Très bien. Je vais le tuer à mains nues. Ou avec les dents.

**-Ah bah tiens, quand on parle de gorille…**

Aux mots presque chuchotés de Beckett, je tourne la tête pour voir la bande à Ed passer dans le couloir. Je vois bien Ed et Kyle marcher, mains dans la main, riant tous les deux et l'écossais qui donne l'impression qu'il va faire sauter l'école à gros renforts de dynamites mais le regard que je crois immédiatement est celui noir d'Angelo. Et pour une fois, noir ne désigne pas seulement la couleur de ses yeux. J'en reste sous le choc, le regardant me dépasser froidement, sans un mot et sans un regard de plus.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est surement la personne que je traite la mieux dans tout Poudlard et il se permet de me passer devant comme ça ? Etre sexy, musclé et italien lui monte à la tête ! D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, il m'a plus ou moins snobé toute la semaine. Plus de porte qu'il me tient, plus de mini-défense, plus de petits gestes amicaux, nada ! Je ne m'en suis pas trop formalisée. Après tout, on est simplement potes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir tous les matins et m'attende à la fin des cours mais il peut quand même me sourire ou me lancer un petit mouvement de menton, par les trippes de Salazar !

**-Aaaah, il vole plus à ton secours, on dirait, **se croit obligé Beckett de ricaner.

**-Il a pas envie que tu t'fasses dessus, bébé, **craché-je. **C'est chiant à nettoyer !**

Julian éclate de rire et on reprend notre marche mais c'est lugubre à dire, je ne suis plus d'humeur diabolique. J'y tenais quand même à notre semblant d'amitié puisque je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne pouvais clairement pas me lancer dans une relation avec Angelo, étant donné que… ahem, je suis amoureuse, ahem. Je vais devoir aller tagguer toute la tour des Serdaigle pour cette pensée répugnante.

Je me rends alors compte que Louis me scrute depuis pas mal de temps, en se cachant derrière son magasine. Je soupire avec agacement.

**-J'ai même pas démembré Colbert la dernière fois que je l'ai surprise à flirter avec lui…, **marmonné-je. **Et c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.**

Je lui ai quand même refilé la grippe aviaire par l'entremise de sa chouette… et malheureusement, ça se soigne facilement dans notre putain de monde de sorciers. On peut même plus ruiner tranquillement la vie des gens, par les temps qui courent.

Enfin, ça, en principe, mon italien n'est pas sensé être au courant.

**-Bah… il a surement pris mal que tu l'embrasses plus après sa fête d'anniversaire…, **avance Louis innocemment, dissimulant très mal le reproche qui m'est adressé. **Moi aussi, je le prendrais mal si t'arrêtais de me faire des bisous…**

Je tourne vers lui un regard excédé.

**-Delacour, je te fais pas de bisous.**

**-Oui, bah si tu m'en faisais ! **se renfrogne-t-il, vexé.

**-De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as viré ton gorille, qu'il s'y fasse ! Il avait qu'à pas draguer sa capitaine, **se mêle Julian.

**-C'était _elle _qui le draguait, elle le laissait juste faire, **m'irrité-je. **Et la ferme, Bones, tu sais rien de l'histoire.**

**-Bah dis-moi !**

**-Ouais, bien sûr, **ricané-je. **Je vais te parler de ma pseudo vie senti…, **je toussote, faisant la grimace. **de ma vie sexuelle.**

**-T'en parles bien avec Lou !**

**-Ouais, avec lui mais pas avec toi.**

**-Hihi ! **commente Louis avec excitation.

**-Pourquoi ? **s'indigne Julian.

**-Euh, parce que. Fin de la discussion.**

**xOxOxO**

Je me suis assise le plus loin possible de Julian qui balade sa langue dans la bouche de Tamara quelque chose, une Serdaigle de Sixième année. C'est la seule fille dont je connais uniquement le prénom parce qu'il me fait horriblement penser à Tarama. Premier point témoignant d'un mauvais goût tout aussi certain qu'écœurant. Deuxièmement, c'est une Serdaigle donc une erreur de la nature. Troisièmement, elle a un an de moins qu'elle et, dans les relations intra-humaines, je n'apprécie les différences d'âges que quand elles sont liées à un trouble mental telle la gérontophilie… ou la nécrophilie, pour les perfectionnistes.

C'est bien simple, Julian n'a de cesse que de me décevoir. Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas se faire Colbert ? Il lierait l'utile à l'agréable, en l'éjectant du périmètre d'Angelo. Ou sinon, Betinson ? Ca éviterait qu'elle me fasse pitié à retenir ses larmes, à deux places d'eux. Elle est moche, c'est une punk et son cœur n'arrête pas de se briser… je ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de son cas, là-haut, mais il a vraiment poussé la cruauté à son paroxysme.

**-Kata ? **s'étonne Malefoy en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est la première fois que je te vois mettre un pied ici !**

**-Je compte me jeter des gradins à la fin du match pour m'écraser comme une bouse de chouette, sur le terrain, **ironisé-je. **A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je viens foutre dans les gradins pour le match Serpentard-Poufsouffle ?**

**-Wow… t'es encore plus emmerdante que d'habitude…**

Et pourtant, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Et moi qui avais compté pouvoir mater Angelo en rageant contre son attitude de merde de ce midi, je crois que je suis foutue et ça fait maintenant une heure que le match avait débuté, j'avais bon espoir... et dire que j'étais partie pour ne pas venir voir ce match pour la peine, puisque je déteste le Quidditch et que, comme Malefoy l'a fait remarqué, je ne suis allée en voir aucun. Mais voilà, je suis faible. Je soupire.

**-Tu sais, tu seras le témoin de mon mariage avec Rose, **m'informe joyeusement Malefoy. **Ce sera grâce à toi que je file le parfait amour avec la femme de ma vie…**

**-Je ne serai présente qu'à ton enterrement, Blondine.**

Il éclate de rire, me tapotant l'épaule en disant « Sacrée Kata, ahlalala » et je me retiens d'éparpiller sa cervelle sur les bancs des gradins.

**-KATYYYYYY !**

**-Oh, qu'on m'achève…**

**-Avada Kadevra ! **prétend Malefoy en faisant danser son doigt devant mon nez.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui tordre son majeur que Louis déboule en continuant de beugler « Katy », en panique. Il est à bout de souffle, ayant surement couru depuis les gradins de Gryffondor où il devait être assis avec ses cousins Potter-Weasley-Trucs-Muches.

**-Quoi, bichette ? **m'énervé-je. **Tu t'es cassé un ongle ?**

**-Merlin, non ! **s'écrie-t-il avec une moue horrifiée. **Ca fait super mal de se casser un ongle !**

Il s'assoit à ma droite tandis que Malefoy hurle comme un porc qu'on égorge quand l'une des balles –excusez-moi mais je connais tous les os de l'être humains alors, deux-trois baballes volantes, vous êtes gentils mais ça ne ferait que parasiter mon intellect- troue la défense de notre équipe.

**-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! **s'indigne Malefoy à l'adresse des gradins Serpentards. **Je croyais avoir été clair, fallait ensorceler les balais des blaireaux ! STEVENSON, BRIST ! VOUS AVEZ BRANLE QUOI, PAR LES COUILLES DE SALAZAR ?!**

Je regarde quelques secondes Malefoy qui a bondi sur le banc pour engueuler mes camarades qui essayent plus ou moins de se défendre face à la gueulante de notre roi. Je roule des yeux en me retournant vers Louis qui observe avec fascination Malefoy gigoter comme une furie sur le banc.

**-Bon, c'était quoi ton problème, Delacour ? **lui demandé-je en claquant des doigts devant son visage pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

**-Ah oui, c'est affreuuux… il parait que Kyle ne sorte avec Ed que pour un pari, comme Alviiin ! **m'explique-t-il les sourcils froncés par l'accablement.

**-C'est sombrement con.**

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Bichette, enfin, Quinn est incapable de faire ça, il sait même pas mentir ! Et il est aussi cucul et gentillet que toi.**

**-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas cucul ! **s'indigne-t-il en sortant son magasine. **Le Professeur Etoile-de-mon-Cœur affirme… et je vais te le lire…**

Il ouvre son magasine et cherche la bonne page tandis que je lance un coup d'œil à Angelo qui arrête avec fermeté une balle. Je souris. Il est quand même diablement virile…

**-Ah voilà ! **s'écrie Louis. **Les Poissons sauront faire montre de_ force de caractère_ et de_ discernement_ pour éviter toutes les embuches sentimentales qui se présenteront à eux tout au long du mois de Janvier…**

**-Ton Professeur s'appelle comme un Petit Poney.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je ne fais pas confiance aux Petits Poneys.**

**-Pas croyable, **bougonne Malefoy en se rasseyant à côté de moi. **J'me demande bien qui m'a filé des blaireaux comme ça, on se croirait à Poufsouffle. Et en attendant, c'est eux qui nous laminent… en partie à cause de ton pote, d'ailleurs, Kata, **continue-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère. **Si on la joue réglo, jamais on l'aura notre coupe !**

**-Elle va finir dans ta tronche, ta coupe, si tu la mets pas en veilleuse, Malefoy.**

**-Hé ! Y'a tout pleins de tests, dans mon magasine, vous voulez en faire ? **nous propose Louis. **Y'en a un pour toi, Scorpius ! _La deuxième fois sera-t-elle la bonne ?_**

**-Oh, fais gaffe, Louis ! **s'écrie Malefoy en pointant un doigt menaçant sur mon deuxième blond. **Je vais le dire à ta cousine si tu te fous de notre relation !**

**-Mais-mais je… mais non !**

Je laisse tomber mon visage dans mes mains de désespoir. Les blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est fini, j'arrête. Bon, je garde Malefoy et Louis parce que je n'ai pas franchement le choix mais le prochain qui essaye de me coller au basque, je l'immole illico presto.

**-Et j'en ai un pour toi, Katy ! _Dois-je arranger les choses avec mon ex-non-officiel qui n'est pas vraiment mon ami non plus ?_**

Je lève les yeux vers Louis qui m'offre son regard de biche innocent. Espère-t-il une seule seconde que je suis assez demeurée pour gober une telle énormité ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire partager ma façon de pensée que les Serpentards hurlent des insanités, en mauvais perdants, à l'annonce de la fin du match en faveur des Poufsouffle. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage tandis que je me lève, observant Scorpius qui secoue sa tête lamentablement, l'air de dire « c'est bon, je tire ma révérence ! ».

**-Oooh l'équipe d'Angelo a gagné, Katy ! **m'informe Louis.

**-Je sais, mon chou.**

Je me fraye un chemin à travers la masse de Serpentard qui crissent des dents et se dirigent vers les escaliers pour descendre. Je m'appuie contre la rambarde, prenant sur moi pour ne pas tourner de l'œil à cause de la hauteur… j'ai une sorte de vertige que je traduis plus par l'expression de mon intelligence plus développée que la moyenne. La hauteur peut causer une chute qui peut causer de s'aplatir au sol comme une crêpe. Et ce n'est pas le genre de mort pitoyable que je convoite, figurez-vous.

Katarina ne mourra pas comme une crêpe.

**-Viens ! **me fait Louis en me tirant par la main. **On va le féliciter !**

**-C'est pas la peine, **crissé-je.

Colbert s'en charge très bien toute seule. Elle est pendue au cou d'Angelo qui est entouré, avec son équipe, de la moitié de l'école mais je les vois clairement. Ma mâchoire se crispe. Je vais réellement finir par tuer cette fille. Louis me jette un coup d'œil triste après avoir suivi mon regard.

**-Oh…**

**-Il a le droit de… faire ce qu'il veut, **dis-je, la voix rauque.

Je l'ai libéré, après tout. _Mon ex-non-officiel qui n'est pas vraiment mon ami non plus…_

**xOxOxO**

J'entre dans le terrier des blaireaux qui font à moitié la java après leur grande victoire qui se soldera par une atroce coupe terriblement bateau. Existe-t-il plus inutile, encombrant et surfait qu'une coupe clinquante ? Malefoy est certainement en train de commettre un Serpenticide dans notre salle-commune parce qu'on a perdu cette coupe, et je suis sûre que les capitaines des autres équipes sont dans le même état. Personnellement, je ne me servirai de cette coupe qu'en tant qu'objet contendant pour défoncer les crânes des miséreux mortels qui me pourrissent la vie.

**-Encore ?! **s'écrie la gamine de la dernière fois qui avait insulté Louis de pédé.

**-Katarina est partout chez elle, morveuse.**

Les autres ne remarquent pas vraiment ma présence, baignée dans leur euphorie d'après-fête semble-t-il vu les cadavres de verres, de bouteilles et d'un peu n'importe quoi qui trainent partout. Il est bientôt deux heures du mat et, c'est bête qu'on soit un samedi soir, j'aurais adoré voir une armée de blaireaux-zombis se trainer dans les couloirs, demain…

Je n'ai aucun mal à repérer Angelo qui est assis dans un coin avec Quinn, Ed, l'écossais, et deux-trois membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Dont Colbert, bien sûr. Mais je suppose que j'ai plutôt de la chance, elle pourrait être engagée dans un roulage de pelle avec lui alors qu'ils sont simplement en train de discuter.

Je m'avance donc vers eux et la première à me voir est Ed qui n'a plus l'air de la fille qui aurait découvert une réserve de _Felix Felicis_. Au contraire, le sourire qu'elle m'adresse est forcé et elle n'est pas lovée contre Quinn qui est pourtant à côté d'elle. Je me rappelle de ce que m'a rapporté Louis durant le match. Alors, cette histoire de rumeur selon laquelle les motivations de Quinn sont directement liées à un pari est vraie ? Si jamais ça les fait casser, je fais un malheur. Qu'on se le dise, je ne le prendrai pas posément du tout. Après tout le bordel que ça a été, il est hors de question que Quinn et Ed se séparent, et ça vaut pour Malefoy et Wealsey.

Dés qu'elle me repère, Colbert prend la tangente, s'en allant en quatrième vitesse. J'ai un sourire satisfait. Je vois que j'ai su faire bonne impression, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, elle et moi. Mais mon sourire se crispe un peu quand Angelo lève son regard vers moi avec froideur. Je décide de ne pas me laisser impressionner et je m'assois dans le canapé, à côté d'Ed qui est elle-même à côté de Quinn. Angelo est assis dans le fauteuil sur lequel j'ai gravé mon nom avec mon cutter. Je me rends vite compte que l'écossais est en fait si bourré dans son propre fauteuil qu'il ne saurait surement plus épeler son nom de famille… enfin, moi non plus. Mais je reporte mon attention sur Angelo et pousse ses genoux d'un air taquin en lui sortant :

**-Salut, amigo ! Et bravo, je suppose… le match a été plutôt cool.**

**-Merci.**

D'accord… ça commence à gentiment me gaver. Je me retourne franchement vers lui, en haussant un sourcil.

**-C'est quoi, ton problème, Rossi ? **claqué-je.

Il me fixe farouchement et j'ai des envies de lui sauter dessus. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop si c'est pour le tuer ou… bref.

**-Bon, **fait Ed en me lançant un regard entendu. **On va aller coucher Cal, et surement aller se coucher nous aussi… pas vrai, Kyle ?**

**-Bonne idée, mon p'tit cœur. Bonne nuit, tout le monde…**

Et ils se lèvent pour aller tirer l'écossais de son fauteuil qui marmotte à propos de casser la gueule à un type qui voudrait lui piquer sa femelle. Je souris légèrement. Les gens possessifs sont des personnes sensées. Je me retourne vers Angelo, notant qu'il n'y a plus que quatre ou cinq autres élèves qui persistent à ne pas regagner leur dortoir. Il me fixe toujours et je soupire.

**-Sérieusement, Angelo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**-Rien, **me répond-il, cassant.

**-Ok, beau-gosse, je vais être claire, **dis-je en me levant.

Je me poste devant son fauteuil pour me pencher vers lui, m'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du siège. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais il est clairement agacé.

**-Tu vas arrêter de faire ton sale gosse et tu vas me dire ce qui va pas chez toi !**

**-Ce qui va pas chez moi ? **me reprend-il en haussant un sourcil. **C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux.**

**-Ah oui, c'est ma faute, maintenant ?**

**-Bonne nuit, Rossi ! Super match, mec, t'es notre Dieuuuu !**

Je me redresse et tourne un regard féroce vers la bande de mecs qui beuglent à la naissance des escaliers, tandis qu'Angelo lui répond un vague « Bonne nuit ». Ils s'en vont le plus rapidement que leur état d'ébriété avancé le leur permet et on se retrouve seuls, Angelo et moi, dans la salle-commune des Poufsouffle. Je reviens sur le cas Angelo-Rossi en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

**-J'attends, **lui indiqué-je.

Il se lève de son fauteuil avec un mouvement d'humeur et me jette :

**-On en est où ?**

**-Quoi ? **m'étonné-je sans comprendre.

**-Toi et moi, Kat, on en est où ?**

**-On est… amis ! Enfin, ça c'était avant que tu décides de me faire ta tronche de cake !**

**-Ouais, et là, encore, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, t'as juste décidé qu'on était « amis ».**

**-Faut bien que je prenne les décisions ! **m'indigné-je. **Ce serait pas Monsieur-Putain-de-Passivité qui le ferait !**

**-Très bien, **fait-il. **Alors, je prends les décisions. Sors avec moi.**

Euh… ah bon ? Notre soi-disant amitié n'aura pas fait long feu. Je me rends soudain compte qu'il est à _largement _moins d'un mètre de moi. C'est étrange, je ne me suis même pas aperçue qu'il s'était approché. Ou que je m'étais approchée ?

**-Pour de vrai, cette fois, **croit-il bon d'ajouter.

C'est dommage, c'est tellement plus drôle pour de faux. Mais, honnêtement, je n'en mène pas très large, là, le nez frôlant presque son torse et la gorge bloquée. Pour ce qui me parait la première fois depuis des années, je suis nerveuse, _vraiment _nerveuse, et assez effrayée. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et je sais que j'en ai envie, juste envie de lui dire oui à n'importe quoi… mais putain, je suis amoureuse, merde ! Et ça fout un foutoir pas possible.

**-T'es sûr ? **arrivé-je à croasser. **Non parce que je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée… la relation sérieuse et…**

**-Et quoi ? **s'irrite-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et mon cœur manque un battement. Et puis, merde ! Je l'attrape le visage des deux mains pour l'embrasser avec passion et avec toute la frustration que j'ai ressenti pendant ce dernier mois. Ses mains trouvent immédiatement ma taille pour me coller à lui et mon estomac réagit violemment à ce contact, semblant exploser. Sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, je tombe sur le canapé, Angelo au-dessus de moi.

L'une de ses mains voyage déjà le long de ma cuisse recouverte de bas-résilles, sous ma jupe, et j'enroule ma jambe autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus vers moi. Mes doigts lui tirent surement à moitié les cheveux tandis que l'on s'embrasse d'une façon qui n'égale même pas de moitié notre parcours. C'est quand il se met à défaire mes bas, en se mettant à embrasser ma gorge, que je comprends où ça nous mène.

**-Je suis vierge, **lâché-je sans réfléchir.

Il quitte ma gorge, levant sa tête aux cheveux dans tous les sens, assez surpris. Merde… j'aurais peut-être dû y mettre un peu plus de forme. Mais il finit par me lancer son demi-sourire habituel. C'est ça, fais le malin. En vérité, je m'en fous bien, hein, d'être vierge et qu'il va donc me dépuceler, et que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre… je disais juste ça par politesse, pure courtoisie. Partager une information qui a sa petite importance, quoi, pour qu'il ajuste ses plans. Voilà. C'est tout.

**-Tu me fais confiance ? **me demande-t-il alors.

**-Oh, pour l'amour de Satan, épargne-moi tes niaiseries de base !**

Et je plaque à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello,_

_Bon on a reçu aucun mail pour nous dire qu'on avait des reviews donc on s'est rendu qu'on en avait assez tard. Voilà on préfère poster d'abord et Clo répondra à vos reviews sur son chap quand elle pourra ! _

_Bonne lecture sinon,_

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Tout ceci n'est qu'une horrible rumeur, j'en ai vu d'autres et ça va passer. Ça va passer. Je m'en fiche de ce que peuvent dire les autres, ya que lui qui compte. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu s'assoir à côté de moi ? Pourquoi il m'a ignoré, comme si j'étais transparente ? Les yeux rivés sur mon assiette je constate que je n'ai pas faim. Peut être qu'il avait quelque chose de très urgent à dire à Angel. Oui c'est ça, surement. Il veut savoir comment ça c'est passé cette fin de soirée avec Kat. C'est forcément ça. Je lui jette de fréquents coups d'œil mais ne croise pas son regard. J'ai le ventre serré, tordu par un mauvais pressentiment.

**« Ed.»**

Je sursaute, regardant alors Deborah s'assoir à côté de moi. A la place de Kyle. Elle me sourit gentiment et pose sa main sur la mienne. La caressant un moment, sans rien dire. Je le regarde faire sans vraiment la voir.

**« Je suis désolée,** finit-elle par dire.

**- De quoi ?** marmonné-je.

**- Pour le pari de Kyle, **répond**-**t-elle doucement.

**- C'est n'importe quoi, **affirmé**-**je, **il ne ferait jamais ça. C'est qu'une stupide rumeur.**

**- Ed, c'est la vérité,** me serre-t-elle la main fermement**, je suis désolée. »**

Ce n'est pas la vérité, je connais Kyle. J'ai confiance en lui. Je secoue la tête et retire mes doigts de son étreinte. Elle pousse un soupir, je cherche des yeux Ky. Me raccrocher à une certitude.

**« C'est tant mieux qu'il te parle plus,** fait-elle avec aigreur,** comme ça il fera plus le moindre mal. J'espère qu'il est fier ! Mais t'inquiète il en vaut pas la peine.**

**- C'est n'importe quoi ! **m'exclamé-je.

**- Ed !** m'attrape-t-elle le poignet, **ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Tu vas encore être tournée en ridicule si tu persistes ! S'il te plait ne t'inflige pas ça ! **

**- S'il… s'il ne m'a pas parlé aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il devait voir Angel c'est tout, **défendé-je,** et pas pour autre chose. »**

Je me lève brusquement, refusant de l'entendre encore dire des conneries. Je longe la table de Poufsouffle pour l'atteindre, discutant avec Angel et un batteur de l'équipe.

**« Kyle, **soufflé-je alors avec un sourire.

**- Ah, salut,** répond-t-il froidement sans m'adresser un regard.

**- Je peux te parler ?**

**- Non, je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée,** claque-t-il en me tournant le dos. **On a plus rien à se dire. »**

Tous mes membres se raidissent, je reste pétrifiée sur place à fixer son dos. Les joues écarlates. Mon sourire tombe. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, trop chaude pour le froid qui me prend.

**« Edwige, s'il te plait,** murmure Deborah, **lui donne pas cette satisfaction. »**

Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je secoue la tête. C'est une erreur. Je me dégage des doigts de Debra, mes genoux tremblent. Sans me retourner je traverse la Grande Salle, j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent. Sans m'arrêter, je marche à grands pas dans les couloirs et sans savoir comment me retrouve dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Il n'y a plus personne. Je reste au milieu, debout sans bouger. Ya plus de pensée, plus d'émotion. Juste du vide.

**« E… Ed ?** bredouille une voix. **»**

Je tourne mon regard, tombe sur Cal échoué sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Une bouteille de whiskey dans la main. Je le fixe sans rien dire. Pour dire quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **se redr

messe-t-il maladroitement avant de dire avec aigreur,** t'es pas avec l'autre imbécile heureux ?»**

Je me vois tomber. Mais ne sens pas le choc entre le parquet et mes genoux. Mes yeux me brûlent trop, je les plaque contre mes mains. Et éclate en sanglots. Tout mon corps est secoué de spasmes, aucune parole ne peut être articulées pour répondre au grognement de Calum.

**« Bordel, j'ai loupé quoi encore ?** soupire-t-il avec lassitude.**»**

Quelque chose de froid contre ma joue, je me dégage de mes doigts humides. La bouteille de whiskey.

**« Vas-y, ça fait oublier. »**

OoOo

**« Tu te sens pas bien Edwige ? »**

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front, je m'enfouie au plus profond de mes couvertures pour lui échapper. Etouffant de chaleur dans mon uniforme et sous la couette. Ma bouche est pâteuse et mon palais acide à cause des vomissements intempestifs. Conséquences du whiskey. Mais j'ai si mal à la tête que penser à toute autre chose que cette douleur n'est pas envisageable.

**« T'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui, tu veux pas que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?** continue Texas. **»**

Je secoue lentement la tête, les yeux résolument fermés. J'ai si chaud que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de mourir à petit feu.

**« T'as de la fièvre je crois**, me dit-elle doucement, **il faut boire un peu. T'as mangé quelque chose depuis ce matin ?»**

A la perspective d'avaler quoi que ça soit, mon ventre se soulève. Je serre les dents. Elle pose un verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet. Jusqu'au cas où, souffle-t-elle. J'ouvre les yeux et tends le bras pour l'attraper. Lorsque je soulève ma tête, j'ai l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Un marteaux frappe violement sur mon crane pour m'abattre sur mon oreiller. J'avale une gorgée, grimaçant lorsqu'elle rencontre l'acidité de mon palais.

**« Eddy !** fait soudain la voix d'Amélia. **Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai vu que t'étais pas venue aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tout le monde dit que… »**

Non. J'enfouie ma tête sous la couverture. Je ne veux plus savoir ce que dit le monde. Je ne veux plus jamais me lever et aller l'affronter. Impossible de respirer, je transpire par tous les pores. Soudain il n'y a plus de couette pour me protéger.

**« Mais t'es toute habillée là-dessous,** s'exclame Mélia, **tu dois mourir de chaud ! »**

Laissez-moi là, mourir en paix. Qu'on m'oublie. Mais on tire sur mon gilet, et mes pieds se retrouvent soudain à l'air libre. Une onde de fraîcheur monte de mes mollets jusqu'à mon cou. Me rendant plus lucide, me rappelant ce que le whiskey a tenté de noyer. Je me débats faiblement. En vain, en quelques minutes je suis seulement vêtue de ma chemise et mes sous-vêtements. Je respire plus facilement.

**« Viens,** fait-elle résolument en sortant ma robe de sorcier pour couvrir ma semi-nudité, **on t'emmène à l'infirmerie. **

**- Non… **gémissé-je d'une voix rauque.

**- Tu es malade enfin ! »**

Je rabatte les draps sur moi. Je ne sortirai pas de ce lit pour traverser la Salle Commune et être la bête de foire de ces enfoirés. Ils se moquent bien assez sans avoir à me voir. Je ne sortirai plus jamais de ce lit. Si je pouvais je pleurerais mais j'ai les yeux si secs qu'ils me tirent. Mon visage s'enterre dans l'oreiller. Le sifflement dans mes oreilles s'atténue un peu.

**« Bon…,** une main caresse mes cheveux, **tu nous appelles si jamais ça va pas d'accord ? Où si t'as besoin de quelque chose. »**

Quitter Poudlard. Et ma maman.

Les pas s'éloignent, la porte se referme doucement.

OoOo

**« J'comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Bouffon d'or**, grogne Calum à ma droite.

**- Rien,** répondis-je avec lassitude. **C'est toi qui t'imagines des trucs. **

**- Oui, alors là Ed quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils avisés sur le sujet je te le ferais savoir,** rétorque-t-il.

**Ok. »**

« Légère rotation du poigné vers l'extérieur puis remonter la main fermement avant de prononcer la formule » explique le manuel de Métamorphose. Fixant mon poigné, je fais le mouvement lentement allant de plus en plus vite pour me l'enfoncer dans le crâne. Transformer un objet animé en un inanimé.

**« L'est- pas peu fier l'autre crétin à sortir avec la psychopathe ! »**

Je relève la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Quoi ? Angel sort avec Kat ? Cherchant les deux principaux intéressés dans la classe, je finis par les retrouver – avec facilité. On pourrait croire que rien n'a changé, elle est toujours au premier rang et lui au fond mais il a un petit sourire qui laisse supposer bien des choses.

**« Regarde l'autre dinde comme elle est pas contente,** ricane Calum.

**- L'autre dinde ?**

**- Colbert, tu vas voir qu'elle va y mettre son nez,** sourit-il avec satisfaction**, on va bien se marrer. Ta copine va nous la frire.**

**- Je vois que ça amuse quelqu'un au moins…**

**- Arrête de t'apitoyer hein, moi au moins**, se vante-t-il**, je passe au dessus !**

**- C'est ça.**

**- Rien à foutre du Bouffon d'or, elle va l'éjecter vite fait bien fait ! **affirme-t-il.

**- A part ça, ça t'atteint pas. »**

Je fais même plus attention à ce qu'il raconte, de toute façon Amélia va finir par revenir lui pardonner. C'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Brienne est en effet pas de bonne humeur, elle a un petit air pincé. Faut dire quand même que la probabilité pour qu'ils sortent ensemble était faible. Mais c'est mal les connaître que de supposer que de simples probabilités allaient les arrêter. Faudra que j'aille les féliciter.

**« C'est qu'un merdeux de sixième année**, marmonne Calum.

**- Amélia est aussi en sixième année.**

**- C'pas pareil !** claque-t-il.

**- D'accord. »**

MacGonagal passe dans les rangs pour vérifier si l'exercice avance bien, je fixe ma grenouille et me concentre pour la transformer en un vase. Celui qui apparait a la couleur de sa peau mais pas la texture, c'est pas si mal. La cloche retentie alors bruyamment, je range mes affaires pour aller rejoindre Katarina avec un sourire que j'espère pas trop minable.

**« Alors, finalement tu sors avec Angel ! C'est super je trouve, depuis le temps qu'il nous bassinait avec ça… »**

Et avant même qu'elle ai pu dire quelque chose, je l'enlace. Enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule. L'étreinte c'est plus pour moi que pour elle. J'avais besoin d'un câlin, ma gorge se serre. Elle est toute raide, les bras le long du corps et je m'éloigne presque aussitôt. C'est vrai, elle aime pas beaucoup les contacts affectueux. Je ravale la boule au fond de mon ventre.

**« Oui bon ça va j'ai compris que t'étais contente,** fait-elle en grimaçant, **pas la peine d'en faire une scène de film non plus. **

**- Oui, tu as raison,** hoché-je la tête. **Désolée c'est que… je suis tellement contente ! **

**- Va pas te mettre à pleurer, **marmonne-t-elle.

**- Des larmes de joie,** menté-je, **on se voit à midi d'accord ?**

**- Magne tes fesses Pierce !** beugle Cal. »

Après un dernier signe de main à Kat, je me faufile jusqu'à lui. Traçant dans le couloir pour ne croiser le regard de personne.

**« Pas trop tôt ! »**

OoOo

Amélia est allée parler à Cal, du coup je me retrouve comme deux ronds de flan devant cette tapisserie Moyen-Ageuse montrant un cerf se faire attaquer par une meute de chiens tandis qu'à l'arrière quelques valets des chevaliers dépècent un sanglier. Je me décide alors à ne pas rester là à attendre, parce que comme je les connais ils sont probablement allés fêter leur réconciliation comme il se doit.

Après avoir passé ma journée à éviter l'œil compatissant de Debra, les remarques consolatrices d'Eric et de regarder Ky, je suis passablement lessivée. Comme un drap humide qu'on aurait essoré trop fort, le rendant tout fripé et raplapla, incapable de se remettre d'aplomb. J'aurais bien aimé allé voir Kat ou Louis mais ils traînent dans le parc avec la bande à Julian. Et moi la bande à Julian… Reste alors la solution de filer à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir de Métamorphose avec deux semaines d'avance. En plus, c'est juste à côté.

Lorsque j'y entre ya pas grand monde et pourtant ça cancane fort, Brienne et deux de ses amies dont les langues de vipères sifflent assez haut pour que je suive un bout de leur conversation.

**« … Complètement barrée, c'est évident qu'elle s'en fout ! J'vous le dit, elle ferait mieux de rester avec sa bande de névrosés !**

**- Ils vont **_**pas du tout**_** ensemble,** appuie Fiona.

**- Non mais c'est clair ! **assure Samantha**, de toute façon ça va pas durer ma chérie !**

**- Oh non, **grince-t-elle des dents,** c'est moi qui vous le dit. »**

Oui et ben c'est ce qu'on verra, répliqué-je en moi-même, agacée. Non mais sérieusement pour qui elle se prend, Angel l'a remballé alors elle peut pas lui foutre la paix ? Et mieux vaut une barrée comme Kat plutôt qu'une conne comme elle. Je m'assois à une table éloignée, et soupire. Sentant s'échapper toute ma colère. D'ici on n'entend plus rien, juste le silence. Je ferme les yeux et croise les bras sur la table pour y poser ma tête. La boule toute dure dans mon ventre est toujours là latente. A se moquer de moi, de la misérable petite Edwige. Ah elle est bête cette fille, qu'elle est pitoyable.

Alvin c'était rien, une broutille à côté de ça. J'me sens mal, et compétemment perdue. Ya que la routine qui m'donne un semble de repaires. Et les devoirs qui m'empêchent de penser.

**« Salut Ed, ça va ? »**

Je relève lentement la tête, tombant sur la mine préoccupée de John.

**« Salut,** répondis-je. **Ça va.**

**- Je peux m'assoir ? »**

J'hoche vaguement la tête, déroulant un parchemin et sortant mes plumes et mon encre.

**« J'ai appris pour toi et Kyle, je suis vraiment désolé. »**

Je me raidis, les yeux accrochés à la table. Tout menace de déborder. Ky. Ma peau me brule de partout, me rappelant tous les endroits qu'il a touché. Kyle…

**« Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**- D'accord,** fait-il gentiment, **tu fais le devoir de Métamorphose toi aussi ? J'ai pris quelques livres si tu veux. **

**- C'est gentil, **répondis-je.

**- Non, **me sourit-il,** c'est normal. »**

OoOo

Je l'avais bien dit que ça finirait comme ça. Ça finit toujours comme ça entre eux deux, il s'énèvre, il vaucifère et elle dans toute sa maturité décide de le faire mijoter jusque ses "enfantillages" retombent. Passent quelques jours, parfois quelques heures et ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leur dernier baiser. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. On se demande souvent pourquoi ils sont ensemble, mais eux au moins ont le mérite de s'être trouvé la bonne personne.

**"Oh mon chéri, je pourrais pas te quitter,** le rassure-t-elle, **je t'aime."**

Calum a l'air triomphant, les bras autour du corps frêle de Mélia qui est rose de plaisir. Don Ruffin ? Il a vite fait de déguerpir, parce que les yeux d'Amélia valent pas les foudres de Cal.

**"Je suis contente que ça aille mieux Eddy**, me dit-elle gentiment,** enfin...**

**- Oui bon on va pas y passer la soirée non plus,** la coupe Calum.

**- Cal !** reproche-t-elle.**"**

Pour toutes réponses il lève les yeux au ciel, se penche pour l'embrasser. Je détourne le regard, me pelotonnant dans mon pull, sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je sursaute en sentant une main me serrer l'épaule, me retourne vivement pleine d'espoir. Ce n'est qu'Angel qui a un air préoccupé. Je lui souris.

**"Alors, ça fait quoi de sortir pour de vrai avec Katarina Collins ?"**

Il me fait son demi-sourire mystérieux, j'en conclus que ça se passe bien. Il s'assied alors devant moi, et je me mets à prier qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet. Je ne veux pas en parler, ça fait trop mal et c'est sûr je vais pleurer.

**"Ecoute j'ai...**

**- Une partie d'échec ?"**

Je le dévisage un moment, étonnée avant d'hocher la tête.

**"D'accord."**


	31. Chapter 31

_Et nous voilà début octobre déjà... Bientôt les vacances ! (enfin pour ceux dans le circuit scolaire ou étudiant, les autres désolées hein...)_

_Eh ben sinon que dire ? Thanks to all of you ? (j'inove en changeant de langue, dimanche se sera russe grâce à reverso notre poto des traductions à la dernière minute !) _

_Et puis bonne lecture !_

_Guest : Tkt nous aussi on a des problèmes, on a plus aucune notification de du coup c'est hyper pas pratique.. Eh oui Ed elle en bave... on adore lui faire mordre la pouissière ! C'est le côté sadique ! Pour l'instant désolées de te décevoir mais tout est foutu en l'air..._

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**-Dooonc… tu comptes faire quoi pour la Saint-Valentin ?**

**-Pour la Saint-Valentin ? **fis-je mine de réfléchir. **Oh, je sais, que penses-tu de… BRULER EN ENFER !**

Il glapit en sursautant et je roule des yeux en continuant à avancer vers les portes de la Grande-Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. J'ai eu l'ô combien extrême plaisir de découvrir Louis Delacour m'attendant en continuant à lire un magasine people dans la salle-commune. Visiblement, un Serpentard a eu pitié de lui et l'a laissée en train quand il l'a trouvé assis par terre, dans nos cachots. On est très engagé dans le soutien des SMF –Sans Maison Fixe-, à Serpentard. Un peu notre cause à nous. Avec celle de ressusciter Voldemort et de tricher un peu dans tous les domaines.

**-Mais tu sors pas avec Angel, maintenant ? Tu viens de me dire le contraire !**

**-Certes, **capitulé-je. **Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment clair-clair… techniquement, j'ai pas répondu à sa question et j'ai préféré coucher avec lui sur le canap de sa salle-commune.**

**-Si on me répondait toujours comme ça, à moi…, **soupire Louis avec mélancolie.

**-T'aurais le syphilis, veinard.**

**-Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais, il faut que vous fêtiez la Saint-Valentin ! On ira acheter nos cadeaux pour nos hommes, ensemble ! **s'excite mon blondinet. **Je sais pas encore quoi acheter pour Sam !**

**-Faut déjà qu'on tienne jusque là, **répliqué-je.

**-Qui ?**

**-Oh, moi et McGo ! Tu savais pas qu'on entretenait une relation sulfureuse, toutes les deux ? **ironisé-je.

**-Non ! J'marche pas, p'tite blagueuse, **rit-il. **Tu me l'aurais dit ! Donc tu parlais de qui ?**

Je souffle d'exaspération et de désespoir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Satan pour mériter ça ? Je suis pourtant diabolique et sexy, quel bienfait ai-je pu commettre pour qu'il me refile cet imbécile ?

**-Angelo et moi, Einstein !**

**-Oooh… mais pourquoi ça ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fête des amoureuuuux ? **s'attriste-t-il.

**-Premièrement… dégueu. Ne redis plus jamais ça en ma présence. Deuxièmement, parce que si je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un truc sérieux avec lui, c'est parce que ça ne marchera pas.**

**-Bien sûr que si !**

**-Non.**

**-Mais si !**

**-J'AI DIT NON ! **crié-je. **Arrête de me contredire, Delacour ! Ne parle plus, écoute-moi.**

**-D'accord, je t'écoute…**

**-Divin, **raillé-je. **Ca ne pourra jamais marcher parce que je ne suis pas une fille pour lui.**

Je regarde Louis secouer vigoureusement de la tête pour me dire qu'il est en plein désaccord avec moi, puisque je lui ai interdit de parler, et je soupire.

**-Sois un peu rationnel, pour changer, bichette, **poursuivé-je.** Tu crois qu'il est du genre à supporter une fille comme moi ? Possessive, intransigeante, difficile et à la limite des critères justifiant une psychiatrie ? Il est nonchalant, passif, calme et indifférent, il laisse tout couler et veut qu'on le laisse tranquille… et tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser tranquille quand il fera un truc que j'aime pas ? Non, je vais lui gueuler dessus et le mordre, et peut-être même le menotter !**

**-Oui mais…**

**-Ah, chut ! **lui rappelé-je en levant un doigt sévère. **J'ai pas fini. Il l'a apparemment pas encore compris mais il voudra bientôt une fille plus facile à gérer et qui tape pas de crise, du style de… non, pas Colbert, c'est un vrai furoncle et c'est une pouffe, et il a peut-être couché avec elle mais jamais il la supporterait, **disserté-je. **Non, il voudra une fille comme la copine de l'écossais.**

**-Amelia, **m'apprend Louis.

**-Ouais, je m'en fous.**

Je m'arrête devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour faire face à Louis qui fait la moue, visiblement loin d'être réjoui par mes paroles. Mais je n'y peux rien si je ne suis pas une rêveuse. Katarina a l'œil et le nez, elle sait et elle est glacialement terre-à-terre. Et j'ai fait le calcul, j'ai dressé le tableau, je connais l'issu de tout ça. Et pourtant, je m'y suis lancée. Et je ne vais pas fuir parce que c'est trop tard pour ça mais je sais quand même dans quel genre de mur je vais m'éclater la gueule.

**-Donc, il va surement me lâcher avant la Saint-Valentin, ce qui en soit m'épargnerait de devoir survivre à cette fête écœurante…**

**-Mais toi, tu es amou…**

**-Le mot en a ! **sifflé-je. **Ne le dis jamais en entier !**

**-D'accord, d'accord, donc tu es le-mot-en-a.**

**-C'est ça le pire, bichette, **précisé-je, agacée qu'il n'ait pas encore compris.

**-Tu as qu'à essayer de ne pas être si jalouse et…**

**-Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis possessive, nuance, **corrigé-je.

**-Euh, oui, possessive donc, tu peux essayer de l'être moins et je suis sûr qu'Angel ne te quittera pas !**

**-C'est une idée…, **fis-je, moyennement convaincue.

Louis me sourit et je lui réponds, amusée. Il faut toujours qu'il prenne tout ça tant à cœur. Je lui dis de venir en riant et ouvre les portes mais mon semblant de bonne humeur vole en fumée quand je vois Colbert qui est assise à côté de mon italien, à la table des Poufsouffle.

**-Mais elle se fout de ma gueule, la Colbert ! **m'écrié-je.

**-Mais elle est juste à côté de lui, Katy… Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**-A ton avis, Delacour ! **grincé-je. **Réfléchis un peu !**

**-L'ignorer ? **propose-t-il avec espoir.

**-L'EVISCERER !**

**xOxOxO**

Je suis décidément la seule à savoir utiliser son cerveau dans ce château. Ou qui en a un en état de marche. Il faudrait procéder à une recherche plus poussée sur la question. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le QI moyen de la population de Poudlard ne vole pas haut. Comment ne peut-on envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Kyle Quinn puisse sortir avec sa meilleure amie pour gagner un pari débile? Et l'amour rend indéniablement et profondément parano pour qu'Ed puisse gober ça. Mais le fait est que, oui, ces deux énergumènes frisent la rupture, et sont même peut-être déjà séparés, à cause de ça. C'est Louis qui est venu me dire ça, à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie. Je l'ai donc envoyé voir Ed qui passe tout son temps dans les quartiers des Poufsouffle. En lui livrant bien sûr le mot-de-passe pour rentrer. Il ne m'a même pas demandée comment je le connaissais. Katarina existe pour connaître ce genre de choses. Et pour inventer des tortures créatives à prodiguer à son prochain. Que de nobles causes, en conséquent.

Moi, je me charge de Quinn. Je rentre donc dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver cet espèce d'innommable abruti et lui secouer les puces à la mode de Katarina. Et oui, ça va chier. Surtout que j'ai dû le chercher aux quatre coins de l'école et que ça m'a beaucoup énervée. Mais il est bien là, au pied d'une table, à ramasser un tas de feuilles que cet emmanché a dû faire tomber. Et c'est lui le prétendu briseur de cœur ? Laissez-moi ricaner doucement en grillant des brochettes-de-cadavres dans les feux de l'Enfer.

**-Quinn ! **aboyé-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu branles avec Ed ?**

**-Oh, salut, Katarina…, **marmonne-t-il en redressant sa tête de troll grognon. **J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…**

**-Oh… il a pas envie d'en parleeeer…, **mimiqué-je avec une voix de bébé avant de claquer : **Assis !**

Il sursaute légèrement et semble décider qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me contrarier encore plus. Il attrape ses parchemins plus rapidement et s'avachi plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je prends la chaise d'en face, l'étudiant lui et sa coiffure négligée, sa cravate entièrement dénouée et sa tête de dix mètres de long.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que ce soit un tel merdier ? **attaqué-je. **Et pas la peine de me lancer ce regard de chien battu, oui, je suis énervée ! Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour te botter le derrière, Quinn, tu _oses _me faire ça ? Chaque secondes de mon précieux temps que j'ai passé à m'occuper de ton cas désespéré pour que tu te sortes les doigts du cul, c'était autant de secondes que je ne consacrais pas à mes magnifiques poupées vaudou et à tagguer Poudlard ! PRENDS CONSCIENCE DE LA SITUATION, MON GRAND !**

** -Mais j'ai rien fait, Kat ! **s'écrie Quinn. **C'est pas ma faute ! J'te jure que tout est faux !**

Et j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une vue plongeante sur son cœur brisé et, bon, oui, j'avoue, ça me fait de la peine.

**-Je voudrais pas interrompre…, **fait une voix que je reconnais bien.

Quinn fixe sombrement le bois de notre table tandis que je me retourne en souriant vers Angelo qui est appuyé contre les rangées d'un rayon, un livre sous le bras. Il a son demi-sourire sur les lèvres et est clairement amusé. Ca, c'est une surprise…

**-Oh, buongiorno, bambino…**

Son sourire s'accentue et il sort définitivement des rayons de la bibliothèque pour venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Il pose le livre, disant à Quinn que ça devrait être bon pour faire le devoir de Botanique. Bien sûr, je ne passe pas à côté de l'occasion de l'embrasser, mes mains glissant sur ses joues douces qui m'apprennent qu'il s'est rasé, il y a peu. Je crois que je le préfère plus piquant… mais bon, tant pis. Je le relâche pour reporter mon attention à Quinn qui nous regarde tristement. Je soupire.

**-Bon, Quinn…**

**-Non, attends, **m'interrompt-il. **Faut que tu me croies, Kat, j'ai rien fait !**

**-Pour quelle espèce de décérébrée, tu me prends, Quinn ? Evidemment que je sais que t'as rien fait ! C'est bien ce que je te reproche, mon chou ! **m'exaspéré-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous à ramasser des putains de parchemins dans la bibliothèque ? Va secouer les miches à ta meuf !**

**-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? **s'énerve-t-il. **Elle me prend pour un Alvin-Brandson-Bis ! Je crois que ça résume assez bien le peu d'estime qu'elle me porte !**

Je fronce les sourcils, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Bon, tu vas me raconter cette histoire dés le début, mon grand.**

**-Okay…, **soupire-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns de frustration. **D'accord, euh… bah y'a eu cette rumeur-là qui disait que…**

**-Je sais pour la rumeur, parle-moi de ce qui importe.**

**-Ben… ça allait plutôt bien jusqu'à hier soir et puis, ce matin, y'a Deb qui m'a chopé et qui s'est mise à me gueuler dessus, en m'accusant de jouer avec Ed et tout, comme quoi elle croyait à toutes ces conneries et que c'était bien un pari, **me raconte-t-il avec la mâchoire crispée. **Et qu'Ed serait bien mieux sans moi, que je devais la lâcher et aller jouer les « salopards » ailleurs.**

**-Donc, c'est Moore le problème…, **analysé-je.

**-Pas vraiment, **nuance-t-il à contre cœur. **C'est sa meilleure amie, à qui elle dit tout… alors, elle est venue faire le messager, me jeter à la figure tout ce qu'Ed voulait me dire… et voilà, message reçu, **conclue-t-il avec aigreur.

Je roule des yeux d'agacement. Bien sûr que si, c'est Moore le problème. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Une Serdaigle. Forcément de la mauvaise graine. Personnellement, je remettrai d'actualité les goulags rien que pour eux.

**-T'arrêtes de jouer ta lopette, mec ? **m'excédé-je. **C'est quoi ça ? T'aimes Ed, Merlin ! Tu vas pas abandonner à cause de sa garce de Moore ! Tu vas dératiser d'la Serdaigle !**

**-Kat, je ne pense pas que Deb soit le vrai problème…, **intervient Angelo.

Je me dévisse le cou pour le foudroyer du regard. Il est sérieusement en train de défendre une autre fille contre moi, une fille qui a clairement tort ? Une Serdaigle ? Que je vois roder de temps en temps autour de lui, en plus de ça ! Il a de la chance d'être un beau-gosse italien avec des épaules de Dieux Grecs parce que je l'exterminerai bien sur le champ. Que je suis faible… Il soutient mon regard et je me décide de ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Je retourne vers Quinn qui semble en pleine réflexion.

**-L'écoute pas, **claqué-je en pointant du doigt mon voisin et, sur un malentendu, petit-ami. **C'est moi que t'écoutes. Et tu _vas _dératiser de la Serdaigle.**

**-Mais, Kat…**

**-Pas de mais, Quinn ! T'es dans l'équipe-Katarina ! **m'écrié-je en frappant du poing sur la table. **T'es en quelque sorte… mon majordome ! Tu crois que Katarina a une tapette pour Majordome ? Je me trimballe déjà Delacour, ça me suffit ! Et tu crois que Katarina a une coéquipière de potion qui chiale dans le chaudron parce qu'elle a le cœur brisé ? NON ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ton boudin comme un couillon et tu vas réagir de la seule façon envisageable ! En éparpillant de la chaire humaine partout dans Poudlard ! Je veux un CARNAGE… ok ?**

J'hausse un sourcil et il me sourit, un brin excité par mon discours. Il a du potentiel, ce petit, je le sens dans mes trippes…

**-Ok ! **approuve-t-il. **Je vais récupérer ma copine !**

**-Et tu vas me ramener les cœurs encore palpitants de tes victimes.**

**-Donc, je suis dans ton équipe ?**

**-Ouais, t'es dans l'armé du mal, bébé…**

**-Ca sonne sexy !**

**-C'est sexy ! **m'indigné-je. **C'est _mon _armé ! Par contre, qu'on soit clair, je ne fais que te coacher, il faut que tu voles de tes propres ailes, petit caneton,**statué-je. **Je veux bien te faire deux-trois poupées vaudou et d'autres bricoles mais c'est ton massacre !**

**-Le plus important serait pas de trouver qui est à l'origine de la rumeur ?**

Je concède à Angelo qu'il marque un point en opinant du menton et ça laisse Quinn pensif. N'empêche que je suis fière de moi. J'ai déjà bien balayé le sujet, plus que quelques autres leçons et Quinn sera fin prêt pour partir à l'attaque. J'ai de grandes ambitions pour lui. Je vois alors Julian passer à côté de nous de sa démarche de Bad Boy avec son jean déchiré et son sourire de frimeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

**-Hey, Bones ! **le hêlé-je. **Depuis quand tu connais l'existence de la Bibliothèque ?**

Il se retourne vers nous et il a un sourire ravi en me reconnaissant. Il vient donc nous rejoindre, s'appuyant d'une main désinvolte sur la table.

**-J'viens draguer une meuf pour qu'elle me fasse ma dissert' de Bota, **me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. **D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien que j'te vois, Kata-chérie, j'ai un plan mortel pour ce soir !**

**-Oui, bah, on verra ça, Bad Boy.**

**-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as l'air de beaucoup taffer…**

**-Détrompe-toi, Bones, je suis en pleine séance d'exorcisme du pacifisme en la personne de ce gentil abruti, là, **lui expliqué-je sur un ton mystique, en désignant Quinn de la main. **Je suis son maître psychique qui le mènera sur la douce et délicieuse pente de la violence avec un V majuscule.**

**-Humm, intéressant ! **apprécie mon meilleur ami en se tournant vers Quinn. **Salut, Kyle.**

Quinn lui sourit et Julian lui tend un poing que le Poufsouffle frappe du sien. Puis, Julian enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et demande à Quinn :

**-Et c'est en quel honneur ?**

**-Une rumeur qui a pourri mon couple.**

**-Moche**. **Mais t'as raison, vieux, pas de quartier. Tout est permis quand c'est pour la fille qui te plait, c'est qu'en étant féroce que t'arrives à quelque chose… le bordel, c'est quand il faut la garder après, **soupire-t-il sombrement.

**-NON, BONES ! **m'indigné-je. **Putain ! Non ! Garde tes ondes positives ! C'est comme si tu gerbais tout un tas de mièvrerie écœurante sur mon patient ! Va exprimer tes pensées d'amoureux transit ailleurs, bordel de merde ! J'essaye de le rendre féroce, là ! Et Serial Killer avec un peu de chance !**

Julian me fusille du regard mais je me concentre sur Quinn :

**-_Surtout, _ne fais pas comme lui, c'est un mauvais exemple.**

**-C'est sûr que maintenant que tu as un supeeeer copain, tu es une experte en couples, pas vrai, Kata ?**

Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil sur ma gauche qu'Angelo a bien repéré toute la moquerie qui se dégage de cette phrase et qui lui est tout autant adressée qu'à moi. Et à son regard et sa mâchoire tendue, il n'y a aucun doute, il l'a bien repéré. Julian a son petit sourire de sale môme qui vient d'envoyer une bombe à bouse pilepoil dans l'arrière-train d'une mémé obèse. Je le sais. J'étais là.

**-Bon, Bones, va briser des cœurs au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps ! **jeté-je. **Oh, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…**

Je quitte ma chaise et attrape le bras de Julian pour le trainer à ma suite plus loin. Il est assez étonné mais a toujours son sourire satisfait que j'ignore. Il hausse un sourcil inquisiteur et je lui confie :

**-Faut que tu fasses un truc pour moi.**

**-Ah ouais ?**

**-Ouais, **confirmé-je. **Sors avec Colbert pour l'occuper, elle arrêtera de roder autour d'Angelo.**

**-Euh, tu te rends compte que t'es en train de me demander de faire exactement ce qu'on a fait à ta copine, Pierce ?**

**-Et ? **m'enquis-je avec agacement.** Je m'en fous, Colbert est pas ma copine, je la déteste.**

**-Admettons, **rit-il. **Mais si ton Gorille devenait jaloux que je sorte avec sa précieuse petite garce de capitaine et qu'il venait me péter la gueule ? **fait-il, goguenard, en désignant Angelo d'un mouvement de menton moqueur.

Je croise le regard tout sauf avenant d'Angelo qui est toujours à la table avec Quinn et qui n'a plus l'ombre d'un demi-sourire sur le visage. Faut dire que Julian s'est foutu de sa gueule, en face de lui, i peine trois minutes, et qu'il ne se cache même pas de continuer. Mais je suis surtout énerver par ses paroles qui me tordent l'estomac. La pensée qu'Angelo puisse être jaloux de Julian s'il en venait à sortir avec Colbert me rend malade.

**-Mais t'as fini, oui ?! **hurlé-je en le tapant brutalement à l'épaule. **Tu te crois drôle ?**

**-Je le ferai pas, Kata, ok ? J'suis un connard mais pas à ce point.**

**-T'as toujours été inutile, comme mec, **l'informé-je.

Il éclate de rire et je m'en vais pour revenir à ma table. Il me lance dans mon dos :

**-Bon, tu viens, ce soir, alors ?**

**-CREVE !**

**-C'est toujours ce que tu dis, ma p'tite Goth, mais tu finis toujours par venir…**

Je l'ignore ainsi que l'expression froide avec laquelle m'accueille Angelo. Ca va, il n'est pas le seul que Julian exaspère sauf que moi, je me le paye depuis mes sept ans ! Je reprends ma place en face de Quinn.

**-Donc, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… tu vas m'exterminer Moore, pour commencer.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Y'a pas de problème, Katakatakatastrooophe ! **chantonne Peeves en se frottant ses mains immatérielles**. Y'a rien de sournois et vilain qui s'passe dans ce château que Peeves peut pas savoir !**

Je souris avec satisfaction à mon vieux pote d'esprit frappeur qui sait toujours se rendre utile, contrairement à d'autres. Cinq ans de loyaux services et des centaines de vilains coups qu'il a orchestré quand je le lui demandais, et Julian qui ne veut même pas sortir avec Colbert pour moi ! En deuxième année, je m'ennuyais ferme, je faisais juste mes devoirs et dessinais sur tout ce que je trouvais, insultant et agressant mes camarades. Julian était pratiquement tout le temps avec Beckett et compagnie, et je ne les aimais déjà pas. Et un jour, Peeves s'est foutu de moi à cause de je-ne-sais quoi, j'ai rétorqué… on s'est foutu sur la gueule pas moins de deux heures d'affilée, je crois bien, alors qu'il me jetait des fruits pourris en pleine face. Le lendemain, j'avais trouvé un sort pour le mettre complètement à poil et lui coller des furoncles partout, malgré qu'il soit une sorte de spectre et… bon, on a fini par être potes. C'est toujours bien d'avoir ce genre de relations, même s'il a cette incroyablement crispante habitude de chantonner « Katakatakatastroooophe » dés qu'il me voit. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas exactement un fantôme lui permet de pouvoir agir sur le monde solide, déplacer des choses, de passer d'un endroit à un autre instantanément et même de devenir totalement invisible. S'il y a quelqu'un dans ce château qui peut découvrir qui a lancé la rumeur de Quinn, c'est bien lui.

** -Merci, ma poule ! **lancé-je.

**-BOUHOUHOUUU, ya du gros chagriiiin dans l'aiiir ! **surjoue alors Peeves en pointant du doigt quelqu'un derrière moi.** La nouvelle mode est de faire des paris chouettes, hein, la chouette ?**

Je lève deux doigts à ma tempe gauche d'exaspération. Ca y est, j'ai compris, c'est Ed qui est dans mon dos. Peeves a toujours eu un humour à chier.

**-La ferme, Peeves ! Va voir ailleurs si on y est ! **beugle-t-on.

Je lance un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Moore et Ed s'avancer dans ma direction, dans le couloir.

**-OUUUHHH, la-morue-Moore a pas d'humouuur ! **chantonne Peeves en ricanant.** Cho veut toujours pas de toi ? **

**-Ca va, Peeves, tu me casses les oreilles, **m'énervé-je.

Il me tire la langue en postillonnant comme un gamin en se penchant vers moi et son arrière-train de petit homme ridicule flotte dans les airs, puis il disparait en un claquement de doigts. Il est quand même épuisant. Je lance un regard plein de mépris à Moore, devant prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui faire bouffer sa paire de lunettes. Quinn s'en chargera. Je préfère donc reporter mon regard sur Ed qui est emmitouflée dans sa robe de sorcier et a les yeux rouges.

**-Salut, Kat**, me fait-elle.

**-Tu vas où comme ça ? C'est pratiquement le couvre-feu.**

**-On va à l'infirmerie, **me répond sèchement Moore.

**-Je t'ai sonnée, la Serdaigle ? **aboyé-je.

**-Je vais juste demander quelque chose pour bien dormir parce que, sinon, je sens que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit…**

J'hoche la tête en direction d'Ed, ignorant Moore qui serre les dents.

**-Tu pouvais demander des aspirines à Quinn, **finis-je par dire**. Ca shoote bien. **

Je la vois rougir rien qu'à l'entente du nom de son petit-ami et je souris, assez amusée par sa réaction. Elle a beau être en froid avec lui, il suffit de simplement évoquer Quinn pour qu'elle se transforme en steak grillant sur un barbecue. Je m'avance vers elle et lui tapote amicalement l'épaule.

**-Allez, va à l'infirmerie… mais je persiste à croire que c'est dans le lit de Quinn que ça se passe… pour dormir, j'entends, bien sûr, **lui lancé-je avec un sourire diabolique.

Puis, je m'en vais en bousculant copieusement Moore que j'entends marmonner dans mon dos. Je crie alors à son attention en levant la main me retournant légèrement :

******-Oh et Moore ? Quinn a adoré parler avec toi ! Quelle délicieuse amie, tu fais…**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello mes poussins..._

_Bon rien de nouveau sous le soleil, ou plutôt sous cette pluie... c'est sympa hein mais bon.. ça annonce le froid brr Bref je divague et raconte ma vie pas intéressante au lieu de remercier les reviewseuses :) _

_Et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_PS : comme vous l'aurez remarqué on a changé la photo de présentation de l'histoire parce qu'on se le dise, Leia et son flingue ça déchiiiire ;) vous trouvez pas ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Je fixe de loin la silhouette allongée de Kyle. Facilement repérable, elle domine toute la masse des élèves. Ses immenses mains qui s'agitent alors qu'il discute avec Angel. Les mèches qui balaient son front et sa machoire carrée. J'essaie de raviver son odeur sur ma peau. La douleur est presque salvatrice, si je le regarde assez lontemps pour n'oublier aucun détail ça fait mal mais ça donne l'impression que c'est moins douloureux après. De peur qu'il ne me remarque, je baisse les yeux, regardant mes chaussures. Il n'a jamais fait aussi froid en janvier.

**« ****Tu veux venir samedi ****?** propose Eric, **on sort à Pré-au-Lard.**

- **Je sais pas, **haussé-je les épaules.

- **Ça te ferait du bien de sortir pourtant,** appuie-t-il avant de se tourner vers John, **si tu veux venir, tu peux hein.**

- **C'est cool, **répond celui-ci en souriant. »

La seule façon qui me permettrait de m'amuser se serait de boire, de beaucoup boire. Mais à la pensée de retomber dans l'enfer de la cuite, mon ventre se soulève. Plus jamais je n'avalerai une goutte de whiskey. Je sais qu'Eric fait ça pour m'aider, il connait ça lui se casser les dents en amour, il sait probablement comment y remédier. Mais je préfère encore garder la tête sur les épaules, parce que boire ça n'efface pas le lendemain matin où vous vous rendez compte que l'euphorie était une chimère et que la vérité est bien réelle.

**« Je connais pas vraiment tes amis tu sais,** marmonné-je faiblement comme excuse.

- **Mais si !** hausse-t-il les épaules, **ya Théo, Fabien, Béatrice, et yaura Texas, elle est dans ton dortoir, non ?**

- **Je serais là aussi,** me sourit gentiment John.

- **Tu vois !** fait mon frère. **Alors, tu viens.**

- **J'ai pas très envie…**

- **Ed, faut aller de l'avant, **soupire-t-il doucement.**»**

Et si j'ai pas envie ? Et si je suis faitguée d'aller de l'avant ? Fatiguée de me ramasser sans cesse ? Fatiguée de faire un pas en avant pour trois en arrière ? Fatiguée d'être prise pour une conne et d'être une conne ! Si je reste comme ça, statique, il n'y aura plus jamais de tout ça. On finira bien par m'oublier et me laisser tranquille ! Adoption donc de la stratégie de l'autruche ; plonge la tête dans le sable Edwige et étouffe s'y toi.

**« On en reparle après okay ?** me fait-il, **je vais être en retard en Botanique. »**

J'hoche vaguement la tête, le regardant filer en direction de la serre. Il est bientôt suivi par les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Parmis eux se détache le sourire narquois d'Alvin.

**« Eh Pierce, fais gaffe je crois que le Poudlard Express a parié pour te passer dessus lui aussi ! »**

Je le regarde mornement, sans broncher. Il fronce les sourcils et tourne les talons. Je sens alors la main de John serrer la mienne. Ça ne m'affecte pas plus. Je lève les yeux sur lui, retirant mes doigts de sa prise pour murmurer un :

**« La salle est ouverte, on y va ? »**

OoOo

**« Mais si ça pourrait être cool de sortir à Pré-au-Lard ce week end,** fait Deborah avec enthousiasme, **ça te changera les idées ! **

- **J'ai pas envie je l'ai déjà dit, **répondis-je.

- **Ed, **soupire-t-elle**, s'il te plait fais un effort ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous ? Quand on arrive à te faire sortir une phrase intéressante c'est un exploit et tu fais une tête, on dirait qu'on t'a déterré pendant la nuit ! Je sais pas c'est pas facile mais… Si tu veux en parler… ça peut te faire du bien tu sais.**

- **J'ai pas envie d'en parler, **claqué-je fermement.

- **D'accord mais ça t'empêche pas d'aller t'amuser un peu, **continue-t-elle. **Et puis t'es célibataire, à toi la liberté hein ?»**

Je fuis son regard, la boule au ventre. Puis me lève pour aller m'assoir en face d'Angel, puisque Ky n'y est pas. Brienne a élu domicile par contre et Angelo est passablement agacé au vue de la force qu'il met à piquer ses haricots verts de sa fourchette. Me servant des légumes je tends un peu l'oreille pour l'écouter cracher son venin sur Katarina.

**« Non et puis après c'est pas étonnant, les meilleurs amis sont toujours très proches ! Et tactiles ! Ils peuvent même être amoureux sans le savoir**, remarque-elle, me prenant en exemple en me montrant de la main,** regarde Kyle et Ed ! Ça étonnait personne et bam, ils sortent… enfin sont sortis ensemble, **sereprend-t-elle**. »**

Ah. Donc nous ne sortons plus ensemble. C'est visiblement officiel. Je noie mes yeux dans mon verre d'eau. A quoi tu t'attendais Edwige hein ?

**« J'aimerai manger en paix,** claque soudain Angel.** »**

Il appuit cela d'un regard ferme et Brienne pince les lèvres. Je dissimule un petit sourire en baissant la tête. Alors ça fait quoi de se faire remettre à sa place hein ? C'est alors le moment que choisit Kat pour faire son apparition derrière Angel. Elle a un regard carnassier pour Brienne qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce et soutient son regard.

**« Ya plus de place,** fait Brienne d'une voix fausse. **Désolée. »**

Kat a un air narquois avant de se glisser sur les jambes d'Angel. Je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que fait la capitaine de Poufsouffle. Surtout que la grimace s'accentue lorsqu'Angel va poser son demi-sourire sur les lèvres de mon amie. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, Brienne la mâchoire serrée est occupée à manger. Je salue alors Kat.

**« Alors Ed, bien dormi ?** me sourit-elle avec sous-entendu.

- **La potion avait un goût horrible**, grimacé-je.

- **Je t'avais bien dit que les aspirines c'étaient mieux ! Et Quinn aurait été _ravi_ de t'en donner ! »**

Je sens mes joues brûler, je baisse la tête et avale une bouchée pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Tout en discutant, Katarina attrape la fourchette d'Angel et picore dans son assiette, Brienne ne peut alors s'empêcher de siffler pour elle-même.

**« Manger en paix hein ? »**

Je lui lance un regard courroucé, ne peut-elle donc pas se taire un peu ? On lui a rien demandé. Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque je remarque Kyle qui s'approche dangereusement de ce tronçon de table. Je baisse les yeux, le front rouge. Attrape mon sac et lance.

**« J'y vais, salut. »**

Avant de déguerpir. Surtout ne te retourne pas Ed, ne te retourne pas. Ça ferait trop mal.

OoOo

La robe tombe sur mes pieds me faisant relever la tête de mon livre. Texas me domine de l'autre bout du lit avec un air décidé. J'attrape le vêtement, le tissu rouge foncé est agréable mais je ne la reconnais pas.

**« Fais-toi belle Eddy, ce soir on va danser !**

- **Ecoute**, soupiré-je.

- **Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule avec eux quand même ? Comment je vais réussir à draguer Béatrice sans soutien moral, hein ? »**

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, dévisageant l'asiatique qui n'a pas l'air de rigoler malgré la moue amusée sur ses lèvres.

**« Bon alors ? Dépêche toi on va être en retard ! »**

Je finis par céder, parce qu'elle me lance son regard presque suppliant derrière son sourire. Comme si elle avait réellement besoin de moi en particulier, alors qu'elle a bien des amies qui seraient ravies de l'aider. Je préfère me taire, enfile la robe et sors ma brosse à cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux transformés en Beyrout depuis quelques jours. La robe devait être large pour Texas, mais pour moi elle me va impeccable. Je reste un instant à me dévisager dans le miroir. Me promettant que ce soir, je ne suis là que pour aider Texas. Elle me fourre alors sa trousse de maquillage entre les mains, avant d'elle-même mettre une robe bleue électrique.

**« Tiens !** s'écrie-t-elle en me tendant le tube de rouge à lèvre, **met du rouge, ça te va bien ! »**

En quelques minutes elle a réussi à me rendre plus que présentable et nous fait descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. Je traverse la Salle Commune au pas de course, la tête baissée, pour que personne ne me remarque. Ne s'interesse à moi. Elle passe alors un bras autour de mon coude et affiche un sourire lumineux en repérant Eric et ses amis qui nous attendent devant le portrait de Miss Maple.

**« Eddy !** s'exclame mon frère ravi, **je savais bien que tu viendrais ! Prête à t'amuser ?! »**

J'ai un faible sourire, hoche la tête et leur emboîte le pas. Détaillant discrêtement Béa, l'une des amies d'Eric depuis la deuxième année au moins. Elle a des boucles châtain à tendance anglaises, un visage de chat et des yeux chocolat en forme d'amande. Je sais par mon frère qu'elle adore cuisiner, notamment de la patisserie. Et visiblement elle est copine avec Texas puisqu'elles discutent avec animation. On arrive au bout du tunnel, à l'air libre, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Enchevêtrement

**« Je sais pas si elle aime les filles,** me glisse doucement Tex.

- **Tu peux aller lui demander,** proposé-je, **elle est sympa. Un de ses frères est gay alors elle a aucun problème avec ça.**

- **Je sais pas, **grimace-t-elle. »

Je reste un instant silencieuse, me demandant si Eric sait quelque chose lui. Je pourrais lui dire deux mots à ce sujet… Je le propose alors à Texas, elle sourit de soulagement.

**« C'est gentil… Je savais pas à qui en parler tu vois… **

- **Même pas à tes amis ?**

- **Des fois tu sais, t'as besoin de quelqu'un d'autres,** explique-t-elle doucement. **Tu cromprends, j'ai… »**

Un peu peur ? Elle n'achève pas la phrase, se contentant me remercier d'être venue.

**« Tu vas voir, la discothèque est vraiment très cool, il passe des vieilles chansons, j'adore** **!** s'exclame-t-elle soudain. **Et tu vas danser ! Avec moi !**

- **C'est une tentative de drague ?** demandé-je avec un petit sourire.

- **Va savoir ! T'es libre je crois, donc je peux toujours me rabattre pour pleurer sur ton épaule si jamais ça va mal !**

- **Oui**, murmuré-je tristement, **c'est vrai. **

- **Allez, hauts les cœurs ! **fait-elle avec un clin d'œil,** ce soir on danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! »**

Et j'ai à peine posé mon manteau vestiaire qu'elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne sur la piste.

OoOo

**« T'y es allée sans moi ? **s'exclame Deb, vexée**, et sans le dire à John non plus, on aurait pu venir !**

- **Ouais, désolée, **marmonné-je.

- **Bon, **soupire-t-elle avant de sourire et de recoiffer une de mes mèches,** ce qui compte c'est que ça t'ai fait du bien, tu t'es amusée ?**

- **Ça va, **hoché-je la tête.

- **Yavait des mecs intéressants ? **me sourit-elle malicieusement.** Parce que j'en connais un qui va être jaloux ! Hihihi ! »**

J'hausse les épaules, c'était plutôt une soirée pépère à boire un peu d'alcool et beaucoup de Coca en discutant avec les amis de mon frère et regardant Texas faire rire Béatrice. Elle n'a pas vraiment réussi à lui faire la moindre avance mais elle a quand même passé une bonne soirée, et moi aussi. C'est ce qui compte. Dans les couloirs déserts de ce dimanche après-midi, on croise Brienne qui a les bras chargés de ptites fioles en tous genres. Je fronce les sourcils, il me semble pas qu'on ait un devoir ou une interro de Potions. Je le saurais, je passe mes journées à travailler. Elle nous prépare peut être un poison pour Katarina, songé-je avec humour. Le poison c'est une bonne idée, c'est l'arme des lâches. John devant la bibliothèque nous fait signe, on doit réviser la DCFM avec lui.

**« Moore ! Faut qu'on parle ! »**

Je me fige sur place un instant, le sang me monte au visage. Ky. Et brusquement je me remets à marcher, le plus rapidemment possible, sans me retourner. C'est dix pas plus loin que je remarque que Deborah ne m'a pas suivi, je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir plantée les bras croisés sur sa poitrine devant Kyle qui la toise de son impressionnante hauteur. Je reconnais ensuite Katarina juste derrière lui qui a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je tourne le dos et les jambes tremblantes je continue à avancer. Les oreilles bourdonnantes. Tout à fait nonchalement.

**« Eh Ed !** s'écrie soudain Kat.** Attend deux secondes !»**

Je me demande si je peux faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu... Avec un soupir, je me retoune et lui adresse un signe de la main. Comment ça va Kat ? Qui moi ? Ah mais moi ça va impecc ! I-m-p-e-c-c-a-b-l-e. Ouais, ça le fait ça. Vraiment. Justement j'allais réviser avec John alors je suis un peu pressée tu vois hein…

**« … J'en ai rien à foutre ! **s'exclame Ky brutalement.** T'avais pas à y mettre tron grin de sel, merde ! On t'a rien demandé !**

- **Désolée d'être un minimum intégre ! **rétorque Deborah.

- **Intégre ? INTEGRE ?! Parce que tu lui as dit bien sûr ce que t'allais faire !**

- **J'en avais pas besoin ! Je savais que c'était ça qu'il fallait faire ! »**

Oh et toi Kat, ça se passe comment en ce moment avec Angel ? J'ai adoré ta façon de remballer Brienne à table, c'était mythique vraiment. Vous êtes vraiment très bien assortis, si, si…

**« Je faisais que la protéger ! **claque Deb.** On peut pas en dire autant de toi !**

- **La prochaine fois on se passera de tes conneries ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là ! Mais toi t'es contente, hein ? Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais dès le début !**

- **T'es qu'un rigolo ! Je savais que tu lui ferais de la peine ! Pour toi c'était qu'une passade et un jeu ! **

- **Et c'est ça la fameuse intelligence des Serdaigle ? **se moque-t-il**. T'es tellement imbue de ta personne que tu penses pouvoir tout contrôler comme tu le veux ! Et ben je marche pas !» **

Kyle quand il s'énerve, il a les yeux qui brillent et on a l'impression que ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête avec colère. Il est irresistible, mon cœur s'en emballe. Ça ne me fait pas du bien je le sais, mais je suis faible.

**« J'ai fait que dire ce qu'elle elle pensait ! Je la connais et je te connais !** crache Deborah.

- **Ah ouais ?** le fusille-t-il du regard, **tu t'es pas dit à un moment qu'elle pouvait parler pour elle-même sans que t'ailles foutre ta merde ! Parce que figure-toi que je lui ferais jamais ça ! Risquer de la perdre pour un pari débile ?! MAIS REFLECHIS DEUX SECONDES ! »**

Brutalement, ma cage toractique se contracte douloureusement de joie. Mes tripes se serrent à m'en faire mal. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je crois que je vais en pleurer, j'ai la lèvre inférieure qui en tremble dangereusement. Mes jambes deviennent molles comme du coton, je vais pour faire un pas dans sa direction lorsque John que je n'avais pas entendu s'approcher, pose une main sur mon épaule.

**« Ed ? On y va ? T'as pas besoin d'écouter ça…**

- **Eh le mollusque ! **aboie Ky. **Touche pas à ma copine ! »**

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'éclate en sanglots, de soulagement, tandis que Katarina éclate d'un rire machiavélique. Tout va très vite, en un instant deux immenses mains se posent sur mes joues alors que celle de John se retire de mon épaule. Je souris à travers mes larmes. Kyle est tout flou mais il est toujours aussi beau.

**« Je le savais, je le savais, j'en étais sûre,** hoqueté-je.** Mais je… mais… et tu…»**

Il m'attire contre lui et je retrouve enfin son étreinte, m'agrippant à sa chemise pour l'approcher le plus près possible. Mes larmes vont s'écraser contre son torse. Une bouffée de son odeur familière achève de me couper la respiration.

**« Je t'aime**, me déclare-t-il en plantant son regard sur moi avec un immense sourire.** »**

Je ne sais plus bien où j'en suis, je tremble à cause des pleurs, je ris comme si je venais d'avoir une crise de nerfs et je suis à bout de souffle comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je lui murmure, en reniflant, comme un leitmotiv, que je l'aime. Que je l'aime. Ses lèvres sont partout sur mon visage, brûlantes. Respire Ed, respire. Doucement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Et joints nos sourires.


	33. Chapter 33

_Coucou !_

_Alors, rectification, il n'y aura que 37 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue ;) Désolées les filles ! Mais promis ya du rebondissement ! Et ça commence maintenant !_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 **

**-Tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse, mon p'tit cœur ? **

**-Hihi, oui, je veux bien !**

**-Et tu veux un bisou aussi ? **

**-Oh, bah, si c'est compris dans le menu…**

**-Ya aussi mon vomis dans le dessert, **les coupé-je en roulant des yeux.

Ed baisse les yeux sur son assiette, en essayant de cacher un sourire tandis que Quinn me lance un clin d'œil, assorti de la bouche ouverte et tordue comme les plus grands crétins de l'histoire des cartoons. Il a son bras autour des épaules de sa dulcinée, la retenant contre lui, même si c'est bien inutile vu le regard étoilé qu'arbore Ed depuis deux jours. Il faut dire que, bon, mon petit caneton a cassé la baraque et a fait honneur à mes cours magistraux sur le fracassée de Serdaigle et de mollusque ! Même s'il n'a pas même pas fait couler une seule goutte de sang ou briser des os… mais bon, il n'en est qu'à ses débuts ! N'empêche que j'étais très fière, il s'est comporté en homme et s'est battu pour sa copine, au lieu d'aller se coucher dans sa niche comme un chien à qui on aurait repris son os. Bon, c'était pas aussi sexy que Julian mais… Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je me mords la langue avec irritation et me concentre sur mon petit-déj.

**-Mon chocolat chaud, Quinn, **lui rappelé-je**.**

Il rouspète pour la forme mais s'empare d'une tasse pour me servir tandis que je pioche un beignet dans l'assiette d'Angelo qui n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

**-Hey, Kata…, me fait une voix sensuelle. **

Je sens sa présence derrière moi et avale ma salive, ce qui est assez difficile puisque ma gorge s'est faite sèche. Je lève néanmoins le regard pour plonger dans les grands yeux verts de mon putain de meilleur ami. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et les fait descendre légèrement et lentement sur le haut de mes bras, et je mets à bouillonner sur place. Ca recommence… enfin, non, ça s'aggrave !

**-Pourquoi tu viens plus manger à notre table ? T'as beau sortir avec le Poufsouffle, t'es encore une Serpentard…, **me rappelle-t-il.

Et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me suggère de nous éclipser pour aller s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement dans le placard à balais le plus proches. Ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler le rêve que j'ai fait, cette nuit… mais, bon sang, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est comme dix milles fois plus sexy maintenant qu'il ne courre plus après Gilbert ! POURQUOI IL ME FAIT CA, A MOI ?!

**-Euh ouais…, **marmonné-je, la voix rauque**. Je m'en fous, dégage, Bones…**

Il me lance un sourire qui devrait être interdit car, franchement, c'est un appel au viol et il s'en va, lâchant mes bras consumés de frissons. Je me recule légèrement pour le regarder s'éloigner et mes yeux tombent inévitablement sur ses fesses… Nom de Dieu. Et après, on juge les filles qui tuerait pour les toucher ? Mais sérieusement, regardez-moi ce cul !

Je reviens à mon assiette en grognant de frustration et de lamentation sur mon triste sort mais je croise les regards éberlués de Quinn et Ed, en face de moi. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me tourne vers Angel qui m'observe en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'agace aussitôt, de forte mauvaise humeur :

**-MANGEZ !**

**xOxOxO**

**-T'es chure qu'ch'est bien utile ? **

**-Discute pas, caneton, aspiiire la douleur, embrasse la douleuuur, ne fais qu'un avec la douleur, enlace-la, accepte-la et laisse-la entrer…, **lui dis-je avec en faisant de lents gestes de la main.** Et seulement, après, tu pourras l'infliger !**

Quinn bougonne mais je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'il me raconte puisqu'il gonfle ses joues pour essayer que le piment passe mieux dans sa bouche. Je roule les yeux devant tant de simagrées. Qu'il finisse son plat et arrête donc de pleurnicher ! Le pauvre bougre pensait qu'on en avait fini et qu'il avait déjà tout appris de moi… il ne saurait même pas arracher les reins de John correctement ! Et on ne sait pas encore qui a lancé la rumeur donc rien n'est terminé. Je me retourne donc vers Louis qui tient la carafe d'eau dans ses bras comme un bébé ours, tandis que les elfes-libres s'affairent dans les cuisines autour de nous. De mon côté, je rajoute des cheveux châtains clairs à ma poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Julian que j'avais créé, il y a de ça bien des années… mais je trouvais qu'elle ne rendant pas honneur au sex appeal de mon meilleur ami…

**-Désolé, Kylounet, **dit Louis avec un regard peiné.** Mais je peux pas te donner à boire tant que tu finis pas ton plat, Katy dit que c'est pour ton bien…**

**-CHA BRULEUUUH ! **explose Quinn, en bavant du jus de piment.

**-Voilà ! C'est bien, ça vient ! J'aime cette agressivité ! **applaudis-je tandis que Louis lui essuie le menton avec une serviette, puis je prends un air méchant**, Mais pas avec moi, Quinn ! BOUFFE !**

Quinn lâche une sorte de sanglot de frustration et de souffrance mais ne fait pas d'autres commentaires, mâchant mollement son bout de piment. Après ça, je baisse un regard lamentable sur ma poupée-Julian et j'ai moi-même envie de pleurer…

**-Oh bichette, **gémis-je**. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… ? Ca devient incontrôlable… Je deviens comPLETEMENT FOOLLE ! hurlé-je.**

Et je jette de toutes mes forces la poupée qui arrive en travers de la tête d'un des elfes qui tombe à la renverse, une dizaine de ses compatriotes se ruant sur lui. J'observe la situation une brève seconde avant de me tourner avec désespoir sur Louis qui me tapote amicalement l'épaule :

**-C'est pas grave, Katy, c'est naturel… Notre Lian est sacrément beau, et sexy, et désirable, et tout, et moi-même, tu sais, la nuit, il m'arrive de…**

**-NOOON ! **beuglé-je**, ulcérée.**

**-D'accord, **dit-il avec un sourire penaud.** Mais, pourtant, j'aime Sam ! Tu sais, on est juste des êtres humains, c'est normal d'avoir des fantasmes ! Ca va passer !**

**-Mais QUAND ? **m'écrié-je.** Louis, ça fait deux jours maintenant ! Ou trois, je sais pas trop… Au début, c'était dix-fois rien !**

C'est quand je vois Louis grimacer que je me rends compte que ma voix est vraiment montée dans les aigus. Mais je deviens littéralement hystérique, j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux rien que pour ne pas pour penser au fessier ou aux tatouages dessinées sur la peau mate et brûlante, et… de mon meilleur ami ! MEILLEUR AMI ! Y'a de ça la semaine dernière, il était encore pour moi qu'un innommable enquiquineur que je supportais parce que j'aimais bien malgré moi comme un frère… et maintenant, j'ai envie de faire des tas de trucs pas super fraternels avec chaque partie de son corps ! Et ça ne me donne même pas envie de dégobiller dans la carafe de Louis.

**-Mais, de toute façon, t'es le-mot-en-a avec Angel ! **me rappelle-t-il judicieusement.

Je lance un regard méfiant à Quinn qui nous écoute attentivement. Qu'il sache que j'ai des envies pas nettes à l'égard de Julian Bones, passe encore mais qu'il apprenne pour mes sentiments pour Angelo, hors de question ! Mais je suis pratiquement sûre que les piments lui ont grillé les trois-quarts de ses neurones, dont il était pas particulièrement grand collectionneur, donc le temps qu'il fasse le lien avec « le-mot-en-a »…

**-Je sais, bichette, **soupiré-je.** C'est ce qui me rend complètement cinglée, figure-toi ! **

J'aime Angelo mais je deviens une véritable obsédée sexuelle de Julian !

** -Mais Bones m'aide pas, ce connard ! Il arrête pas de me tenter, de me toucher et de me susurrer des petits trucs à la limite du porno ! Tiens, **déballé-je, sur tension. **Hier, par exemple, il m'a mis la main au cul ! Et j'ai même pas eu envie de disperser ses membres dans notre salle-commune ! Ah, ses membres, soufflé-je en me mordant la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas avec à ses membres… et son membre…**

**-Ch'est grave, là…**

**-Hé, toi, là ! T'as la bouche presque vide, **remarqué-je en le pointant d'un doigt sévère. **Rajoute-moi un piment ! Et c'est pas « grave », Quinn, c'est apocalyptique !**

Je me laisse tomber, abattue, sur le dossier de ma chaise et Louis pose une main compatissante sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui déclare sur un ton sinistre :

**-Delacour, je suis damnée.**

**xOxOxO**

Ses lèvres chaudes sont près de mon oreille tandis que ses doigts passent sous l'élastique de ma culotte, et je ferme les yeux, la sentant glisser contre mes cuisses. Ses yeux verts tournent en rond dans ma tête et je ne peux plus attendre, j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de son dos et il se positionne au-dessus de moi, m'écartant plus les cuisses. Humm, Julian…

Mais il se redresse brutalement et j'ai sans doute très froid. Et d'habitude, j'aime avoir froid mais… j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur tout sauf une paire d'yeux verts mais sur le visage d'Angelo qui m'observe comme si je venais de le gifler.

**-T'as dit quoi ? **lâche-t-il, choqué.

Oh, Merlin. J'ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que, ça y est, les connections se sont faites. I peine, dix minutes, on est grimpé dans son dortoir, profitant que tous les autres soient dans sa salle-commune, pour s'adonner à quelques petits plaisirs de couples et il était sur le point de remplir l'objectif crucial quand j'ai complètement décollé de la réalité et me suis imaginée que j'allais copuler avec Julian Bones, comme un couple de bonobo. Ce qui nous laisse donc dans la situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire Angelo, défroqué, se tenant au-dessus de moi, les bras raides m'encadrant et me fixant comme si… à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il est en colère ou en état de choc.

Alors, à quel point la situation est-elle perverse ?

Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, il quitte sa position de statue et se lève sans rien dire, complètement à poil. Bon, je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus que ma jupe d'uniforme. Je me redresse sur les coudes tandis qu'il attrape sèchement son caleçon et son pantalon, et commence à se rhabiller.

-**Le prends pas comme ça ! **tenté-je de calmer la situation. **Angelo, reviens ! C'est juste sorti comme ça, tu sais… Julian, Angelo, Angelo, Julian, t'entends pas la ressemblance ? C'est pareil ! **

Il remonte la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon, ne m'adressant même pas un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être susceptible ! Bon, d'accord, il y a de grande chose pour que j'ai froissé sa virilité mais, sérieusement, il s'est regardé dans une glace ? Il est dix fois plus virile et musclé que Julian… mais Julian a cet aura, ce côté mauvais et agressif, et féroce… PAR LA QUEUE DE LUCIFER, JE RECOMMENCE !

**-C'est juste physique, ok ?! **éclaté-je en bondissant du lit. **J'y peux RIEN ! C'est plus fort que moi ! **

**-Rhabille-toi. **

**-Angelo…**

Mais il passe la porte, sa chemise à peine sur ses épaules, et il la claque derrière lui. Je me laisse tomber sur son lit, me passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

**-Et merde.**

C'est un vrai cauchemar… dans le sens, aucun monstre sympathiquement dégueulasse et dégoulinant du sang humain des victimes qu'il viendrait de déchiqueter, et aucune profanation de tombes… oh, non, rien de ces rêves réconfortant mais juste une mare de porte qui se claquent et de silence gelé, de culpabilité et de foutu fantasme incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ?

Et en plus, maintenant, je suis dans le lit de mon copain qui m'a laissée à moitié nue et excitée. J'imaginais la damnation plus drôle que ça…

**xOxOxO**

**-Oh…**

**-Oui, « Oh », comme tu dis !**ragé-je en administrant un énième coup de cutter.

**-Et euh… tu l'as vraiment dit fort ? **

Je lève les yeux vers Louis qui m'observe avec compassion et un sourire qui se veut réconfortant. Je pousse un grognement d'irritation avant de poursuivre mon ambition de réduire en charpie un des livres que j'ai arraché des mains à un Quatrième Année en le menaçant de lui arracher les amygdales si je le recroisais avec un chewing-gum à la bouche. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire éclater des bulles de manière intempestive alors qu'on est dans une bibliothèque, pour l'amour de Satan !

**-Mais vous êtes encore ensemble, pas vrai ?**s'inquiète Louis.

**-Ouais… plus ou moins. J'sortirais avec une porte de prison que ce serait plus caliente. **

**-Bah, faut lui laisser le temps de digérer, Katy, c'est seulement hier que tu as… euh…**

**-Gémi le nom de mon trou du cul de meilleur pote en pleine partie de jambe en l'air avec mon copain ? Comment l'oublier ?**ironisé-je. **La putain d'histoire de ma vie.**

Et cette fois-ci, je transperce de bout en bout le livre. Au même moment, je me retrouve soudainement encadrée par Quinn et Ed, Louis toujours en face de moi. Je roule des yeux. La fine équipe.

**-Ca va pas, Kat ? **s'enquit Ed en me regardant avec préoccupation. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais avec Angel et… euh, Julian ?**

**-Je deviens complètement maboule, voilà ce qui ya !**

**-Enfin, tu l'étais déjà un peu…**

Je tourne un regard acéré sur Quinn, prête à le séparer de son stupide crâne de piaf s'il redit un mot de travers. Il se hâte d'assurer :

**-Mais la folie te va très bien ! Tu la portes _super _bien !**

**-Je porte TOUT bien ! Même le jaune si j'voulais.**

Je remue le cutter dans les miettes de papiers qui constitue maintenant le cœur du livre. C'est dommage que les livres ne puissent pas souffrir et saigner. Et puis, soudain, Peeves apparait devant nous avec un « Saluuut, Katakatakatastroooophe ! ».

**-C'est pas l'moment, Peeves, **grogné-je.

**-Tu veuux pas savoir qui a lancé la méchante-méchante-méchante rumeuuur du vilain Quinnie-parieur ? **

Je lance un coup d'œil à Quinn qui s'est redressé à côté de moi tandis qu'Ed ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et que Louis lance « Oh, bonjour, Peeves ! Comment vas-tu ? » que l'esprit fantôme ignore.

**-Accouche, on a pas toute la journée.**

**-Sois gentiiille, Katakatakata…**

**-La catastrophe ce sera toi, Peeves, la tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des chiottes en attendant que le Baron Sanglant vienne te botter ton petit cul pas si immatériel que ça.**

Peeves fronce des sourcils avec mécontentement, se retenant à grande peine de m'insulter mais sa peur farouche pour le Baron Sanglant lui donne la détermination pour garder son clapet-à-bouse fermé. Colérique, il finit juste par lâcher :

**-C'est Belinda Jackson !**

**-Belinda ?! **s'écrie Kyle, n'en revenant pas.

Pince déboule alors tel un cerbère et hurle à Peeves de dégager de sa bibliothèque, mais j'ignore Peeves qui se met à voler dans les rayons pour mettre le bordel dans les livres simplement pour provoquer notre vielle bique de bibliothècaire. Je me retourne vers Quinn qui a les sourcils froncés, songeur. Je lui souris, machiavélique.

**-Et ben, tu vois, petit caneton, je t'avais dit que t'aurai encore besoin de Katarina pour t'enseigner l'art de la vengeance.**

**xOxOxO**

**-On dirait bien que tu m'évites…**

Rien que sa voix me fait perdre la tête. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour me retenir de faire une énorme connerie comme lui sauter dessus dés que je lui ferai face, à lui, ses tatouages sexy et sa belle gueule de Play boy irrésistible. Mais je le sens venir se rapprocher et cette pensée suffit à me rendre bouillonnante… et ça n'a rien à voir avec Angel. Rien à voir avec le charme qu'il dégage, rien à voir avec son demi-sourire ou juste mon cœur qui s'emballe. Je sais que mon cœur n'est concernée ni de près, ni de loin dans cette histoire insensée, c'est juste bestial, juste animal. Et ça ne facilite en rien la situation. Une réaction purement physique, un électrochoc qui me traverse de plus en plus violemment le corps dés que je pense à Julian, me hurlant « BAISE AVEC LUI ! ». Car c'est aussi tout ce que ce serait, je n'ai ni vraiment envie de l'embrasser, ni même de le prendre dans mes bras… je veux juste du sexe purement et simplement. C'est totalement différent d'avec Angelo.

J'en ai la confirmation quand je me retourne pour me retrouver juste devant Julian. Il n'y a plus d'amitié, plus de fraternité. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements et me plaque contre un mur. Et plus je réprime cette envie, plus elle se fait harcelante et puissante, et presque douloureuse. Entêtante, persistante… elle crit, hurle, gémit et siffle dans mon organisme, me rendant fiévreuse et tremblante, le souffle court, comme si j'étais en plein préliminaire avant même d'avoir commencé quoique ce soit.

Et pourtant, je trouve Angelo plus qu'attirant et séduisant ! C'est ça le plus fou, le plus frustrant, je continue à l'aimer et à vouloir être avec lui mais il y a comme des serres d'aigles qui m'encerclent en me lacérant le corps pour me trainer vers Julian dés qu'il apparait dans mon champs de vision. Et j'essaye de me raisonner mais rien y fait !

**-FOUS LE CAMP ! **m'écrié-je. **C'est quoi ce délire, Bones ?! **

Mais je fais l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux assombris par le désir et une vague de lave en fusion m'engloutit de la tête aux pieds. Je lui bondis littéralement dessus, l'embrassant sauvagement et je grogne de plaisir quand il me plaque brutalement contre le mur, attrapant mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, me pressant sans pitié contre lui.

Et puis, soudainement je rouvre les yeux, la langue de Julian contre la mienne et ses mains qui serrent mes cuisses à m'en laisser des marques, et je reviens à la réalité. Je le mords férocement la lèvre pour le faire me relâcher et je le repousse, retombant sur mes pieds, ma jupe complètement de travers. Je me rends compte aussi que j'ai déchiré sa chemise, dévoilant une bonne partie de ses tatouages. Putain…

**-PUTAIN ! **rugis-je.

Il passe un doigt sur sa lèvre ensanglantée et me lance un sourire si sexy que je dois me mettre à reculer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Je pointe un doigt tremblant de toutes les sentiments qui s'entretuent en moi.

**-_Ca, _ça doit _jamais _se reproduire, Bones !**

**-Pourquoi t'essayes de combattre tes envies ? Tu sais que t'en as envie ! J'en ai envie ! **rétorque-t-il en écartant les bras. **On s'en balance !**

**-MERDE ! **

Et je tourne les talons sur mes Doc Marteens, me mettant à courir parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution ; il faut que je fuis et vite ! Avant que je couche avec mon meilleure ami et trompe le mec que j'ai fait la connerie d'aimer et qui menace déjà de me quitter à tout moment parce qu'on est le plus dysfonctionnel des couples, alors, si en plus je lui donne une raison…

Je tourne à un couloir mais cesse ma course instantanément quand je vois un grand brun aux épaules les plus larges de l'école et aux traits typiquement italien, les bras croisés et adossé contre le mur. Il tourne son regard noir et orageux sur moi, et je sais tout de suite que ça s'annonce mauvais. Et instantanément, un autre détail me percute. Je n'ai même pas eu à courir une minute entière entre Julian et lui, et ça non plus, ça ne peut rien présagé de bon.

**-Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-T'es bien décoiffée. **

Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'en dise plus ou qu'il rajoute quoique ce soit de son ton glacial. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, essayant de ne pas craquer parce que je suis presque sûre que mon cœur vient d'avoir une mini-attaque. Il nous a vu, Julian et moi.

**-Ecoute, Angelo, je suis désolée, je… **

**-Ouais, c'est ça, **me coupe-t-il en quittant son mur. **La ferme, Kat, j'en ai marre que tu te foutes de ma gueule. **

Sa voix claque dans l'air comme un fouet et il darde ses yeux noirs brûlant de colère contenue, et quelque chose qui ressemble de près à de la haine ou du dégoût. Peut-être les deux. J'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait, et encore pire ce qu'il ressentait. Et j'ai longtemps trouvé ça attirant et fascinant alors que c'est juste terrifiant. Il est maintenant à moins de deux pas de moi et je sens mon cœur battre, et battre, au point que ça m'en fait mal.

**-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à jouer avec moi et à me prendre pour un con, **poursuit-il sur le même ton menaçant et calme à la fois. **Parce que, maintenant, c'est fini. **

J'en ai le souffle coupé et ça va faire cliché mais je crois bien que mon cœur vient de se briser parce que, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! J'ai toujours su que j'étais masochiste, sinon jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un gagner l'opportunité de se mettre en position de m'infliger une telle douleur. Alors qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement affecté, il est juste furieux et glacial. Comme il l'a été hier quand je l'ai appelé Julian. Je savais de toute manière qu'il me quitterait. Je ne m'étais juste pas doutée que ce serait après que je me sois trouvée une obsession malsaine pour mon meilleur ami.

Il voit que je ne dis rien et que je ne dirai surement rien, même s'il restait encore dix ans, à me fixer avec haine, donc il s'en va et je ne me retourne pas pour le regarder disparaitre au coin du couloir. Je m'allonge sur le sol glacial, appréciant la froideur qui m'anesthésie et me calme après toute cette course aveugle et qui ne menait à rien d'autre que de me voir complètement épuisée.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mérité et de n'avoir rien pu faire, en même temps. Comme entrainée dans un train qui avait été propulsé sur un chemin de ferroviaire qui avait été monté précisément pour aboutir dans un précipice. Et d'être encore dans le cadavre du train, parmi les décombres en flamme, attendant au fond du gouffre que les machines explosent.

Et j'ai hâte, hâte qu'elles explosent.


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou !_

_Voici enfin les réponses que vous attendiez ! On vous remercie pour la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez reviewsé, on a halluciné XD_

_Allez bonne lecture, j'vous retiens pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**« Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre toi ? J'veux dire, c'est quoi ces regards entre Julian et Kat ? Je comprends pas… **réfléchisé-je.

- **Ouais ben elle non plus,** marmonne Ky, **elle avait l'air un peu… perdu avant hier dans les cuisines.**

- **Les cuisines ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

- **Elle m'y a traîné pour une scéance de torture mais j'ai résisté avec bravoure**, se vante-t-il avec emphase.

- **J'en doute pas**, rié-je**. Elle t'a fait manger des spaguettis par le nez ou quoi ?**

- **Pire mon p'tit cœur ! Bien pire !** secoue-t-il la tête, **je suis un vétéran maintenant. J'ai connu la douleur, la vraie !**

- **Ah ouais ? **me moqué-je**, Elles sont où tes blessures de guerre alors ?**

- **Aaah,** me sourit-il avec un air plein de sous-entendu, **tu veux voir mes cicatrices ou c'est juste un prétexte pour me voir torse-nu ?**

- **Je sais pas… **fis-je mine de réfléchir**, on pourrait demander à ta main qui se balade là… **

- **C'est tout à fait innoncent voyons… **se défend-t-il pompeusement.

- **Oh… dommage…»**

Il me fixe un instant, je lui souris largement et brusquement il vient plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ris, l'enlace. C'est un peu désordonné et frénétique mais ça me fait changer de couleur de plaisir. Il a un sourire triomphant. Je lui caresse doument la joue, et dire que j'ai failli le perdre à cause d'une stupide rumeur et de Deborah.

**« EDDYYY ! »**

Je sursaute, me détachant de Ky alors que Louis se précipite sur moi. Ça ne fait même plus lever les yeux de personne de voir le meilleur ami de Kat débouler dans notre salle Commune. Il a une tête absolument paniquée et reste quelques secondes sans arriver à articuler le moindre son. Planté devant nous. Je lui propose de s'assoir mais il secoue la tête frénétiquement.

**« C'est Katy ! **arrive-t-il enfin à dire**, et Lian ! Ils… ils…,** rougit-il, **ils se sont embrassés… mais vraiment, vraiment embrassés quoi ! **appuit-il,** et maintenant je sais plus quoi faire ! C'est devenu une obessession je crois ! Et maintenant… et maintenant, **baigayé-t-il.

- **Assied-toi,** propose Kyle.

- **Maintenant avec Angel c'est fini !** éclate-t-il en sanglot, **c'est horrible ! »**

Il tombe dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Angel débarque dans notre Salle Commune. La démarche lourde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Les yeux aussi durs et la colère contenue avec difficulté. Personne n'ose croiser son chemin. Il s'assoie près de la cheminée et s'emparre d'une revue qui traine sur la table basse. J'échange un regard avec Ky, il a les sourcils froncés et la mince circonspecte.

**« Je vais voir Kat**, annoncé-je en relevant Louis, **allez viens…**

- **Okay**, hoche-t-il la tête en m'embrassant légèrement.** »**

Il se lève également pour aller s'approcher de son meilleur ami, se laissant tomber devant le fauteil d'en face. Les pieds sur la table. Louis observe la scène, l'œil humide. Je lui souris gentiment.

**« T'inquiète, tout va s'arranger. »**

Alors qu'on sort, je remarque l'air triomphant mal dissimulé de Brienne. Comprennant que je l'ai vu, elle me sourit. Et un frisson me parcoure l'échine et j'ai soudain la certitude qu'elle sait. Elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé, elle sait pourquoi. J'ai soudain la certitude en me rappellant tout ce qu'elle a dit depuis qu'Angel et Kat sont ensemble, qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui arrive. De près ou de loin. Et je me fais la promesse de découvrir ce que c'est.

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai plus urgent : mon amie.

OoOo

On dirait presque un dédoublement de personnalité, comme si deux forces bataillaient dans la tête de Katarina en permanence. Elle est vraiment dans un sal état, comme en pleine crise de nerfs. Comment peut-on un instant songer que c'est de l'ordre du naturel ? Comment Angel peut-il ne pas comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche ? Je me chatouille le menton du bout de ma plume, le nez en l'air alors que Crowley annonce un excercice pratique et demande à ce que nous nous mettions en rang pour passer un-à-un devant lui. Suivant l'exemple de mes camarades je me faufille jusqu'à Kyle, Angel et Cal.

**« Ed, attend. »**

Je me retourne sur Deborah. Me crispant instantanément. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis qu'elle et Ky se sont engueulés dans le couloir. Pour lui dire quoi ? Je lui en veux si fort parce qu'à cause d'elle mon couple a été mis sur la celette et pour rien en plus. Elle n'aime pas l'idée que je sorte avec lui, j'ai bien saisie la chose même si je ne la comprends. Mais elle n'avait pas à parler pour moi, prendre les devants et supposer que toutes ses idées sont les miennes comme si j'étais son double. Comment a-t-elle pu me regarder pleurer et ne pas me dire que c'était de sa faute s'il ne voulait plus me parler ? Que tout pouvait s'arranger, que c'était pas perdu. Est-ce que c'est ça une amie ?

**« Je sais que tu veux plus m'adresser la parole**, fait-elle, **mais je voulais te dire que je voulais juste te protéger.**

- **Le problème Deborah**, répliqué-je, **c'est que t'as fait plus de mal que de bien. **

- **Mais essaie de comprendre**, s'énerve-t-elle avant de se reprendre, **Kyle c'est…**

- **Ne t'avise pas de le critiquer,** menacé-je durement.

- **Okay, comme tu veux,** hausse-t-elle les épaules, **je voulais juste que tu saches que je pensais pas à mal, je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour que tu n'ais pas à lui parler. **

- **Et à aucun moment tu ne m'as demandé mon avis à moi, **appuyé-je avec amertume.

- **Je sais, **soupire-t-elle**, je suis désolée. »**

Ses yeux bleus me transpercent par derrière les verres de ses lunettes rouges. Je soutiens son regard sans bronche. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de pardonner, parce qu'elle ne semble pas respecter ni mon avis ni mes décisions. Elle est toujours à me contredire, comme si elle savait mieux que personne. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui sors avec le mec que j'aime, le mec parfait. Pas elle. Ça me fait presque de la peine pour elle. J'hoche la tête et tourne les talons. Faut que je digère ça d'abord.

**« Tout va bien ?** me demande Ky alors que je les rejoins.

- **Oui**, sourié-je en glissant discrêtement ma main dans la sienne, **tout va bien. »**

OoOo

Angel est emmuré dans un silence encore plus profond et plus dense que d'ordinaire, il ne décoche plus son demi-sourire et c'est comme si Kat n'existait plus pour lui. C'est sa façon à lui de digérer la douleur. Lui qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux, voilà que la seule fille qui lui ait tapé dans l'œil lui brise le cœur sans prendre de pincettes. Je sais qu'il pense qu'elle s'est amusée avec lui et qu'elle l'a pris pour un con. C'est Kyle qui me l'a dit après sa scéance de psy post-rupture avec Angelo. Il ne m'a pas donné les détails, je crois qu'il voulait pas trahir la confiance d'Angel mais j'en sais assez pour me dire que le monde est tombé sur la tête.

Brienne au contraire semble renaitre, comme un souflé au fromage qui se regonflerait avec le malheur des autres. Et c'est pour ça que je la surveille, pour parer à toutes ses tentatives pour attraper Angel. A vrai dire je sais pas si mon aide est très utile, Angelo l'ignore royalement et lui a séchement dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est à me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le mur du septième étage. Celui de la Salle sur Demande. Trois fois en deux jours.

Au début l'idée c'était de la suivre et d'essayer d'écouter la conversation avec ses amies pour appuyer ou réfuter mon soupçon. Et me voilà face au mur de la Salle sur Demande. Ce n'est pas une coincidence, soit elle y a une réserve de cupcakes ce qui me parait peut probable quand on regarde sa silhouette filiforme soit elle cache quelque chose. Quelque chose qui nécésite la sécurité de la Salle des Objets Cachés. Et des cheveux de Vélanes. Une potion surement. Alors j'attends. Et ça fait bientôt une heure que j'attends assisse derrière une armure poussièreuse, un livre sur les genoux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en sortira jamais. Les deux autres fois c'était à peine vingt minutes.

Je pousse un soupir, me relève pour retirer la poussière de ma jupe et ramasse mon bouquin. Pas besoin de l'attendre plus longtemps. Je sais qu'elle viendra demain matin juste avant déjeuner, les deux première fois c'était comme ça. Je n'aurai qu'à l'y attendre et entrer juste derrière elle pour découvrir ce qu'elle y trafique.

Je redescends les escaliers mouvants, passe devant les tablaux qui somnolent. Le ronflement du vieux Bagging retentie plus haut que les autres. En traversant les couloirs, je croise Erysse les bras chargés de grimoire et la mine sombre. Elle me sourit faiblement, de larges cernes bordent ses yeux. J'accélère le pas pour atteindre les sous-sols et entrer dans notre Salle Commune où l'agitation bat son plein. Il faut dire qu'on est à une semaine de la saint Valentin, tout le monde est en pleine effervescence. Moi-même j'ai déjà acheté mon cadeau pour Kyle. A la pensée de fêter la saint Valentin avec quelqu'un après dix sept de célibats, de la passer avec _Ky_, j'ai une bouchée de chaleur. Un sourire se plaque sur mon visage.

**« C'est pas vrai !** s'exclame Cal, **on lui a fait quoi à l'autre porte d'Azaban pour qu'il décroche carrément plus un mot, déjà qu'il était pas bien bavard !**

- **Cal,** souffle Amélia lovée contre lui,** il a rompu avec Katarina.**

- **Parce qu'elle se tape Bones ?** ricane-t-il, **franchement on va pas pleurer ! Il en trouvera bien une autre de psychopate si c'est ça son délire ! »**

Angel lui décoche un regard noir.

**« Tu peux pas te la fermer un peu MacFarlan !** défend Kyle. **»**

Mélia lui glisse un mot à l'oreille, ce qui le décide à ne rien répliquer. Ky s'enorgeuillie alors que je m'assois à côté de lui. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Où t'étais passée ?** demande-t-il.

- **J'étais en filature,** lui apprenné-je.

- **Aaah… on peut savoir pourquoi ? **

- **Quand j'en serais plus, **hoché-je la tête.

- **Très bien, j'ai compris, **fait-il en prenant un air faussement vexé.

- **Boude pas, **niché-je mon nez dans son cou.

- **C'est à propos de la Saint Valentin ? **glisse-t-il pas très innoncemment.

- **T'aimerai bien le savoir hein ?** sourié-je en embrassant sa machoire.

- **Tu veux faire quelque chose pour le 14 mon p'tit cœur ? **propose-t-il soudain.** »**

Mes joues s'enflamment alors que mon cœur bat brutalement contre mes cotes. Je murmure tout bas, un peu gênée.

**« J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi… **

- **Ça c'est tout à fait compréhensible !** se targue-t-il en me souriant narquoisement. **Je suis indispensable ! »**

OoOo

**« Eddy ! Eddy ! »**

Alors que je m'apprête à monter au septième étage, Louis m'intercepte la mine encore plus inquiète et perdue que la dernière fois.

**« Je sais plus quoi faire, elle a commencé à hurler qu'il fallait l'empêcher de l'approcher et puis après elle… elle…** rougit-il, **s'est jetée sur lui… Enfin il avait l'air plutôt pour mais… Et là… Je sais plus quoi faire ! »**

Bordel de merde ! J'attrape son bras fermement pour le faire s'arrêter de s'agiter dans tous les sens et de brasser de l'air. Je plante mes yeux droit dans les siens.

**« Ecoute moi bien Louis, tu vas tout faire pour empêcher que ça dégénère okay ?**

- **Oui mais…**

- **J'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer**, coupé-je, **fais juste ce que je te dis d'accord ? Tu les retiens jusqu'à ce que j'arrive !**

- **D'acc… d'accord, **hoche-t-il fébrilement la tête. **Mais fais vite je sais pas si j'y arriverai…**

- **Je me dépêche, **prometé-je avec empressement**, empèche les de faire une connerie ! »**

Et je me mets à grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers, m'énervant quand au cinquième étage les escaliers mouvants font des leurs. C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à touche-touche ! Je me précipite alors dans le couloir, le souffle court et un poing de côté. Clopin clopant je me dissimule derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprennant la danse classique à des trolls. Et deux minutes plus tard la chevelure lumineuse de Brienne fait son apparition. Elle passe une, deux fois devant le mur avant qu'une porte toute simple daigne enfin apparaître. Elle l'ouvre et s'y enfonce, je me précipite à sa suite pour attérir sur une immense salle remplie d'objets aussi étranges que divers. Un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement les pas de Brienne se dessinent dans la poussière au sol, je suis donc facilement sa trace à distance respectable.

A un croisement, je reste à l'angle. Elle est là, devant un chaudron d'où se dégage une fumée rouge vif. Deux petites fioles en verre à terre. Je m'approche silencieusement, sortant lentement ma baguette. Le cœur battant. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour la confrontation, je n'ai jamais été douée pour faire face. Je serre mes doigts sur le bois de cerisier en pensant à la détresse de Kat hier.

**« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?** m'exclamé-je soudain sans reconnaitre ma propre voix.

- **Ed ?** se retourne-t-elle en souriant maladroitement, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Je te posais justement la même question, **répliqué-je fermement.

- **Moi mais rien enfin !** s'écrie-t-elle.

- **C'est quoi dans le chaudron ?**

- **J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde,** s'agace-t-elle.

- **Angel et Kat ça te regardait et pourtant t'es venue y mettre ton nez… **faisé-je remarquer en me rapprochant, **la vie est ainsi faite. Ya toujours un emmerdeur pour venir tout faire foirer. Alors je répète, **menacé-je,** qu'est-ce que ya dans ce chaudron ? »**

Elle me fixe sans broncher, le menton arrogant. Vivement j'agite ma baguette, marmonnant mon sortilège et en un instant elle se retrouve la tête à deux centimètre du liquide rouge. Elle se met alors à s'agiter en tout sens, paniquée.

**« ARRETE CA ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE PIERCE !**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?** rétorqué-je.

- **De l'élixir de désir !** beugle-t-elle, **de l'élixir de désir ! »**

Je reste un instant figée, mes yeux tombent sur les deux petites fioles en verre.

**« Tu as fait boire de l'élixir de désir à Katarina et Julian ?!** m'exclamé-je avec horreur. **Depuis combien de temps ?!**

- **Une semaine ! Une semaine !** haléte-t-elle, **un peu plus chaque jour maintenant s'il te plait…**

- **Une semaine ?!** m'écrié-je en la fusillant du regard.** »**

Et j'abaisse brutalement ma baguette, faisant plonger sa tête dans la potion. Après un moment, je relâche la pression et son visage rouge jaillit du chaudron. Crachant de l'elixir. Ses cheveux dégoulinent et elle a le regard d'une furie. Toutes griffes dehors, elle se jette sur moi.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !** hurle-t-elle.** »**

Je l'esquive, elle trébuche sur un vase et tombe à terre. Face à un miroir. Et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa main se lève pour aller toucher son reflet. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissent de désir. Je grimace en la regardant glisser une main sous sa chemise pour se tripoter les seins. En gémissant de plaisir.

Je me détourne, feuilletant à toute allure le manuel de Potion. Mes yeux sautent les paragraphes à une vitesse folle et finissent enfin par tomber sur les petites lignes sous la formule. Je tourne les talons et reviens sur mes pas. Cherchant fébrillement la jardinière que j'ai croisée. Pourvu que… Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir vu mais… Et avant même que je ne l'ai atteins je tombe sur quelques feuilles de sureau, déposées là comme à mon intentin. Je m'en emparre et file les jeter dans la marmite puis farfouille dans les bocaux de Brienne, m'emparrant des cœurs de grenouilles. Comme écrit j'en écrase deux consciencieusement avant de les balancer dans le liquide qui prend soudain une teinte plus teindre. Je remue doucement malgré mon impatience, regardant le rouge devenir peu à peu grisâtre. Puis plonge les deux fioles dans le liquide, avant de balancer un coup de pied dans le chaudron. L'anditote est absorbé presque istantanément par la Salle.

Sans jeter le moindre regard à Brienne je sors de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir je me mets à courir, sautant les marches des escaliers avec une agilité dont je ne me serais pas cru capable. J'ai un coup au cœur en manquant de rater la dernière marche. Je serre fort les fioles contre moi, retrouve ma stabilité avant de me précipiter dans les cachots. Accélérant le pas en voyant deux première année donner le mot de passe à l'armure impressionnante qui garde la porte. Lorsqu'elle se décale pour les laisser passer, je les double de vitesse et déboule dans la Salle Commune des Serpetards. J'écope de plusieurs regards peu bienveillants. Kat n'est pas en vue, ni Julian et Louis. Je suis prise de panique, pitié Merlin faite que j'arrive pas trop tard !

**« Où est Katarina ? **me précipité-je sur Scorpius.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'un blaireau fout là ?** me crache-t-il à la figure.

- **Plus tard !** le coupé-je, **il faut absolument que je la vois.**

- **Dégage de mes dortoirs, **me toise-t-il avec suffisance.

- **Eddy !** se jette sur moi Louis blanc comme un linge, **j'ai vraiment essayé j'te promets ! Mais ils voulaient pas entendre et… et…**

- **Où ils sont ?** le pressé-je.

- **Dans les dortoirs des garçons ! »**

Suivant la direction qu'il m'indique, je fonce dans le petit couloir où les lanternes éclairent faiblement les tapisseries vertes et argent. J'ouvre brutalement la porte des septièmes années. Tombant sur Kat vautrée sur un lit, en chemise et petite culotte, Julian a quant à lui les fesses à l'air. Je rougie vivement. Détourne les yeux avant de me reprendre. J'attrape le bras de Julian qui pris au dépourvu suit mon mouvement qui l'envoit sur le lit d'à côté.

**« Kat !** m'écrié-je en la redressant d'autorité. **»**

Elle a les lèvres gonflés et le regard sombre, hagard. Elle halète autant que moi. Se débat en appellant Julian. Merlin… Je débouche la fiole et profite que sa bouche soit entre-ouverte pour lui enfoncer le goulot entre les lèvres, pinçant son nez je lui fais avaler cul sec l'antidote. Ses lentilles se font alors de plus en plus visibles, ses pupilles absorbent l'ombre du désir. Elle toussète alors que je dépose la fiole vide. Elle prend une expression horrifiée en remarquant Julian nu et sa tenue. Je détourne les yeux de son membre dressé en lui tendant la fiole. Prenant soin de ne pas baisser les yeux.

**« Par les couilles de Satan… »**

J'ai un petit rire nerveux, me laissant glisser sur le lit le plus proche, les jambes brûlantes et la gorge en feu.


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello everyone !_

_Alors, un gros merci aux reviewseurs ! Voilà on vous aime pour votre soutien et tout et tout =)_

_Sinon que dire ? Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Katarina (en dehors de l'épilogue) donc profiez et surtout donnez votre avis sur le personnage et tout et tout, chuis sûre vous avez des trucs à dire !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

**-JE VAIS LA FAIRE VIOLER ! _VIOLER !_**

J'envoie le réveille-matin de Julian s'écraser contre le mur en face de moi de rage. A défaut de ne pas avoir la sale tête de garce de Colbert sous la main, il faut bien que je détruise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte de la salle-de-bain qui était fermée et elle émet un craquement sordide qui vaut bien la douleur qui se repend dans mon pied nu. Puisque, forcément, je suis à moitié à poil, seulement en sous-vêtement et en chemise à trois-quarts déboutonné… rappelons quand même que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami, presque frère, à cause d'une putain de potion de désir qu'une espèce d'immonde chienne m'a fait ingurgiter pendant une semaine entière pour me piquer mon copain. Ex-copain. Voyez-vous ça, c'est que ces petits-jeux de trainée marchent bien finalement.

Je fais volte-face pour lancer à Ed qui se tient toujours debout, mal à l'aise et les joues cramoisies :

**-Je vais envoyer Peeves la violer ! Ca va être _terrible _! **

**-Ok, Kata, **rit Julian. **Tu vas pas transformer notre bouffon d'esprit frappeur en violeur…**

**-Ah oui ? **fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Julian est toujours dans son plus simple appareil, vautré sur l'un des lits du dortoir, et je crois bien qu'il a pas cessé de glousser pendant que j'ai défoncé la moitié de son dortoir, après qu'Ed m'ait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de la merde dans laquelle j'ai été noyée cette semaine. Je crois qu'on n'est pas monté de la même façon, lui et moi… le gougnafier qui s'est chargé de ses connections neuronales a dû faire le boulot n'importe comment. Parce que sincèrement, comment peut-il prendre un tel merdier comme ça ? Il devrait me soutenir dans mon besoin d'administrer une violence insoutenable à Colbert ! Non. Il devrait même se proposer pour violer Colbert.

**-Je ferai ce qu'il faut, Bones ! Je sais que, intellectuellement, t'as toujours été un peu défavorisé, **cinglé-je. **Mais il faut que tu comprennes quand même la situation ! Ce qu'elle a fait, c'est une tentative de viol ! S'il le faut, je la violerai moi-même ! Ca va la calmer tout de suite, cette petite conne !**

**-Kata…, **pouffe-t-il. **Ca va, c'est pas si dramatique… c'est plutôt comique, même…**

**-Tu trouves ça comique ?! On était à deux doigts de _baiser_, TROU DU CUL ! **hurlé-je. **Tu crois que j'avais envie de ça ?! Coucher avec mon putain de meilleur pote, celui que je connais depuis dix ans ! T'es limite un frère, Julian ! C'est dégueu, répugnant et... ça me rend _malade_.**

Ma voix faiblit durant ma tirade et je me laisse juste tomber sur le lit de Julian, en face de celui-ci qui s'est redressé un peu en fronçant les sourcils. Ed vient s'assoir à côté de moi, évitant d'entrevoir plus encore la nudité de mon meilleur ami qui n'a pas la présence d'esprit d'enfiler quelque chose. Je roule des yeux. Faut vraiment tout lui expliquer.

**-Julian, cache-moi ton service trois-pièces, tu vois bien que ça gêne Ed. **

**-Ah ouais, merde, désolé, **fait-il.

Il attrape un oreiller et se le colle à l'endroit fatidique. Je l'observe tandis qu'il me lance un sourire qui se veut blagueur mais ça me donne juste envie de me pendre ici et maintenant. Je regarde ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux châtains trop clairs et ses tatouages que je connais par cœur… plus aucune once de désir, juste la mer d'affection et d'irritation à chaque fois que je suis en présence de Julian Bones.

Je me tourne vers Ed qui me sourit maladroitement, ne sachant surement pas quoi faire et une vague de reconnaissance se déploie en moi. Sans elle, j'aurais peut-être finie enceinte de mon foutu meilleur pote alors je crois que je lui dois une fière chandelle. Je lui dois surement plus que je n'ai jamais du à quiconque, auparavant.

**-Putain, Ed, je t'aime ! **m'exclamé-je. **Je pensais jamais le dire à un être humain vivant mais j'te jure que là, maintenant, je pourrais t'embrasser…**

**-C'est rien, Kat, **me sourit-elle. **Mais je veux bien un bisou ! **plaisante-t-elle.

**-Ouais, allez-y, les filles, vous gênez pas, **nous encourage Julian avec un sourire pervers. **Fais comme si j'étais pas là, surtout… **

**-Etouffe-toi avec ton oreiller.**

Ed et Julian rient et je me retrouve à rire avec eux, plus de soulagement qu'autre chose. J'avais réellement fini par croire que j'avais perdu le boulon critique et avait viré du mauvais côté de la folie, en devenant une véritable obsédée de mon meilleur ami. J'aime les trucs tordus, comme la nécrophilie ou la dissection d'êtres encore gigotant de vie, mais je ne suis pas très portée dans l'inceste. Je dois dire que je préfère vraiment la version de la potion de désir versé dans je-ne-sais-combien de mes verres, c'est rassurant. Même si ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai fantasmé et sauté sur mon meilleur ami pendant une semaine, et qu'on a vraiment été très proches de la fin, i peine dix minutes.

Et que mon copain m'ait quittée aussi. Ma bouche s'empreigne d'un goût amer. Ca a vraiment été presque trop facile pour Colbert, pas vrai ? Deux-trois gouttes de potion de désir dans mon verre et quatre jours plus tard, Angelo me jetait. Pas même une baston, pas même un cri. Deux phrases de rupture, une poignée de regards mauvais et froids, et le tour était joué. Il me laissait faire n'importe quoi avec Julian en m'ignorant royalement.

Ma mâchoire se crispe, la colère revenant à l'assaut.

**-Où est Angelo ? **demandé-je à Ed.

**-Euh… dans notre salle-commune, je pense.**

**-Ok. File-moi le mot-de-passe.**

**xOxOxO**

J'entre avec Ed dans la salle-commune et les Poufsouffle me lancent des regards perplexes, et accusateurs. Après tout, je suis la fille qui a « mené en bateau » et « brisé le cœur » de leur héros de Quidditch. Bien sûr. Briser le cœur d'Angelo Rossi. Ils me font bien rire, tiens. Mais je reste avant tout Katarina, la sorcière démoniaque et psychopathe à ses heures de Poudlard, donc il ne me suffit que d'un regard acéré pour qu'ils détournent tous le leur, ne voulant pas finir le cul dans le feu de cheminée ou la tête retournée à 180 degrés. Et après, on dit que les Poufsouffle sont stupides…

**-Mon p'tit cœur ! Oooh, et Katarina ! **s'exclame Quinn en faisant de grands gestes de son bras pour attirer notre attention. **C'est trop cool de te voir ici, Kat ! **

Et je m'avance vers lui mais pas exactement pour ses beaux yeux vert-gris, mais pour son pote qui ne lève même pas le regard de son magasine de Quidditch, brillant dans son projet d'ignorer mon existence indigne de ses larges épaules, de sa voix grave d'italien et de sa passivité à toute épreuve. Qu'il fantasme. S'il en est, c'est lui qui est indigne de Katarina.

Ed me lance un regard un peu fébrile. Elle a été témoin de ma montée en pression au long du trajet jusqu'à sa salle-commune et je lui ai promis de disperser de l'italien aux quatre coins de la salle. L'idée ne l'a pas emballée autant que moi. Elle m'a dit que je ferais surement mieux de communiquer de façon civile avec Angelo. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'ai trop longtemps fait du favoritisme avec Angelo et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation foireuse.

Sitôt que j'arrive en face d'Angelo, je lui arrache son Quidditch Mag des mains et le lance au feu. Et je suis récompensée par l'immense _honneur _qu'il me fait en levant son regard noir sur moi. Et il flamboie de colère.

**-Tu joues à quoi exactement ?! **gronde-t-il, criant presque.

C'est ça, bébé, crie pour moi. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Peut sérieusement mieux faire. Je le regarde se lever du fauteuil qui affiche encore mon nom sur l'accoudoir et je souris avec aigreur. J'ai marqué un pauvre fauteuil et lui, il a marqué tout le reste. Et je l'ai laissé faire !

**-Wow, Angelo Rossi s'énerve, **me moqué-je. **Et c'est pour un magasine de Quidditch… très profond, Rossi, tu m'impressionnes !** **Peut-être que t'aurais fait quelque chose si Julian le feuilletait, ton précieux magasine…**

Il plisse le regard de colère, m'observant de haut du fait qu'il est maintenant à moins d'un mètre et mon sourire mauvais tombe après quelques secondes de silence. Il est tellement… frustrant ! Je le bouscule avec rage en hurlant :

**-REAGIS ! Tu m'aurais laissée coucher avec Julian ! _Tout _aurait été de TA faute ! Alors, REAGIS, PUTAIN !**

Il m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher de le pousser à nouveau et il répète, scandalisé :

**-De _ma _faute ? J'y crois pas…**

**-Oh, et ben, c'est le moment d'y croire, beau-gosse, **rié-je jaune. **Toute cette merde écœurante a été montée pièce par pièce par ta petite chérie ! Tu sais, Colbert ? **sifflé-je, mon ton se faisant venimeux.

**-Quoi ? **s'enquit-il.

**-C'est vrai, **intervient Ed. **Elle a versé de la potion de désir dans les verres de Julian et Kat, toute cette semaine, et graduellement pour que le changement ne choque pas trop… **

**-Et c'est toi qu'as découvert ça ? **S'émerveille Quinn.

**-Oui, j'avais des doutes alors j'ai mené l'enquête !**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est sexy, mon p'tit cœur !**

J'avais presque oublié qu'on n'était pas seuls, Angelo et moi, même si je m'en fous pas mal d'avoir un public. Ce qu'on a effectivement, vu qu'une quinzaine de Poufsouffle nous observent. Je roule des yeux avec agacement en voyant Quinn embrasser avec passion Ed et retourne sur mon ex qui a ses épais sourcils noirs froncés dans une mine mêlant incrédulité et ébahissement. Et ça m'énerve. Merlin, que ça m'énerve…

**-Si t'avais dit clairement à cette pute qu'elle avait aucune chance et que t'étais pas intéressé, elle aurait pas cru que son plan débile avec sa putain de potion pouvait marcher ! **accusé-je avec fureur. **Et j'aurais pas été à deux doigts de me taper mon nom de Dieu de meilleur ami ! Et le _pire_ c'est que t'allais me laisser vraiment coucher avec lui sans rien faire ! Ca t'est pas venu à l'esprit de, je-sais-pas, moi, lui péter la gueule ?! Non, c'était tellement mieux de me plaquer puis de m'ignorer !**

Il me regarde un instant, relâchant un peu sa prise sur mon bras, et il soupire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

**-Et tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça, Kat ? **me demande-t-il. **Comment j'étais sensé deviner que c'était à cause d'une foutue potion ? Tu t'es juste mise à être obsédée par lui, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? **

**-Julian est mon meilleur pote ! **m'écrié-je. **Je l'ai vu cul-nu effrayer des grands-mères dans les parcs et chialer après s'être pété la gueule d'un arbre, pour l'amour de Satan ! Et d'un coup, quoi ? Il deviendrait mon Démon Sexuel ? **

La seule façon d'avaler un truc pareil c'est soit d'avoir été victime d'une greffe de cerveau qui aurait sérieusement foiré ou alors d'être droguée à l'acide. Et moi, je suis quand même excusable, j'étais empoisonnée.

**-Il se gênait pas pour te tripoter bien avant cette semaine.**

J'écarquille les yeux en observant Angelo qui est parfaitement sérieux dans son accusation. Il s'arrête jamais, c'est pas possible… plus ça va, plus toute cette histoire prend des proportions démentielles parce que, sérieusement, je nage en plein délire, là. Si on continue sur cette voie, la prochaine nouvelle c'est que Julian est en réalité mon père. Je finis par éclater d'un rire sans joie, arrachant mon bras de son emprise et recule d'un pas.

**-C'est quoi que vous allez m'inventer ensuite ? **m'enquis-je, le ton plus tranchant encore que mon cutter. **Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, Rossi.**

Je refais un pas vers lui, pas franchement tentée que ce que je m'apprête à dire soit entendu par toute la patrie Poufsouffle. Je ne suis déjà pas fan de l'idée d'avoir des faiblesses mais j'aime autant ne pas les étaler publiquement. J'ignore mon cœur qui cogne et proteste, me hurlant « _pourquoi est-ce que tu m'infliges ça ?! »_. Bien sûr, je l'ignore. Je comptais sur le fait qu'il n'existe pas et, maintenant, il se met à vouloir communiquer avec mon cerveau. Qu'il compte là-dessus, je ne risque pas de l'écouter à nouveau avant _très _longtemps, vu les directions qu'il m'a fait prendre. Tiens, si je m'écoutais, je m'arracherai moi-même le cœur, là, en plein milieu de la salle-commune des Poufsouffle. Un peu de rouge dans tout ce jaune hideux, ça ne peut définitivement pas faire de mal. En plus, argument de taille, ça traumatiserait certainement à vie la petite quinzaine de personnes présentes… mais bon, je ne peux pas faire ça à Quinn. Il a déjà du mal à gérer sa propre vie alors, si en plus, il doit faire face à un traumatisme…

Je lève donc le menton pour fixer comme il se doit Angelo dans les yeux et, vu son regard, il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part. Et bien, au moins, c'est bien, je n'ai pas perdu mon imprévisibilité. Je pose une main sur son abdomen, m'autorisant un dernier petit contact physique avec ses tablettes de chocolat à travers sa chemise d'uniforme.

**-Je savais que t'allais finir par me larguer, tôt ou tard, et plutôt tôt, d'ailleurs, **lui dis-je, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. **Mais je pensais pas que t'étais le genre à avoir besoin de t'inventer des excuses bidons pour te débarrasser de moi. T'as beaucoup de chance que je t'éventre pas ici et maintenant. **

Son regard est indescriptible mais je me force à le soutenir une ou deux secondes, histoire de prouver qu'il peut bien faire une tête de plus que moi, il ne m'impressionne pas. Même si, qu'on se le dise, mon enfoiré de cœur essaye de me convaincre de lui sauter dans les bras, oubliant complètement le fait qu'il l'a écrabouillé, comme je ratatine les fleurs trop roses qui ont l'impudence de se trouver sur mon chemin. Ou trop jaunes.

Comme cette salle, d'ailleurs. Il est grand temps que je m'arrache.

Je tourne les talons, échangeant un bref regard avec Ed qui se mordille la lèvre d'un air anxieux mais je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très satisfaite par la tournure que prennent les évènements mais elle devrait être soulagée que tout ça ne se termine pas en bain de sang. J'ai hésité. J'allais entamer ma grande sortie diabolique, accompagnée de coups de talons de Doc Marteens et d'arbalète chargée de pieux aiguisés à la place de mes yeux gris artificiels, quand une grande main un peu sèche et chaude m'encercla le poigné.

**-J'ai jamais voulu me débarrasser de toi, et certainement pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fait, **me rappelle-t-il.

Mon crétin de cœur s'emballe et je suis bien contente de lui tourner toujours le dos parce que, au rythme où vont les choses, je pourrais me retrouver à rougir tout d'un coup si je devais soutenir son regard noir. Et Katarina ne rougit pas ! C'est vrai que le fond de teint blanc aide pas mal mais avant que cette espèce de sale italien irrésistible ne débarque dans ma vie –ou que je débarque dans sa vie, peu importe-, je n'avais aucune raison de rougir, à part peut-être de colère, et encore. J'en deviendrais bien raciste des italiens… mais ce serait quand même con, ma mère est italienne.

Il tire légèrement sur mon poigné et, sans réfléchir, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je déglutis, luttant férocement pour garder un visage fermé.

**-Alors, pourquoi t'as rien fait ? **demandé-je.

**-Parce que je pensais pas que Bones et toi c'était bidon. Même avant le coup de la potion.**

Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, qu'il était jaloux de Julian ? Ca me parait fou et débile. Je l'étudie, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Il a l'air sincère dans sa mode nonchalante très Angelo Rossi mais j'ai quand même du mal à digérer. Il m'a larguée et je n'aime pas des masses me faire larguer. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, pourquoi il n'a pas fait quelque chose ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés et qu'il s'était mis à répondre aux avances de Colbert, je les aurais tué tous les deux. Enfin, j'aurais tué Colbert et aurait enchainé Angelo quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on est fidèle à Katarina. Lui, il a juste tout accueilli avec son air froid et, certes, furieux mais la colère peut tout vouloir dire, comme un honneur bafoué ou un amour-propre malmené. Et il m'a plaquée pour ensuite faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Si je n'étais pas venue régler nos comptes, aurais-je entendu à nouveau parler de lui ? J'ai de méchants doutes.

Mais quand il commence à m'entrainer vers le canapé, je le laisse faire. Je suis lasse de crier et de me battre contre tout et n'importe quoi. Cette semaine a été un véritable Enfer, et pas celui où je veux atterrir après ma mort. Et je suppose que ça a aussi quelque chose à voir avec ce maudit cœur. J'avais dit quoi, déjà ? Ah oui. Ne plus l'écouter avant _très _longtemps.

Que de désillusions…

**xOxOxO**

**-Joli suçon !**

Je roule des yeux, repoussant avec agacement Tumeur qui se frotte sa peau sans poil et étonnamment douce contre ma main alors que j'essaye de rédiger mon devoir d'astronomie. Ce rat est une déception. Et ça vaut pour Julian qui s'assoit en se marrant, à côté de moi, en lorgnant la trace sombre qui orne mon cou.

**-Ca a rien de drôle, Bones, **grommelé-je.

**-Rho, ça va, c'est pas si grave, non plus ! **fait-il en me donnant un coup de coude taquin. **On a même pas couché, j'serais presque déçu…**

Je lève ma plume avec un air menaçant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il est sur la voie qui mène à sa perte. Sanglante et douloureuse.

**-J'arrête, j'arrête, **rit-il en montrant ses mains en signe de reddition. **Enfin, toute cette histoire est pas bonne pour nos réputations, ma pauvre Kata, je passe pour le connard qui pique les copines des autres mecs et toi, pour une salope infidèle…**

Je soupire avec agacement. Je suis en train de bosser là, quand même, j'aimerais le faire remarquer. Alors, ce que peut bien penser la populace de Poudlard, qu'on se le dise, je m'en tamponne la citrouille avec une babouche…

**-Tant que j'entends pas un bouffon donner son avis sur la question, ça m'va, **marmonné-je. **Et y'en aura pas un pour le faire, ils tiennent trop à leur méprisables et minables vies de loosers. **

**-C'est clair ! Quand on pense que même ton mec a eu trop peur pour ses miches et a rien fait pour m'empêcher de te chauffer allègrement…**

**-J'voudrais surtout pas briser tes rêves, princesse, **raillé-je. **Mais c'est surement pas parce qu'Angelo avait peur de toi qu'il a rien fait.**

**-Alors, pourquoi ? **

Je lui décoche un regard avant de me rembrunir et de retourner à mon devoir.

**-Lâche-moi et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, Bones. **

**-Ca s'est passé comment avec ton gorille ? Vous êtes à nouveau le parfait petit couple épanoui ?**

**-Je_ bosse_, là ! Va jouer ta commère sur-hormonée ailleurs !**

**-Au fait, **me lance-t-il, essayant de réprimer son sourire de petit malin. **tu savais que tu poussais des drôles de bruits quand on te mordillait l'oreille ? On dirait un petit chiot !**

**-Et moi, je savais pas que t'étais tatoué jusqu'à _cet _endroit… **

On se fixe bien cinq secondes avant d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Il est presque écroulé sur la table, froissant mon parchemin et s'attirant les papouilles de Tumeur. Et ça doit être le plus gros fou-rire depuis… oh bah, depuis que je suis connement bourrée la gueule, à l'anniversaire d'Angelo, et que le premier détail débile me faisait me bidonner à un tel point que j'en oubliais de respirer. Et, bizarrement, ça fait du bien, ça évacue la frustration emmagasinée et les prises-de-têtes qui n'en finissaient pas. Je me passe les deux mains dans les cheveux en soupirant mais souriante.

**-Putain, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais pété les boulons et étais bonne pour Sainte-Mangouste… j'étais à deux doigts de me donner en pâture au Calamar Géant !**

**-Moi aussi, j'pigeais vraiment rien à ce qui nous arrivait, **m'accorde Julian.** mais…**

Mais il s'arrête, marquant une hésitation et il s'accoude à la table en m'observant.

**-Ok, je vais t'avouer un truc qui va surement pas te plaire, Kata, **me prévient-il.

**-Accouche, Bones.**

**-J'étais assez… content, en fait… j'ai cru que… que j'étais plus amoureux d'Erysse, que j'étais passé à autre chose. **

**-Ouais, j'ai remarqué que t'aidais pas franchement, **fis-je, en secouant la tête avec un sourire moqueur. **T'as même été une vraie chaudasse ! **

**-Désolé, ok ?! Mais t'aurais été à ma place, t'aurais fait pareil !**

**-Là, tu te touches, mon p'tit, **désapprouvé-je, en secouant le doigt devant son nez agacé. **Même si Lucifer lui-même me garantissait une place VIP en Enfer, jamais j'aurais voulu forniquer avec un branleur dans ton genre !**

**-La ferme, la gothique ! Au moins, ça nous a rapprochés !**

**-Mouais. Tu veux un point positif, Julian ? **lui demandé-je. **Le voici. Je suis tellement traumatisée à vie par cette expérience qu'il y a plus de chance que notre Mademoiselle Louise tourne serial killer cannibale plutôt que moi, je sois un jour attirée par ton petit cul tatoué !**

**-Tatoué, ok, mais quel cul, hein ? **

J'ignore son clin d'œil horripilant, entendant un bruit de collision et de livres qui s'effondrent contre le sol de la bibliothèque. Julian et moi nous retournons pour voir Ed, les joues cramoisies et l'air choqué, en face de son ex, John-le-mollusque qui se masse le crane, venant vraisemblablement de se payer l'étagère derrière lui. Par leur position, je dirais que c'est Ed qui l'a poussé contre le mur…

**-T'as pas le droit de m'embrasser ! **s'indigne-t-elle. **Je sors avec Kyle, John ! A quoi tu joues ?!**

Hypothèse confirmée.

**-Mais-mais… Eddy ! Enfin, sois réaliste ! T'étais bien mieux avec moi qu'avec lui, je… écoute-moi, Ed, je sais te rendre heureuse !**

**-Tu sais même pas la faire jouir.**

Julian pouffe de rire tandis que John pique un fard, en me lançant un regard. Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je dis ce qui est, mon chou.

**-Ne me parle plus, John, **finit par soupirer Ed.

Et elle tourne les talons, John l'observant s'éloigner tristement. Je lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant, exaspérée, et retourne à mon parchemin que Tumeur prend pour sa nouvelle couverture. Je l'envoi valdinguer et Julian continue à regarder John, derrière moi.

**-Pauvre mec… faut qu'il lâche l'affaire.**

**-C'est un parasite et il est mou, **lui expliqué-je. **Il comprend rien à rien. Je crois que je vais devenir dératiseur. **

Tumeur me lance un regard triste et je roule les yeux.

**-J'te ferai un traitement de faveur. Peut-être. Si tu mords un pauvre innocent. Ou Colbert.**

**xOxOxO**

J'enfonce donc bien profondément mon aiguille dans la tête blonde de ma poupée Barbie-Colbert et sa reproduction, grandeur nature et en chaire et en os, porte ses mains à son crâne. Elle lève aussitôt les yeux vers moi et croise mon regard spécial folle-à-lier à l'autre bout du parc. Elle blêmit et se lève précipitamment avant de se ruer si vite pour rentrer au château qu'elle manque de s'étaler dans l'herbe boueuse. Je me bidonne, pas peu fière de moi. Ca fait maintenant trois jours que je torture psychologiquement Colbert et je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant de virer complètement cinglée. Et, pourtant, je ne fais pas grand-chose. Je me contente de me balader avec ma poupée et de la lui montrer avec un sourire méchant à chaque fois que je la croise quelque part, et Colbert fait le reste elle-même. Elle est constamment sur ses gardes et elle hésite à manger la moindre chose, de peur que je l'empoisonne à mon tour.

Et c'est assez relaxant et jouissif, je dois dire, de laisser sa victime se torturer elle-même.

**-Tu t'amuses bien, **remarque Angelo.

**-Beaucoup, **confirmé-je, joviale. **Mais faiblis pas, de ton côté, chéri !**

Il rit légèrement et continue son massage de mon dos et de mes épaules. Je suis positionnée entre ses jambes, mon dos face à son torse et lui adossé au tronc d'un arbre du parc. Je souris toujours de satisfaction. Tout beau-gosse et musclé qu'il est, ça ne le dispense pas de devoir me caresser dans le sens du poil pour que j'oublis son travail pitoyable en tant que petit-ami ! Et ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il le sait.

Ed me sourit, amusée, et elle-même dans les bras de Quinn qui se dispute avec l'écossais depuis une demi-heure sur la question suivante : la saint-valentin est-elle une fête débile et sans aucun intérêt ? La réponse est non, elle a un intérêt. Elle me donne des envies de meurtre.

Louis est allongé dans l'herbe, à ma droite, et fait les mots-croisés du Quidditch Mag que j'ai arraché des mains d'Angelo quand il a eu l'audace de penser qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement, au lieu de me faire un massage. Il y en a vraiment qui croit aux Bisounours.

**-Ancienne profession de Samira Vapavitt avant de décrocher son poste d'attrapeuse de l'équipe des ****_Harpies_**** de Holyhead…, **lit Louis, en mordillant sa plume. **8 lettres et finissant par un e… euhmm… vendeuse ? postière ? danseuse ?**

**-Serveuse.**

Je roule des yeux, en entendant la voix grave à l'accent italien donner la réponse, tandis que je coiffe ma poupée. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher, tout ça parce qu'il a une culture extra-large mais inutile du Quidditch. Je le jure, il n'aurait pas ses épaules et toute sa panoplie, je l'éviscérerais.

**-Arrête de lui donner les réponses, Angelo, **m'énervé-je. **C'est son jeu, toi, tu masses !**

**-Mais si, il faut qu'il m'aide, Katy ! C'est trop dur !**

**-Oh, ça me fend le cœur, tiens.**

**-Ouais, bah, ça m'étonne même pas de toi, MacFalarn ! **lâche Quinn avant de se tourner vers Ed. **Moi, en tout cas, je vais rendre une femme heureuse, le 14 février…**

Ed se mordille les lèvres d'anticipation et un sourire menace de grignoter mon visage. Je n'ai jamais aimé les couples en général mais je vais définitivement faire une exception pour ces deux numéros. Quand je dis que je m'affaiblis…

**-Ca m'fait flipper pour notre pauvre Ed ! **rétorque l'écossais. **M'enfin, c'est elle qui s'est mis dans la merde Kyle-Quinn, toute seule, donc bon…**

**-Je suis là, tu sais, Cal ? **lui rappelle Ed avec amusement.

**-D'ailleurs, Angel, **me demande Louis alors que les autres continuent leurs chamailleries. **Tu sais ce que tu vas préparer pour Katy, toi, pour la saint-Valentin ?**

**-Oui, toi, bichette, dans un cercueil. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais.**

**-Katy ! **me dispute mon blondinet. **C'est à Angel que je demandais ! Tout ça parce que tu veux même pas me parler de ta Saint-Va…**

**-NE DISSIPE PAS MON MASSEUR, DELACOUR !**

Et non, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

_Plus que deux chapitres... Savourez, profitez, reviewsez (j'ai un don pour les slogans publicitaires vous avez remarqué ?;))_


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Bon alors on remercie Lolo, Dydy, Virginie et Yéti, comme vous êtes peu je prends la peine de vous rendre hommage ;) Merci à vous et à celles qui nous soutiennent fidélemment. Allez on lâche l'info : nous avons une fic sur le feu à poster ensuite et c'est la suite d'Edwige et Katarina ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Profitez, dernier chapitre d'Ed sur Arrête de geindre Princesse_

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

_« Les courbes sont à l'honneur ! Voluptueuses, douces et sensuelles, prenez en main cet atout pour faire de vous une reine de beauté ! »_

Dixit la fille en robe rouge ultra moulante qui ressemble plus à un androgyne qu'à une femme à côté des conseils pour se sublimer à la fête des amoureux. Je soupire, « prends en main » mon ventre mais rien n'y fait ça me métamorphose pas en Vénus. Je suis toujours à cinq kilos de la moyenne des filles de ma taille. En soit c'est génial, tous mes efforts ont payé finalement. Mais… j'ai envie d'être belle. J'ai pas envie de décevoir Ky pour la Saint Valentin ou pire. Lui faire un peu honte. Je prends une profonde inspiration, refermant ce magasine brusquement. Fourrant cette chose dans la table de nuit sèchement pour m'étendre sur le dos sur mon lit.

Avec Deborah c'est tendu en ce moment, et puis de toute façon elle n'approuve pas mon couple alors elle m'aurait probablement rit au nez. Me disant que de toute façon ça va mal se finir parce que je m'attache toujours à des crétins. J'aurais pu aller voir Amélia au lieu de me plonger dans les fadaises des magasines féminins mais entourée de ses amies si minces et populaires de sa promo je me serais sentie comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Le vilain canard chez les cygnes. Reste Kat… Mais peut être qu'elle va se moquer de moi… J'ai pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un de superficiel. Oh Merlin qu'est-ce que je raconte, m'atterré-je, je suis superficielle ! Mes cheveux, mon poids, et… Arg ! Yen a marre qu'est-ce que je perds de toute façon ?

Je sors du dortoir, passant devant des filles de mon année qui piaillent sur des robes, croyant qu'elles n'obtiendront pas à temps leurs tenues ultra sexy ou je sais pas quoi. Je descends les escaliers, repère Amélia le nez dans un bouquin et Calum en pleine partie d'échecs avec Kyle. Je passe doucement mes bras autour de ses épaules, et dépose un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire.

**« Alors qui c'est qui gagne ?**

- **Quelle question !** se vante-t-il, **moi ! Et c'est la deuxième, je crois que ça mérite une petite récompense…**

- **Ça tombe mal, je suis à sec, **soupiré-je.

- **Hilarant mon p'tit cœur, hilarant. »**

Je souris, lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser.

**« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de vous bécoter toutes les trente secondes, **s'exaspère Calum.** »**

Je sens le rire de Ky se glisser sur mes lèvres alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser pour arracher un grognement énervé à Cal. Il me fait un clin d'œil, me soufflant qu'il doit aller rabattre son caquet à l'écossais.

**« Je suis à toi dans une seconde.**

- **J'espère bien !** s'agace Cal, **c'est à ton tour.**

- **Parce que tu crois que j'te cause ?**

- **Je m'en fous, joue. »**

J'enfouie mon nez dans ses cheveux en souriant, puis me détache pour m'éloigner. Sa main glisse jusqu'à mon poigné, il fronce les sourcils.

**« Où tu vas ?**

- **Voir Kat, un truc à lui demander ! **

- **Quoi ? Comment te suicider ? **ricane Cal.

- **La ferme.»**

OoOo

**« Menotée avec tatoué « à consommer sans modération » sur le front.**

- **Je suis pas sûre que ça soit le plus approprié… non ?**

- **Tu comptes t'envoyer au septième ciel ou jouer de la mandoline toute la soirée ? **rétorque Kat.

- **Non mais c'est pas ça… **chuchoté-je**.**

- **Quoi tu veux faire quoi alors ?»**

C'est pas que j'ai pas pensé à aller plus loin avec Kyle. Au contraire. Mais… faire l'amour avec lui m'angoisse. Non, en réalité ça me terrifie. Bon, il sait que je suis pas un canon de beauté mais… Et puis si jamais on couche ensemble alors on pourra pas revenir en arrière ! Et si ça foire je sais pas si on pourra être à nouveau ami… Et puis j'ai envie des fois de lui sauter dessus pour effacer les faux souvenirs avec Alvin et John, pour tout remplir de Ky, Ky et _Ky_. Son odeur, ses yeux, son sourire, ses immenses mains…

**« Moi je trouve qu'une robe noire toute simple ça le fait,** nous coupe Louis.

- **Ben j'en ai une…**

- **Avec des menottes pour bracelets,** insiste Kat avant de m'en tendre une sortie d'on ne sait où mais probablement de ses Docs. **Cadeau de la maison. Quinn m'en remerciera avec chocolat chaud gratuit à volonté. **

- **D'accord, **rié-je un peu.** Je lui dirai. »**

Je regarde à Kat, son visage blafard et ses lentilles étrangement grises. Elle me fixe sans broncher. C'est pas son style de capituler. Je lui souris alors, me demandant qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle m'adresse la parole, elle qui déteste le conformisme. Je croise alors le regard de Louis, affectueux et rayonnant. Comme s'il était absolument ravi que Kat et moi soyons amies. Il ouvre la bouche.

**« Delacour, la ferme**, lâche Katarina.

- **Mais…,** bafouille-t-il, **j'ai rien dit !**

- **Je prends les devant bichette, c'est pour ton bien. **

- **Tu vois, elle pense à ton bien, **lui soufflé-je.

- **Bien sûr, **hoche-t-il la tête avec un large sourire. **»**

Et il la fixe avec affection, comme un enfant qui regarderait son idole. Ses grands yeux bleus de bébé posés sur sa meilleure amie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi leur duo fonctionne, parce qu'il est expressif et effusif pour deux et qu'elle est capable de les défendre. Angel fait alors son apparition, revenant d'un match amical avec quelques élèves. Les cheveux encore humides après la douche. Je le salue alors qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules de Kat, elle lève le nez. Il a son fameux demi-sourire, Kat dissimule son plaisir. Probablement pas assez bien parce qu'Angel a les fossettes qui se creusent légèrement. Ça me soulage de les voir comme ça, plus calmes et stables parce qu'après le coup de Brienne j'avais peur que ça colle plus. Et le fait qu'elle se soit tripotée elle-même pendant plusieurs jours, écopant des regards, aurait été bien faible pour ce qu'elle a fait par pure jalousie. Stupidité même.

Distraitement je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres en me souvenant du baiser furtif de John à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai dit à Kyle, ça l'a énervé mais je lui ai assuré que j'étais parfaitement capable me débrouiller. Je rougie toute seule en me souvenant de sa réplique souriante « c'est sexy mon ptit cœur ! ».

**« Encore à fantasmer sur Quinn ? **lâche Kat avec un sourire satisfait. **»**

Je pique un brutal fard et baisse les yeux.

OoOo

**« Je lui arracherai le cœur, avec un petite cuillère,** propose Kat avant d'expliquer avec un ton d'experte. **Moins c'est tranchant, plus ça fait mal !**

- **C'est pas une réplique de film ça ?** remarque Angel.

- **Me coupe pas la parole chéri,** réplique-t-elle. **»**

Il hausse les épaules, elle marque une pause en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Pour le défier de dire quelque chose. Il se fend d'un demi-sourire. Elle l'embrasse alors vivement pour retourner tout aussi rapidemment à ses pancakes. Comme si de rien n'était. Je leur décoche un regard ravi avant de tourner mon attention sur Belinda Jackson et ses cheveux vénitiens qui cascadent bien trop près du nez de Ky à la mine agacée. J'ai le cœur serré et paniqué, même si je sais que c'est pas du tout ce que ça semble être. Mais elle, elle a lancé cette rumeur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni ce qu'elle veut à Kyle avec qui elle parle depuis quelques minutes. Je joue avec mes couverts, essayant de trouver une explication logique.

**« Vas-y Ed**, fait soudain Kat avec son couteau levé et un sourire féroce, **montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre ! »**

Je rougis, me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de sentir quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Surprise, je vois Deborah se servir des crêpes lentement. Me jetant un regard interrogatif. J'hoche lentement la tête sans rien dire. Elle sourit avant de me glisser.

**« Tu devrais peut être allé y mettre ton grain de sel, tu sais… histoire de la faire se la fermer. »**

J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement.

**« Après tout,** continue-t-elle, **c'est pas ses oignons. »**

On dirait presque que c'est pas de Belinda qu'elle parle. Mais elle a raison. Le cœur tambourinant de peur et les mains moites je me lève pour aller me planter devant Belinda Jackson, je reste un instant muette alors qu'elle me décoche un regard méprisant. Ky lève alors les yeux sur moi et ouvre la bouche.

**« Je sais pas ce que tu nous veux**, lâché-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. **Mais nous on a rien à te dire alors laisse nous tranquille.**

- **Je t'ai causé Pierce ?**

- **Non, c'est moi qui te cause alors ferme la, **rétorqué-je le cœur battant, **tes rumeurs débiles ça va bien cinq minutes, je sais pas ce que tu cherchais mais ça marche pas alors dégage. »**

Je sens mes joues brûler, elle me fusille du regard. Et je me rends compte de combien elle est belle elle. Gênée, je m'efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux.

**« Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as plaqué Quinn ? »**

Et elle tourne les talons, le menton très haut. Une fois qu'elle est loin, je me laisse tomber sur le banc et essuie discrètement mes mains sur mes collants en reprenant un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Je croise alors le regard de Kyle.

**« Quoi ?** soufflé-je, **j'ai bien fait, non ?**

- **T'as été fantastique,** sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- **Ah…** rougissé-je.

- **Carrément ! **appuie-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. **Mais j'aurais pu m'en charger !**

- **C'était entre elle et moi, **affirmé-je.

- **Il manquait la piscine et les bikinis… **soupire-t-il.

- **C'est pour cet été ça !**

- **C'est une promesse ? **fait-il avec un air supposé séducteur.** »**

Moi en maillot de bain ? Moi dans un vêtement collant qui dévoile… tout, à tout le monde ?...

**« D'accord**, soufflé-je doucement. **»**

OoOo

Kyle est à tomber par terre. Je reste muette une minute, à le dévisager lui et son large sourire dans son costard en partie dissimulé par sa robe de sorcier. Son odeur familière mêlée à celle du savon et de l'eau de Cologne. Ses cheveux bruns ont été coiffés du mieux possible et ses yeux gris-verts sont à couper le souffle. Je rougis en me rendant compte que je n'ai rien dit depuis quelques instants. Je me rapproche et murmure :

**« Tu es super beau Kyle.**

- **Fallait bien qu'on soit assorti quand même !** s'exclame-t-il. **»**

Mes joues s'enflamment, je passe maladroitement une main pour lisser le tissu noir de ma robe. Elle est simple mais élégante. Louis avait raison, c'est mieux que quelque chose qui en ferait des tas et qui « pèserait sur la silhouette ». Mais peut être qu'elle est trop courte… Je tire sur le bout, pour qu'elle cache mes genoux, en vain. Je suis brusquement interrompue lorsque Ky attrape ma main, tout sourire.

**« On y va alors ?**

- **O… où ça ?**

- ** J'vais quand même pas te le dire ! **

- **Monsieur a des secrets maintenant… **me moqué-je gentiment.

- **Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?**

- **T'es pas capable de les garder ! **éclaté-je de rire.

- **Bien sûr que si !**

- **Ça y est, t'es vexé !**

- **Je ne suis pas vexé, je suis profondément blessé ! **ajoute-t-il avec emphase.

- **Boude pas, moi je t'aime comme ça, **murmuré**-**je.

- **Hein ? Quoi ? **

- **T'as très bien entendu ! **rougissé-je.

- **Hein ? **s'offusque-t-il**, n'importe quoi ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils en le suivant dans les escaliers qui montent à la tour d'Astronomie. Je grimace en montant les marches avec mes escarpins. Même si ça affine les jambes, c'était pas une bonne idée. Kyle enroule son bras autour de mien et j'ai du mal à suivre sa cadence et ses grandes enjambées. Il m'assure qu'on est presque arrivé alors que essoufflée – faudra un jour que je me mette à faire du sport – j'atteins enfin la porte de la tour. En entrant je regarde autour de moi, j'ai vite abandonné les cours de divination et de lecture des étoiles alors je ne viens jamais ici. Ya plein de télescopes partout, la plupart poussiéreux et archaïques. Et des dizaines de fenêtres aux formes plus bizarres les unes que les autres qui ouvrent sur différents angles de vue du ciel. Je glisse un œil curieux dans la lunette de l'un d'eux, énorme et qui pointe dans ce qui semble être la constellation d'Orion.

**« Joyeuse saint Valentin mon p'tit cœur ! »**

Je sursaute, m'éloigne du télescope en manquant de m'assommer avec celui d'à côté. Je grimace et masse lentement l'endroit où mon crâne a été touché. Kyle s'esclaffe.

**« Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! **

- **J't'assure que si !** pose-t-il sa main sur la formation de bosse. **Ça va ?**

- **Et c'est que maintenant que tu demandes ?**

- **J'pouvais pas et te donner ton cadeau et m'inquiéter ! »**

Je relève la tête, et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un paquet cadeau, emballé de façon plus ou moins précaire. Je le fixe sans rien dire, le cœur battant et les mains moites. La main bêtement posée sur ma bosse.

**« Si t'en veux pas, j'peux le garder pour moi hein ! »**

Je l'enlace brusquement, la gorge nouée. Il sent bon. Il est si grand qu'il m'engloutie dans son étreinte. Comment c'est possible qu'il sorte avec moi ? Avec _moi_ ?

**« Attend un peu de l'ouvrir avant de pleurer,** rit-il.

- **Je pleurs pas !** m'éloigné-je avant de plonger la main dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier pour lui tendre mon propre paquet. **»**

Il s'en empare, avant de m'embrasser sans prévenir. Je ris un peu.

**« Attend un peu de l'ouvrir avant de me remercier ! »**

C'est à ce moment là que je remarque les cupcakes. A la myrtille. Disposés sur une assiette sur un morceau de tissu qui fait office de nappe. Je me sens brûler du front aux oreilles, le cœur assourdissant. De plaisir et de crainte, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Ky, je mérite pas tout ça ! Et si jamais il s'en rend compte ? J'évite de poser mon regard sur lui, le faisant courir dans toute la pièce.

**« Est-ce que ça va ?** demande-t-il.

- **Je… je suis…**, tenté-je.

- **Eblouie ? Impressionnée ? Touchée ? Complètement folle de moi ?** éclate-t-il de rire.

- **Ça va les chevilles ?** m'esclaffé-je en me détendant.

- **Maintenant que tu le dis… et si on s'asseyait ?** **»**

Suivant le mouvement, je m'assois au sol. Le regardant agiter sa baguette pour servir à boire. Je déchire alors le paquet cadeau, me retrouve face à une petite boite que j'ouvre pour y trouver un collier en argent. C'est la première fois que je reçois un cadeau de saint Valentin autre que le petit bouquet de violettes que m'offre mon père tous les ans. Je l'enfile sans plus attendre, avant de croiser le sourire ravi de Ky.

**« Il te plait ? **

- **Oui,** soufflé-je avec un immense sourire. **Il est superbe…**

- **Je sais j'ai un goût très sûr, **se vante-t-il avant brandir mon cadeau avec un air narquois, **maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dire tout ce que tu as prévu de pas catholique pour cet escapade à Paris…** fait-il avec un air narquois.** »**

J'ai investi une partie de mes économies pour quelques jours dans la capitale française, celles que je réservais pour aller au Pérou voir le Machupichu depuis un an. Au moins Paris c'est plus près et puis il y aura Kyle avec moi.

**« Tu veux pas que je te montre plutôt ? »**

Je sais que je suis cramoisie, mais je me force à ne pas cacher mon regard et à le regarder. Il a la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte d'étonnement. On devine à peine la couleur de ses yeux dans cette lumière, je les peins de mémoire. Puis je souris maladroitement, m'ordonnant de ne pas fuir. Je me rapproche lentement et pose mes mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser doucement. Je suis sûre. Je guide sa main jusqu'aux boutons qui attachent ma robe, déposant une pluie de baisers sur sa clavicule. Il me sourit, je me sens fondre contre lui. Je t'aime résonne à mes oreilles. Le tissu noir glisse peu à peu, dévoilant ma peau nue.

OoOo

**« Erysse sort avec Gaëtan Lonbard,** lâche Eric simplement.

- **Déjà ?** écarquillé-je les yeux.

- **Parait que c'est un « amour pansement », **grommelle-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

- **Laisse tomber, **secoué-je la tête**, te prends plus la tête avec elle, d'accord ? Elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine.**

- **Ouais… t'as raison, **soupire-t-il.** »**

Je n'ajoute rien, posant un point final à ma dissertation. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule avant de me lever. Il me sourit. En le voyant se forcer, je me prends l'envie de gifler Erysse Gilbert, son joli minois et son cœur de pierre. Je me contente de sourire à mon frère et de sortir de la bibliothèque rejoindre le reste du groupe au parc, profitant d'un maigre rayon de soleil en ce samedi après midi. Je manque de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air à cause de la terre boueuse.

Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, un poing de côté me perce la poitrine. Amélia discute avec Louis par-dessus un magasine, Cal a l'air passablement blasé. Angel quant à lui a l'air de quelqu'un de particulièrement satisfait. Peut être que le fait que Kat est avachie sur lui a avoir avec son demi-sourire. Je descends la pente et les salue avant de remonter mon écharpe, le froid mord le bout de mon nez.

**« Eh mon petit cœur,** s'exclame Kyle en m'attirant contre lui. **Ça a été ?**

- **On verra,** haussé-je les épaules.

- **T'auras un O, comme d'habitude ! **sourit-il.

- **Oui enfin… **rougissé-je.

- **Tiens Ed ! **lance alorsKat**, c'est bon t'as plus besoin de mes menottes ? **

- **Quelles menottes ? **s'étonne Ky.

- **Non mais en fait…** marmonné-je en rougissant encore plus, **j'croyais que c'était un cadeau…**

- **On a bien le droit de se renseigner, **fait-elle faussement innocemment. **C'est le service après vente ! »**

J'éclate de rire, enfonçant mon nez dans la laine jaune de mon écharpe. Angel dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Kat, détournant son interrogatoire à mon plus grand soulagement. Louis a un air ravi collé sur le visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillent. Euphorique, il s'exclame alors :

**« Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien ! »**

Katarina lève les yeux au ciel, agacée de tant de bons sentiments. Elle pousse un soupir agacé en découvrant mon sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres.

**« Vous êtes pas croyables… »**

* * *

_Allez-y c'est le moment de tout nous dire sur Ed et tout ;)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_L'épilogue donc de Princesse le voici, et on prévient ceux qui ne savent pas il est coupé en deux une partie, une pour Kat et l'autre pour Ed :) **c'est le moment de laisser un commentaire final ;)** _

_Sinon, nous avons donc une suite à vous poster qui s'intitule "**What happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas Princess**" (du moins on espère que ffnet voudra accepter un titre aussi long !) ça vous met un peu sur la voie et vous donne de quoi ronger votre os ;) _

_Ensuite, pour les fans ede **Parasite** **deviendra grand **et les curieux, nous allons poster à la demande de certains reviewseurs un AU (Alternative Universe pour les incultes !) qu'on affectionne particulièrement... et qui est resté pendant longtemps dans les profondeurs de nos ordinateurs "**A Long Victorian Afternoon**" sur le un concept du "on va dans une autre époque" ! On espère voir des gens ;) NB : Ce sera sur notre compte de **Fiction Press ! (on a le même pseudo)**_

_Le tout sera posté en fin de semaine!_

_Bonne lecture enfin, _

**_PS : Merci à nos reviewseuses, celles qui laissent un commentaire à presque tous les chapitres vraiment les filles sans vous on arrêterait de poster, sachez le. :)_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

J'observe, le regard noir, Quinn et Eric qui bataillent avec les saucisses et les merguez dégueulasses qui grillent sur le barbecue. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai fini par accepter de venir à cette abjection. Il n'y a rien de plus pathétique et malodorant qu'une barbecue-party ! Ca fait tellement Londonien banlieusard que ça me donne envie de vomir. Non seulement, j'ai toujours détesté la viande trop cuite mais, en plus, le jardin d'Ed et d'Eric est intoxiqué par la fumée nauséabonde du barbecue.

Et ce large soleil, qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ce côté de la Terre ? En Angleterre, on pourrait quand même avoir la paix avec ce genre de choses ! Je rajuste mon chapeau victorien et mes larges lunettes de soleil. Quelle plus insupportable et déprimante saison que l'été ?

**-Je t'ai trouvé une bouteille entière de jus de citrouille glacée, Kat ! **m'informe joyeusement Ed.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi à sa table de jardin en bois clair et je saute presque sur la bouteille pour y boire directement au goulot. Quand je la repose, elle est décorée d'une vive marque de rouge-à-lèvre pourpre et je souris. Personne n'osera poser sa bouche dégoutante sur _ma _bouteille !

**-J'espère que y'a pas de barbec-party en Enfer…**

**-J'ai entendu dire que si, ma chérie. **

Angelo s'assoit à côté de moi, passant son bras autour de moi. Et il est le seul que je n'étrangle pas pour oser établir un contact physique avec moi, malgré la chaleur, et je me penche même vers lui. En plus, Angelo adore les hautes températures, tout abruti d'italien sexy qu'il est…

**-Les menottes te manquent pas trop, Ed ? **lancé-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle pique un violent fard et se masse sans y penser ses poignés encore un peu rougis. Elle et Quinn ont enfin essayé mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin, cette nuit. Et Quinn m'a appelée, vers les onze heures du soir, en panique, pour me dire qu'il avait paumé les clés et j'ai trouvé une Ed, rouge écrevisse, menottée à la tête de lit en petite tenue affriolante. J'ai accepté de la libérer après avoir pris quelques photos, en lui demandant de faire la pause avec Quinn qui rivalisait d'originalité, mimant le rugissement de panthère ou mordillant le lobe d'Ed qui trouvait tout ça bien moins drôle que nous.

**-Personnellement, je les porterais bien tout le temps, c'est mon accessoire préféré.**

**-C'est vrai, **confirme Angelo devant le regard d'Ed.

**-Qui veut les premières saucisses ? **demande Eric à la cantonade.

**-C'est pas trop tôt, bande d'emmanchés ! **déclare l'écossais. **Allez, file-moi en deux.**

**-J'en veux bien aussi, **sourit sa copine.

Ils sont tous deux allongés sur une chaise longue, sous un arbre du jardin d'Ed et Eric.

**-Bon, elles sont un peu cramées…, **nous indique Quinn. **Mais ça rajoute du goût !**

**-Tu sais ce qui rajouterait du goût ? **m'enquis-je. **Ton sang.**

**-T'en veux ou pas, Kat ? **rit-il.

**-NON !**

Quinn sert tout le monde tandis que chacun prend une place à table, Moore qui ne m'avait manqué et qui revient de je-ne-sais-où, et Eric met de la nouvelle carcasse sur le barbecue. Je ne me demande même pas où est Louis, il est parti faire un tour avec Sam, son petit-ami avec qui il est resté en contact par lettres. Je remplis mon verre de jus de citrouille glacée, bien décidée à ne rien avaler d'autre. Louis arrive alors avec Sam et il choisit immédiatement la place à ma gauche, demandant à Eric s'il peut avoir une entrecôte. Puis, mon blondinet se penche à mon oreille pour me souffler honteusement :

**-Je crois que je vais arrêter les choses avec Sam, je ne l'aime plus…**

**-Génial !**

**-Oooh, tu penses que je mérite mieuuux ? **s'attendrit Louis.

Je roule des yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil, il n'a pas fini d'essayer de me noyer dans sa mer de nunucherie et d'amour.

**-J'ai trop hâte qu'on commence notre internat à Sainte-Mangouste ! **s'enthousiaste-t-il alors. **On va pouvoir se soutenir et s'encourager, et on deviendra des médicomages su-pers ! Bientôt, on pourra tous vous guérir, Katy et moi ! **annonce-t-il à la tablée.

**-Je pourrais vous embaumer et trifouiller vos cadavres, **concédé-je, en haussant une épaule.

Louis a un petit rire nerveux tandis que les autres tirent tous une drôle de tête, ayant visiblement oublié que je veux devenir médicomage légiste. Après quelques secondes, ils retournent tous à leur assiette et je pense aux mots de Louis. C'est vrai que dans un mois, lui et moi débuteront notre internat à Sainte-Mangouste, où on assistera aussi à des cours de médicomagie. On a réussi à décrocher des places grâce à nos excellents résultats aux ASPICS. Avec Ed et Rose Wealsey, on a été les meilleurs de la promo. On va surement devoir bosser d'arrache-pied, sans équivalent avec le train-train tranquille de Poudlard mais ça ne m'effraye pas le moins du Monde. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour bosser.

Je supporte vaguement les mâchouillements, masticages et conversations bruyantes de la tablée avant que je n'entende des bruits de plongeon et d'eau qui éclabousse. Je me retourne et remarque alors que les voisins ont une superbe piscine qui se met à me faire de l'œil. Le remède à tous mes maux, le mirage salvateur dans le désert. Louis qui mangeait plus ou moins en discutant avec la copine de l'écossais, en face de lui, suit mon regard. Je lui lance un sourire machiavélique avant de me retourner vers Angelo, passant mes bras autour de son cou. D'une main, je lui fais tourner la tête vers moi, l'empêchant de manger.

**-Et si t'arrêtais de manger de la carcasse carbonisée et qu'on allait se baigner ? **

**-Où ça ?**

**-Je me charge des invitations, chéri.**

** xOxOxO**

**-Je crois que je l'intéresse, Katy…, **me souffle Louis, un brin paniqué.

Appuyée contre le rebord de la piscine et battant paresseusement les jambes dans l'eau, je lance un coup d'œilà la blonde qui, en effet, nous fixe avec un sourire rêveur, sans avoir l'air d'écouter un mot de ce que lui raconte Eric.

**-T'as pas l'air si gay que ça, alors, **en conclus-je.

**-Katy ! Elle va peut-être venir me parler, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!**

**-Tu pourrais lui peloter les seins, **proposé-je. **Après tout, faut bien la remercier de nous avoir si gentiment invités dans sa piscine !**

**-Je préfèrerai embrasser ses frères… mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient homosexuels, **dit-il en faisant la moue.

En effet, vu les regards appuyés qu'ils me servent depuis que je suis arrivée sur leur terrasse dans un peignoir en soie noire ouvert sur un trikini sexy, lunette de soleil sur le nez, je pense qu'ils sont plus paire de seins que testicules. D'ailleurs, ça a presque été trop facile. Les jumeaux blonds d'environs vingt ans n'ont même pas eu un moment d'hésitation avant de nous proposer de nous joindre à eux, et leur petite sœur a vigoureusement approuvé du menton, en dévorant Louis du regard.

Puis, Quinn est arrivé et a sauté dans la piscine en faisant la bombe. En m'éclaboussant et trempant mes cheveux alors que je n'ai pas mis la tête sous l'eau. Donc, je lui ai fait bouffer la bouée et après, il est parti en boudant et maugréant qu'il allait chercher Ed. Et, maintenant, ils sont en pleine séance bécotage au centre de la piscine tandis que je sirote mon verre de jus de citrouille.

**-Allez, Angel, viens avec nous ! **crie Louis.

**-Merci mais non, je vous regarde, **lui répond mon italien.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir allongé sur une chaise longue, torse nu mais toujours en Jean's. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'eau mais il est quand même venu nous rejoindre sur la terrasse. Je lui lance un sourire diabolique plein de sous-entendu.

**-Il aime regarder, bichette, **expliqué-je à Louis, assez fort pour qu'Angelo entende.

Je vois du coin de l'œil son demi-sourire s'accentuer avant que Louis m'attrape brusquement le bras si fort qu'il m'en fait mal.

**-DELACOUR ! Si tu veux me lacérer le bras, prends une pioche ! **m'écrié-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-Elle _arrive _! **me chuchote-t-il, fébrile.

**-Hey, salut ! Belle journée, pas vrai ? **

On se tourne vers la blonde qui doit avoir notre âge et nous sourit de ses dents blanches, se passant une main dans ses cheveux humides dans une vaine tentative pour les arranger.

**-Le paradis, **ironisé-je. **C'est pour ça que je préfère l'Enfer.**

**-Oh…, **répond-elle, riant nerveusement, ne sachant trop si je plaisante ou pas. **Je m'appelle Tayl…**

**-C'est ma copine ! **s'exclame Louis en me pointant du doigt. **Et elle est _très _jalouse ! **

Je roule des yeux devant sa comédie pour effrayer sa prétendante et je me retourne vers lui, agacée.

**-Pour la dernière fois, je suis pas _jalouse, _je suis possessive !**

**xOxOxO**

Les cheveux encore humides, je découpe soigneusement les avocats tandis qu'Eric de l'autre côté de la cuisine sort la salade de riz. Parfaitement détendu et sans plus aucune pensée pour Erysse, il n'a pas encore trouvé de copine mais ça ne saurait tarder, il n'arrête pas de parler d'une certaine Carrie, une petite rousse de son boulot. Il bosse comme serveur au bar du coin. Dehors sur la terrasse, les autres discutent autour de sodas – ou plutôt s'énerve en ce qui concerne Calum. Amélia entre alors dans la cuisine, proposant son aide pour mettre la table.

**« Va plutôt calmer l'autre là-bas,** s'exclame Eric.

- **Cal ?** s'étonne-t-elle, **il est très calme là.**

- **Imagine quand il l'est pas !** s'esclaffe-t-il alors à mon intention. **»**

Mélia a un petit air pincé et on pourrait presque croire qu'elle fusille du regard Eric pour avoir critiquer son copain. Puis elle attrape les assiettes, remet son habituel sourire aimable sur sa figure avant de retourner dehors.

**« Attention, elle pourrait mordre hein, **glissé-je à mon frère.

- **Amélia ?** s'étonne-t-il.

- **C'est l'amuuuuur !** me moqué-je. »

Puis je mets la sauce dans la salade et sors dehors où la table ressemble plus à Beyrouth, Kat trône à un bout dans un chapeau digne des séries en costume de la BBC, sirotant son jus de citrouille derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Ky me retire aussitôt le saladier des mains, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il sent le chlore de la piscine et est doré comme une tartine. Il est carrément super sexy. Moi je prends surtout des coups de soleil dès que je mets pas ma crème.

**« Assied toi deux secondes mon p'tit cœur ! »**

- **Ben ouais attend faut qu'on te raconte ma nouvelle liaison frivole avec Mademoiselle, **lâche Kat.

- **Pardon ? **pouffé-je en décochant un regard à Louis.

- **C'est purement platonique ! **s'empresse-t-il de dire pour Angel.** »**

Ce dernier, un bras sur les épaules de Katarina ne réagit même pas. Le seul qui réussit vraiment à le faire tiquer c'est Julian, qu'il n'a pas appris à apprécier. Au contraire. On peut pas trop lui en vouloir, eux deux c'est la nuit et le jour. A se demander comment Kat fait ! Mais à vrai dire, on apprend vite qu'elle aime faire dans le paradoxale, l'inattendu et le provocateur. Je lui ai pas dit, mes voisins à trois cent mètres ont un jacuzzi…

**« On a des voisins qui ont un jacuzzi Katarina !** s'exclame Eric en posant la salade de riz au centre.

- **Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis Cho ? **

- **C'est pour te faire revenir enfin, on adore ta conversation ! »**

Kat jette un regard presque autoritaire à Angel, je suis certaine que ce soir va y avoir un bain nocturne illégal. Heureusement William et Georgia sont en vacances en Tunisie. Angel se fend de son demi-sourire, embrassant Katarina comme pour clore un pacte. Ky me fait son fameux sourire alors qu'il s'exclame :

**« C'est une excellente nouvelle ça, hein ? »**

Je tripote la marque rouge de mon poigné en rougissant de honte au souvenir. On va éviter de retenter une expérience hors de la normale pour l'instant… En plus le maillot de bain n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Mais Ky se colle contre moi, avec son regard sûr de triompher.

**« Bon qui a faim ?** s'exclame alors Louis en brandissant ses couverts. **»**

OoOo

Chacun se bat pour avoir son petit périmètre dans notre salon et voir un bout de l'écran de télé où se déroule un film d'horreur asiatique soigneusement ramené de Hong Kong l'année dernière. Heureusement je l'ai déjà vu, parce que j'ai tendance à cacher ma tête dans un oreiller et me boucher les oreillers pour pas affronter les moments fatidiques. Et avoir l'air ridicule, enfin devant Kyle de toute façon j'ai rien à cacher il sait que je suis une trouillarde.

**« C'est niais, mais niais…, **marmonne Kat, **venant d'une blonde en même temps, on peut rien attendre ce cet espèce là…**

- **Eh !** geint Louis en relevant la tête.

- **Mais pas toi bichette, **fait-elle en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne.

- **Moi c'est différent hein? **sourit-il ravi. **Moi tu m'aimes ?**

- **Oui bon ça va on va pas y passer dix ans dessus non plus, **le rabroue-t-elle. **»**

Elle se love nonchalamment contre Angel, ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Je continue de caresser distraitement les cheveux de Ky assoupi sur mon épaule alors que l'asiatique décolorée vagie comme une vache, ne se doutant pas qu'elle va se faire… Arg… je ferme les yeux et grimace. Eclater la tête avec une batte de baseball. Les petits morceaux de cervelle giclent de partout. Je me crispe parce qu'après ça se gâte… Beurk… Louis pousse des petits cris en enfonçant sa tête dans la chevelure de Katarina. Oui, c'est sûr ça… ça doit faire mal. Kat éclate de rire. Amélia et Cal sont partis avant que ça ne dégénère, Mélia déteste les trucs sanglants alors elle a eu vite fait de rapatrier sanitaire.

Eric le nez dans le pop corn est profondément plongé dans le film, il adore ça. Il en a une collection hallucinante dans sa chambre. Je me fige et ravale un sursaut. Arrêtant le geste lancinant de mes doigts sur le crâne de Kyle. Je ne me souvenais pas de ça… c'est dégeulasse... Le grognement mécontent et ensommeillé de Ky me sort de ma contemplation morbide.

**« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »**

Il ouvre un œil et je grimace. La musique lente et stressante me rend noueuse. Je le sens m'embrasser le cou pour me détendre.

**« C'est qu'un film mon p'tit cœur…**

- **Ouais y'aurait dix fois plus de sang avec une carotide tranchée, **assure Kat avant de prendre un ton autoritaire**, j'espère que tu prends des notes Quinn !**

- **Oui, oui, **marmonne-t-il bécotant ma nuque.

- **Demain exercice pratique aux aurores !**

- **Ouais, ouais… »**

Je dissimule un rire par respect pour l'actrice qui courre un deux cents mètres en battant probablement le record d'Usain Bolt. En talons hauts. Ce qui est en soit un record quand Kyle glisse son immense main sous votre débardeur. Mais maintenant ça ne me gène plus qu'il touche à mes formes et à mes hanches. Au contraire, j'en frémis d'impatience. Je me pelotonne contre lui, soupirant d'aise.

**« Sa tête a au moins fait un home run !** s'esclaffe Ky.

- **Du grand art, net et précis,** appuie Kat.

- **Eriiiic, **gémit Louis**, on peut pas changer ?**

**- Non ! Faut t'endurcir bichette, c'est ça la vraie vie ! »**


End file.
